


Gone but not forgotten

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Dubious Consent, Elements of BDSM mentioned, Language, M/M, Torture, Violence, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen were childhood sweethearts, but then Jared and his family disappeared.  Jensen was forced to move on and became a FBI agent, but always wondered about Jared.  His questions are in part answered, when a mansion belonging to the Mafia gets raided.  Jared is one of the slaves they rescue, and Jensen immediately wants to help him.  Jared is now a very different man from the boy Jensen remembers and trust is one of the furthest things on Jared’s mind, but with patience, Jensen reminds Jared what it feels like to be loved and protected, and slowly Jared’s story begins to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://imgur.com/5fcTnz3)

[ ](https://imgur.com/fkp9lGf)

**Present Day**

Jensen looked at the small piece of paper he clutched in his hand. It was folded and unfolded so many times before and yet he found himself doing it each and every morning, before he placed it back into his wallet and started the day. There was no need for him to unfold it - the words written on it, although almost faded, were edged into his mind, as were the unanswered questions that came with that note. He sighed before he got up and swung his holster over his shoulder. It was time to start a new day. 

"You ready, Ackles?" He was given a slap on the back that made him spill his coffee as he entered the conference room and some of the guys snickered as he cussed at his partner. 

"Damn it, Carlson, one of these days I'm going to burn your fucking boots." Jensen walked away from his partner, but still smiled as he took his seat. Steve has been his partner for the past three years and he trusted his friend with his life - snake skin boots and all. 

"Settle down, people." Jensen turned to face the front and wasn't surprised to see their boss, as well as other top agents from the FBI and also the Marshals lining up in the front. 

Deputy Director Morgan looked over at the men and women seated before him. His eyes landed on Jensen and he couldn't help but to smile. His junior agent had an amazing career ahead of him; already he was up for a promotion that would make him a senior in the field - the youngest senior by almost a decade. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he cleared his throat. 

"As you're well aware, this is a joint operation between the FBI and the US Marshals. The local police will be assisting us as well. Today's raid is in the warehouse district. It's believed that the warehouse belongs to the Pellegrino family." Morgan held up his hands as some of the agents shifted in their seats. "If the Intel we have is correct, the warehouse contains not only a large quantity of various drugs, but there's supposed to be a meeting between the different heads of the family as well. It's also the home base for Pellegrino's prostitutes." He looked at the US marshal standing next to him. "But the main reason," he sighed. "There might be some sex slaves as well." 

"What! I thought that part of Pellegrino's operation was shut down last year?" It was Jensen that spoke up. He was already on his feet, only to be grabbed by Steve and pulled down again. 

"That's what we had thought, Agent Ackles, but with the new Intel it seems like it might still be in operation." Jim Beaver spoke up. He was conscious of the fact that the agents found this information disturbing. In an operation similar like this, last year, they had lost three agents while trying to free some people out of the crime family's clutches. In the end, none of the _slaves_ were found. With no more rumors or Intel suggesting that side of the operation was still running, it was deemed closed down. 

"We've managed to get an undercover agent who confirmed to us that there are at least twenty-five people being kept as slaves. There are more females than males and their ages range between seventeen and twenty-five. He did try to get us some photos of them, but due to their number and the limited time, it unfortunately did not pan out. We need to get them out. It's believed that there is one male that's being exclusively used by Pellegrino's son, Vincent. He might be the one that we could use to bring the whole cartel to its knees." 

Jensen frowned. "If the male is so exclusively used, why is he? Wouldn't Vincent want him nearby?" 

Morgan smiled. Jensen always asked the tough questions first. Even before Beaver could answer, he spoke up himself. "Intel suggested that he's being punished for something and has been _'demoted'_."

"You mean he's now being shared by all of Vincent's friends." Jensen spat out the name. He held no love for the youngest Pellegrino. 

Jim sighed. "It appears that way. We know very little of him, except to say that normally he's very well guarded, but with his current situation he seemed to have no extra protection around him." He didn't add that they had Intel that hinted that the young man was not only used by Pellegrino's son, or Vincent's friends, but that he's been used by their clientele as well. 

"Do we have any idea of what he looks like?" Steve said. 

Marshal Kane stepped forward. He smiled slightly as he looked straight at his two friends. "Very little is known of him. He's between twenty and twenty-four. He's taller than six feet, brown hair and skinny. No one knows his real name; he's referred to as Whoreboy." He remained quiet as a few comments were raised and then took a deep breath and continued. "As far as we know he was a gift from Vincent's godfather - and one that Vincent highly valued. However, it now seems like he has lost interest in him and since he can't just kill him without starting a family feud, he hopes that by keeping him with the other slaves that he might try to escape and then his men can kill him and no questions will be asked." 

"Do we have any idea where in the warehouse they're being kept?" Steve asked. He still had an arm on Jensen, as he could feel the anger radiate from his friend's body. 

Jim nodded and moved to the side to examine the blue print pinned to the wall. "The warehouse covers the whole block between 6th Avenue and Stetson Street. It's a two story building, with the top story divided into separate offices. The ground level is one open floor." He continued to go through the blueprint in detail, making sure that each agent knew exactly what they could expect when they entered. "We suspect that the slaves are being kept here." He pointed to a sort of corner office. "As far as we know it's subdivided into two smaller rooms and a bathroom. There's only one exit and it's supposed to be guarded, but we know that that is not the case." He moved his finger to the opposite end of the map. "The meeting will take place here. Once again, only one exit, but this one will be heavily guarded." He outlined the number of guards that may be present as well as some of the heads they wanted to see rolling. He turned his attention back to the men and women in front of him. "We're certain that neither Vincent, nor his father will attend the meeting, but the fish there will be big enough for us to take down and place a serious dent in their operations. If we can get hold of Vincent's toy, we can bring them down forever." 

"Who says he will know anything?" Jensen frowned. He hated building a case against someone with the knowledge that everything rested on the shoulders of one person. 

"Our undercover says that Vincent normally takes him everywhere, from one on one meetings with his old man, to inspections at their different whore houses. We know Vincent's has a heavy trigger finger and the chance that his toy would've seen someone being snuffed is good." Morgan answered. 

"Any other questions?" Jim asked and, when he was greeted with silence, he nodded his head. "Let's roll out." 

Jensen stood up and turned as Steve grabbed him by the arm. "You gonna take it easy in there?" 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom." He smiled, but then nodded seriously. "We need to get those people out of there. It's time that we bring the Pellegrino family down." 

Steve slapped him on the shoulder again. "That's my boy." He grinned and side stepped his younger partner as Jensen took a swipe at him. "Let's get rolling." He grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the conference room. It was time to go and hunt down some gangsters. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this! What sort of Intel was that?" Jensen yelled as he stripped off his Kevlar vest and dumped it on the ground. He was sweaty and dirt stuck to his face, the streaks made him look even fiercer. He stormed over to where Christian was standing together with Jeffrey and Jim. "What the fuck? I thought you said you guys had Intel, Chris? This was one huge fucking balls-up, and that's all. I can't fucking believe it." 

"Agent Ackles." Jim cleared his throat. 

Jensen shook his head. "No, don't start with Agent Ackles. One of my best friends is on his way to hospital with a fucking bullet wound to the thigh because of some lousy shitty Intel. It was more of a fucking trap than it was anything else. There were no signs of any slaves being kept at the warehouse. There was certainly no fucking meeting going on and the only thing we did manage to free was a fucking pair of rats!" He turned around and rammed his fist into the wall behind him. 

"That's enough." Jeffrey snapped as he turned Jensen around and slammed him into the wall. "You have no right to talk to any senior agent of any agency in the manner you just did. I know you're upset about what happened today, but this behavior will not be tolerated. Get cleaned up, go and check on Carlson and report to my office tomorrow morning at seven sharp." He held Jensen against the wall. "Don't make it worse than what it is already, please." The final word was a mere whisper. 

Jensen sighed and let his head slam back against the wall. He brought his hands tiredly up to his face and ran his hands across. "I'm sorry. I was out of line, Sir." He looked up and made eye contact with both Beaver and Kane as well. He sighed in relief as both men nodded their heads. 

"Good, get out of here." Morgan released his hold over the younger man. He sighed himself as Jensen stepped away from the wall and began to walk off. "Jensen," he waited until Jensen turned back again before he continued. "Keep me up to date on Carlson's condition." 

"Yes, Sir." Jensen nodded tiredly and then made his way through the crowd of police officers and other agents. He would bump a ride from a patrol car to get to the hospital. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Thought you might need one." Chris pushed the cup of steaming coffee into Jensen's hands as he took up the seat next to Jensen. 

"Thanks." Jensen smiled tiredly, but sighed contentedly as he took a sip of the scorching black coffee. 

"Any word?" Chris took a sip of his own coffee as he stretched his legs out in front of him. 

"Surgery went well, he's in recovery," Jensen replied softly. 

"Will they let you see him?" Chris inquired. 

Jensen nodded his head. "Sounds like it." 

"That's good then." Chris looked at his hands and then looked back at Jensen. "Listen..." 

Jensen shook his head. "No, before you start, I need to apologize again. I was out of line earlier, and I am sorry." He watched his friend and saw for the first time how tired Chris looked. He had a feeling they looked about the same. 

Chris shook his head. "You had every right to get pissed. Hell, every agent and police officer there had the right to be pissed. We’re still unsure about what had happened, but one thing is clear - we did receive bad Intel." He dragged his hands through his hair. "You didn't hear this from me." He waited until Jensen nodded his head before he continued. "Our undercover was found about an hour ago - throat slit." 

Jensen groaned. "Shit. So it was bad Intel." 

"Seems like it. Both the agencies are up in arms. Everyone wants heads to roll. It's going to be a tough few days." He took another sip of his coffee and looked over at Jensen. 

"Your head going to stay on your shoulders?" Jensen asked concerned. 

Chris nodded. "I'm safe - for now." 

Jensen snorted. "Always told you that going Marshal was not a good idea." 

Chris grinned. "Rather a Marshal than a Fed, you know I don't look good in black." 

Jensen laughed and he could feel the tension draining from his shoulders. "You and your strange sense of fashion." He looked up as someone approached them and got to his feet as he saw that it was the doctor he spoke to earlier. 

"Doc?" 

"Agent Ackles." He nodded to Chris. "Agent Carlson is settled in his room. He's awake, so you can go and see him." 

"Thanks, Doc." Jensen grinned and slapped Chris on the back as the doctor walked away. "Let's go." 

Chris couldn't help but to smile back. Knowing that Steve was going to be all right, made this whole shitty day a lot more manageable. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve turned his head as there was a knock on his door and smiled when the doorway filled up with two of his friends. "You all right, Jen?" He had to ask. The last thing he remembered was Jensen's yelling in his ears before he blacked out. 

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who got shot." Jensen indicated to Steve's raised leg. 

Steve huffed. "It was a lucky shot. That's all." He looked over at Chris. "You okay?" He had no idea where Chris was situated when the fire fight broke out. 

"I'm good. We were not even properly in position when the shooting started. By the time we got through, you guys nearly had everything wrapped up," he replied with a shrug of the shoulders. 

"What happened, or should I ask what went wrong?" Steve looked in Chris' direction. 

Chris sighed. He knew he could trust his two friends with his life. "As I told Jensen, our undercover was discovered with his throat slit about an hour back. The apartment that was set up for him as part of his cover was ransacked. At this stage, it doesn't seem if there was anything missing, but we do not even know. Clarence wasn't supposed to keep anything on him that could link him to us, but at this stage it looks like we would have to back down again from them." 

"Fuck," Jensen cursed. "Can't believe that Pellegrino is getting away again." 

"His day will come. You know the wheel turns, Jensen, and his wheel is turning as well." Chris slapped Jensen on the shoulder. He felt the same as his friend, and he knew Steve felt exactly the same, but until a break came their way there was not a thing they could do. They could only hope, pray and wait. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Doctor Misha Collins sighed as he stood spread-eagled against the wall and waited for the burly guard to finish searching him. It was the same routine that was followed each and every time he was called out, and it seemed that the call outs had become more frequent. He would've bet his life that he was called out for only one of the house _guests_ , Jared. He declined to call him by the name everyone else referred to him. Jared was not a toy, he was not _'Whoreboy'_. He hated what was happening to Jared, to everyone else in this mansion, but his hands were bound. He was just as caught up in this fucked up situation as they were, but he was also more blessed than they were - at least he still had his freedom - sort of. 

Misha nodded at the guard standing at the separate entrance to where the _toys_ were kept. It was still strange for him to come to this part of the massive property. Normally he only cared for Jared at the main house and Pellegrino used another doctor for the rest of the slaves, but that changed when Jared was moved over to this side. Misha did try to inquire about what had happened to the other doctor, but the guards only growled at him to keep his nose out of things. 

"David," Misha greeted the guard on the inside. It was this man's sole responsibility to keep an eye on the slaves' health. He was the one who called Misha and told him who needed his attention. 

"Misha," David Paetkau greeted back as he held the door open for the doctor to step through. "He's in his room." He indicated with his head to the last door on the right side of the long hallway. 

The fact that David referred to his patient as _he_ , confirmed Misha's suspicion. Jared was the sole male slave kept here. "You want to search me again?" He held his arms away from his body. 

David grinned and stepped closer. "If I didn't know better, doc, I'd say you starting to love this." He patted Misha down and then nodded for him to go on. "Ten minutes, doc." 

Misha arched his brow. A time limit meant that Jared was scheduled for _work_ and he could only grunt as he walked away. He hated the time limit placed on him; he was rushed and was always afraid that he might look something serious. At the last door, Misha knocked once and then entered. He sighed as he saw Jared's lanky body curled up in the corner of the room. His body was once again covered in bruises and by the marks on his wrists and ankles. Misha knew that Vincent was responsible for this round of injuries. 

"Jared?" he asked softly, but stayed away from Jared, knowing from experience that should he try to touch Jared, the younger man would lash out and he would end up on his backside, courtesy of Jared's right hook. "Jared, I need you to get on the bed for me, so that I can have a look at you." When he received no answer he tried again. "Please, Jared. They've only given me ten minutes. I don't want to see you hurt." 

Jared shivered but didn't move. There wasn't a spot on his body that didn't ache. Even his nails ached. He looked up, but never lifted his gaze high enough to make eye contact as the doctor addressed him again. He loved looking at Misha's eyes. The intense blue eyes always reminded him of the pair of emerald green eyes that he never could get out of his mind. He shuddered and immediately pushed the thought into the back of his mind. It was in the past. It will always be in the past and it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it. 

"Jared, please." Misha had to ask again. He could leave, but that would mean more trouble for Jared, and that's not what he wanted. 

Jared sighed and then gingerly got up and limped over to the bed. "Sorry." 

"No need to be sorry, Jared." Misha remarked and helped Jared to lie down. He grimaced at the sight of Jared's body. His torso was covered in angry red dark bruises and he didn't even have to be a doctor to know that Jared's ribs were bruised. One or two might have been fractured. "You breathing all right?" 

Jared nodded his head and tried not to whimper as Misha ran his hands over Jared's body. He hated being touched, and despite the fact that the doc never touched him in any sexual way he still felt violated and the mere thought of someone else's hands on him. 

"Let me look at your wrists." Misha waited patiently for Jared to stretch out his arm so that he could look at the injured limb. It was swollen and badly bruised, but Jared still had some mobility in the joint which meant that it wasn't broken - not this time in any case. His ankles were also severely bruised, but with time the bruises would fade away. Misha sighed. "Do I have to ask, Jared?" It still amazed him that even after all this time, Jared could still blush. 

Jared shook his head. "No, he only used me as a punching bag. Still angry at me." 

Misha nodded his head. Vincent being furious with Jared meant that he himself would only beat Jared, but not have any sexual intercourse with him. Vincent did however have no qualms in letting any other man use Jared's body in whichever way he pleased. Jared explained that Vincent felt that Jared needed to redeem himself before he'd allow him back in his bed. In private, Misha hoped that Vincent would never take Jared back to his bed, but being beaten on a daily basis in the way Jared was, was in some instances only worse. What bothered him was the fact that Jared seemed to have been placed on the working roster. 

"Do you know who your client will be?" Misha asked as he took out the cold spray to treat Jared's wrists and ankles. 

Jared hissed as the cold numbed the injuries and then shook his head. He didn't even want to think about who it could be. "Don't want to know." 

Misha only sighed and then helped Jared to turn onto his stomach. He hissed as he saw the deep bruises that decorated the young man's back. It never failed to amaze him how Vincent had the ability to beat Jared to a stage of near death, but not once did he draw blood. "Have you used the bathroom yet?" 

"Burns when I pee." Jared answered and tried not to whimper as the doctor pressed over his kidneys. 

"Any blood?" Misha wanted to scream out in anger. He's warned Mark before, hell he's cautioned Vincent before, but no one listened. Vincent said that if Jared started knowing his place, punishment wouldn't be required. 

Jared shook his head. "Just burns." 

"Okay." Misha sighed as he helped Jared to get up from the bed. "You've been worked over well, and fortunately it's just deep tissue bruising. Drink lots of water, and if there's any blood, let them call me." 

Jared didn't answer, but just looked at the doctor that stood in front of him. "You still afraid." He didn't mean to get nasty, but stated it as a mere fact. 

Misha's head snapped back at Jared's words. He could feel himself blush. "You don't understand." 

Jared snorted. "Yes, you’re right, I fail to understand. You can get out of this, you can get all of us out of here, but you don't even try." He felt helpless. 

Misha shook his head. "It's not that simple." He tried to explain. 

"It is that simple. You just don't want to do it." Jared growled and then sighed. His shoulders sagged. "Just go. There's nothing you can do for me here and what you can do, you're too much of a coward to do." He turned back and busied himself at his dresser. 

Jared's words stung and Misha bowed his head in shame. Jared was right. He was in a position to take action, but Jared didn't understand, if he tried to contact the police, or let anyone know what was going on he would never see his wife again. Vicky had a drug and gambling problem and she managed to get into Pellegrino's clutches. He had paid her debt so many times, sent her to rehab over and over, but each and every time she went back on her vices and each time it became worst. Then, two years ago she failed to return home and he'd thought the worst. It was only after four days of frantically searching that he was contacted by Pellegrino himself. The man needed a medical doctor for his _employees_ , and he was in need of a doctor that would keep his mouth shut. Misha had heard about the Pellegrino family and he refused, but then he was told that if he ever wanted to see his wife again, he should reconsider. The fact that they also sent one of Vicky's ears (with the earring still attached), to him gave him no other choice. In the past two years, he'd seen her only four times and only in photos. He's not heard her voice, touched her skin in all that time. Jared had no idea. 

"Jared," Misha met Jared's stare as the younger man turned around. "I'm sorry." 

Jared snorted again. "For what, doc, for being a lame asshole?" He shook his head. "Your time is up." He didn't turn back, but waited until the door closed softly behind the practitioner before he let his shoulders slump. "I wish I was dead." He whispered the words and bit hard into his bottom lip, hating to let the tears slip from his eyes. 

As the door opened up behind him again, Jared squared his shoulders and turned to face the men he had come to hate. He blanched at what he saw and gave an involuntary step backwards. "No," he shook his head. 

"You're in no position to say no to anything, _Whoreboy_." Timothy Olyphant sneered as he stepped forward and grinned as Jared tried to make a run for the bathroom. He enjoyed it when they resisted, especially if Jared resisted. "This is going to be fun." He nodded his head and the two heavily built men with him leaped forward and got hold of Jared even before he could close the bathroom door in their faces. 

"NO!" Jared screamed again as the men got hold of him. He tried to fight against them, to get out of their strong hold, but as both men weighed at least thirty pounds each more than him, he was quickly overpowered. They pulled him from the bathroom, pressed him down onto the floor and removed his sweatpants. 

"Please, don't. Please." Jared sobbed and once again tried to back away, but to no avail. The syringe got emptied into his body in a single motion and then he got lifted up to the bed and placed on his front. Already the drug spread through his veins, the edge of his vision turned hazy while his cock filled up with want. He could hear the men laugh as he tried to rub himself off on the bed. He whimpered as his legs were pushed up so that he got onto his hands and knees and moaned deeply as a finger slipped into his hole as they prepped him in haste before shoving the thick plug into him. He shivered as the plug scraped over the gland and then groaned as he was turned on his back and a cock cage was placed over his hardened shaft. He didn't even try to resist as heavy leather cuffs encircled his wrists and ankles. 

"There, all nicely done up. Always so pretty." Timothy stroked over Jared's pecs and then nodded to the two guards. "Take him to playroom two. You can collect him in about an hour and half again." He looked on as the two men obeyed his orders and then stroked himself lazily. It was time that he got to the control room. He wanted to record this; his web followers will love this. Especially since he was planning on streaming the video live. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"I want to make a deal." Chad sniffed before he wiped his nose on his shoulder in an awkward manner. His knee bounced restlessly, making the handcuffs rattle against the steel table. 

Detective Webber snorted. "You? You want to make a deal? You've got nothing to deal with, Murray. You're one fucked up addict, and nothing more." 

"Don't say that, that's not true." Chad growled and slammed his fist onto the table. He was in so much trouble; he had to find a way out of here. He hadn’t meant to kill the man. It was an accident. He only wanted to take his money. He didn't know the guy would try to attack him. 

"And what do you have to share that's so important?" The detective asked as he leaned against the wall. It was not the first time that he caught this low life drug addict and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time either. At least, on this occasion Murray was going to sit at least ten to fifteen years before seeing the sunshine again. 

"Do you believe that I'm stupid? I'm not going to tell you. Call in the FBI; they'll make a deal with me." He nodded his head in anticipation. 

"The FBI? Chad, you're fucking higher than what I thought. Do you for one moment think that the FBI will come down here and listen to whatever silly shit you've to tell them?" Webber shook his head. 

"They will, they will!" Chad screamed and tried to get up from the chair. He knew they would listen to what he had to tell them. 

"Get your fucking ass back in that chair, Murray!" the detective roared as he pushed the young man back into the chair, grateful for the fact that they cuffed the addict's ankles down to the floor, making it impossible for him to get free. 

"NO!" Chad roared. "They'll listen to me, they will. Get them here; I want to make a deal!" he shouted again, turning his hands so that the cuffs cut deep into his wrists. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Morgan frowned as he heard the commotion coming from the interrogation room. "What's going on in there?" he asked, but kept on walking and then stopped as he heard the man shouting out for the FBI. 

Commander Madison frowned as well. "Let me find out for you, Jeff." He turned towards the door and knocked once. When the door opened, he looked at the detective standing in front of him. "What the heck, Webber?" 

"Sir?" Webber dragged his hand through his hair, looked back at where Murray sat and then stepped out. "Picked Murray up for the homicide over on Julies Street. He wants to make a deal with the FBI." 

Jeffrey stepped closer. "Do you know about what?" 

Webber shrugged. "Doesn't want to tell me, says if he tells me, he'll never get a deal." 

"Do you think he might have some info?" Jeffrey asked. 

Webber shook his head. "Nothing I can think of. He's a small time drug addict, nothing more." 

Jeffrey nodded his head, but then turned towards the station commander. "Would you mind?" 

Madison shook his head. "If my detective has no objection, then I don't mind." He looked at Webber. 

Webber sighed. He knew it would be a complete waste of time, but he was only the detective here. "Sure, be my guest." He held the door open and stepped in behind Morgan and Madison, closing the door softly. 

"Who're you?" Chad asked as the men stepped into the room that was now quickly starting to get smaller. 

"I'm Deputy Director, Morgan. From the FBI." Jeffrey took out his badge and showed it to the stunned man. 

"Shit, but you move fast." His voice was full of awe. 

Jeffrey smiled, but didn't reply. Instead, he took the chair that was positioned on the opposite side of the table. "What do you have for us?" 

"No," Chad shook his head. "Want the deal first, then I'll talk. Not before then." 

"Okay," Jeffrey stood up and pushed the chair back in. "Madison, was good seeing you again." He said as he moved towards the door. "I do hope we'll be able to get together for a round of golf." 

Chad's eyes grew wide as the agent stood up and started talking about golf and moving to the door. He licked his lips. "Wait!" He swallowed hard as the man came to a halt and turned to face him. "I'll tell you what I know." 

Jeffrey smiled and nodded his head. "I'm listening." 

Chad stared at the three men before him and then started stumbling through his story. "I know this guy, who knows a guy, whose cousin works at this posh restaurant who overheard someone saying something." He stopped talking as Jeffrey turned around and opened the door again. 

"Okay, okay. Please." Chad pleaded and then licked at his lips again. "There's this doc, doc Collins. He comes around to the shelters every so often to help out." He swallowed hard. "One evening I followed him, you know just to talk to him." He continued as the three men stared at him. "He went to his car when this black limo pulled up next to him and stopped." Chad wiped his nose again. "I could hear them talking, but couldn't hear what they said, but the doc got upset and he started to yell and he started saying that he would go to the police and that he had enough." Chad looked at Jeffrey. "He said that he wanted proof that his wife was still alive or he would go to the police and tell the police all about the slaves." Chad twitched nervously. "Slaves? I mean, that's important, right? 

Jeffrey blanched as he heard the word slaves. "Could you see to whom this Collins was talking to?" 

Chad shook his head, "but the registration number of the car was a personalized one." 

Jeffrey arched his brow. "What did it read?" 

Chad frowned. "Something, like, Pelle..." 

"Pellegrino?" Jeffrey asked. 

"Yes, that's it. Pellegrino." He smiled. 

"What can you tell me about the doctor?" Jeffrey asked. 

"Not much. He does volunteer work over at the shelter on Broad Street. As I said, his last name is Collins. Now most of the people call him by his first name, Misha." 

"When does he come to the shelter?" 

"Almost every Tuesday, sometimes he skips one or two, but then he comes the following day." 

"Was he there last week?" Jeffrey asked. 

Chad nodded his head. 

"Thank you," Jeffrey turned around and left the room, ignoring the young man that was screaming about his deal. 

"Jeff?" Madison asked. 

"We'll make a deal with him." He didn't say anything else, but just kept on walking, already reaching into his pocket to get out his phone. They had to find this doctor Misha Collins. This could be the breakthrough they needed to bring Pellegrino family to their knees. 


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imgur.com/FPMLWo2)

"Doctor Misha Collins, aged thirty-two, top of his class at Stanford, moved here three years ago and have been practicing on his own since then. Married, no children." Jensen read the information they had and then looked over at Steve. "What do you think?" 

"What do we know about the wife?" Steve asked. 

"Victoria, better known as Vicky. Same age as her husband. No profession listed. She's got some priors for drugs." Jensen looked up. "I have a feeling we might know who her supplier might be." 

Steve shook his head. "When was the last time any of the neighbors saw her?" 

Jensen paged through the file and then shook his head. "About two years ago. Seems like Doctor Collins keeps on telling people she's doing some community work in a remote village in one or other godforsaken island." 

"And they still fell for it after two years?" Steve could only shake his head. 

"Do you think she's still alive?" Jensen had to ask. 

"In the hands of Pellegrino?" Steve sighed. "I've got no idea, but I can take an educated guess and say no. I'm just wondering why the good doctor never contacted the police." 

"Mm," Jensen looked up from the file. "Seemed like he did." He held up a sheet of paper. "He opened a case for a missing person, September fifteen, two years back, but four days later the case was closed as he contacted the precinct and told them that she was back." 

"They never followed it up?" 

Jensen shook his head. "Apparently not." 

"Are we then saying that Pellegrino contacted Collins, told him he had his wife and now the doctor is working for him?" Steve asked. 

"Seems like that." Jensen looked at his watch. "It's time I go and pay the doctor a visit." He nodded at Steve, who was still confined to his hospital bed as his partner told him to be safe. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Misha sighed tiredly as he ran his hands over his face. If he had two hours of sleep, it was a lot and the day was not even halfway. He couldn't help but to shiver as he thought about the night and morning he had. 

_He was called back to the Pellegrino mansion. The two hour drive out to the middle of nowhere took his toll as it meant that just getting there that he already spent six hours on the road. Even when he stepped out of his car he could feel the tension in the air. He wondered what had gone wrong, but he had a feeling whatever it was, it would involve Jared._

_Misha was taken to Jared's room and swore at what he saw before his eyes. "What the hell? Take that thing off him." He indicated to the guard that stood at the side of the bed and then sighed as the muscled man shook his head. "I'll do it." He reached out, but David's voice made him come to a halt._

_"You don't want to do that. It's for punishment."_

_"Punishment for what?" Misha growled._

_David shrugged his shoulders. "None of your business. I was just told to make sure it stayed on."_

_Misha shook his head and then started to assess Jared's injuries. This time there was blood and a lot of it. It had already stained the sheets and colored Jared's skin pink. He arched his brow as he saw how Jared shivered._

_"Drugs?" He sought to remain calm._

_"What about it?" David asked casually._

_Misha groaned. "Damn it, David. You know how his body reacts to drugs. What was it?"_

_David growled. He took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself down. "They wanted him pliable, but hard."_

_Misha huffed. "'Pliable but hard', in other words, they wanted him not to put up a fight, but still have a hard dick. Fuck. What happened? Seems to me like he fought back?" He took Jared's hand in his as he started to clean the scraped knuckles._

_David nodded in agreement. "He fought back hard. That's why he's getting punished."_

_Misha shivered as he took in the ring gag that held Jared's mouth wide open, strapped around his face, a large buckle keeping it in place. "If he used his fists, why the gag?"_

_David looked at Misha before he answered. "The fists were afterwards. The gag is because he used his teeth."_

_Misha couldn't help but to smile, but held his tongue and didn't utter a word. He hoped that whomever Jared bit got violently ill. He turned his attention back to Jared and started his assessment. By the time he was finished, he was trembling. The broken ribs and the dislocated fingers were all as a result of the fight. The cane marks on the soles of his feet, the back of his legs, up to his inner thighs, as well as the angry red bite marks on Jared's testicles and the fact that he was still as hard that it looked like he could burst with a corona ring inserted into his slit and locked with a padlock was all a result of his play time and he would assume punishment. What angered Misha even more was the fact that it was ordered that the padlock could only be removed the following morning. With the drugs swimming in Jared's bloodstream he'd be hard until then and Misha knew Jared would feel no pleasure when that ring was removed - only pain. Once again, he'd warned them about the dangers of permanent damage and once again he was ignored. He could only tape the fingers together and treat the bite and cane marks and hope for the best._

_When he left, he bumped into Olyphant and shivered. If there was one man that he was utterly scared of, even more so than of Pellegrino then it was this man. By the sneer on Timothy's face, he just knew that the man had something planned and it didn't bode well for whomever it involved._

Misha sighed again and gingerly got out of his car. He was running late and knowing how busy it could become at the shelter, he knew he was in for a very long night. _'Perhaps even longer than I thought.'_ He looked on as the suit walked up to him. He didn't even need to look at the badge to know that he was a fed. For one heart stopping moment he considered that they might know about the slave ring, but he shoved the thought deep down - the shelter has its own sets of problems. He frowned as he thought who they might be looking for this time. 

"Doctor Collins?" The guy asked. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm agent Ackles." Jensen took out his badge and showed it to the doctor. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" 

"Do I need a lawyer?" Misha wanted to kick himself the moment the words left his mouth. 

Jensen's eyebrow lifted at the request. "Is there a reason why you would want to get a lawyer?" 

Misha smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "Always wanted to say that. I didn't mean it." 

Jensen didn't reply but just cocked his head. "Are you willing to answer some questions?" 

"If it's in connection with the shelter, then I'm going to ask you if we could do it later. I'm already late and I really want to go and have a look at what's going on in there." He made an effort to move pass, but his path got blocked. 

"It's got nothing to do with the shelter. It's in connection with your wife." Jensen answered and looked on as the doctor visibly turned a whiter shade of pale. "Are you all right?" He took the doctor's arm as the man swayed on his feet. 

"My wife?" Misha asked quietly. 

"Yes, doctor. Your wife." Jensen guided the doctor back to his car and was happy to see that the doctor managed to unlock the door. He helped him to sit and then stood by the door and waited patiently for Misha to gather himself again. 

"I'll ask you again, doctor. Are you all right?" 

Misha nodded his head and ran his hand nervously across his face. "Yes, thank you. I just didn't think you would want to talk about my wife." 

"Can you tell me where she is?" Jensen asked. 

"My wife?" Misha frowned. He had no idea what to say. Normally when someone asked about Vicky he knew the question would be coming, it was always neighbors or friends that inquired. Being asked about Vicky from a federal agent really came as a surprise. 

"Yes, sir, your wife. Victoria Collins." 

"Sure, sorry." Misha nodded his head. "What do you want to know?" He took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Can you tell me where she is?" 

"She's, mm," Misha runs his hand once again over his face. "She's..., Vicky's in Tristan da Cunha." 

Jensen arched his brow. "Tristan da Cunha? Where the hell is that?" He had never heard of the place before. 

"It's a chain of small islands in the southern Atlantic Ocean. The nearest land to it is South Africa." Misha explained. Now that he had the opportunity to take a breather he could recite the story again. 

"And do pray tell, what is she doing there?" 

"She's a midwife." 

"A midwife?" Jensen shook his head and frowned. "Why would they need a midwife all the way from America?" 

Misha nervously dragged his hand through his hair. "They needed one and she went." 

"You know, Doctor Collins you're not a very good liar, so why don't you try again? Surely, it's not a trick question. I'll ask you again, where's your wife?" Jensen closed the distance between them, stepping right into the personal space of the already nervous doctor. 

"I told you where she was." Misha took a steady breath. "Unless there was something else, you'll need to excuse me. I've got work to do." 

Jensen cocked his head. "There is one other thing, doctor. Tell me, what do you know about the Pellegrino family?" He immediately noticed how Misha blanched at the name, but he was impressed to see how quickly the other man recovered. 

"Sorry, I've never heard of that name before." Misha shook his head and stepped back to walk around Jensen. He stopped when a hand gripped him hard around his left bicep. 

"Now is not the time to play games, Doctor. I know you got dealings with them. The sooner you come clean, the better for everyone, especially for you." Jensen released the hold he had on Misha and stepped back himself. He took out a card and handed it to the man in front of him. "Think about it and call me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't want to do it the hard way." He didn't wait for Misha to respond, but turned around and made his way back to his vehicle. He would give Misha time until the following night, then he would not hesitate to let the police pick him up. He was positive that Misha knew what was going on and letting him stew for the evening was the right thing to do. Misha Collins wasn't a guy who would just pack up and disappear. If that was the case, he would've been gone a long time ago. 

Misha looked on as the agent drove off before he slowly sank to his knees. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea on how the feds came to know about his connection with Pellegrino or that they had anything to do with Vicky. It was the perfect opportunity to come clean; but then what about Vicky, what about his wife? 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Would you stop pacing like that, you're making me nauseous." Steve growled and then sighed as Jensen actually stopped and sat down on a chair next to his bed. "You want to tell me what's eating at you like this?" 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking of the doctor again. He knows something, I could see it in his eyes; hell, I could see it in his whole body." He looked up at Steve. "He was scared shitless." 

"Will he call you?" Steve asked. 

Jensen shook his head. "No. Unless something else happens that tips the scales in our favor, he won't call; but it won't stop me from stopping by tomorrow with the police and pick his ass up. Even if I have to bring him in for a parking citation, I'll do that." 

"Just don't lose your head, Jen," Steve pleaded. He hated the idea that Jensen would be out there on his own while he was stuck in bed. Luckily, he would be discharged tomorrow, but would be on the crutches list for the following three to six weeks. 

"I won't." Jensen dragged his hand over his face. "You need to get some rest. I'll be here tomorrow to take you home." He smiled before he stood up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, snake boy." He laughed as Steve swore at him over the nickname and made his way to the lifts. It was time that he went home and got some shuteye himself. He had a feeling that the subsequent days were going to be eventful. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Olyphant sneered as he walked past the doctor and made his way into Jared's room. When Jared managed to bite the senator's dick he was beyond angry and after making sure that the senator was all right, he had a lovely time in punishing Jared for his transgression. Although he had to admit that the boy got in a few good shots as well. It was not until he managed to get Jared under control and hand out Jared's punishment that he remembered that the live feed was still on. Luckily, the camera angles were in such a way that no faces were visible. He went to the control room to stop the feed and was amazed to see just how many subscribers there were. It was the most that had signed in for a session than for all the extra sessions put together. He could see their comments streaming in and he could only laugh. Seemed like they loved it and wanted more. He could only hope that Vincent would keep Jared here for a while longer. He loved making money from Vincent's toy. 

He stepped into the room and in an instant his cock was stiff. Jared was on his stomach, his hips bucking helplessly into the mattress as the drugs still raced through his veins. He walked over to the bed and dragged his hand over Jared's sweaty back. "Such a lovely picture." He would love nothing but to sink his cock into Jared's tight hole, to feel the muscle contract around his prick, to take him over the edge. Instead, he focused on the bruises that covered Jared's body as he pressed hard into one, making Jared scream around the gag in pain, as he managed to press down on one of the broken ribs. "You seemed to have forgotten your place, _Whoreboy_. You know you're not allowed to bite. If you were mine, I would've made sure that you didn't have one tooth left in your mouth. But, now you're not and you got your punishment. I have to congratulate you, the subscribers loved to see you punished in such a way. Looks like they love seeing you spread so wide, taking the cane not only to your back, but to your cock and balls as well. You won't believe how many complimented me on a job well done when I caned your feet. They loved the fact that you grunted in pain, but begged for release at the same time. If they only knew." Timothy laughed again. "Have a good night, boy. Tomorrow Vincent is coming to see how you're doing and I know that when he hears what you've done, he'll let me keep you a while longer." He looked at Jared still wriggling in pain and pleasure before he turned to leave. 

"David." Timothy waited for the guard to reach him before he addressed him again. "Change the boy's ring gag for a ball gag. Otherwise he'll keep all of the whores awake with his screams." He didn't wait for an acknowledgement of his order, but just walked away. He wanted to make some different copies of what transpired tonight. It could be used as teasers and as different length ads for his website. 

"Olyphant," Mark Pellegrino's voice sounded up just as Timothy wanted to enter his domain. 

"Sir." Timothy smiled and bowed his head slightly. 

"Is the Senator all right?" 

Timothy smiled again. "Yes, Sir. Not too much damage was done." 

"Good, good." Mark looked at the man before him. "I assume the boy was punished severely?" 

"Yes, Sir. I took care of his punishment myself." 

"Then I also assume it won't happen again." 

"No, Sir. I doubt that Jared will bite anyone again." 

"Let's hope not." Mark looked at his watch. "Didn't mean to hold you up, you can go. I just want a word with the whore myself." 

"Yes, Sir." Timothy nodded in agreement and then walked towards his office. He couldn't help but to feel his cock getting hard again. He would've given his first born right to be in the room with Pellegrino and Jared, but that was not happening. 

Mark waited for Timothy to walk away before he walked towards Jared's room. He nodded at David who stepped out of the room. He cocked an eyebrow at the gag in David's hand, but he didn't say a word. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. 

He took in the taped-up fingers and the smell of antiseptics that lingered in the air to reach the conclusion that the doctor had been here. He could see that Jared was rutting against the mattress, but it didn't make him hard. He didn't share his son's love for playthings and he loved tits better than cock in any way. He stepped up to the bed and yanked hard on Jared's hair. "Look at me, boy." He had to repeat the order again before Jared's glazed eyes met his gaze. "Good, now concentrate." 

Mark took a deep breath. "It's time that I told you a story. When Vincent's godfather gave you to him as a gift, I was amazed to see that it was you. I mean, we both know I had you in my clutches first. I was, however, under the impression that Vincent would tire quickly of you, but I was mistaken. He actually still cares for you." He smirked as he dragged his hand through Jared's sweaty bangs. "Your mother was such a beauty - you've got her eyes. I can still feel my cock slide into her moist heat, her folds clamping around my shaft as I breached her over and over again." 

He looked down Jared's trembling body. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to start at the beginning. We never had the chance to chat." Mark smiled before he continued. "I met your mother at a community project. She smiled at me and blushed. She looked so beautiful. I chatted with her and we connected immediately. Even took her to bed. It was a joy to fuck her. Then she found out I was married. She was upset and she wanted nothing to do with me anymore." Mark shook his head. "She failed to understand. She belonged to me. I would've given everything up for her; including all of this, including leaving my wife to be with her. But she walked away, and about two months later I saw her walking with this man. I wanted to talk to her again, to reason with her. She blew me off. I was angry and upset." He curled his hands into fists. "To cut a long story short, I had to leave on business even before I could talk to her again, and when I returned five months later I found out that not only was she married, but she moved away as well. I looked for her; I had my men ask around; even made sure her brothers got a beating, but no one would tell me where she was. Never had someone betrayed me in the way your _whore_ of a mother did. I vowed to find her and make her pay." He snorted. "I guess you know something about that, the way you packed up so quickly, she must've told you something. I never asked you what she did tell you." He took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter now." 

He grinned. "You remember when we caught up to you the first time? It was at that fleabag motel in the middle of nowhere. I really can't think that your parents thought that you'd be safe there. I can still see the fear in your mother's eyes. I can hear your screams as I placed my pistol against your father's head and pulled the trigger. Your mother screamed and begged. She knew if she wished to keep you and your sister alive, she would have to beg. Oh, she did beg so beautifully. She would do anything to keep you safe. It didn't matter what I did to her, as long as you were safe." 

Mark sighed as he dragged his hand across his face. "You do know it was your fault that she'd died? I mean, if you didn't escape, there would've been no need for me to kill her." He sneered, he wasn't about to tell Jared the whole truth. Even if he didn't escape, the bitch would've died. "But you were selfish - you escaped and ran and she paid the price. I did make her watch first as I took your little sister's virginity from her in one thrust before I shot her in the head as well. Your mother stopped begging after that. She was no longer begging for forgiveness or to be given another chance; she knew. So I made her kneel before me. I made her look into my eyes and then I placed the pistol right between her eyes and I squeezed the trigger so slowly, waiting for that perfect moment for the shot to go off. I can still feel the little droplets of blood as it landed hot against my skin." Mark placed his fingers against his cheek. He looked at Jared. Tears were running down the young man's face. "Wondering why I'm telling you this now? Well, I think that after today's stunt I can convince Vincent that you're no longer worthy to be kept around, and since I couldn't let you die without letting you know all of this, I just had to before it was too late. I found something else out as well. Your mother was already pregnant when she left me." He used his thumb to wipe the tears away from Jared's face. "Luckily I've already got an heir." He dropped Jared's face from his hands and stepped away. "Goodbye, Jared." 

Jared looked on as one of the men he hated with every breath he had in his body left. When he was brought back to his room, his head wouldn't stop spinning. He was aching hard, his cock throbbed in time with his heart, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to blow out his last breath as waves of pain kept on assaulting him, not even giving him the chance to take a proper breath. 

He was dimly aware of the fact that Misha was there to tend to him. He must've zoned out, because he didn't hear the doctor left, but his body did feel the pain when that _monster_ came in and made sure he felt the pain again. He grunted when the ring gag was removed, he couldn't even fight David as his jaws were pulled open to push in the ball gag, he just took it all. 

However, what just had happened, even through the thralls of lust filled pain he couldn't quite comprehend what he'd just been told. _'His mother and baby sister - dead.'_ Jared shivered, even though on a certain level he knew they had died. He didn't want to remember those memories, in fact, he blocked them out. He never thought of those _earlier days_ , but with Mark's words in his head, he could feel them flooding back into his mind... 

_There were a lot of yelling between his mother and father when he returned from leaving the note in Jensen's locker. His sister was seated on the couch, tears streaming down her face as she looked on while their mother pushed at their father, while he in return kept on shouting that it was all her fault. They'd been fighting like this for almost a week. It had all started after his mom received a bunch of flowers - pink carnations. Never before has Jared seen his mother go to ground like that. That evening was the first time that dinner was served cold. His mother's eyes were red rimmed. His father's mouth pressed into a thin line. Both grownups refused to talk to one another. They were sent to bed early and even as Jared lay awake in his bed, he could hear the muffled sounds of arguing coming from his parents room._

_The following morning - it was a Saturday, his parents sat them down and their mother told them about a man - a bad man - Mark Pellegrino. Jared wanted to roll his eyes at the description, because neither he nor his sister was three years old anymore. Instead, he remained silent and listened as his mother explained about a man that was dangerous. That she thought she'd outrun him, but that he'd had found her again and that they had to leave. He'd tried to object. He couldn't leave Jensen behind. He couldn't just pack up and leave this life he had. He asked about the police. His mother shouted at him, her hands trembling in fear as she said that the police would be unable to help. Even before he could really comprehend what was happening, they were packed and ready to go. He had to beg them to be given the chance to leave that note in Jensen's locker._

_They drove for what seemed like days before they stopped in the middle of nowhere. The motel only had something like five rooms. The carpets were threadbare, the walls a dull grey and the tub yellowed stained. His parents were no longer speaking to one another. His father kept on scowling and his mother couldn't stop jumping at the smallest noise. He had no idea where they were going to and it seemed like his parents didn't know either._

_Megan was hungry. He was hungry as well. In the end, his father relented to their begging and went out to get something to eat. He came back in less than half an hour - an achievement on its own given where they were. They've just finished their meal when there was a knock on the door. Jared can remember that his mother tensed up and his father looked like he didn't want to be there. He can remember that his father took two deep breaths before he opened the door. He then took his last breath and slumped to the ground even before the echo of the shot could die down._

_Jared screamed. He no longer was this tough kid of sixteen. He was scared shitless. His little sister was dead quiet. Megan was staring at the pool of blood that circled out beneath their father's head. His mother was on her knees, her hands covered in that scarlet coating. She was muttering softly. The only word he could make out was the repeated 'nononononono'._

_He looked up and saw the man standing in front of him. He was about his father's age and height. He had blond hair with blue eyes and a hard face that lack compassion. Jared watched as he took the pistol that he just used to shoot his father and placed it back inside his jacket. His gaze never left his mother's face where she was still kneeling on the floor next to his father's body._

_Jared felt the hate build up inside of him. He let out a fierce scream and stormed the man down. He'd taken everyone by surprise. Not only did he manage to tackle the man to the ground, but his fists met with the monster's face, pummeling into the soft tissue over and over until he was yanked backwards and pinned to the wall. Even as he struggled for his freedom the first of many fists made contact with his body. His breath left his body as the cruel hands made contact right in his solar plexus, robbing him of the air he needed to breathe. As he struggled to take a gulp of air the second, third, fourth fist landed on him. He could hear his mother's voice as she begged - the words muffled as the pain his body experienced threatened to take away his consciousness. As suddenly as the attack started it stopped again and when the hands released him that held him up he slumped to the floor. He couldn't breathe; his body ached with every pulse his heart took. He could still see his father's lifeless body lying where it fell. Megan sat trembling next to his mother. Jared could now hear his mother's words. She was begging, begging the man to stop. Begging him to take her and to leave him alone. To forgive Jared for what he'd done, he was just a child. Jared wanted to yell at her - to tell her that he wasn't a child and that she should stop begging, that he'd save them. But then the man laughed and his mother stopped. She no longer begged. She sighed once and lowered her head in defeat. Jared could see that she'd given up. He didn't even resist as hard hands picked him up and threw him next to where his mother was. The man stared at him. "So, this is Jared." He looked at Jared as he wiped the blood from his split lip. He sneered. "I'm going to have so much fun." He stepped towards Jared and then cursed as his phone rang. He plucked the offending object out of his pocket and cursed again. "What!" he yelled into the phone as he turned around and stepped from the room._

_Jared's mother pulled him and his sister into her embrace. His sister was sobbing quietly and he did his best to calm her down. His mother placed her bloody hands against his face. "You need to get out of here, get help."_

_He shook his head. There was just no way he could leave them there. He had no idea where he should go. He had to find the police._

_His mother shook her head hard. "No, you're the only one that can do this. You must do this. You must save your sister." She hugged him tightly again. "Don't trust anyone, except the police." She looked at the man who was still on his phone. "He's got deep pockets." Later on Jared would find out just how deep._

_Jared could only nod his head. He had to do it. When the man came back his mom went on the attack. He'd never seen her so angry, so determined. All of the men, including the monster who shot his dad had to fight to get her under control. Jared wanted to take Megan with him, but he knew she would only slow him down - he had to leave her behind. He still had no idea of how he managed to get by them, but he did and he ran and ran, not once looking back, not once stopping to take a breath. He couldn't recall how far he had run, or what time expired, but when he finally stopped it was hours later and he was far away from the motel. He'd listened to his mother. At first he wanted to get help at the motel's reception, but the fact that no one came to see what was going on after the gunshot, made him aware of the fact that they were either dead, or part of this whole fucked up mess. Jared looked around him, he found himself in another unknown town and by the look of things he found himself on the industrial side of it. He had to find the sheriff's office or the local police precinct._

_Jared was dead on his feet. He could hear voices around him, they sounded drunk and they cussed a lot. At first he wanted to go to them, to ask for help, but when he heard a bottle break he turned around and started running again, his mother's words in his head again. 'Don't trust anyone.' He soon discovered that he'd run in the wrong direction. Things began to look shabbier and even more deserted. There were no streetlights and when he tripped over something for the umpteenth time, Jared screamed out in frustration and then hissed in pain as something sharp pierced his hand. In the darkened shadows, he couldn't see what it was, but it burned like fire and as he succeeded to pull it out he could feel it was a nail. He groaned. He knew it would not be brand new, but would be rusted. He shivered as he wiped his hand down his jeans in an attempt to get it cleaned. The sting didn't go away and he could feel the blood dripping from his palm as he moved forward. Soon his entire hand was throbbing, making him feel lightheaded, but he had to push forward. Sweat dripped from his brow and he wiped it off with his hand, not even caring that he was smearing his face with blood._

_It felt to him like a lifetime further when he spotted the light on the horizon. He wanted to cry out in relief as he pushed himself forward -only one goal in mind - to get help._

Jared nearly jumped as the door to his room slammed shut, pulling him out of his thoughts. His body ached - still hard from the drugs that were running through his veins, but his mind was starting to clear and from previous experiences he knew that he'll be hard for hours and the way that he was bound up made it impossible for him to get any relief. It made him scream. 


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imgur.com/132CbP8)

**Two Days Later**

"This is insane, I've done nothing wrong." Misha yelled as he slammed his hand down hard on the table in front of him. 

"We didn't say you did anything wrong, Doctor. We already told you, you're here for routine questioning. That's all," Jensen replied as he leaned against the closed door. He'd given the good doctor a full forty-eight hours to contact him before he went to pick him up. 

"Routine questioning my ass," Misha fumed. "You've got no right to keep me here. Let me go." 

Jensen pushed himself away from the door. "Tell me again, Doctor Collins, where's your wife?" 

Misha's hand trembled as he took hold of the glass of water that stood on the table. "My wife? Why are you so obsessed about my wife? I told you where she is." 

"Yes, Tristan da Cunha, am I correct?" Jensen repeated the name of the island Misha provided the last time they spoke. 

"Yes, you're right." Misha nodded his head in agreement. 

"You are sure; you're not making a mistake, perhaps? Messing up the name of the island, anything like that?" 

Misha frowned. "No, I'm sure. I know where my wife is." 

"Mm, that's strange. You see," Jensen took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it slowly. "I was informed that there is no Victoria Collins on the island. In fact, they don't even have a midwife on the island." He folded the paper closed again and put it back in his pocket again. "You want to try again?" He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door. 

Misha swallowed hard. He could feel his own heart beating in his chest. He had no idea what to say; where to begin. "I..., Can I have some more water, please?" He held out the empty glass, his hand trembling hard. 

"Sure, I'll get you some more water, but water is not going to help you here, Doctor Collins." Jensen took the glass and left the interrogation room quietly. 

Misha folded his arms and lowered his head to rest on them. He was so tired. The constant worry about Vicky, the frequent trips out to the house to look after Pellegrino's _toys_ were taking its toll on him. Now that the feds have found out that Vicky is not where he told them she was he had no idea what to do. He also knew that if he told them what he knew, he would never see Vicky again. He wasn't even sure of his own life. 

Jensen stood with the empty glass outside the door as he waited for Chris to join him. The Marshall was in the room next to the interrogation room, looking through the one-way mirror. He smiled as Chris walked towards him shaking his head. 

"You gonna share with the class what's on that paper in your pocket, Jen?" 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much." He grinned. He had put in a request to find out if Victoria Collins was indeed on the island, but he hasn't heard anything from them as yet. So he had to take a chance, and even though Collins hasn't told them anything as yet, he knew his ploy worked. 

"You know that his lawyers can start yapping about this." Chris indicated to the blank paper. 

"No, they can't, I only said I received the information. I never said that this paper had the information on it." Jensen smiled again. "Let me get him his water. I want to find out what he knows and I want to find out soon." 

"Good, but this time, I'm coming in with you." Chris answered. 

"I've got no problem with that." Jensen headed towards the water cooler and filled the glass up. "You want to play good cop, bad cop?" 

Chris slapped Jensen on the side of the head. "You spend way too much time with Steve." He shook his head and opened the door so that Jensen could step in first. He nodded towards Misha as Jensen introduced him. "You ready to tell us where your wife is, Doctor Collins?" He took a seat on the opposite side of the table and waited for Misha to start talking. 

Misha looked down onto his hands and then sighed. "I have no idea where my wife is." He looked up at the two men in front of him. "I've not seen her for more than two years." He looked at his trembling hands. "I don't even know if she's still alive - I can only hope." 

"Why've you told us that she's on Tristan da Cunha?" Chris asked. 

Misha sighed. "She always wanted to go there. And I thought, I though..." Misha snorted. "I've got no idea what I thought. This is all so fucked up." 

"Why don't you start at the beginning? More importantly, start talking about what you know of the Pellegrino family." Jensen stepped away from the wall and sat down next to Chris. 

Misha's head snapped back as Jensen asked about the Pellegrino's. "It's because of them that I have no idea where Vicky is." His voice laced with anger. "They always say the beginning is a good place to start." He took a drink of water, cleared his throat and then started talking. 

"I met Vicky while still at med school. We quickly became friends and then fell in love." Misha smiled at the memories. "Things changed. I'm still unsure of how it happened, but it did. Too late I learned that Vicky had a gambling problem and only after that, I found out that the drugs in my bag started to finish quicker than what they normally do. At first, I didn't suspect her, but then she began to behave even more strangely. We had a huge fight and she admitted that she's the one who took the drugs. We tried to get her some help. At a point it looked like it was working and then one day she just didn't come home. She was gone for three solid weeks. When she came back, she wasn't my Vicky anymore." Misha became quiet. He stared at the table for a long time. "Then it was as though she turned her life around. Rehab seemed to work. She got a job. We started laughing again, started to plan for a family." Misha looked up. "Then she disappeared. For four days, I looked for her, but nothing. I couldn't find her in any of her regular places. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. Then _he_ contacted me. Told me he's got a job offer for me. That he heard about my good work at the shelters and that he needed a physician. I told him I wasn't interested. He laughed and said I'll change my mind and then ended the call." Misha dragged his hand through his hair. "That night I got a delivery. It was a small flat package. So light, it almost seemed like there was nothing inside. I opened it and, and inside was my wife's ear." Misha sobbed. "It was her ear, with the earring that I bought for her last birthday still in it." Misha took a deep breath and then looked at Jensen. 

"What did you want me to do? She's my wife. I vowed to keep her safe, to protect her and I failed. I failed and I would do anything to get her back, to hold her one more time. So I agreed. And it's been two years and I'm still waiting for her to be returned to me." His breath hitched and he took another sip of the water. "What would you've done, if you were in my shoes, agent? Just tell me, what would you've done?" 

Jensen and Chris had no words as they listened to Misha telling his story. They couldn't start to imagine the pain the man before them had gone through. 

Jensen cleared his throat. "We need to know who contacted you, Doctor Collins. Please, tell us who it was." 

Misha didn't answer; instead he looked at the men again and slowly shook his head. "I know she's no longer alive. I guess I knew for a long time that she's dead, but I acted like an ostrich and buried my head in the sand. He's right - I am a coward. But no more, no more." He looked haggard. "I think I'm going to need a lawyer, but I will still give my full co-operation with you. I'm done being a coward." He rested his head on his arms and stayed in that position until his lawyer appeared at his side. Only then did he tell what he knew about the Pellegrino family. Their crimes, about their drugs, but more importantly about the slaves. 

[](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jeffrey Dean Morgan looked at the statement before him and then at the agent standing in front of his desk. "Are we sure about this, agent Ackles?" 

"Yes, Sir," Jensen answered. He was dead on his feet. When Misha's lawyer showed up, they consulted for more than two hours before the lawyer gave the go ahead for them to question Misha further. Jensen's head was still spinning with what Misha told them. It took them several hours to wrap everything up, to write the necessary affidavits to present to Jeff and then, hopefully get the necessary warrants to go and bust Pellegrino and his operation out of the water once and for all. 

Jensen stifled a yawn just as Morgan looked up from his affidavit. "Sorry, Sir." 

Jeff cocked his head. "When was the last time you got some sleep, agent?" 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get some shuteye when this is over." 

Jeff shook his head. "No, you'll get some sleep now. If you want to be part of this operation, you'll sleep. You'll be no good to any of us if you're dead on your feet." 

Jensen wanted to object, but he also knew that his director was right. He needed the sleep. It would also take a couple of hours to get the warrants. Instead, he nodded in agreement. "I'll see that I do, Sir." 

"You see to that." Jeffrey smiled. "I'll contact the DA myself. You'll have your warrants within the next few hours." He nodded his head and turned his attention to the phone next to him on the desk. "Jensen," Jeff called the young man back just before Jensen reached the door. 

"Sir?" 

"You're in charge of this operation. You did good, son." 

Jensen nodded his head. "Thank you, Sir." He could feel the pride within himself. Jensen could also not believe that Jeffrey placed him in charge of bringing Pellegrino down. He needed a few hours of sleep and then it would be time to set the board for them to play. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen watched the group of men and women gathered in the large ops room in front of him. It was once again a task team combined with the local police services, the FBI and the Marshall's as well. He smiled as Steve slowly entered the room. His partner still had problems walking and wouldn’t be going out in the field with them, but he would man the com center, a job Jensen didn't trust in anyone else's hands. He nodded in greeting as both deputy director Beaver and Morgan joined him in the front. 

"You ready, Ackles?" Beaver asked as he ran his hand through his neatly styled beard. 

"Yes, Sir." Jensen cleared his throat and waited until the room quieted down before he started outlining the plan. With Collins' help they had been able to get a detailed plan of the layout of the Pellegrino mansion. When Misha first explained to them how the place looked like Jensen could only shake his head. The main house had seven bedrooms, which did not include the two master bedroom suites. It had two dining rooms, a huge open plan living room, slash entertainment area and kitchen with a pantry. It also had a billiard room and two studies. The annex attached to the southern side of the house, held more interest to the team. Misha had labeled it as the slaves' quarters. He was not only able to tell them on how many rooms there were, including offices and play rooms as he called them, but also how many guards there was. 

What chilled Jensen to the bone was the fact that Misha informed them that where there were indeed twenty-five slaves before, the number had decreased to fifteen. Fourteen women and one man. Misha referred to the man as Jared and for one instant Jensen felt the world tilt on its axis. Misha could not supply him with a last name and all that Jensen could do was to hope that it was not _his_ Jared. 

Jensen cleared his throat as he finished with his plan. They had enough manpower to take the whole place down; they could only hope that it would be carried out with the minimum of blood loss; especially to the innocent people held captive. He answered the few questions from various members of the team and as the agents started shifting in their seats he knew it was time for them to move. "It's a two hour drive out there. This is the place we'll rendezvous at before taking the place down finally." Jensen indicated to the abandoned building clearly visible on the aerial photographs they had. "No one proceeds past this point without my say so." He looked at all the men and women seated before him and as they nodded in understanding, he turned to face the senior members of the team. "We'll be ready to move out in five." 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen growled, but then dragged his hand through his short-cropped hair before finally nodding his head. He didn't want Collins near the mission, but since the man had inside information that they still could use it was _suggested_ by his seniors that the doctor accompanied them. 

"You stay in the van the whole time, is that clear?" Jensen repeated his order to Misha for the fifth time. He just had that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. He checked his Sig, nodded in Steve's direction and then got out of the van. He waited for Chris to join him, before he made his way to where the rest of the convoy was parked. 

Jensen extended his hand as Jeff handed him some papers. He nodded in thanks and opened it up. It was the warrant they've been waiting for, signed, sealed and delivered. He looked at the group of men and women that gathered around him. "All right, people, it's time. Let's do this in a controlled fashion. Let's free those people, take down the bastards, but most of all - let's all keep safe." He nodded in Jim and Jeff's direction and then got back into the SUV. The convoy snaked their way up the long driveway, their onslaught halted by a set of towering gates. Immediately as the van came to a halt, Jensen got out and made his way to the gate. He could make out at least three guards huddled up inside the guardroom. Two were making their way out of the room, the third on the phone, clearly notifying the bosses that they had company. Jensen couldn't help but to cuss at that. There was nothing he could do; he could only hope that their contingency plan would work if this one failed. 

As the burly men approached the gate, Jensen took out his identification card and held it up for them to see. "Agent Ackles, FBI. We've got a warrant that grants us permission to enter, search and seize any person or item on this property. It was duly signed by Judge Pierson." Jensen held the warrant out. One guard had the audacity to laugh and turned back to the guard room. The younger man looked a bit rattled, undecided to approach Jensen or turn back as well. 

"You don't want to ignore us, boy," Jensen called out. 

"Yeah, and why not?" The young guard asked, the tremble clearly noticeable in his voice. 

"That could be seen as defeating the end of justice." Jensen kept his voice level. It was apparent that this guard was not long in the business. He would be arrested as well and held for questioning, but by the look of him there'd be nothing against him and hopefully this would scare him enough to get out of this shady business. 

The guard took a step closer to the gate, but then halted as his partner barked at him. He looked frightened, looked at Jensen and then retreated backwards without taking his eyes off them for one second and stepped back into the room. Jensen winched as the second guard back handed the younger man hard. He didn't need to see the young man wiping his mouth to know that he had a split lip. 

"Make sure to arrest that bastard for assault," Jensen growled. "If you don't open up we'll be forced to break this open." 

"Go fuck yourself." The guard that was on the phone yelled out as he slammed the door shut. 

"Well, there's our answer." Chris grinned. "I love it when they play hard to get." 

"I hate it." Jensen grumbled and then nodded his head to where the SWAT team was standing. The rest of the team moved backwards and in mere seconds the heavy gate was pried open. As one the team moved forward. Jensen waited until the van came to halt next to him before getting in. As he pushed the sliding door closed, he could hear the two of the guards trying to fight their way out of their arrest. He didn't look back, but concentrated on the task ahead. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

_Jared looked on teary eyed as the older boy placed himself between Jared and the boys that were picking on him. "Leave him alone, or I'll kick your asses."_

_Jared gasped and placed his hand over his mouth stifling his giggles. The older boy had said a bad word. He looked on as the boy turned and winked at him once and then turned back again. "Scram, or you'll get it. I swear." There must've been something in his voice that made the other boys realize that he was serious as they scrambled backwards to get away from them, running as hard as they could. Jared looked on as the boys that kept on pestering him for the past few weeks just disappeared into the distance. He looked up at the boy who saved him, knelt next to him._

_"You said a bad word," Jared remarked as the boy lifted his chin to examine the bruise that decorated the side of his face._

_"I did, and I'm sorry." The boy said and Jared smiled. The boy had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. "This must hurt." The boy let his finger trace the mark softly._

_Jared sniffled, now that it was mentioned it did hurt, but his hand hurt even more as he held the bloodied palm up for the older boy to look at. "This hurts more."_

_The boy grimaced. "It looks sore. What do you say, let's go to the bathroom and clean this up."_

_"Won't it sting?"_

_"A bit, but it will be okay after that." The boy helped him up and guided him across the empty playgrounds to the bathroom. He helped Jared onto the counter and then placed the stopper in the hand basin before letting the water fill up. He gently took Jared's hand and started washing it clean. Jared whimpered as it stung._

_"You're doing so well, almost done." The boy praised. "What's your name?"_

_Jared hiccupped before he answered. "Jared, Jared Padalecki."_

_"Hey, Jared. I'm Jensen, Jensen Ackles. You're new here."_

_Jared nodded his head. "Yes, we moved here three weeks ago. I hate it."_

_Jensen smiled. "Because you've got no friends?"_

_"Yes, and my baby sister keeps on screaming and screaming. She's too small to play with me."_

_Jensen smiled. "How old are you?"_

_"Four, and you?" Jared asked, his attention totally on Jensen not noticing that Jensen was using some tissue paper to clean the scrapes with._

_"Eight." Jensen cleaned the wound again. He knew that only water alone would not do the trick, but that's what he had to work with. He would take the little man home with him and let his mom clean it up better. "There, that should do for now."_

_"You done? It didn't hurt." Jared sounded surprised._

_Jensen smiled. "I'm glad it didn't hurt. So, what do you say, sport, let's get you home, because water alone will not clean that the way it should be, but it's the best I can do at the moment."_

_Jared's eyes got larger. "Still needs to be cleaned more?" He held his hand up against his chest. "But it's clean now, it's not even bleeding anymore."_

_Jensen nodded his head. "Yes, but the water alone won't do the trick, but don't worry. My mom's got this cream that will help and it doesn't sting at all."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." Jensen dragged his finger over the blossoming bruise, he'd have to ice it at home. He smiled as Jared leaned into his touch. He liked the little guy a lot._

Jared slowly opened his eyes as he felt the hand on his cheek and for a moment he thought Jensen was there, until he realized who was sitting next to him. "Vince," Jared tried to scramble away, his body aching hard. His jaw was stiff, but he was pleased to notice that the ball gag was removed. 

"Shh, it's okay. Just take it easy." Vince placed a bracing hand on his arm and helped him to lie down again. "How're you feeling?" 

Jared felt confused. He couldn't recall the last time Vincent was so concerned over him. The past few times he was in Vince's company the man had nearly pummeled him to death. He swallowed hard and was surprised again when the man he came to hate and then love before finally settling on hating him again lifted his head from the pillow and helped him take a few swallows of cold water. "Thank you." 

"You've yet to answer my question, how are you feeling?" 

Knowing that the truth was always expected from him, Jared answered quietly. "Body's aching, my feet are burning. My head is fuzzy; the drugs always make me feel like this." 

"You do know it's your own fault." Vince shook his head as he reached over Jared's body and placed his hand over Jared's engorged cock. "Still so hard, you want to cum so badly." 

Jared's body betrayed him. He wanted nothing more than to deny that statement, but his hips arched upwards, into Vince's stroking hand. "Please," he gasped and moaned as Vincent kept on stroking his aching cock. 

"You learned your lesson this time, I assume." Vincent let his thumb glide over Jared's tip. He loved the way the head felt beneath his touch. 

"Master," the word rolled off Jared's tongue. It was imprinted on him, hour after hour, day after day, until it became year after year. He was owned by Vincent; he was his pet, his property. To do with what he felt like, to talk to him in a civilized matter, to joke with him, to fuck him, to use him as a punching bag, to punish him - to whore him out to anyone he wanted, because it was Vincent's right. 

"Yes, I'm your Master; you belong to me - no one else, but me." Vince leaned forward and took Jared's mouth in a lingering kiss. He knew his father was correct; it was time that he ended this. He'd already explained to his godfather what the situation was, the older man understood perfectly. There would be no family feuds over this. First, he would enjoy one last time with the man he came to see as the perfect pet, even though he was totally imperfect. 

Jared wanted to frown, he couldn't believe the way Vincent was kissing him, he could feel the older man's hands gliding over his body, his mind was trying to remember something, but the more he tried to concentrate on it, the more the memory became hazy. The fact that his cock pulsated with need did not make matters any easier. He groaned as Vince's fingers closed around his nipples, pulling them and turning them around and around. The tiny sparks of pleasure went straight to his aching cock. Jared tried to arch upwards into the touch, but Vince's one hand kept him grounded to the bed. 

"Stay still. Want to take you slowly, want to hear you beg." Vincent whispered the words against Jared's skin as he moved his mouth down Jared's body. He lapped at the peaked up nipples before using his tongue to trace Jared's ribs lazily. He grinned as Jared moaned when he dipped his tongue into Jared's navel, lapping at the little hollow place. He could feel Jared's stomach muscles rippling beneath him. The little sounds Jared made went straight to his cock. 

Vince rested his nose in Jared's short hair, if it was a week or so back he would've been upset that Jared wasn't clean shaven, but now it didn't matter anymore. He took a deep breath, letting Jared's unique scent, mixed with sweat and musk fill his senses. It was one of the first things that made him lust over the young man. He moved lower and placed soft kisses on Jared's thick shaft, the pre cum was oozing clearly from the tiny slit and Vince used the broad side of his tongue to swipe the fluid up. He held it for a few seconds in his mouth before lifting from Jared's lower body and sharing the substance with Jared in a deep kiss. He moaned, as he tasted Jared on himself. 

Vince broke the kiss with a sigh, tracing Jared's features with his finger. "You're so beautiful." He placed meaning behind the words by rocking his body against Jared, letting the younger man feel how hard he was. "Touch me." He rolled their bodies so that they faced one another. He moaned out in pleasure as Jared followed the single command without hesitation, letting his long fingers play over Vince's own nipples, bringing them to peaks. 

There was still something at the back of Jared's mind that bothered him, something that was said to him while he was in the tendrils of the drugs. He tried to concentrate, but the pounding headache made it difficult, while Vince's touches on the other hand soothed him down, made him relax, even though his cock still begged for release. 

When Vincent pushed Jared down, he was surprised to find no resistance on Jared's part. For an instant, he felt the twang of regret for what was to follow after this final time with his pet. He took Jared's aching cock in his hand and stroked it gently. The way Jared moaned and moved with his strokes made his own cock leak freely. He couldn't wait to sheath himself in Jared's tight channel, getting his release from those hot inner walls as they contracted around him. He found the simple snap of the cock ring that prohibited Jared from finding his release and toyed with the idea of letting Jared cum before him. 

"Master," Jared gasped and whimpered in the thralls of pleasure as the strokes took him closer and closer to the end that he only gets to experience once in a while. 

"Going to release you, Jared. You will only cum on my demand. If you disobey me, your punishment will be even more severe than what you've experienced here." Vince knew there would be no further punishment, nothing beats death, but still he held the threat over Jared's head. 

"I promise, please, I promise." Jared begged, his cock thrusting in and out of Vince's lightly folded fist. 

Vincent released the clasp and took Jared hard cock in hand and made his strokes harder, he loved to watch the way Jared's neck arched backwards, the sweat dripping clear from his face, his eyes closed tightly, his lips parted widely as he gasped for breath. "Open your eyes, baby. Let me see those eyes." Vincent commanded and as Jared's gaze found his, he let his thumb brush over Jared's cock head and whispered, "cum".

Jared met Vince's gaze, and for a second he could see the love in his tormentor's eyes before he was granted release and a world of colors burst behind his eyes engulfing him in light. For a moment, he felt free. He didn't even resist as Vince turned him over, spread his cheeks and pushed his hardened cock into his tight channel. He gasped for air and then pushed back as Vince set a fast pace, slamming into him. Flesh slapping against flesh until Vince grunted behind him and filled him with his own hot release. 

Vince pulled out of Jared, breathing hard. He was still catching his breath when he heard the first shots. Even as he jumped from the bed and reached for his pistol, Jared's room door flew open. "Feds." David sneered and Vince cursed. He looked at Jared and quickly got dressed. He yanked Jared from the bed, pushed a pair of jeans into his hands and even as Jared stepped into the piece of clothing, he pulled him out of the door. 

"Get us out of here, fast." 

Jared had no idea of what was going on. He'd heard the shots, but was still a bit dazed from his orgasm so that when Vince told him to dress he complied without any resistance. When he was pulled out of the room, he saw men in highly visible jackets, marking them as FBI. He tried to resist, as something in him snapped, but even as he tried to get away, he received a blow to the head with a fist. 

"Don't even fucking think about it," Vincent sneered and pushed him hard out in front of him. Jared heard the squealing of tires, before the town car came to a sudden stop in front of them, the back door opened roughly and he was pushed in. "Get us out of here," Vincent screamed and then pressed the cold pistol barrel against his temple. "Let's see them try to stop us with a hostage." He sneered as he plucked his cell from his pocket. "Father, we've got trouble." He barked into the phone and when Jared heard that word, the memories that were clouded by his sexual need and the drugs in his system gave way and he remembered Mark's words. Vince was his brother. He wanted to say something, but another shot rang out. The car jacked and then the world erupted in chaos as the car started to roll. Everything happened in slow motion as he hit his head against the side of the door, before they rolled again and his head made contact with the roof over and over again until the car came to a halt and as the last piece of glass spilled from the broken window. Jared's vision turned grey and he traded the world of consciousness with a world filled with only darkness. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen knew things were going too well when they managed to enter the _slaves wing_ , as Collins referred to it, without seeing any other soul. Nothing in life ever worked out like that. He had his weapon drawn and at the ready. He and the rest of the team worked with caution, clearing each room as they swept through the place. The first four rooms all stood empty, by the look of things, it seemed that they've been empty for a while. As they neared the corner, Jensen heard hurried footsteps approaching from the front. He raised his arm and brought the team to a halt. He raised his weapon and when the man came into sight, he ordered him to stand against the wall. At first it seemed like the man was going to cooperate, that was until that moment when he reached for something behind his back and all hell broke loose. 

Jensen raised his weapon, shouting for the man to stop, but just like in all cop shows (the good ones and the bad ones), the man did not, instead he drew a pistol and even as his finger tightened around the trigger, several shots went off in mere seconds. Blood sprayed and the man fell backwards. Even before he could fall completely to the ground he was surrounded by members of SWAT. No medic or doctor had to look, it was clear that he didn't survive. Unfortunately, their problems didn't end there. 

It seemed like the once peaceful wing now erupted into a full battlefield. Men armed to the teeth spilled from doorways further down the passage, women screamed and Jensen could only pray that they stayed down, out of the line of any fire. 

The team moved steadily forward. More shots were fired; Jensen hated hearing them go off. He never liked to draw and fire his weapon at any other person. Nonetheless, it made a difference between getting killed and staying alive. Between the two, there was only one option. 

Jensen moved past the slain man, as they stormed onwards, he concentrated on the firefight they found themselves in, but also listened to reports from the different teams through his earpiece as the raid steadily moved through the grounds. 

"We've got a visual on Vince Pellegrino." Chris's voice sounded in his ear. 

Jensen wanted to reply when Chris cursed and he heard shots being fired. "Chris? Chris, report." Jensen started running in the direction of where he knew Chris and his team was working. He could still hear the different sounds of gunfire, some closer than others. He thought he heard tires squealing and then Chris's out of breath voice sounded in his ear again. 

"Fucking, bastard." He listened as Chris relayed the information of a black town car, with Seattle plates was driving at high speed in an eastern direction. All the teams were placed on alert as they wanted to stop the car. Jensen's blanched as Chris's last words reach his ears. "Aim for the tires, he's taken a hostage." 

Jensen listened to the orders and reports that came in through his earpiece. He made contact with Steve at the control center. "I want the chopper up and tracking them as soon as possible. There are too many dirt roads around here, which can be taken." He hoped that being in a town car the driver would stay on the more accessible roads. 

"Chris?" Jensen waited for the other man to acknowledge him before he spoke further. "Meet me at the far eastern corner. We'll follow them from there." He didn't need to ask for a vehicle, but knew Steve would make sure that an all-terrain vehicle met them there. He ran hard. He could hear the reports coming in that the town car was driving further and further away. His teams tried to aim low, but the vehicle swerved all over the road, making it impossible for anyone to take a clean shot. 

When the SUV came to a halt, both Jensen and Chris were there, ready to get in. The driver didn't even wait for the door to close properly behind Chris before he sped off again. Jensen grabbed the detailed map that was in all of the vehicles and opened it up. He tried to hold on to the sissy bar with one hand, while the other he used to look at the different off roads and trails the getaway car could take. 

Only a few were accessible to vehicles like town cars. The rest of the roads were for all-terrain vehicles. He traced his finger along one of the roads and trusted his gut. "Take this one." He indicated to the driver and held on tight as the dirt road curved severely to the left, making the SUV nearly going around the corner on two wheels alone. 

"FUCK IT!" Jensen and Chris cursed at the same time, both men holding on for dear life, but relaxed as the car's tail fished once before straightening again. Jensen gave the driver a dirty look, but didn't comment as Steve's voice sounded in his ear. The chopper was in the air. 

Jensen was put in contact with the pilot, he quickly relayed the information they needed and within moments the chopper had the car in his sights. Knowing that the driver of their SUV and the pilot were also in communication with one another, Jensen checked his weapon quickly. By the time the car was in their sights, both Jensen and Chris were ready for the confrontation. 

"Can you get a clear, shot?" Jensen yelled over the noise of revving engines. 

"Negative," Chris yelled back and then both agents ducked on instinct as a shot was fired in their direction from the fleeing car. 

"Get closer, if we can clip the side and let it spin, we can force it to a standstill like that." Jensen ordered the driver. He had confidence in the driver's ability to know how to drive in such a risky manner and waited anxiously for the larger SUV to come in range to make the hit. 

Unfortunately, the driver of the car seemed to know what they were planning and with some clever moving of his own, they missed their opportunity. Jensen cursed as another shot rang out through the side window of the car. Both FBI agent and Marshall fired back, Jensen pulling the trigger to his Sig again and again as the fire war heated up. They kept aiming low and when the front passenger tire blew he couldn't help but to fist pump the air. 

"Fuck!" Jensen yelled as the car began to roll. That was not what he'd wanted to happen. The idiot of a driver of the car must've stepped on the brakes and that overbalanced the car, making it unsteady on the road and then flipping over. "We're going to need medics here." He barked the order out and as the car finally came to a halt their SUV skidded to a halt as well. No movement could be observed from the car as he stepped out of the SUV and approached the overturned car with caution. 

"Move away or I'll kill him." The voice sounded distinct from the other side and as Jensen moved around he swore under his breath. Vince Pellegrino was slowly coming to his feet, but he had a strong hold over a younger man who was only dressed in a pair of jeans. There was blood running down the side of his face and Jensen could see a number of cuts decorating his torso, each one dripping blood, running down his chest as droplets of water run down a glass pane. 

Jensen didn't need to get any nearer to see that the young hostage was dazed and confused. He had a look of terror on his face, his eyes slightly out of focus. What made Jensen blanched was how familiar the young man looked like. There was something about his eyes that made Jensen think of Jared. He could feel the dread settle on him as he thought back on the interrogation they had with Collins. 

_"Vince has a young slave that he uses for his own personal use." Misha said as they took down his statement._

_"Whoreboy?" Jensen repeated the name they were supplied before. Even as he said the name a bad taste remained in his mouth. He couldn't believe how degrading some people could be._

_Misha nodded his head. "Yes, his real name is Jared."_

_Jensen's head snapped back at the name. "Jared?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you know his last name?" Jensen reached out to the glass of water in front of him. His hand shook. He couldn't believe how that one name could have him rattled so much. He slightly shook his head as he saw Chris arching an eyebrow when he saw Jensen's shaky movement._

_Misha shook his head. "Sorry, no."_

_Jensen tried to shake the uneasy feeling he had when he heard the name Jared. It had to be a coincidence. There was something there. Something that kept on bothering him; Jared and his family had fallen off the earth. Jensen should know, he tried looking for Jared the moment he first became an agent, but there was no trace. Not one single thing._

"Did you not hear what I said, move!" Vincent shrieked as he yanked Jared up higher, not even caring as Jared groaned out in pain. 

"Take it easy," Chris was the one who tried to calm Vince down. "We don't want anyone to get hurt." 

Vincent barked out a laugh. "What fucking bullshit. Does it look to you like I would buy that shit for one second? Now, move, get away, or I'll shoot him." He pressed the nine millimeter against Jared's head. 

"Where do you think you can go?" Jensen found his voice. "This entire property is overrun with cops. You will not get out of here." He wanted nothing more than to storm forward and grab Jared from Vince's clutches. There was little doubt in his mind that they dazed young man that was used as a shield in front of Vince was indeed _his_ Jared. He shuddered as he thought about what Jared had gone through. He had no idea how long Jared was in Vince's clutches, but by what was told to them by Collins; it was more than five years. 

"I'll walk out of here. You won't do anything with a hostage." Vincent sneered. 

Jensen could feel the rage rise up in him. There was no way he would let Vince get off this property with Jared, with any hostage for that matter. 

"You want to bet?" Jensen sneered himself as he raised his Sig. His reaction had the required effect as Vince took an involuntary step backwards, a clear indication that he was caught by surprise. 

"Do you think we care for hostages?" Chris took up the charade; he knew how Jensen acted and knew what his friend was intending to do. "We care more for this collar, bagging you would bring more glory than rescuing some hostage." He then shrugged his shoulders. "It also doesn't mean that we need to bring you in alive, dead is also good." Chris looked over at Jensen, winked and then grinned. "Dead is indeed more preferable. A funeral is so much cheaper than a full blown trial." 

Vincent looked between the men that stood in front of him. They looked at ease and that in turn made him uneasy. He needed to be in control, he was always in control. "Shut up, just fucking shut up!" He yelled and pulled Jared taut against his chest. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? It's all just words; you'll never shoot a hostage." 

Jensen could see the tension building up in Vince. It bothered him that there was no movement from the driver or from the other person in the vehicle. He had to ensure that Vince didn't take them by surprise, but also he had to make sure that they didn't get blindsided by the other two men. He was happy that their driver was more than just a capable agent, in a matter it made him relax, just that bit. "You're right. We won't shoot a hostage, but we won't hesitate to shoot you." He lifted the pistol higher. "I would suggest to you to drop your weapon and step away from the car." 

Vince snorted. "There's no way that I'll be doing that. You've already indicated that you don't have a problem in shooting me, so if I give him up, what leverage do I have." 

Chris shrugged. "You're right, but if you let him go, there's a greater chance that we won't shoot you, than if you don't." He looked Vince up and down. "You're the gambling man, why don't you take a chance." 

"Get up, bitch!" Vincent yelled suddenly as Jared's legs buckled underneath him and he threatened to fall to the ground. He yanked hard on Jared's hair, not even noticing that Jared winced in pain. 

"Hey!" Jensen growled. "Let him go." He’d had enough of Vincent's attitude. "Give it up, Vince." 

"Never," Vincent nearly yelled the word and then started moving back from the overturned car. He yanked on Jared again, as the younger man stumbled. "Pick up your fucking feet." 

Jensen looked on with concern. He was happy to see that Jared remained calm the whole incident - a bit too calm; it could be a sign of shock, but he could also see the pain lines creeping in on Jared's face. They had no idea on what injuries he might have sustained, and he wanted nothing more than to get him out of here. He saw red when Vince yanked on Jared's hair and became more agitated as Vince yelled at the clearly injured man. He knew he had to take a shot; it was becoming critical to move things along. He could hear in his earpiece that all the exit routes, including those that cut through neighboring properties have been sealed off. Vince was trapped. 

"Are you planning on walking out of here, Vince?" Jensen posed as he took a step towards Vince to match the step Vince took away from them. 

"No, we're driving out of here." He indicated to the SUV behind them. 

"How are you going to do that? Your hostage is in no condition to drive so you'll be forced to release him to drive yourself. As soon as you do that, we've got a clear shot, and we will take it - I promise." Jensen took another step forward. 

"Stay back." Vincent yanked at Jared's hair and stumbled backwards, but kept the pistol tight against Jared's head. His finger curled around the trigger. "You'll drive us out, or I will shoot him." 

Chris shook his head. "That's not going to work, because as soon as you shoot him, you don't have a hostage anymore. Just let him go, let's arrest you and you can lawyer up, Jared can get the medical treatment he needs and we can go home." 

Jensen tensed up as Vince's finger twitched on the trigger again. He could see that Vincent was now starting to realize that he was indeed stranded. He could only hope that Vince would not shoot Jared before turning the gun on himself to avoid being captured. 

Vince shook his head. "NO!" He yelled again and took several steps back. He didn't see the huge rock behind him and as he stepped back too far he started to trip. 

The scene changed into something out of Jensen's wildest nightmares. He saw the rock behind Vince's foot, but even before he could warn the retreating man, Vince stepped on it and tripped. As he lost his balance, he tried to stop himself from falling by extending his arms, thus taking his hand with the pistol away from Jared's head and Jensen took the shot. Then everything sped up again. 

As Jensen took the shot he started running, closing the distance between the two stumbling men and himself. It was then that the second shot rang out. It felt like a lifetime between the shot he'd fired and this one, but in reality not even had a second passed. 

When Vince stumbled backwards and stretched his arms out to catch himself, he let go of the grip he had on Jared, which in turn made Jared overbalance, as he was already unsteady on his feet. It meant that he stumbled back into Vincent and whereas he would've fallen forward and be out of danger, lady luck didn't step in and he fell backwards - in the direction of Vince's outstretched arm with the pistol in it. 

Jensen saw the look of utter confusion on Jared's face the exact moment the red spot appeared at the back of his shoulder blade. He saw Jared reaching out, but even before his hand could reach the spot his eyes turned back in his head and slumped sideways, falling directly onto Vince, who by that stage has collapsed onto the ground and was lying motionless. 

"Shit!" Both Chris and Jensen yelled out in unison as they saw that Jared got shot. "We need medics, now!" Jensen yelled into his Comms device. With little difficulty, he managed to roll Jared off from Vince's body. The young man might be tall, but he weighed nearly nothing. Without hesitating, he pulled off his FBI jacket and pressed the bunched up piece of clothing against the bleeding wound. It bothered him that there was no exit wound and he had no idea where the bullet could be lodged within his body. 

"Jared, Jared. Please, please, be all right." Jensen muttered as he tried to get Jared to open up his eyes. He felt for a pulse and sighed in relief as he found one beneath his trembling finger tips. It was a bit elevated, but it was strong. 

He turned his attention for a second to where Chris was leaning over Vince. The other man's weapon already secured and placed at the back of Chris' jeans. "Is he alive?" 

"You're a too good of a shot for him to be alive, Jen." Chris secured his own weapon and turned to face Jensen. "How's he looking?" 

"Strong pulse, but unconscious." Jensen kept his fingers against Jared's pulse point on his neck. "He's bleeding a lot." He found himself trembling slightly as he tried to stem the blood flow, but there was nothing much he could do, except to make sure to exert pressure on the bleeding wound. 

Chris nodded in agreement, as he pulled off his own Marshall's jacket and laid it across Jared's side after Jensen had rolled him into the recovering position. "Medics will be here soon." Chris kneeled next to the two men. "Is this _your_ Jared?" 

Jensen's head snapped back at the unexpected question. "How?" He didn't complete the question, instead he nodded his head. It was _his_ Jared. 

"How did I know?" Chris smiled. "I've known you now for five years, Jen. You've spoken a lot about him, and the way you reacted when Collins first said his name and now when you saw him with Vince, there was just something about you that shouted that this was Jared." 

"He's gotten taller." Jensen couldn't help but to smile. “He was small for his age when we grew up. When he turned twelve, he still looked ten. It was not until he turned sixteen that he started to grow. It seemed as though it happened overnight, you know. One day he was still shorter than me and the next we looked into each other's eyes." He dragged his hands through Jared's short hair. "He always hated getting a haircut. I wonder what changed. He never told me why he always had long bangs, but he would blush if I asked him about it." 

"You still love him." 

Jensen nodded his head. "I've never stopped loving him. I just can't help but to wonder where he's been, how long he's been with them." He took a deep breath. "I don't even know where his family is." 

"We’ll get answers, I promise you." Chris placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Here's the medic." He stepped away as the first of two medics ran towards them. "He'll be all right." 

Jensen stepped away to give the medics a chance to work on Jared. He didn't understand much, but what made him turn a whiter shade of pale was when the one medic mumbled something about Jared's pulse fading before he cursed and flipped Jared onto his back and started with chest compressions. He was aware of the fact that he launched himself forward, before a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him away with force. 

"Let them work, Jen." Chris held on to Jensen even as his friend tried to break free of his hold. He could feel Jensen tremble against them and he said a silent prayer for the man on the ground, but also for the one, he held close in his embrace. 

Jensen struggled again and then went still. "I can't lose him again, Chris. Not now. He doesn't even know I found him. Please, fucking please be okay." He sagged against Chris's hold as both men looked on at the paramedics working feverishly on Jared. 

From there things just blurred. A chopper was called in and Jared was airlifted to the nearest crisis center. From what Jensen could find out was that the bullet nicked an artery and that he was steadily bleeding out. It felt to Jensen as if his world collapsed. He didn't even register that Chris loaded him into their SUV, gave command of the operation over to Steve and drove him with sirens howling to the hospital. 

He only became aware of his surroundings again when Chris pushed a cup of lava hot coffee into his still trembling hands. "Drink this." 

Jensen looked at the cup of coffee in his hands, for the first time noting the red stains that decorated them and then looked at Chris. "He can't die." 

"He won't." Chris spoke with confidence. He knew it was the one thing that would keep Jensen positive, if he stayed positive. He smiled when he saw Steve hobbling in their direction. "Look who's here." He indicated in Steve's direction. 

Jensen gave a small smile, but returned his attention back to the cup in his hands and then cursed as Steve pulled him up and nearly squashed him to death. "Freaking hell, this is hot man." He grumbled, but didn't step out of the hug. 

"Shut up, and deal with it." Steve grumbled back. He hated seeing Jensen as despondent as he did a few seconds ago. "Any news?" he asked as he released Jensen from his bear grip. 

Jensen shook his head. "He's still in surgery." 

Steve looked over Jensen’s shoulder and arched his brow in Chris's direction. 

"Stop doing that." Jensen said as he took his place again. 

"Doing what?" Steve posed in mock innocence. 

"You know what. You're asking Chris how I am dealing with this, instead of me." 

Steve grinned. "Well, if I asked you, where you going to give me a straight answer, or would it be your standard bullshit line of _'I'm fine'_?"

Jensen sighed. "I'm fine." 

Chris sighed and Steve huffed. "You're not fine, but I'll deal with you later." He took his seat next to Jensen and looked at the cup of coffee next to Jensen. "Are you going to drink that?" 

Jensen rolled his eyes and then handed the still full cup over to his friend. "Here." 

"Thanks." Steve grinned as he took a deep swallow. 

"What happened at the mansion?" Chris asked. He hated bringing the whole incident up, but he and Jensen were still in the dark about what had happened at the house after they went on the chase. 

"We found them." Steve said and for the first time he sounded tired. "All fourteen women were found. The youngest aged fifteen. They're all under protective custody at the moment. Some required medical attention, but nothing serious." 

"Pellegrino?" Chris asked as Jensen remained quiet. 

Steve shook his head. "He got away. He and his right hand man, Olyphant." 

Jensen lowered his head between his shoulders. "So he's still in operation." 

Steve shook his head again. "No, not this time around. We've put him to ground. There's no way he'd be able to recover from this." 

"That's what we think every time and he just bounces back as if nothing has ever happened." Jensen sneered. 

"No, Jen. Not this time. We've got fourteen, fifteen witnesses that can take his ass down permanently. In other raids on his properties and holdings, we managed to take down all of his lieutenants, some of them more permanently than others, we uncovered his money laundering headquarters. We made a huge drug bust and all of his accounts have been closed down. He's dead in the water." 

Jensen sighed and smiled softly. "Looks like the plan worked out well." 

"It did. You can be proud of yourself." Steve slapped Jensen on the back. "Jim already mumbled something about getting your promotion through. By the look of things you'll be senior before the end of the week." 

Jensen knew he should be proud of that accomplishment. He worked hard as an agent and to be appointed as a senior agent was a huge achievement, but at this stage, he couldn't really care about that. Instead, his mind wandered back to the one person he loved and the fact that he was fighting for his life somewhere on an operating table in this hospital. 

Both of his friends picked up on his somber mood. "He'll be all right." Steve said and then settled in next to Jensen for the wait. Neither he nor Chris would be leaving Jensen's side until they got news from the injured young man. He knew they still had a huge mountain of paperwork to complete, but that could wait for now. 

Jensen sighed as his two friends took their places next to him. He wanted to tell them to go home, to wash the blood and grime of them, that he'll be all right, but he didn't want to - he needed them here. He was about to say thank you when the door to the waiting room opened up and a man dressed in bloodied scrubs stepped in. 

"Agent Ackles?" 

"Yes," Jensen stood up and closed the distance between him and the doctor in one easy stride. "How is he?" 

"I'm doctor Roché. I'm Mr. Padalecki's attending. Do you know if he's got any family?" The doctor asked instead of answering Jensen's question. 

Jensen shook his head. "No, I have no idea where his family is, but please, I need to know how he is." 

"Are you family?" Doctor Roché asked. He could see the worry in the agent's eyes, but he had to follow hospital policy. 

Jensen sighed and shook his head, but it was Steve who jumped up. "He's a bit confused, doc. It's been a long day today. He's Jared's cousin," and then grinned as Chris at the same time said "Fiancé." 

The doctor cocked his head and then smiled himself. "I do hope you're not engaged to your own cousin, Agent Ackles." He sighed and then nodded his head. "I hate hospital policies." He indicated to the chairs behind them. "Let's sit down for this." 

He waited until all three men were seated again before he spoke up. "He's in a very critical condition at the moment. The bullet went through the back of the shoulder, the trajectory of the bullet then went up going into his neck, nicking one of the main arteries there before getting lodged next to the cervical vertebrae." He held up a hand when he saw Jensen blanch. "The vertebrae itself was not damaged, but the bullet is still stuck, it's too dangerous at this stage to remove it, as it may move during surgery and cause paralysis. We're keeping a close eye on the situation and immobilized his neck to see what we can do after he has stabilized more." 

"There's more." Jensen made it a statement. 

"Yes, and this part I can tell you because I assume it will form part of your ongoing investigation." Sebastian took a deep breath. "We've run a Tox screen and found a variety of drugs in his system, from opiates, to sexual stimulants and downers as they're commonly known. We're still waiting for all the results, but we're almost positive that he'll have one or other addiction problem. He's also severely underweight." 

He looked at the men before him. "He's got broken ribs on both sides; x-rays showed us that he had several broken bones all over his body in the past. He's got whipping marks, possibly from a cane all over his body, including on the bottom of his feet. He's also been raped - repeatedly. We've collected samples and taken photos for you as well." 

"I'm going to be sick." Jensen managed to say before he shot up and raced to the restroom across the waiting room. Steve followed silently, while Chris stayed behind with the doctor. 

"Do you want me to continue or wait?" Sebastian asked. 

"He'll have to hear it one or other time, so let's give him a minute." Chris replied. He was happy that the doctor seemed to have no hassles in telling them what was wrong with Jared. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen kneeled over the porcelain bowl and heaved hard. He knew that in his job he'd heard and seen a lot worse than what was explained to him by the doctor just now, but somehow this time it was more personal. He kept on seeing Jared smiling up at him when they were still younger. He knew Jared at one stage thought of Jensen being in a position to hang the moon for him. In a way (and he knew it was unrealistic of him), he felt as if he'd let Jared down. He was happy for the hand that rested on his shoulder and a wad of paper towels pressed into his hands. "Thanks." He scrubbed his mouth and face and then leaned back against the wall. "Fuck." 

Steve slid down next to him. "You can say that again." He bumped his shoulder with Jensen's. "He'll be all right." 

Jensen looked closely at his friend. "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because he's got you as a friend." Steve stood up, reached down for Jensen and helped him to his feet. "Let's go and hear what more the good doctor can tell us." He hugged Jensen closed and waited patiently for Jensen to wash his face and rinse his mouth before they stepped out of the restroom together. 

When they returned to where Chris and the doctor were waiting, Chris scooted up so that Jensen was again seated next to the doctor. "Sorry." 

"No need to be sorry. It's always hard to hear such news." Sebastian smiled. "You ready to hear the rest?" 

Jensen nodded once. 

"Jared was also abused physically. We found burn marks on his entire body, not only cigarette marks, but also marks left by Tasers, as well as cattle prods. What's significant about all of these marks is the fact that they're about three months old, no older marks as such, are visible on his body." 

"Before he was exclusively Vince's." Jensen mumbled and covered his face with his hands. "What else?" 

"Except for the fact that we found evidence of rape, he was also sexually abused. C and B torture, to be precise. The marks are still visible. We can assume that there's more than that, but not all abuse leaves marks." Sebastian took a deep breath. "On his current condition, as I said earlier, he's in a critical condition. He's still unconscious; in fact, we're classifying him as being in a light coma, which at this stage is not a bad thing. It's giving his body time to heal and it's keeping him completely still. He's been fitted with a halo fixation device in an attempt to prevent him from moving his head and neck at all. We'll be taking him again for x-rays within the next forty-eight hours to revise the situation. If all goes well, we'll replace the halo with a c-collar and then take it from there." He could see the question in Agent Ackles' eyes. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because I don't want you to be surprised when you see him for the first time." He smiled. "As I already stated, I don't care much about hospital policies, and I do have a feeling that you need to see him and that Jared needs to have you close." 

Jensen could only stare at the doctor. "I don't know if he even knows who I am. Everything happened so fast." 

Sebastian smiled again. "He might not know now who you are, but I have a feeling he'll remember soon enough. Give him some time; he's going to need all the love he can get." He stood up. "Shall we go?" He didn't wait for anyone of them to reply but started walking in the direction of the lifts. Three stunned agents followed suit, Jensen couldn't believe he was going to see Jared again and the other two were just happy to know that Jensen will be united with Jared. 


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://imgur.com/WecJal9)

[](https://imgur.com/5zBI3BD)

**ICU - 3 Days Later**

"What do you mean there's still no trace of them!" Jensen yelled over the phone and then put up a hand in apology as he saw the head nurse arching her brow at him. He stepped further away down the hall and hissed the same question again. "I don't give a flying fuck about operational procedures or a shortage of manpower, we need to find those men and we need to find them quickly!" He slapped the phone shut, gave a smile of apology again to the nurse and then stepped back into Jared's room. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he stepped away from the window. He was seated with Jensen to watch over Jared most of the time. Between him and Chris, they made sure that Jensen got some rest as well. 

"They still can't find Pellegrino or Olyphant. It's like the two men disappeared from the face of the earth." Jensen sighed and then took up his customary spot next to Jared's bed. He looked at the prone figure and couldn't help but to shiver. Jared was so still. He looked almost alien with the halo contraption pinned to his head and shoulders. That, together with all the different tubes running from his body, made him look even worse. He remained in a coma, but Sebastian was optimistic. 

"Did the lab analyze the blood they found in Mark's study?" Steve asked. 

Jensen nodded his head as he took the cloth and gently wiped Jared's face with it. Jared's been struggling with a fever for the past day and a half. The fever reducer that they've given him appeared to be working, but not nearly fast enough by Jensen's opinion. "It's Mark's, and by the amount they found it seems like he was hit pretty good. He must've holed up somewhere, because no gunshot wounds, matched with his description got reported at any emergency room, clinic or doctor's office." 

"We'll find him. I have a feeling more dead than alive, but we will." Steve answered. 

"Jared's not safe until we do." Jensen placed the damp cloth back and sat back on the hard plastic chair, his fingers curled around Jared's. Already threats came in to eliminate Jared. More than one informant had stepped forward with similar information, making the threat real. They also learned that the head of the Pellegrino family was looking for Doctor Misha Collins as well. What bothered them was the fact that they didn't know if he wanted the doctor for medical reasons or to eliminate him. They had upgraded Misha's protective custody and he was currently holed up in a very safe place. Jensen was still not sure about that arrangement, but at this stage, he had more pressing issues to deal with. 

"We all know that, Jen." Steve attempted to calm his friend down. 

"I'm sorry. I know you do." He dragged his hand through his short hair. "This is so frustrating." Jensen sighed. "I just wish he'd wake up. I need to know that he's all right." 

"Sebastian said he'll wake up when he's ready, Jen." Steve referred to Doctor Rouché on his first name, after the man insisted on being called in that manner. 

"I know, I'm just being impatient. That's all." He was also scared for Jared's safety. The fact that there were police officers posted outside Jared's door and extra security officers on duty at the hospital still didn't put him at ease. His attention was brought back to Jared as the younger man whimpered. It was the first sound that he'd made since he'd been admitted. "Jared?" Jensen stood up, pressed the call button and took Jared's hand in his. "Jared, can you hear me? Open those hazel eyes for me, please. Come on, buddy. You're safe here." He grinned as Jared moaned again. "That's right, time to wake up for us, Jay." He smiled as Sebastian walked into the room. "He's starting to wake up." 

"Let's have a look." Sebastian said as he stepped up to the bed to examine his young patient. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Mark Pellegrino groaned in pain as he lifted the sodden towel from his abdomen. It was stained through with blood. He couldn't help but to notice how hard his hands shook. Time was running out for him. "Timothy," he croaked the word out and waited as his trusted right hand came into view. "Any word, yet?" 

"No, sir." Olyphant answered as he pressed the bloodied towel back into place. It didn't matter that they tried to clean and patch up the wound, the thing kept on bleeding. He knew that it was merely a matter of time before Pellegrino succumbed to his wound. He wouldn't mind helping the old man along, but then it might be best for him to let nature take its course. He handed the bottled water to his boss and helped him take a sip or two. "The Feds have confirmed Vince's death." 

Mark nodded his head. "Stupid boy, getting himself killed." He kept quiet. "Another reason for that whore to die." He began to push himself up. "Hand me the phone, I need to make some calls." 

Timothy didn't object, just helped his boss to sit up straighter and handed him his phone. He himself had a few calls to make. It was time he called in some of his own markers. He wanted Jared back, this time for himself, he was no longer going to share that boy with anyone, not unless he could make a few - or rather more than a few bucks out of it. He made sure that Mark was on his phone before he turned his attention away and phoned his first mark. 

He spoke softly into the phone, keeping the instructions short. "I'll expect an update within the next two hours." He nodded his head, even though the person on the other side couldn't see. He didn't bother with saying goodbye, but just pressed the end call button. Timothy listened to Mark's weak voice and then called the next number. This conversation was going to be a little longer. He waited patiently for the phoned to be answered. "You got what I wanted?" Timothy asked. He sneered. "That's good news. How many?" He didn't need a pen or paper to record the information he received. "How long are the shifts and how many per shift?" He grunted into the phone, it was more than what he thought. "What are the chances of extracting him?" He wanted to swear, but placed his fist in his mouth and bit down hard. "Has he woken up yet?" This time he rolled his eye at the answer. "Okay, activate the signal and keep me up to date and don't mess up." Once again he ended the call abruptly. 

"Timothy?" Mark's voice sounded frail. 

"Yes, boss?" He stepped back into the room. Once again he wished that the man would just die! He couldn't take matters in his own hands, not when there were so many things riding on Mark's timely death. 

"Come here." Mark indicated to his side. He waited until the one man he trusted with his life stood next to him. "Kneel." 

Timothy obeyed the order without question. He could see the phone resting on Mark's chest and knew it was on speaker. His suspicion confirmed as Mark addressed the person on the other side. 

"Can you hear us, Ray?" 

Ray Liotta answered and Timothy swallowed. It was Vincent's godfather and he was one hell of a bastard. He went back to Europe a few years ago to deal with the family business that side, putting Mark in sole control of the family business on this side of the ocean. 

Mark turned his attention to Timothy. "You've been my right hand man for a very long time. With the passing of my only heir our family here is without a head. You will fulfill that role. Hand me your knife." He held his hand out and took the knife with a trembling hand. He took the knife and cut through his own palm, before handling the knife back to Timothy. "Your turn." He waited for Timothy to slice his palm open and then pressed the two bleeding palms against one another. "Tell Ray what we're doing, he's our witness." 

Timothy cleared his throat. "Both of us have cut open our left palms and are now pressing them together, mixing our blood." 

Ray's voice sounded over the phone. "Mark, repeat after me... "I, Mark Pellegrino do hereby appoint Timothy Olyphant as my only heir and successor to the Pellegrino family. I swear by the blood that we share that this is my last and final wish." 

Timothy listened on in silence as Mark completed the oath. He cleared his throat as Ray instructed him to repeat his part of the oath... 

"I, Timothy Olyphant to hereby swear to uphold the laws of the Pellegrino Family as they are my family, I promise to uphold the laws of our _Pater Familias_ , to be true to the Family, to honor them, to die for them." 

"So shall it be." Ray's voice sounded over the phone and then the connection when dead. 

Timothy looked down at Mark. His boss, or should he say his ex-boss was looking rather pale; his breathing became more laborious. He knew that Mark would not see the sunrise in the east again, even if it meant helping the process along. As Mark swayed, he helped him to lie down again. "Let me get you something to drink." He indicated to the empty water bottle. He didn't wait for Mark to nod, but took the bottle and threw it away, before stepping into the small kitchen and took out a sealed bottle from the fridge. He made his way back to the bedroom and picked up one of the pillows that were lying on the floor. "Let's get you more comfortable." 

Mark grunted in appreciation and then frowned as he felt the bed dip. Too late he realized that what was going to happen, but he still tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. 

Timothy got on the bed. He saw the moment Mark realized what was about to happen. He straddled the wounded man and pressed the pillow down over his face. Mark tried to buck him off, but he was too weak, his nails scratched at Timothy's arms, but the strokes were weak, as the blood loss made it hard to fight back. Within mere minutes, Timothy felt Mark give his last jerk and then went still. He kept the pillow over Mark's face for a further two minutes, not letting up on the pressure before he was certain that his former boss was indeed dead. He grinned as he pulled the pillow away and looked into the lifeless eyes of the once powerful Mark Pellegrino. "And so the mighty has fallen." He got up from the bed, made sure to gather all of his belongings, and then left the tiny apartment. It was time for the new _Family_ to rise, but first he needed to get his toy back. He grinned, he has made it to the top - nothing will get him down. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

_"What's wrong, buddy?" Jensen asked as he kneeled next to a teary eyed Jared._

_Jared looked up at his best friend and then tried to swipe the tears away. He was a big boy, he wasn't supposed to cry. "Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't meet Jensen's gaze._

_"If it's nothing, then why are you looking so sad?" Jensen took a seat next to Jared on the ground and pulled the smaller boy closer to his side._

_Jared shook his head. "You'll laugh at me."_

_"Have I ever laughed at you, Jay?"_

_Jared shook his head. "No, but this is different."_

_"Can you tell me why it's different?"_

_Jared sighed. "Because it just is."_

_Jensen had to smile at his young friend's logic. "What if I promise not to laugh, I'll even pinky promise."_

_Jared looked up at his best friend. "Really, you'll pinky promise?"_

_Jensen nodded his head in agreement and held out his hand. He solemnly took Jared's little pinky and curled his around the smaller finger and then made the required promise not to laugh at whatever Jared told him. He then sat quietly and waited for Jared to tell him what the problem was._

_"I'm no longer going to see you at school." Jared's small voice sounded up after minutes of silence._

_Jensen frowned and then he realized what Jared was referring to. In a week, when the new school year started he was transferring to middle school that was nearly on the other side of town and for the first time since Jared started kindergarten they would no longer be on the same premises. The small ones had their own playground, but he used to visit Jared during breaks as the young boy still found it difficult to make friends even though a few years had passed._

_Jensen sighed; he had no idea on how to respond to his friend. He had to think hard, but then an idea formed in his head. "What if we arranged with our moms so that you came to my home after school?" Jensen had overheard his parents talking that the Padalecki's were in some financial problems and that Mrs. Padalecki could no longer afford to work only half day. They had no idea of what to do with Jared. His baby sister was already staying with a neighbor, but the woman couldn't look after Jared as well._

_Jensen could see the wheels turning in Jared's head as his friend thought it through. "You mean I can stay over at your house and we can play all afternoon long?" The sparkle was back in his eyes._

_Jensen smiled. "Yes, as soon as our homework is done and I don't have sport we can play." He knew some of his friends teased him for playing with Jared as they still saw him as a baby, but Jared has crept deep into his heart and he really loved spending time with the younger boy._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise, Jay." Jensen even made a cross over his heart to show how serious he was and he got rewarded with Jared's blinding smile, Jared's dimples coming out in full force._

Jared became aware of sounds that surrounded him. He could hear a steady peeping sound to his left and he could feel a strange pressure that surrounded his head. He tried to move, and then groaned as he found himself unable to perform that simple task. Jared also became aware of the fact that his whole body ached. He made an effort to move his arm, but found that it was restrained as well. His eyes stayed heavy and he started to panic and gasped for air. His chest tightened. It felt like a heavy weight was on him and at the same time this enormous pressure formed around his head, squeezing at his brain. He wanted to scream, but had no idea on how. 

Jensen looked up from where he sat with his head bowed when he thought he heard a sound coming from Jared's direction. "Jared?" He moved closer and was about to repeat his question when Jared groaned out loud and at the same time tried to move. 

"Easy, Jay. It's okay, you're safe." Jensen tried to calm Jared down was he saw that Jared was becoming distraught. Sebastian stepped up to Jared's bed as Jensen kept on talking to Jared. 

"Open your eyes, Jay. Everything is fine. I've got you." Jensen took Jared's hand in his as he soothed Jared down, but his attempts seemed to be fruitless as Jared became more agitated. "Shit," Jensen yelled out as Jared started to thrash about on the bed in something that looked like a seizure. He could hear the alarms going off and within minutes, the room filled with more nursing staff as they tried to assess Jared and get him to calm down. 

"What's happening?" Jensen tried to inquire, but no one answered his questions and before he could even try to move closer to Jared who was still thrashing on the bed, he was pushed out of the room and into the hallway by one of the nurses and the door was shut in his face and the blinds pulled shut. Jensen stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall and then he slowly sank down until he sat down on the cold tiled floor. He couldn't start to understand what had just transpired, and the only thing he could think of was for Jared not to die, not when he only got him back in his life after eight long years. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Jen?" Chris asked in fear as he came out of the elevator and found Jensen seated on the cold floor with Steve standing next to him. He looked across the hall and swallowed hard as he took in the closed door and the drawn blinds. "What happened?" 

Jensen's voice trembled as he answered. "Not sure, it was as if he was trying to wake up, and then the next moment he started seizing on the bed. I didn't know what to do." He sounded lost. 

"He'll be all right, Jen." Chris had to say the words out loud, he had no idea if they will be true, but he could only hope. 

Jensen nodded his head and then came to his feet. "Why are they taking so long?" He stared at the door as if he wished them to open it up, when the door opened and Sebastian stepped out. "What happened? Is Jared all right?" 

Sebastian nodded his head. "Let's talk over here." He guided Jensen out of the way as the rest of the nursing staff exited Jared's room. "Jared's awake, although we did give him something to assist him in calming down. As far as we can figure it out, Jared had a severe panic attack. He's also suffering from some brutal withdrawal symptoms that caused the seizure. We've drawn blood and submitted it to the lab for analysis. As soon as we have the results, we'll give him the necessary medication to aid in relieving the symptoms. In the meantime, I gave him something to relax and also something for the pain since he was suffering from a migraine. I've also removed the halo fixation device and replaced it with a soft collar brace. He's now resting." 

Jensen sighed in relief. "Can I go in again?" 

Sebastian looked at the agent standing across from him. "Yes, you can, but only on one condition. You need to get some rest." He held up his hand as Jensen wanted to interrupt him. "Getting a few minutes of sleep in that hard chair does not count. I'll let you stay with Jared and make sure you'll have continued access to his room if you get a solid six hours of sleep - in your own bed." He turned to face both Steve and Chris. "I assume you'll make sure he does that." 

Steve nodded his head. "I'll make sure." 

Chris grunted in agreement. 

"Good, then it's settled." He slapped Jensen lightly on the arm. "Go and see for yourself that he's all right and then go and get some sleep. You deserve it." 

Jensen knew it wouldn't help to argue. Instead, he nodded in agreement. "I'll get some sleep." 

"Good, then you'll be admitted to his Jared's room for tonight." Sebastian grinned as he began to turn away. 

"Wait," Jensen frowned. "What do you mean for tonight?" 

"Six hours sleep _per night_ , in exchange for access to Jared's room." Sebastian cocked his head. "I did say for continued access, Agent. There's no way that a single six hours of sleep could be enough." 

Steve barked out laughing. It was not every day that someone got the better of Jensen, especially when Jensen needed it. He looked at Jensen when his friend fisted him in the shoulder. "What? You need the sleep, sounds like the perfect bargain to me." 

Jensen sighed. The doctor had said for continued access, and he did agree to it. He nodded again. "I'll do it." 

"That's what I thought." Sebastian grinned again. "Go and see him and then get some rest. You've earned it." 

"I like him, I really like him." Steve grinned, but stayed out of reach of Jensen's arm, knowing well that Jensen just might take a hit at him, even if it would be in good nature. 

Jensen didn't respond, but he did agree with Steve, he liked Sebastian as well. Quietly Jensen opened the half closed door and entered the dimly light room where Jared was sleeping. The younger man looked peaceful. He took Jared's hand in his and held it tight. "You're going to be all right, I promise you." 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

_"You're going to be all right, I promise you."_ Jared could hear the words as they were spoken to him, but his eyes refused to open to see who it was that made such a promise to him. The voice made him feel safe and he sighed, letting the darkness that for once in a very long time seemed peaceful settle over him. Unfortunately, the peacefulness didn't follow him into his dreams... 

_He was running, looking for help when he spotted the light on the horizon. Jared wanted to cry out with joy as he neared the building and saw several cars parked in front. He was trembling from head to toe and stumbled over his own feet, landing hard on his knees and he yelled out in pain as he managed to land on his injured hand again. The dulled pain flared up immediately. Jared cradled the hand to his chest, got awkwardly to his feet and stumbled the last bit to the door and to the light that lay just on the inside._

_Jared didn't even think of knocking just fumbled with the handle and sighed out in relief as he managed to open the door and stumbled in. What he found inside at that stage did not even make sense, but later when he was alone, he realized that he should've seen it, should've tried to run again. But then, then it was already too late._

_Inside the room there were six men, all of them were seated around a table. Later on Jared would realize that they were counting money, but at that moment, he didn't see any of it. He only saw a way to get help._

_"Please, please, help me." He didn't even realize that his knees gave way as he sank down onto the hard concrete floor. The men all jumped from their chairs. Jared could hear them as they cursed; their words were full of anger. He shied away in fear, but looked up again as not one blow reached him. His eyes were filled with tears, he could feel himself tremble. "Please, help me."_

_One man stepped forward and held up his hand. For the first time Jared saw that they had weapons pointed at him. He couldn't wonder if he managed to find himself out of the frying pan and into the fire. But it was the only chance he had left._

_The man spoke up. "Who are you, boy?"_

_Jared looked up at the man who addressed him. He had striking blue eyes and pitch black hair. He stood at about 6 feet and had one or other skin condition. He swallowed hard. "Please, help me. My family, we, we were attacked, please. They shot my dad. We need to call the police." He trembled with fear._

_"Calm down, boy. Tell me your name." The man asked again as he passed a bottle of water to Jared, which the young teen took with eager._

_Jared swallowed the cool water and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Jared, Jared Padalecki. Please, we need to call the police.” He didn't see the look that passed between the men._

_The man nodded his head. "Tell me more about the men."_

_Jared want to scream out of frustration. None of the men made an attempt at getting hold of the police. In fact, some of them went back to the table and took their seats again. He looked at the man. "Please, help me."_

_"You've got wonderful manners, boy, but seemed to be a bit hard of hearing, or maybe you're just not good at following orders." The man grabbed him by his neck and pulled him to his feet. It was at that moment that Jared realized that the police would not be called. He tried to pull away and shoved hard at the man, but he was weakened and despite the fact that he pushed with all of his might, the man didn't even take one step back._

_"Let me go," Jared swung with his fist, and managed to catch the man on the side of his face. There was only enough power in the shot to make the man grunt. It gave him hope and he tried to swing another shot, but this time he was taken by the scruff of the neck and thrown violently onto the hardened floor. Jared tried to scramble away, but the man's foot struck sure and connected with his side. Jared groaned and once again tried to move away, but the men around the table were once again on their feet and circled him, making it impossible for him to get away._

_"You'll regret that, you little twerp." The man growled in anger and raised his foot again, connecting to Jared's side again. He kept on kicking at the fallen teen until Jared found himself against the legs of the men that were circling them. "Get him up. It's time for him to learn a lesson on how to respect his elders." The man grinned as he cracked his knuckles._

_Jared struggled against the arms that dragged him up. "No, let me go. Please, why are you doing this?" No one bothered to answer him. Instead, they held him tight and Jared could only look on as the man's fist extended backwards before the first punch landed on his abdomen. He tried not to make any sound, but the hits were like bricks and he could feel his body aching and found himself grunting out in pain and then he screamed..._

Jensen was just ready to leave when Jared started to struggle on the bed. "What the fuck?" He turned and tried to calm the distraught man down when Jared screamed and threw a wild punch, connecting with Jensen's jaw, sending him sideways.

The door to the room burst open as Sebastian entered the room. He barked orders to the nurse and hurried over to where Jensen and Steve had managed to pin Jared to the bed, the younger man still gripped within the nightmare that held him hostage. "Come on boy, you're going to hurt yourself, calm down for us." He grunted out in frustration as Jared managed to buck him off and tried to get hold of Jared's flying arm again. 

"Jared, Jared, open your eyes, buddy. You're safe; it's just a dream, come on buddy." Jensen tried to get Jared to wake from the dream. He didn't want Jared to be sedated again, not so shortly after the previous time. "Come on, Jared." He could see that his words had no effect, although he was struggling less. Jensen knew it was not because he was calming down, but because he was still so weak, the adrenaline that was spurring him on was depleting. 

Jensen saw that both Sebastian and Steve had a good grip on Jared so he took his face in his hands and spoke again. "Jared, you're safe, it's all right. No one can hurt you, you're safe. Open your eyes, buddy. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled as Jared started to calm down; his movements became less aggressive as he only tried to move away from the hands that held him down. "That's it, buddy. You're doing great. Just calm down for us, and open your eyes, it's only a dream." 

Sebastian shook his head as the nurse extended the syringe filled with a sedative to him. "Let's wait a bit." He let go of Jared and watched on as Jensen managed to get the younger man to calm down even more. All three men around the bed held their breaths for Jared to open his eyes. 

Jared moaned. He could feel the hits on his body, the kicks to his sides, lower legs and even his head threatened to rob him of his consciousness, but then he heard a voice and the voice became stronger and the hits that his body took became less, until he no longer could feel the aches and pains but could feel that he was lying on top of something soft and a voice that was filled with calmness spoke to him. It made him feel safe and he slowly opened his eyes. 

Jensen smiled as Jared stilled beneath their hands. He kept on speaking softly and as Jared's hazel eyes opened he smiled softly. "Welcome back, buddy." 

Jared frowned. The eyes that looked into his were a vibrant green. He could only remember one such pair of eyes. He looked at the face that was close to his own, tracked the light freckles that decorated the cheekbones with his eyes, "Jensen." As the man smiled, Jared panicked. _'Jensen, Jensen's here. He couldn't see me like this. I'm a whore.'_ He looked at the man that hovered above him and knew he had to get away. He tried to move backwards, only then realized that there were other people in the room as well and then he fought. 

None of the three men that surrounded the bed expected that reaction from Jared. Even before they could react, Jared had managed to get off the bed, the IV ripped from his arm in one violent pull; a thin stream of blood decorated the covers and followed Jared down from the bed. They could see that he was panicking. Sebastian immediately covered the door. They couldn't let Jared get out of the room in such a state of panic. 

Jensen knew he had to get Jared to calm down again. He had no idea what had triggered this reaction in Jared, but they had to find out what it was and make sure it didn't happen again. He looked on with angst as Jared realized that he wouldn’t be able to get out of the room and saw how he curled up into the smallest ball he could manage, the furthest away from the men in the room. He was shivering from head to toe, the blood still slowly dripping from the torn out IV line. Jensen wanted to speak up, but then he heard Jared's mumbles and his blood run cold. His head snapped back and he could see the same shock mirrored in Steve's and Sebastian's eyes as what was in his own. 

"Don't see me, don't see me. Not real, no, no, not real, Jensen not here. Don't see me. Not worthy, just a whore, not worthy, don't see me, please, please, please." Jared whimpered again as he cradled his head in his arms wanting to make himself invisible in one way or another. He visibly shied away when Jensen spoke up. 

"Jared?" Jensen had to swallow hard at Jared's words. To hear that the boy he grew up with, that became his best friend and who later became his boyfriend think so low of himself - to wish himself invisible was hard to hear. "Look at me, Jay. You're safe here. Nothing's going to happen to you here, I promise." 

"NO! NO! NO!" Jared screamed, "Not here, not here. Not worthy, please, not worthy." He sobbed and managed to turn his body so that his head rested in the corner. His body shook with sobs. 

"Jensen," Sebastian spoke up. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you need to leave the room." He held up his hands as Jensen's head snapped around to eye him with a murderous look. "Listen to him, Jensen. He's so distraught, he doesn't want you to see him, he thinks himself as being unworthy. Please, let's just see if we can make him to calm down without you in the room. If it doesn't work, you can come in again, but we need to get him to calm down. This stress is not good for him." 

"How is me not being in the room going to help?" Jensen didn't want to leave. 

"I'm not sure what his state of mind is, but he's clearly upset at seeing you here." Sebastian took a deep breath. "If he doesn't see you, maybe we can get him to calm down enough to help him. I can call some orderlies and forcefully remove him from that corner, but he must be in so much pain already and he's already traumatized, I don't want to do that to him. Maybe if he saw that you're not here he'll let us help him. It's the only other option we have." 

Jensen looked at Jared, the younger man still murmuring under his breath, the rocking motion continuing the whole time. He caught Steve's eye and sighed as his partner and friend nodded his head. "Can I come back in?" He didn't add after Jared was sedated again, because even though he didn't want that to happen, he knew Sebastian would have no choice but to drug Jared up again. 

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement and stood to the side to let Jensen pass. As the younger man passed him, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll be all right." He took the syringe from the nurse and stepped deeper into the room, closing the door behind him, leaving a shell shocked Jensen outside and a traumatized Jared inside. 

Jensen's legs gave way the moment the door closed behind him. He couldn't even walk away, but just slid down and sat on the cold floor next to the door. From the inside he could hear muffled sounds. He thought he could identify Sebastian's voice and once or twice he could hear Steve's voice as well. He gripped his short hair tight as Jared's voice sounded hard through the door. The younger man screaming out in fear had Jensen grinding down on his teeth not to leap up and storm back inside. If felt to him as if Jared's screams went on and on, before it suddenly became quiet and Jensen managed to get back to his feet. The blinds were still drawn so he had no idea of what was happening inside of the room. He reached out to open the door when the door clicked open and Steve filled the doorway. 

"Going somewhere?" Steve smiled, but still stepped to the side to let Jensen in. 

Jensen didn't bother to answer; he only had eyes for one person in the room. Jared was settled back on the bed. The nurse was busy connecting the IV in his hand again while Sebastian made notes on Jared's chart. "Is he okay, I mean, did he hurt himself?" Jensen knew Jared was still far from being okay. 

Sebastian nodded his head. "He didn't manage to injure himself any further, but I'm going to send him for a scan for his neck, just to be on the safe side. I also do have a feeling that his whole body is protesting on what he's done." He looked at Jensen and chose his words carefully. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be here when Jared wakes up again, Jensen." 

Jensen's didn't give Sebastian time to continue. "No, you're not sending me away, not now." 

"I don't want to send you away, Jensen, but Jared is my primary concern. If he acts out like that again when he sees you, he can hurt himself. I will not let that happen." 

"We don't know if it will happen again." 

"I'm not willing to take that chance." This time he kept on talking even when Jensen tried to interrupt him. "You're more than welcome to be here when he's asleep, Jensen. But until he's been evaluated by a psychiatrist, you're not welcome in this room when he's awake." He pulled himself to his full height. "That's my final offer, take it or leave it." 

Jensen wanted nothing more than to object, but he knew Sebastian was already bending over backwards for them to allow them access to this room. He nodded his head in silent agreement, pulled up a chair and sat there watching while Jared slept on. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**Two Days Later**

"This can't go on like this, Sebastian." Jensen was at his wit's end. It didn't matter who was in the room when Jared woke up. He would start to panic and in the end he had to be sedated. "He does not trust anyone." 

Sebastian had to agree. He had no idea on what they had to do. He didn't want to keep the younger man under permanent sedation, but at this stage, with Jared's behavior, it was the only viable option left to them. 

Steve cleared his voice. "There might be one thing we can do." He could see in Jensen's eyes that his friend knew what he was going to suggest and Steve knew he had to have his argument ready to persuade Jensen of it. "Just hear me out, that's all I ask." 

"No," Jensen shook his head. "That's not an option." 

"It's the only one we got. You know as well as I do, Jensen, that's the only thing we can do. He knows him, he's comfortable with him." 

Jensen snorted. "How do we know that? We've got only his word; we don't have Jared's side of the story." 

"What harm can it do? Jared can either start panicking again, or he can actually calm down enough for his condition to be assessed without the need to keep him sedated the whole time." Steve tried to reason with his friend. 

"It's not going to work." Jensen didn't want to go that route, although he knew Steve made a valid point. 

"May I inquire what you are referring to?" Sebastian asked. He had no idea what the two men were speaking of, except to say that it concerned his patient. 

"Nothing to worry about, because it’s not happening." Jensen growled. 

"I disagree," Steve replied. He turned to face Sebastian. "There was a medical doctor in Pellegrino's service that used to treat everyone at Pellegrino's mansion. We've got him in protective custody. I thought that it might be a good idea to bring him in and to see if he can get close to Jared, without Jared being sedated, but as you can see, Jensen is dead set against it." 

Sebastian looked at the two friends. "I thought as much when I evaluated Jared’s injuries initially. May I ask who this doctor is?" 

"No," Jensen shook his head. 

"Jensen," Steve tried again. "If he can help, why not?" 

Jensen sighed. "Because he didn't help him. He didn't help any of them in the way he could. I don't want him near Jared again. I don't trust him." 

"And Jared doesn't trust you." Steve hated to use that argument against his friend, but he just had the feeling that Misha would be able to help Jared more than what anyone of them could do. Before Jensen could answer, he turned his attention to Sebastian. "Doctor Collins, Misha Collins. He's the one we've got in protective custody; he's the one who helped all of them." 

Sebastian nodded his head. "I've never met the man before, but I do know my colleagues speak highly of him. He helps out at shelters; he has never turned a patient away. I've heard of instances where he footed hospital bills on patients' behalf because they needed the care, but couldn't afford it." 

Jensen snorted. "And that makes him such a great humanitarian." 

"That's not what I'm saying, Jensen. But he's a good guy. I don't know why he did what he did, but he did treat Jared's injuries and he did a very good job of it as well. The injuries he sustained underneath his feet, without being treated it could've caused huge problems. So by all means, you might not like him, but Steve's right. He might have a bond with Jared and he might be able to help him, more than what we can say at this stage." Sebastian replied. 

"He's under protective custody." Jensen tried one last time. 

Steve snorted. "You're the lead in this investigation. I don't see the problem here." 

Jensen shook his head. "I won't place Jared in any danger." 

"None of us wants that." Steve held up his hands in an attempt to calm Jensen down. "We can arrange something, hell, you know how sneaky that Chris can be, I can promise you, he'll get Collins in here and you won't even know about it until he stood in front of you." 

Jensen nodded his head. Steve had a point, if anyone could get Collins here, it would be Chris. "Okay, I'll make arrangements." 

Steve smiled and slapped Jensen on his shoulder, "good boy." He smirked at Sebastian and then placed his arm around Jensen's shoulder. "You're up for your six hours sleep, so come on princess, let's go." He didn't wait for Jensen's reply but dragged the younger man away from Jared's room. Feeling proud of himself as Jensen didn't even try to resist. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Christian Kane arched his eyebrow as he heard the request. He looked over to where their special guest was seated on one of the chairs in the small room. He hated babysitting duty, but at least this one was one of the better ones. "Sure, we'll be there." He listened again, closed his phone and turned his attention to the other man. "Well, Doctor Collins, we're leaving on a trip. But first I need to get some things delivered here." He picked up another phone and made a few calls, he could see the doctor's frown as he heard what he was looking for, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He needed to get Collins into the hospital and he knew just how. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve snickered as he looked up from where he was leaning against the wall and saw Christian coming his way. He was in the company of another three Marshalls, but there was one other person in the group that Steve would never in a million years peg as a doctor. He looked more like a bean counter. The man was dressed in a tan colored trench coat, black suit, blue tie that hung askew and dress shoes. There was no way that any dumb crook out there would see that man in the trench coat as the same doctor who visited Pellegrino's grounds on a regular basis. 

He grinned as the group walked towards them. By the expression on Collins' face, he could safely bet that the good doctor didn't like the disguise at all.

"You approve." Chris grinned and greeted his friend with a hug. 

"What's there not to approve. He doesn't look like a doctor." 

"That's the idea. All though our guest isn't very impressed." Chris turned and pulled on the coat to get Collins closer to them. "I told you to stay next to me at all times." 

"And I told you I'm not a child." Misha piped back. 

"Good, then stop acting like one." Chris turned and faced Steve again. "Where's Jen?" 

Steve indicated with his head at the door across from them. "Where he always is." 

Christian sighed. "Things better?" 

Steve shook his head. "No change and it's beginning to take its toll on Jensen as well." 

"Then let's see if we can start to change that." He straightened up when he saw Sebastian walking their way. "Just the man I've been looking for." He grinned and shook Sebastian's hand. "I've brought the doctor." 

Sebastian smiled when he saw Christian standing with Steven. He had liked the man when he first met him and they've even managed to chat a few times. He turned to face the man in the coat. "Doctor Rouché." He introduced himself. 

"No names." Christian interrupted. "I don't want his name to be heard, whispered or even thought off in these hallways." 

Sebastian frowned, but nodded his head. "I can deal with that, but then I would like to call him something." 

"I do have a name, use it." Misha spoke up again. All three men could see that he was beginning to anger. 

"I know you've got a name, but I'm trying to keep you alive and you might not like that, and I don't care. We're also trying to keep Jared alive and if the men that are hunting you find out that you're here because your name got whispered in the hallways we give away his position and that I will not allow." Christian boiled with anger. 

"Why do you use Jared's name?" Misha wasn't going to let it go. 

It was Steve that growled this time. "Do you prefer we refer to him as Whoreboy?" 

"Easy, gentlemen." Sebastian placed his hand on Steven's shoulder. "I don't think it's necessary for this conversation to go in that direction." 

"I'm sorry," Misha held up his hand in apology. "I was out of line." 

Christian sighed. "I'm sorry as well. I know it's difficult for you, but it's the best we can do at this point in time." 

Misha nodded his head, but this time he did not answer. Their heads turned when the door opened across from them. Misha took in how scruffy Jensen looked. His clothes were hanging loose from his frame. His shoulders were slumped forward. 

"You look like hell." Christian spoke up. "I thought you said he gets six hours sleep a night?" He looked at Steven. 

Steve just shook his head, but didn't reply with a response. Instead, he focused his attention on Jensen. "How's he doing?" 

"He's starting to wake up." Jensen sounded despondent. 

Sebastian shook his head; he had no words to cheer the young agent up. He focused his attention on the doctor that joined them. "Well, I can't call you nothing, and since the name Friday has already been picked and that it's not Friday, but indeed Thursday, I think the name Castiel will do." 

"Castiel?" Christian frowned. "What the hell?" 

"No, more like heaven. It means _Angel of Thursday_. It's Thursday, I always believe angels need trench coats to hide away their wings, so yes - Castiel." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and then turned away from the group. "I would say it's time to see if Doctor Castiel can be of assistance, or what do you say?" He held the door open and waited for the agents to step away and let Misha through. He was not surprised to see Jensen stopping the doctor from entering the room. 

"If you hurt him in any way, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day from outside a prison cell ever again." 

"I took an oath, agent Ackles, just like you did. I for one don't intend on breaking mine." Misha shrugged the hand from his shoulder and stepped into the room. Only when the door closed shut behind him did he let out the breath he was holding in. 

"You okay?" Sebastian asked. 

"He's one intimidating agent." Misha looked over at the bed and smiled softly. "I can't believe he's free. I can't believe that all of them are free. It's finally over." 

"He's still has a long road ahead of him," Sebastian stepped closer to the bed as Jared moaned softly. "He's much calmer when he wakes up, well, at least for the first two minutes, until he realizes that he doesn't know us and then he goes ballistic." He pushed down the sheet that covered Jared's body and showed Misha the leather cuffs that decorated Jared's wrists. "I hate this, but he keeps on injuring himself. If you can actually get him to calm down for us to do away with this, my year would be made." 

"I can only try." Misha stepped up to the bed and as Jared started to drift closer to the surface to wake up, he started to talk with him, hoping that Jared would recognize his voice and that he would be calm when he finally opened up his eyes. 

"Jared, it's all right. You're safe; no one's going to hurt you again. You're out of that place, you're free." Misha had to say those words aloud; it was one thing Jared always dreamed of, of being free. He kept on talking softly as Jared started to move around more on the bed. He could see the lines of pain that decorated Jared's face. "I don't even know what injuries he's got." 

"Too many," Sebastian answered shortly, but then goes on and describes all of the various injuries to the doctor. "His file is here as well, you can read it later." 

"I will, thank you." Misha turned and dragged his hand through Jared's hair. "Glad to see this is getting longer again, Jared." He sighed and then looked at Sebastian again. "If they wanted to punish Jared severely, without leaving any marks they would shave his head. Not just once and then let it grow out again. They would shave it twice a day, for at least a week. Every time I thought that it would break him, every time it nearly did, but they never got him to break. He's the strongest person I know." 

"Then let's not give up on him." Sebastian moved back from the bed as Jared's eyes flickered and they finally opened up. 

"Jared?" Misha asked and smiled as Jared's eyes found his. 

"Misha?" Jared's voice sounded gruff. He looked around at the room. He remembered waking up here a few times. Sometimes he could've sworn that Jensen was here. On those occasions, he freaked out. He couldn't believe his mind would play such cruel jokes on him, but it couldn't be anything else, except a joke. His chest tightened up as he thought of the one person that meant the world to him, the one person he would never see again. 

"You're safe, Jared. You are out of hell and you're safe." Misha took Jared's pulse between his fingers; he could see the pulse point on Jared's neck beating at a near fluttery pace. "You also need to calm down for me; nothing's going to happen to you. I promise." 

Jared swallowed. He could remember voices telling him he was safe, that nothing would hurt him again, but he couldn't believe them, he didn't know them. He's been told so many lies before that there was just no way he could believe that what they've told him to be the truth. He looked around in the room and spotted the other man for the first time. He tried to scramble from the bed, but found himself unable to move. "NO!" 

"Easy, Jared, easy. He's not going to hurt you. His name is Doctor Sebastian Roché. He's been your attending doctor since you've been admitted here." Misha tried to get Jared to lie back again. "Relax, Jared. Come on, boy. Just relax." 

"Let me go, let me go, please." Jared pulled at the restraints again. 

"Jared, look at me." Misha ordered and tipped Jared's head so that he could look the younger man in the eyes. "I'll release you from the restraints if you promise me two things, okay?"

"No, let me go, please." Jared kept on pulling at the cuffs that kept him pinned to the bed. 

"Two things, Jared. Promise me two things and I'll release you." Misha hated doing this to Jared. He knew Jared hated any kind of bondage, but he also understood the necessity thereof. 

"What, what must I promise?" Jared looked up with pleading eyes. 

"I want you to promise me you'll try to calm down and I want you to promise me that when I release you, you won't try to get up from this bed. You're still hooked to various IV lines and if you fly up to get off you're going to rip them out and you can injure yourself. I also understand that you're sporting some broken ribs, so you need to take it easy, please." 

"Promise, promise. Please." Jared needed his hands free. 

"Okay, that's good. Take some deep breaths for me, Jared while I start to loosen these." Misha checked on Jared's breathing as he started to loosen the cuffs. "You're doing so well." 

Jared could feel the tension subsiding as the pressure around his wrists lessened. He kept an eye on the other doctor in the room. If the man made any movement in his direction, he would not stay in this bed. He looked at the door. It was on the other side of the room and even closed, he could see shadows moving in front of it through the gap between the door and the floor. It meant the exit was blocked. It made him tense up again, until Misha's voice sounded near to him. 

"You're safe, Jared. I promise you, you're safe." 

Jared looked at Misha. He could see the dark circles underneath the doctor's eyes. "You look tired." 

Misha smiled. "It's been a tough few days, but it's getting better." There was no reason to tell Jared about all of the possible charges he might be facing. "Are you going to let me take a look at you?" 

Jared looked at Misha; he looked at the other doctor and nodded once. "No time limits this time?" 

Misha's heart wanted to break at Jared's words. He shook his head. "No time limits this time, I promise." 

Sebastian sighed in relief as he saw how relaxed Jared was with Misha. It was the best decision they could've made, but then his blood ran cold at Jared's next words. 

"Where's Vince?" Jared's voice quivered as he mentioned the name. 

Misha looked at Sebastian before he answered. "Let's just say he can't hurt you anymore and leave it at that for now." 

"He's not going to come and take me away, is he?" 

Misha shook his head. "No, Jared. He will never take you away again." 


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://imgur.com/ecyhcCj)

**48 Hours Later**

"What do we know?" Olyphant inquired as he stepped into the room and looked on as the burly guard locked the door behind them. 

"His primary doctor is Sebastian Rouché, age thirty-five. French born." The man behind the computer spoke up. "He's single, no dependants." 

Timothy grunted. "So he's a liability, no leverage against him." He wanted to get Jared back, but he knew he needed a doctor; his pet could only perform if he was healthy. 

"What about Jared's condition?" 

The computer geek sighed. "Not much. They're very tight lipped. If it wasn't for the fact that we saw some FBI agents around the hospital we never would've figured out he was there. In fact, it was only confirmed yesterday that it's indeed him after the tracker was activated." 

Timothy smirked. It was a move of brilliance on his side to get a tracer embedded underneath Jared's skin. It was so tiny that now after months no one would notice the place even if they looked. He personally killed the tech that inserted the tracker and since Jared was unconscious at that stage he was the only one that knew where the tracking device was in Jared's body. With that little piece of technology he knew exactly where Jared found himself at any time. The greatest aspect of that tiny piece of technology - it was accurate to 0.1 miles from the exact position of the target. You couldn't have asked for better. 

"Ensure that we've got enough eyes on the hospital, but don't make a move. Not until I give the order." Timothy looked up as there was a knock on the door. He nodded at the guard to open up and when the first of several men entered the room, Timothy beamed. These were his men; they'd been working exclusively for him for a number of years. He trusted them and only them with his life. He was now also going to put them on the one task he couldn't complete himself. He knew they would die doing what he'd ordered them to do. 

He greeted each one with a nod and a handshake. "Glad you could make it." 

The four men all nodded their heads as they stood in front of Timothy and awaited their orders. Olyphant let the computer tech pull up what they had on Jared. "This is your target, Jared Padalecki - _Whoreboy_. He belongs to me and you've got the right to take out anyone that gets in your way. It is your duty to bring him back to me." He took a deep breath. "In all likely hood he's going to fight you, he might have been a slave to that cunt of a Vincent, but he's in no means broken yet. He's got enough fighting spirit left in him to take you on. You may use violence to subdue him, but other than that he's not to be harmed - that I will do myself. He leaned over the tech and pressed the enter key on the laptop, bringing up the next screen. "This is the man I want dead the moment you see him - Jensen Ackles. He's been an FBI agent for the last five years. He was one of the youngest in the organization, but by far the best. If my sources are correct, he's up for promotion. Do not underestimate him, do not just injure him and leave him for dead. Even if it means that you have to empty all your ammunition on him, then so be it, but make sure he's dead. Because if you don't, he'll come back and he'll hunt you down, or haunt your ass if he's only semi dead." 

Timothy pressed the enter key again and brought up the next photo. "This man is known to you. He's one of the reasons why we've got to hide for now. Him, I want alive, for no other reason but to slowly kill him myself. Doctor Misha Collins will be joining his wife in the afterlife." Timothy grinned. It was his own hand that handed the gun to Mark Pellegrino before he snuffed the life out of Vicky Collins, and it was a pleasure to see it happen. 

Olyphant went on to show them images of several other men, including Christian Kane, Steve Carlson and Doctor Sebastian Roché. "Be on the lookout for them, and eliminate them. I don't want any loose ends after this." He looked at the four men in front of him. "I know you can plan and operate on your own, go. Let me know when you've got my property back." All four men nodded again and left the room as silently as they entered. 

"Fuck," the geek cursed. "Don't they talk, or what?" 

Timothy grinned. "No, I personally cut their tongues out while the others watched." He stepped away from the computer, nodded his head in the direction of the guard and turned away to face the door. 

"Oh," the young man raised his hand to his mouth, but his finger never touched his tongue as the single shot rang out and the blood spattered on the screen as he slumped forward in his chair, his face landing on the keyboard with a final thud. 

"Make sure there are no prints left in here and remember to take the laptop. Just don't drip that blood in the car." Timothy didn't bother to look back, but exited the room and went to his car where he waited patiently for his bodyguard to return before they drove off. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen looked on as Collins gently soothed Jared down and the younger man was sleeping again. He couldn't help but to feel the pit of jealousy in his stomach grow by the hour. He knew he was being petty. Collins had a connection with Jared for the past few years; it was normal for the younger man to be more comfortable with Collins. But, he was Jared's boyfriend; it might have been eight years ago, but they were a couple. Yes, still children, but they loved one another, but when he at one stage thought that he would love no other, or trust no other than how he'd trusted Jared, it seemed that he made a mistake. It was obvious that Jared didn't feel the same. 

"This is fucked up." Jensen groaned as he ran his hand across his short hair. "I need air." He told no one in particular in the room, but just pushed himself off the chair and headed for the door. 

Steve stood up to follow, but it was Sebastian who beat him to it. "May I?" The doctor didn't wait for a reply, but headed out after the clearly upset agent. 

Chris snorted. "Now that, I would wish to see." 

Steve nodded in agreement. They both knew how to handle an upset Jensen; he wondered how the good doctor was going to go about it. "We'll see when they return." Instead, he turned his attention to where Misha was seated close to Jared's bed. "How's he doing?" 

Misha turned to face the two agents. "He's still very much confused." He looked concerned. "I might be the only one that he trusts enough to look after him, but seeing me here is also not a good thing." 

Chris frowned, "Why not?" 

"Because every time he opens his eyes and he sees me, the first thing that he remembers is that hell hole and for that split second before the rest of his memories catch up to him, he believes that he's still there. I know he hasn't said it, but I can see it. For that one partial second he's afraid, and I hate it." Misha stood up and paced the room. 

"You need to understand something, Jared's right on the one thing he told me over and over. I'm a coward. I had the means of getting help, in getting them out, but I did nothing. I might have patched them up; supplied them some comfort, but I did not uphold the oath that I took. I let each and every one that was held captive in that hell house down and he's got the right to hate me. I hate myself." 

Steve and Chris looked at one another and then Steve spoke up. "You're very hard on yourself, and that's something that you need to work out for yourself, but what you're doing now, this is what matters. For the past two days it wasn't necessary for Sebastian to sedate Jared once, and at this stage, that's what we are concerned about. Jared's starting to talk again. He's no longer afraid to have other people in the room, and for that I can promise you, we're grateful and Jensen, well he might not seem to be, but he's also grateful." 

Misha snorted. "Agent Ackles will not hesitate to kill me, I'm not so sure he's grateful." 

Chris shook his head. "If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead already, so give it a rest." He didn't however add that he might believe Misha to be right. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to guess?" Sebastian asked as he took the empty seat next to Jensen's. 

"Nothing, just needed some fresh air." Jensen shrugged his shoulders. 

"Nothing my ass. Do I look stupid to you my dear man?" Sebastian slapped Jensen on the shoulder. "Something is eating you up, and the sooner you let it go the better." 

"You won't understand." 

"Yes, I won't understand, not because I'm unable to, but because you're not telling me anything. Come on, Jensen. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but maybe because you don't know me, will make it easier to open up." Sebastian tried again. 

"I thought you're a doctor, not a psychiatrist." Jensen looked at the man next to him. 

Sebastian nodded his head. "True, but I'm still able to listen, I don't need to be a doctor or a psychiatrist to do that, don't you agree?" 

Jensen looked at the blond man seated next to him. He opened his mouth and the words that popped out, shocked him. "I'm jealous." He shook his head, "sorry, that's not what I wanted to say." 

Sebastian laughed. "Freudian slip, I would say. I can imagine that's not what you wanted to say, but that's the crux of this whole thing, isn't it?" 

"It's really fucked up. I've last spoken to Jared when he was sixteen years old. I was on summer break, and had to attend a camp over the weekend. I reckoned I would see him again. I never did, not until a few days ago." He reached for his wallet and took out the tattered note that he's been carrying around for the past eight years. "I found this in my locker at the diner I used to work at when on break." He handed the note silently to Sebastian. 

As Sebastian read it, Jensen recited it out loud. _"By the time you read this, you must be out of your mind with worry, our house stands empty, no car, no bike, no toys are lying around. You've been to all the places we hang out together - your own bedroom twice, yet no sign of me."_

_"I'm sorry for not being here. I'm sorry for leaving you without a proper explanation. I wish I could tell you more. Just as I made you promise never to forget about me, I promise never to forget about you."_

_"From the first time we met, until the last time I told you that I loved you, you've been my hero, my best friend, my boyfriend and my world. Chase your dreams don't ever give them up. Every night when you go to sleep remember I'm telling you, good night. For every morning that you wake up, I'm there to tell you, good morning."_

_"No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever. - Francois Mauriac"_

Sebastian folded the note closed and placed his arm around Jensen's shoulders. "It's been a tough eight years for both of you, for him worse than for you in some ways, in other instances worse for you, but both of you had suffered. Both of you need time to heal, time to come to grips with what has happened and to find one another again. You've got the right to be jealous, Mish..., Castiel is sharing a bond with the one whom you loved all those years ago, whom you still love, but Jared's not in a state to return that bond or that love - not at this moment. He first needs to realize that he's safe, that he's free, that he is in control of his own life again, and that's going to take time - a lot of time. He knows Castiel, he's comfortable with Castiel. I think in a way Castiel is the only person he trusts, but only in a very limited way. You can't expect it from him, or from yourself to just start off where you've ended. It will not work, but give it time, give him time and give yourself time. He's got to get to know you from a fresh; he's got to realize that he can still trust you. That you still love him. And you, you have to accept that you've changed just as much as he did. You need to get to know him again. If you want this to work, you can't remember the past. You've got to focus on the future." 

Jensen looked at Sebastian and then cracked a smile. "Are you sure you didn't study psychology somewhere along the way?" He sighed deeply. "You're right. I need to start to learn to get to know him again. If I want him back in my life I've got to start from the beginning, just as the first time I saw him." Jensen looked at Sebastian. "Thank you. I needed that." 

Sebastian nodded his head. "Enough fresh air then?" He grinned, slapped Jensen on the shoulder and stood up. "What do you say, let's go in and have a look at our young friend again. Maybe we're lucky enough and he'll actually answer us, instead of being afraid." 

Jensen took a deep breath. "I think we'll be lucky." 

"We can hope, Jensen. We can only hope." 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jared looked on as the door opened and two men stepped in. He groaned as he realized that one of them was Jensen, _his_ Jensen. Each and every time he saw the other man he wanted nothing more than to run away. He couldn't look Jensen in the eye, he couldn't let Jensen see him like _this_. He must've groaned harder than he thought, because Misha was next to him in an eye wink. 

"You all right, Jared?" Misha asked in concern. 

Jared looked at the man with the bluest eyes he's ever seen and he couldn't help but to wonder how it was possible to have the man with the bluest eyes and the man with the greenest eyes in the world together in one room. "You've always called me by my name, why?" 

Misha was taken aback by Jared's question. "You mean because I never called you by the derogative name?" Misha refused to say the name out loud. 

Jared nodded his head. "Not once, did you call me anything else but Jared." He smiled softly. "Sometimes I think if it wasn't for you I would've forgotten my own name." 

Misha shook his head. "You'd always remember your own name; you have too much self-worth to forget it." 

Jared moved backwards as the other man named Sebastian stepped closer to the bed. 

"Easy, Jared." Misha placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. "You remember Sebastian?" 

Jared nodded his head, but didn't relax one bit. 

"It's good to see you're awake, Jared." Sebastian greeted him friendly. "Can you tell us how you're feeling?" 

Jared looked at Misha and when the doctor nodded his head in support he answered quietly. "I'm feeling ok." 

Misha arched his eyebrow. "You want to try that again?" He could see that Jared was hiding something. 

Jared lowered his eyes. "Sorry." 

"Nothing to be sorry about, Jared. But you do know we need to know how you really feel." Misha explained, glad that Sebastian was letting him take the lead. 

Sebastian couldn't believe that Jared managed to answer his question. He could see that the younger man was ready to bolt, but he was glad to see that Jared remained calm when Misha touched him on the shoulder. When Misha called Jared out on the answer, Sebastian waited patiently. Misha really had a connection with Jared, and even though he could understand Jensen's reluctance to have the doctor here, he was glad for his assistance. 

Jared looked at Misha before he answered again. "It feels like I want to crawl out of my own skin, and my head hurts. I hate this collar around my neck. My body aches and I'm so tired, but I don't want to sleep." 

This time Sebastian answered. "It's the drugs that they had you on that's making you so uncomfortable in your own skin. It's also one of the contributors to your headache. You're also still recovering from a nasty concussion that you sustained when the car you were in rolled. I know the collar is bothersome, but as Mis..., Castiel explained to you, you were shot and the bullet is situated in your neck. We need to keep your neck stabilized for the foreseeable future." 

Jared frowned as he looked at the doctor. "Why are you calling Misha, Castiel?" 

Jensen spoke up from the corner, without even thinking about it. "He's under protective custody. It's better that no one knows he's here. So now his name is Castiel." 

Jared froze as he heard Jensen speak up. He had to take some deep breaths not to start to hyperventilate. He'd forgotten about Jensen being in the room. 

"Steady, Jared." Misha could see the way Jared tensed up that he was going to panic if he doesn't calm down. "Take some deep breaths for us." 

"What's going on?" Jensen sounded concerned as he stepped closer to the bed, but then stopped in his tracks as Sebastian turned his head and shook it. 

"Come one, buddy. Do not do this to yourself, you're all right. No need to panic." Misha kept on talking softly to the distraught man on the bed. Misha looked at Sebastian and then over Sebastian's shoulder at Jensen. 

Sebastian nodded once and then sighed. He hated doing this. "Jensen, step out of the room, please." 

"What? No, why?" Jensen couldn't believe what Sebastian was asking him to do. 

"Jensen, step out or I will have you removed with force." Sebastian kept his attention on Jared; the young man was now clearly struggling to breathe as the panic built up inside of him. 

"No," Jensen answered again, but stopped as he heard Jared whimpered from the bed and then the gravity of the situation slammed into him. He was responsible for Jared panicking; it was his fault, and no one else's. He staggered backwards. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He turned around and stumbled out of the room, leaving the men on the inside to deal with Jared while he stumbled down the hall to the restrooms. He didn't even notice Chris following him to the outside. 

Sebastian heard the pain and anguish in Jensen's voice and he took pity on the young agent, but they had to get Jared to calm down, before he could even think of Jensen. "Jared, look at me," Sebastian ordered as he placed his hand on Jared's chest. "Look at me, Jared, come one." He waited until Jared looked at him and then nodded his head in encouragement. "Good, you're doing so good. I want you to take a deep breath for me, come one buddy, just like this." He took a deep breath and held it in and as Jared followed his actions, he released the breath he held. "Good, now do it again," he couched Jared through his breathing, happy to note that Jared was keeping eye contact with him and following his instructions perfectly. He looked up and saw that Jared's oxygen levels were rising again, and that his heart rate was slowing down. "Once again, Jared." He repeated the same action himself and then smiled as Jared finally took a deep enough breath to calm down almost completely. 

"Feeling better?" He asked as he stepped away from the bed to take the wet cloth to wipe Jared's sweaty brow down. 

Jared nodded his head. "Hurts." He indicated to his sides. 

"I believe it hurts. Panicking like that is not a good thing with broken ribs." Sebastian explained as he replaced the cloth. "Would you mind if I take a look?" 

Jared looked at Misha and when the doctor nodded his head, he nodded in agreement. 

"I'll be quick." Sebastian said as he with the help of Misha, lifted Jared's top to give the young man a once over. The bruises that covered Jared's torso were beginning to heal. The once blue, red and purple marks were now changing color and were now a sickening blue, green and yellow that decorated his chest and ribs. With soft fingers he traced the healing ribs, happy to feel that none of them had shifted during this panic attack and that they were on the mend. He also knew that now that Jared was beginning to move more that they had to start taping them down. It was going to cause him to be even more uncomfortable, but it would support the ribs better. 

"I'm going to take off the collar for a moment, Jared. But I want you to keep your neck perfectly still." Sebastian waited until for Jared to nod in agreement. 

"Can Misha, sorry, I mean, can Castiel take it off, please." Jared asked. 

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. "Sure he can take it off. He's going to have a look at your neck, just keep still for us." 

"Okay." Jared agreed and tried not to tense up as he felt Misha's hands on his neck. 

"Doing well, Jared." Misha said as he quickly removed the collar and then started with his examination. The wound looked fine as he removed the dressing that covered it. He looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Looks good. I want to clean it up, will you please hand me some supplies, please?" 

Sebastian nodded and went to take supplies out of the locked unit on the side of the room. He passed the supplies to the other doctor as Misha gloved up and then gently started to clean the wound before dressing it up again. 

"All done." Misha said as he placed the last piece of gauze over the wound. He took the c-collar and gently placed it around Jared's neck before strapping it in place again. "Not too tight?" He asked gently. 

"No, it's all right." Jared frowned. "For how long do I need to wear this thing?" 

"Until we're satisfied that the bullet in your neck has finally settled in. We're worried that it might move around in there and we want to curb that. I know the brace is irritating, but until we know what that bullet is doing, we're going to be acting on the safe side." Sebastian explained. 

Jared accepted the answer without much thought. He really didn't want to know about the bullet in his neck, or the fact that it might move and paralyze him. He was brought out of his musings when Sebastian addressed him again. "Going to check out the marks on the soles of your feet next, Jared and then we'll give you something for the pain. Is that okay?" 

Jared nodded slowly. His body still ached, but he was starting to feel tired again as well. He looked on as Sebastian removed the bandages from his feet and gently began to clean them. He moaned softly at the sting, but got soothed down by both the doctors almost immediately. Jared turned his head away as the tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to be so emotional, but it was as if he was on a roller coaster ride in his own body. He had no control over his own feelings or emotions. 

"Are you hurting, Jared?" Misha asked in concern as he saw Jared winching. 

"A bit." Jared answered truthfully. 

"Okay, almost done and then I'll give you something to help with the pain." Sebastian quickly bandaged the last foot and then stripped off his latex gloves before heading over to the cabinet and filling a syringe with a clear substance. "This will help." He pushed the needle into the port and looked on as the drug took hold and Jared's eyes closed slowly. He threw the empty syringe away and then looked at the door through which Jensen disappeared. 

"This is hard on both of them." Misha said as he saw in which direction Sebastian was looking. 

"More than what any one of us can imagine." Sebastian turned to face Misha. "We have to find a way for Jared to be more comfortable around Jensen. It's not doing either of them any good to be stressed out like this the whole time." 

Misha nodded his head. "I agree, but I do not know what else to do. It's not like Jensen wants me here." 

"And I think that's part of the problem. Jared can feel the tension between the two of you." 

"I know." Misha sighed as he answered. He looked down at his hands. "I wish it could be different." 

"It can be, it will be." Sebastian placed a supportive hand on Misha's shoulder. "Let's go and grab something to cool to drink in my office. It will give Jensen the opportunity to spend some time with Jared alone, even if Jared is sleeping." 

Misha nodded in agreement and in silence both men left the room. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself, Jen?" Chris asked. He knew he was being hard on Jensen, but he also knew his friend. He had to get him out of this rift he was finding himself in. 

"Go fuck yourself, Kane." Jensen answered as he let his face rest on his crossed arms. 

"Nah, not much fun. Rather have someone else fuck me." He grinned as Jensen rolled his eyes. "I know this is hard for you. I know seeing Jared panicking every time he sees you, or even hears your voice is difficult for you, but Jensen you've got to get a grip on yourself. You can't go and blame yourself for this, because that's what Jared is doing. He's feeling ashamed of you seeing him like this and you feeling guilty for letting him panic. It's an evil circle the two of you are finding yourself in and it needs to stop. I know it sounds so simple, but I also know it's not. You've got to give Jared the time to adjust to you being around him, and hopefully with you being around, he'll realize it's not so bad and will begin to take things easier. This can only be healed with time." 

Jensen sighed. "You're right. Sebastian's right, even Coll..., Castiel is right. I have to take things easy. But I just want to talk to him. To be able to tell him that I'm there for him." 

"I can understand that. But I have the feeling he knows that you're there for him. He'll come by, just give it time." Christian looked up as Sebastian and Misha exited the room. He had to smile. Collins looked anything but a doctor in that trench coat. 

"We're going to get something cold to drink in my office. Jared's asleep if you want to sit with him, Jensen." Sebastian indicated with his head to the room. 

Jared nodded his head. "Thanks." He smiled tiredly. 

"One hour, Jensen and then you are heading out of here." Sebastian said as he walked off with Misha. He could hear Jensen sigh, but only grinned. 

Jensen’s shoulders slumped, but he remained quiet as he entered the door and took his place up next to Jared. "Maybe I should talk to you while you sleep. If patients in a coma can hear us, then you must be able to hear me as well." Jensen cleared his voice. "I know you're confused, I know you're hurting and I know you must be so overwhelmed with everything that's going on around you and I know it's difficult for you to get to grips with everything, but I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared softly on his brow and then smiled as Jared turned to face his direction, a small smile decorating his face. For Jensen, it was a sign. With some patience, everything would work out. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Timothy looked at the text he received and smiled silently. His plans were coming together nicely. It was time to proceed to the next stage, and hopefully by the end of the week, he would have Jared back where he belonged. 

"Let's move out." He picked up the bag next to his feet and walked out of the room. He wanted to be at the house by the next afternoon. There were things he needed to check and get in order before Jared could become permanently his. 

He checked the text for the final time, removed the battery from the phone, took out the SIM card, destroyed it, flicked the battery over his shoulder and then proceeded to trample the outer casing of the phone underneath his foot, until there was nothing left. Only then did he get into the car and waited for the driver to take him to his safe house. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen sat quietly in the corner as Sebastian and Collins gave Jared the once over. He tried to leave the room when Jared had woken up earlier, but Collins shook his head and indicated to Jensen to stay seated. Jensen didn't need any more encouragement than that. He could hear both Sebastian and Collins addressing Jared quietly, and once or twice he heard Jared responding to their gentle questions. He lifted his head when he heard Collins mentioning his name and listened intently to the rest of the conversation. 

"So, how long have you known Jensen?" Misha asked as he prodded at the wound in Jared's neck again. He could feel Jared tensing up beneath his hands, but he ignored it for the moment. 

"Yes, I was wondering myself." Sebastian smiled. 

Jared had no idea what to say, but the memories of him, Jensen when they were young leaped to the front, and he had to smile. "I was four. He was eight. He rescued me from some bullies." He smiled again. "He was my first real friend." 

"Wow, that's a long time. You've known each other twenty years, you're practically married." Sebastian snorted. 

Jared smiled but then spoke up. "Knew each other only for twelve years, not for twenty, only twelve." He fell silent again. 

Sebastian wanted to kick himself for not thinking of the eight years they were not together. He was surprised to hear Jensen speaking up from where he sat. 

"I agree with Sebastian, Jay. We've known each other for twenty years, or should I say I've known you for twenty years." 

Sebastian didn't have to look back to know what Jensen was doing, but he did hear the paper ruffled before Jensen's voice filled the silence of the room and he read the note which the sixteen year old had left behind. Another sort of silence settled over the room after Jensen folded the small piece of paper up again and placed it back where it belonged. 

"Each morning, I greet you, as do I do with each evening. I never forgot about you, Jay. Never." 

Jared took a deep breath. "You still call me Jay." 

Jensen snorted. "I'll always call you Jay." 

"I'm sorry." 

Jensen shook his head. He wanted to get up and walk over to the bed, but he couldn't risk Jared freaking out when he saw him, it was hard, but it was still easier to hear his voice, than the silence that stayed between them for so long. "You've got nothing to be sorry for." 

Jared's breath hitched. "I should've done more." 

"No, Jay. You were only sixteen years old. There was nothing more than you could do. I'm just happy that I found you again." There were so many questions, but he also knew that Jared was in no condition to answer them as yet. He still had to be patient. 

"You make it sound so easy." There was anger in Jared's voice, but Jensen knew it was not directed at him. 

"Jay, I've known you at _that_ stage for twelve years, I know you must've thought of every scenario out there before you left that note for me. You wouldn't have left it there as a first and only option. You would've thought of other things, you would've thought of phoning the police, of telling your parents that you were not coming with, but in the end, your family came first and you did the right thing. There are still many things I don't know about, but we'll talk later, now it's time for you to heal and get better." 

"I've changed, Jen." 

"We've all changed, Jay. But on the inside, there where it matter's the most, there you're still the same." Jensen answered evenly. 

Jared listened to what Jensen said to him. He knew Jensen was correct. He had changed, it's not as if he wanted to change in the way he did, he was forced to, but there was truth in Jensen's words, deep inside of him, he was still him and just maybe, maybe things would be better forward. 

The silence stretched out for long, until Jensen wanted to give up hope, but then Jared's voice filled the room once again. "Morning, Jen. It's a good morning." 

"Morning, Jay. It is a good morning indeed." 

Misha and Sebastian looked at one another and smiled. It was going to be a good morning. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Christian whistled under his breath and then frowned as he rounded the corner and found no one standing guard. He didn't even hesitate in letting the coffee drop from his hand as he reached for his side arm. "Shit," he whispered as he looked around for the Marshall and FBI agent that was supposed to be on duty. Even as he tried to communicate with them, he saw movement behind him and as he turned the first of three silenced shots rang out, all hitting him in the middle of the chest. Christian felt himself going down as the world grayed out around him. The last thing he saw was a large guy standing over him grinning at him before yet another shot went off. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen frowned as he looked at his watch. Christian was supposed to be at Jared's room fifteen minutes ago. Christian might have been many things, but he was always punctual, and if he knew he was going to run late he'd let everybody know. Jensen couldn't help but to start to feel tense. Something was not right. 

He walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He frowned again as he saw no sign of the man posted at the corner of the hall, he also knew that it didn't have to mean anything, but it made him even more concerned. He closed the door silently and pulled his Sig from his side holster. "Can we move, Jared?" 

Sebastian's head flicked up as he heard Jensen's tone of voice. "Yes, but not too far." 

"Good, get ready to do that." Jensen offered no other explanation, but reached for his phone to get in contact with Christian. He cursed when his friend's phone went to voice message. He didn't like it one bit. He looked at Misha and Sebastian. Both doctors waited for his next order. "Can you fire a weapon?" He reached for his backup gun even as he asked Sebastian the question. 

"Unfortunately, I can." Sebastian answered as he took the offered weapon from the agent. 

"Good, I want you to get Jared and Collins (he didn't even bother to say Castiel) out of here. You'll find a black Escalade SUV parked right next to the exit. The keys are underneath the front visor. Get both of them out of here, drive east, stay on the main roads, keep to the speed limit and keep going until you hear from me." Jensen paid no heat to Sebastian's comment on the firearm. The only thing that mattered was to get Jared and Misha out of here. He didn't need to receive any confirmation to know that their location has been breached. 

"I'll go out first, make sure it's clear and then you'll move out. Make it quick, don't turn back and shoot first, we'll answer the questions later." He pushed an extra magazine into Sebastian's hand. "I'll make contact." Jensen left the stunned men inside as he stepped gracefully out of the room. He made sure that it was clear before he beckoned the men out of the room. Jensen wanted to kick himself for not even asking how they were going to get Jared out of the room. It however came as no surprise when he saw the two men half carrying Jared out, Sebastian still holding on to the firearm he pushed into his hand. "Be quick." He whispered and then looked on as they disappeared around the corner that he just made sure was still clear. He was about to go after them when an unknown man rounded from the other side and started opening fire at Jensen without even blinking once. 

Jensen had to duck for cover, his pistol hard in his hand as he pulled on the trigger, firing back. He knew he was at a disadvantage; he had limited cover and no back up. He reached for his phone again, and hoped that he'd be able to call for more back up. As he pressed the dial button he sensed movement at his back, he fired as he turned, but the man was nearly on top of him, and the bullet's impact made him lose his balance as he fell backwards, his own finger still on the trigger as he kept on firing again and again. 

The man in front of him took one between the eyes, and Jensen had only enough time to roll away before the large man fell forward, just missing Jensen by mere inches. Jensen wanted to scream out in pain. He was hit at least three times. His left shoulder was burning like fire, his right bicep screamed at him in pain and he could feel the blood dripping onto the floor from a wound he sustained on his thigh. Jensen knew he had to get the blood to stop, but he also knew he had to make sure Jared got away safely. He could hear footsteps running in his direction. By the way they hit the ground, it belonged to someone heavy. Neither Christian nor Steve was so heavy on their feet. The rest of the team was also thinly built. Jensen lifted his weapon, he had still two rounds left before he had to reload again, as the man appeared around the corner and Jensen let his finger curl around the trigger and fired the two rounds in quick succession. The man had no time to fire back, Jensen made sure of it. As the man landed next to him, Jensen managed to reload and then checked out the men that were lying around him. Two down, but he had no idea of how many there were. He could not take any chances. 

His left shoulder was already numb; the pain in his thigh a dull throbbing sensation, but it was the wound in his right arm that bothered Jensen the most. The blood continued to run down his arm, making the grip he had on his weapon slippery. He knew he had to stop the bleeding; there was no way that he could make it stop, not now. He dragged the guy closest to him and with the knife he always carried in his boot he managed to rip a piece of the man's shirt off to use as a temporary bandage. He tied the piece of clothing quickly and then got to his feet. The world spun around him and he had to hold on to the wall for support. Jensen gave himself three seconds and then he started to run in the direction to where he sent Sebastian off. He couldn't believe how quiet the hallways were. He knew it was still early in the morning, but whenever did you see a hospital's hallways deprived of life. 

He ran hard. His own footfall echoed hard until he reached the back door and he pushed it out. He didn't even bother to look twice, he saw Jared being helped into the car, he saw Sebastian turning to fire at another large man and he started to shoot at the man himself, hoping to draw fire away from Sebastian. 

The man swirled and Jensen aimed again. It was a good shot, but then the world around him turned from white, to grey to black. He thought he could hear Jared's voice, but he couldn't be sure as his eyes refused to stay in focus. Jensen could feel himself slump forward and as his breath left his lungs, his body landed hard on the concrete and he felt nothing more. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve stepped out of the shower and sighed as his phone rang again. He's been ignoring it for the past several minutes as he took a well deserved shower. He picked up the phone and cursed as he saw that first it was Christian looking for him and then Jensen. He was on the verge to phone back when the phone started to ring in his hand. "Jensen!" He called out, but instead of hearing his friend's voice on the other side he could only hear shots fired. Steve didn't hesitate for one moment. He kept the phone to his ear as he tried to make contact with Jensen while at the same time he pulled up a pair of jeans, grabbed his pistol, backed up from the table and headed for the door. He had no idea what was happening, but the fact that he could hear continued shooting meant only one thing, trouble. 

In his own SUV, he made contact with the agency and requested back up. He kept the line he had with Jensen's phone open, but it bothered him that he couldn't hear anything clearly except for some continued static. Steve used his second phone and tried to get hold of Christian, but once again he lucked out. He floored the gas hard, he needed to get back to the hospital, and it needed to be quick. 

Steve shook his head to clear it from images that threatened to cloud his vision. He didn't want to see his friends and colleagues lying lifeless on the ground. He would find them alive. They were not dead. They couldn't be dead. 

Steve turned the corner and was met by chaos. There were at least five cop cars standing around with flashing lights. Doctors and medical personnel were busy evacuating the building of patients. He started looking around for his friends even as he exited his vehicle, but he couldn't spot anyone familiar. He made his way over to the first officer and showed him his badge. "Report." 

The young officer looked at the man next to him and started rattling off information, as he knew it. "At least four armed gunmen entered the hospital from the southern side. Reports received all said several shots were fired. No conformation received yet from any people down." 

"Do you know if Agent Ackles or Marshall Kane reported to anyone?" 

"No, Sir." 

Steve nodded his head, checked his firearms and then looked at the young officer next to him. "There'll be more FBI agents and Marshalls coming soon. Tell them what you know and tell them we've got at least five men down." He couldn't explain to the young man how he knew that, he just did." He didn't wait for confirmation from the officer, but stepped through the crowd as he made his way to the south side. 

Steve rounded the first corner as he slowly made his way down the long corridor. He could see a pair of feet sticking out and by the shoes he knew it to be one of his own. He looked into each room, checked that they were clean and secured before he moved on. He would've liked to run, but he also knew he had to keep himself safe, so he moved with caution until he got to the pair of feet that stuck out. He crouched down and peeked around the corner, except for the fallen man, no one else was in sight. He crept closer and couldn't help but to notice as his hand trembled as he looked for a pulse. There was nothing there. One agent confirmed dead. 

Steve walked further; he couldn't let his mind wander to the agent down behind him. Yes, he knew him, yes, he knew he had a wife and two children, but those thoughts he had to shut down, now were not the time to grieve, now was the time to take action, to retaliate. 

He found another agent, already cooling to the touch as he leaned in to close the dead agent's eyes in an attempt to let him have some dignity. The third he found was one of the gunmen. He was at least three times the size of an average man; he looked like something out of a real mob video. He had been shot four times, the final shot high up in the chest, through the heart. Steve only took his weapon and secured it. He didn't lose any more time. 

Steve started to hate the hospital as he had yet to turn another corner, but then his heart sped up and he had to mentally chastised himself to stay calm and focused. He could see Chris lying about three feet away from him. But he still had to clear two rooms before he could get to his friend. From where he was, he could see no movement of Chris' chest. 

"Hang on, buddy." He whispered as he entered the first room and found it to be clear. As he stepped into the second room he was about to clear it when he saw movement out of the farthest corner of his vision. He didn't hesitate once, but turned and fired. He could hear the shots fired at him as well, but he took no cover, just kept on firing until the other weapon become silent. The firefight took a mere few seconds, but the air stank with residue of fired weapons. He made sure the man was down before he turned away and ran to Chris' side. His friend was still unmoving. 

"Come on, buddy. Don't be dead, not like this." He placed his fingers against Chris' neck and searched for his carotid artery. He had to calm himself down before he could concentrate on the simple task. For a moment, he wanted to panic, but then he felt a fluttery movement against his fingertips and held his hand steady until he felt the movement again. Chris had a pulse, and that was the only thing that mattered at that time. Now that he was next to Chris he could see that his friend was breathing as well. "Fucking son of a bitch." He sighed deeply as he started to assess Chris' condition. He knew there still could be danger up ahead, but not only was Chris his friend, he was the first sign of life Steve found in all of the blood spilled around him. He ripped Chris' shirt open and sighed as he saw the tactical vest secured to Chris' chest. It was riddled with three holes, but he could see no blood seeping through, so he knew the vest had done its job. "Where the fuck are you hit man? You can't still be unconscious from these." Steve talked to himself as he assessed Chris further. He turned Chris on his side and then had to act fast, as a stream of hot blood squirted in his face. "FUCK!" He pressed down with both his hands as he began to panic. The way Chris was laying hindered the blood from flowing out, but now that Steve has moved him, he'd inadvertently took the pressure off the wound and now his friend was bleeding himself to death. 

Steve knew there was not anything he could do, but to keep pressure on the wound and pray that help was on its way. "Hung on buddy, don't you give up on me now, come on, don't you give up now." He kept on repeating the same over and over until he caught sight of the first medic running in his direction. "I need help here!" He screamed and watched on as the medic raced to his side. 


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://imgur.com/pgW09Cf)

"No, we can't leave him here. We've got to help him, please." Jared screamed as Misha pushed him into the back of the SUV. He'd seen how Jensen had turned to take down a man armed with a gun, but he also saw Jensen going down and not getting back up again. "Please, Misha, please!" Jared tried to push hard against Misha to get the man out of his way, but Misha was stronger than him and held him back. 

"Fuck this," Misha growled as he let go of the grip he had on Jared. He shook the other man hard until Jared looked at him. "I will go and get him, but you stay right here." He didn't leave any space for a potential argument with Jared. "Yes?" He asked again to make sure. 

Jared nodded his head, "Please." 

Misha looked at Sebastian. "Hope you got some ammunition left," he said as he turned into a hunkered down position to where Jensen was spread out on the ground. "Come on, Jensen; let's get you out of here." He heaved Jensen up over his shoulder and groaned hard at the weight. "You're actually heavier than what you look." He grunted as he managed to shove Jensen into the back of the Escalade before he got in and shut the door behind them. He didn't even have to tell Sebastian to drive as the wheels of the massive car spun before it pulled away and sped off. 

Misha cursed underneath his breath as he saw the damaged done to the unconscious agent lying on the seat in front of him. "I know Jensen said we need to keep going, but I'm going to need some things to patch him up if we want him to stay alive." 

Sebastian cursed. He wanted to help, but he also knew that Jared was in no condition to drive the vehicle, while he and Misha looked after Jensen. It then hit him hard. Jensen was organized enough to make sure they had a vehicle to get away with, he knew Jared needed medical attention, so he would've made sure that there was at least one medical aid kit somewhere in the car. "Jared," he had to call the man's name again, before Jared looked at him. "I need you to start looking for a medical kit; there must be one here somewhere. Look everywhere." He was pleased to see that Jared nodded once and then started searching the area where he was seated. 

Jared cursed as he tried to move, but the brace around his neck was in the way. Not for once did he think about the possible damage that he could do to himself as he ripped the collar off. It landed somewhere at the back of him, he didn't even care to look. Jared scrambled to his knees to look under the luxurious seats. He could feel something standing up under the seat, but the angle for him to grab the article was askew and he cursed again. Jared reached again and his fingers gripped the flat object. He pulled hard and as the item came out of the space he sighed in relief. The bright Red Cross on the top of the rectangle was the only thing he needed to see. "Here," he pushed the box into Misha's hands and looked on as the man scrambled to open the lid. "Can I help?" His voice sounded strange to his ears. 

Misha nodded and pushed the box into Jared's hands. "Open up all the gauze packets in there. I need to get these bastards to stop bleeding. Also see if there's something like a tourniquet, open it up and then I'll explain to you how to bind it across his leg." Misha had already made a grab for the pair of scissors in the pack and started to cut Jensen's trousers away from his leg. He proceeded to shift Jensen's body so that his right leg with the wound was elevated above his heart while he continued to keep pressure directly on the wound. The problem was he only had two hands, and Jensen had another two wounds that were bleeding as well. 

"This?" Jared held out the quick release buckle tourniquet and Misha nodded. 

"Yes. Take this," He handed Jared a large piece of gauze. "Place this underneath the tourniquet and then bind it around his leg, to the upper side of his groin, between two to four inches away from the wound." He waited for Jared to do as he was told, nodded as Jared did just that. "Good, now pull the buckle tight, only until the wound stops bleeding, don't make it too tight, we can do more damage that way. Keep an eye on it and let me know if it starts bleeding again." 

Satisfied that Jared was doing okay on the leg wound, Misha shifted his attention to Jensen's other wounds. The shoulder wound seemed to be a through and through, which only meant that Misha had to pack it with gauze and bind it securely until he could take a closer look. He moved to the right arm and hissed. It was a bleeding almost as badly as the thigh wound and Misha realized that if they left Jensen there he would've bled to death. He packed more gauze and made sure to keep pressure on the wound. His bloody fingers found Jensen's pulse and although it was a bit fast it was still good and that made him calm down a bit. He turned to look at Sebastian. "How soon can we stop?" 

Sebastian's knuckles were white across the steering wheel. "Jensen said we should continue east. How long can you keep him stable?" 

"He'd lost a lot of blood, I would rather have a proper look at him sooner than later, but he's stable for now. Another hour, hour and a half at the longest." 

Sebastian nodded his head. "I'll see where we are in an hour and then look for a motel or something." He looked at Jared through the rearview mirror and then cursed. "FUCK! Jared." He looked at the blood that was running steadily down the side of Jared's neck just as the young man's eyes rolled back into the sockets and he slumped forward. 

Misha's head snapped up as he heard Sebastian's exclaim. He was just in time to grab hold of Jared before the young man would've nosed dived into Jensen. "Fuck, so don't need this now." Misha groaned, but managed to move Jared the other way so that Jared was no longer lying on top of Jensen. 

"Did he get hit?" Sebastian's voice filled with concern and panic. 

Misha shook his head. "No, he managed to bust some of the stitches open. That's why he's bleeding." He reached for yet another piece of gauze and taped it over the gaping wound. 

"Then why the hell did he just pass out?" Sebastian knew there should be more than one reasonable explanation for why Jared passed out, but even as a trained doctor; his mind refused to work out anything. 

"Over excitement, for one thing, shock, I would think as well." Misha didn't sound to concern and Sebastian felt himself relax. 

"Good, you'll keep an eye on both of them and let me know if we should get booked in somewhere." Sebastian replied as he took the traffic in around them. It was still early in the morning and the traffic had yet to peak. 

"Mm," Misha answered as he started to look Jensen over again. He wished the agent would regain consciousness, or at least make a sound or two. Seeing him this silent didn't sit too well with him. He checked on Jared as well and was happy to find that the younger man was fever free but still out of it. He saw some blankets at the back and yanked two out, covering both his patients up. He was grateful for the huge interior of the SUV they were traveling in. It made his life so much easier. 

"So what now?" Sebastian asked after a while of silence. 

Misha shrugged his shoulders. "Let's keep going like you said. Hopefully Jensen will regain consciousness soon enough and we'll have an idea on what to do."

"I can't help but to wonder about Steve and Chris." Sebastian had become to see them as friends. 

"They'll be all right," Misha replied, but he couldn't help but to wonder himself. "I'm just wondering how they knew where we were." 

"You thinking of a possible leak?" Sebastian arched his brow. 

"I'm a doctor, Sebastian, just like you. It feels to me like I've been thrown into this crime drama and told to act. I know what I got involved in, but this - this, I know I now I'm in over my head. As for a possible leak? I've got no idea. As far as I know it was only a few people who knew where Jared, and for that matter myself were kept. And as far as I know, Jensen trusted each and every person on that list with his very own life." He looked at the agent in front of him. "One that might now be in the balance if this was indeed a leak." 

Sebastian was about to reply when Jensen groaned and tried to raise his injured arm. "Easy, Jensen." Misha guided the arm back down again with great care. "You ready to wake up for us?" He pulled Jensen's eyelid back and was happy to see that the pupil responded to the light. "Jensen, Jensen, open your eyes, come on, open up." He had to keep on talking and prodding Jensen until the other man finally managed to open his eyes. 

"Fuck," Jensen swore as the pain slammed into him. 

"Easy," Misha said as he gently pushed Jensen back. "I want you to stay still for me, please." 

"What the hell, happened?" Jensen looked around and then the memories slammed into him. "Jared!" He tried to move up again, but was only pushed back by Misha again. 

"Easy," Misha held on to Jensen's uninjured shoulder. "Jared's right next to you." He showed Jensen where the younger man was lying. 

"Is he all right, did he get hit?" 

Misha shook his head. "No, he's fine, passed out, but nothing to worry about. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling?" 

Jensen grimaced. "Like I'd gotten shot." Jensen hated to say that he ached. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He's one of those, Misha." He grinned as Misha shook his head. He quickly looked at Jensen over his shoulder. "You've been shot three times, you don't need to act all macho towards us, the sooner you can tell us how you feel, the sooner we can evaluate our position and decide what to do next." 

Jensen lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm being a dick." He looked at the two doctors and then answered truthfully. "It hurts, feels like my thigh is trying to thump itself outside of this vehicle, while my shoulder is burning like hell." He looked at the bandages that covered his bicep. "This wound feels the tamest out of all of them." 

"Good," Misha said and he relaxed visibly. 

"Good?" You ask me how I feel and when I tell you I'm in pain, you tell me, good?" 

"It means you'll live," Misha deadpanned and then grinned. "Now that you're awake, we can stop somewhere and I can take a proper look at these wounds. They are all going to need stitches; I do hope that none of them need to be operated on." 

Jensen groaned. "Sounds like fun." He was able to look out of the window. "Where are we?" 

"Interstate, heading east, as you requested. Next exit just over three miles." Sebastian answered. 

Before Jensen could answer, Misha spoke up. "Take the exit. I need to have a better look at his wounds and we need to get Jared into a proper bed." 

Sebastian nodded in agreement and Jensen remained quiet. His leg was throbbing even harder and if he tried to move his head to the side he felt woozy. He groaned again and dragged his hand over his face. "Not feeling so good," he could feel himself shiver and as he tried to move bile rose up in his throat. He could hear the concern in Misha's voice even as the other man turned him to his side and he started to heave. His body shivered again, but was also covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He tried to run his hand over his chest as it tightened up. His breath was fast and shallow. He could feel the moment Sebastian moved off from the road. The bumpy ride made him groan again. Jensen thought that Misha was talking to him, but he couldn't understand. The edges of his vision turned grey and then he knew no more. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

The next time Jensen woke, he was removed from the SUV, and found himself on a lumpy bed. He could no longer feel the pain in any of his wounds and sighed deeply. 

"You awake?" Sebastian asked next to him. 

"Feels like it." Jensen answered and turned his head to look at the doctor. 

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian took his pulse between his fingers. 

"Floaty." 

Sebastian snorted. "The good stuff tends to do that." He let go of Jensen's pulse and then dragged his hand over his face. "You gave us quite a scare." 

"What happened?" 

"You went into hypovolemic shock. You had lost too much blood and your body went into shock. That's why you're hooked onto the IV, to get you hydrated again. Misha has gone to see if he could get some blood for you as well." Sebastian's voice wavered. 

Jensen looked at the IV connected to his hand and then at Sebastian again. "Where did he go to for blood?" 

"Here's a blood bank," Sebastian shook his head. "Didn't even know they had a blood bank in a small place like this." 

"Where are we?" 

"Silver Springs." Sebastian smiled. "Such an original name." 

Jensen knew of the town. It was one of the several small towns all along the major freeway, where most people just stopped to fill up and head out again. He also knew the reason for the blood bank was the fact that there were a lot of fatal accidents on the long stretches of freeway and that it was easier to get blood from just such a small place than to get it from one of the larger towns that were miles away. 

"Where's Jared?" Jensen tried to get himself up on his elbows. 

"Stay down." Sebastian growled and then moved so that Jensen could see the younger man. Jared was sprawled out on the other bed, clearly asleep. 

"Has he woken up yet?" 

"Yes, he actually managed to get into the room on his own two feet, but he has overdone it." Sebastian explained. "I'm more worried about you." 

Jensen swallowed, but nodded his head. "I've been shot before, but I will have to agree, it doesn't hurt less, and getting shot three times, not an experience I would recommend." 

Before Sebastian could answer there was a knock on the door and both men tensed up. Jensen then realized that he had no weapon with him. He looked around, but then relaxed as Misha's voice sounded through the door. He sighed deeply and relaxed. Jensen looked on as Sebastian let him in. 

"You're awake." Misha placed the little cooler on the table and palmed Jensen's head. "No longer sweating as well, which is a good thing." He stepped back and removed a bag of blood from the cooler. "The always faithful O-negative." He hooked the bag onto the made-shift stand and then proceeded to hook Jensen up. "This will help." 

"Thank you." Jensen replied gratefully. 

Misha shook his head. "No need to thank me, I just did my job." He started to check out Jensen's wounds. "Had to do some field surgery on this one." He prodded the thigh wound. "It was a bugger to get the bullet out. Luckily for you there seems to be no real damage. The other two were just stitched up." 

Jensen frowned. "For how long was I out then?" 

"About four hours." Sebastian answered. "Misha did a good job." 

Misha shrugged. "It's unfortunately one of the perks of working at a street clinic. Lots of stab and bullet wounds." 

"Thank you again." Jensen repeated. He looked around. "We need to get out of here. We're still not safe." 

"You think that they'd find us here?" Sebastian asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Jensen nodded. "It's a good possibility. We need to get to the one place I know they won't find us. Jared will be safe there." 

"Is that why you had us heading east?" Misha inquired. 

"Yes." Jensen didn't elaborate. "Once there I will make contact with my office." He groaned as he thought of his friends. "I've got no idea how Chris and Steve are doing. I can only hope that they're alive." 

"Why don't you phone them now?" Sebastian asked as he reached out to hand Jensen's his phone. 

"No, it's not safe." Jensen still took the offered phone and opened it up. "I've got no idea on how they knew where we were. Until then; we can't use any phone we had on us." He took out the battery and removed the SIM card. "Do it with all the phones and then we need to get moving again." He tried to get off the bed himself. 

"Stay put, dammit." Sebastian nearly growled. "What about the fact that you nearly died, are you not getting?" 

"I'm not dead, am I? If we want to stay alive, we need to get going." Jensen did growl. 

"Easy." Misha eased him back. "If they know where we are we're screwed already, so, what's the difference? Let's just get this blood into you, then see how you look and take it from there. Please, you might feel fine now, but hypovolemic shock is not something to play with." 

Jensen sighed. He knew they were concerned, but he had a job to do. Jared needed to be kept safe. "We need to move." 

Misha sighed. "I know you want to keep Jared safe, but if you die, he will not be safe. There's no way myself and Sebastian can keep the bad guys away. If you die, we will all die." 

Jensen knew Misha's words rang true. The two doctors were no match for those thugs. "How long until this is in?" He looked at the bag of blood. 

"At least another two hours." 

Jensen shook his head at Misha's reply. "That's too long." He looked at Jared across from him. "Why don't you want me to move?" 

"Other than that I had to dig out a slug, nothing much." Misha shook his head. "You could've died. You can still die." 

"I can promise you I don't want to die, but I can't lie here and do nothing, knowing that there's a threat out there that could get Jared killed." Jensen argued. 

Sebastian knew that Jensen would never back down. He also knew that Misha's worries were founded. "Ok, we can leave, but you've got to promise us one thing." He shook his head as he saw that Misha wanted to object. "You will do as we tell you. Just as it's your job to protect Jared, it's our job to make sure you don't die on us due to any of your injuries." 

Jensen nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass. I have to keep him safe." 

"No need to be sorry, we understand it." Misha answered as he stood up. "I assume you want to leave now, so let me get the car closer to the door." 

"Misha," Jensen spoke up as Misha reached the door. "If you see anyone outside that looks suspicious, come back inside." 

Misha nodded once and then headed out. 

"Stay there," Sebastian said to Jensen. "Let me wake up Jared first and get him into the car and then we'll move you." 

Jensen wanted to object, but then only nodded. He looked on as Sebastian woke Jared up and he had to smile. Jared looked innocent as the blanket of sleep was still wrapped around him. He stayed put as Sebastian led Jared to the door. When Misha came back in and reported that everything seemed in order, Jensen looked on as Misha took Jared's hand and disappeared with him. Sebastian turned to face him. 

"I want you to take it easy when you get up, if you feel dizzy at all, tell me. Don't think it will just pass." 

"I'll do that." Jensen promised and then gently sat up. His body protested with a dull ache, but at least he didn't feel dizzy. He lowered his legs to the floor and with Sebastian's help he stood up. His thigh protested and he hissed out in pain, but at least he didn't get dizzy at all. 

"You okay?" Sebastian inquired. 

Jensen nodded. "Just the bloody wound in my leg." 

"I can imagine. You would most likely benefit with some physical therapy." Sebastian helped him over to the door and then both men stepped out and at a slow pace made it to the SUV. Jared was already seated at the back and Sebastian helped Jensen in as well. 

"Are you okay?" Jared's voice sounded up next to Jensen. 

Jensen smiled. "I'm okay." He looked on as Sebastian hooked the bag of blood onto an old clothes hanger they found in the room and closed his eyes as Misha got into the front and Sebastian started the car. 

No one noticed the black sedan that pulled in behind them, following at a safe distance. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**The Following Afternoon - State View Hospital**

Steve paced the hallway, the cup of coffee in his hands long forgotten and ice cold. He held his phone against his ear and then cursed as he reached Jensen's voice message service once again. He knew that when he couldn't find Jensen at the hospital, and the fact that Jared, Sebastian and Misha were gone that they got away, but he wanted nothing more than to hear Jensen's voice to tell him that they are fine. The fact that they found a large pool of blood outside where Jensen had parked the SUV didn't make things any easier. Steve sighed, at least Chris was alive, barely, but alive. 

He turned as he heard voices behind him and looked on as the medical personnel left Chris's room. He waited for them to proceed to the next room before he stepped in. He stopped at the door and looked at his best friend. Chris's head, turned towards the window, looking out at the grounds. "How're you feeling?" Steve stepped up to the bed and took his seat. 

Chris turned and faced him. He had dark circles under his eyes. His skin was pale white, but he still smiled. "Shitty." 

Steve shook his head. "You could've died." It was the first time that he brought the subject up. 

"I'm alive." 

"But, still." 

"No," it was Chris's turn to shake his head. "I'm alive and that's what is important." He knew Steve had a huge fright. His doctor told him that if it wasn't for his friend's swift response he wouldn't have made it. "I owe you my life." 

"You still owe me that twenty of last month as well." Steve didn't want to go there. He didn't want to see Chris's bloodied body in front of his eyes again; blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to keep pressure on the wound. 

"Steve," Chris shook his head. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to say thank you." 

Steve remained silent. "Don't ever do that to me again." 

"I'll try." 

This time Steve smiled. "I can't afford to lose you, buddy. We've been friends for far too long for that to happen." 

Chris looked at Steve. "I understand, but you know as well as I do it's part of the job." 

"The shitty part, I know." Steve reached out and squeezed Chris's arm. "I've got only two friends in the world; you that almost died on me and the other who's missing in action." 

"I know." Chris gently shifted on the bed. "Could you get hold of him?" 

"No, his phone is still off. I can't reach any of the others either." 

"Jensen must've taken out the SIM cards." Chris knew Jensen would do everything in his power to keep Jared alive. 

"I'm worried about him, about them." Steve stood up and started pacing again. 

"Did we get any more information on those thugs?" Chris asked. 

Steve sat down again. "There's something peculiar going on with the dead men found on the scene. Three of the men's fingerprints have been removed with acid. Their tongues were also removed. We don't have any ID on them, and as far as I know they are still running a facial recognition program on them." He looked at Chris. "The fourth guy was a common thug by the name of Julies Humphreys. He had priors longer than my arm. We think he was just some extra muscle that was hired. We are looking into his background to see what we can dig up." 

"Seriously?" Chris's hand moved to his tongue. "Shit." 

"You can say that again. The local police have put word out on the street that we need information on those guys, and I know that both our agencies are scrambling to get info as well. Until then, we've got no idea who they were and where they came from." 

"We know one thing. Pellegrino is behind this. There must be a connection between them and that smug bastard." Chris tried to sit up more, but rolled his eyes as Steve pushed him back into the mattress. 

Steve nodded. "There's a country-wide search going on to find him, but still no luck. It's as if he disappeared from the face of the earth. Even Vince's body is still unclaimed." 

"That's strange." Chris frowned. "Mark loved that kid more than life itself. I can't see how he would let the kid lay in the morgue. Something's off; we need more info." He tried to move again and stilled as Steve growled. 

"Don't you fucking dare." Steve pointed his finger at Chris. "Stay put, you're freaking wounded." He took his phone and pressed one of the speed dial buttons. He kept his gaze on Chris, daring him to move, while he quickly relayed the orders. He nodded once or twice and then ended the call. "What part of you'd nearly died do you not understand?" He sounded pissed. Once again, the image of blood oozing through his fingers assaulted his mind. 

"Well, I didn't. And I won't lie here doing nothing." Chris growled back. 

"You really don't get it do you?" Steve was more than just pissed, but he also knew he had to calm down. Getting worked up like this wasn't a good idea. Already he could see that Chris's blood pressure shot up. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, I know you think I'm over doing it, but seeing you there, your blood tainting my hands. I can't stop seeing it in my mind. Please, just take it easy." 

Chris took a deep breath and then nodded. He had a partner a few years back who thought he was invincible - it got him killed. Chris can remember the blood on his hands. "I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating not being able to do anything." 

"I understand. Just take it easy these first few days and I'll back off." Steve couldn't help but to notice Chris's hand moving to his side. Right on the wound where the bullet had gone through flesh, but just managed to nick the artery as well. The way Chris fell and landed clamped the artery close, but when Steve turned him over the part-time clamp was released and he nearly bled to death. 

"I'll do that." He took a deep breath. "So, where do you think that boy of ours finds himself at?" 

Steve snorted. "He'll kick your ass if he hears you referring to him as _'that boy of ours'_." He stood by the window and looked at the few patients seated outside. "Somewhere he knew Jared would be safe. The fact that he hasn't made contact, tells me he believes we've got a leak. He'll contact us only when he feels it's safe enough to do so." 

"So, you're saying we wait?" 

Steve nodded. "We wait." 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**Three Days Later**

Jensen let Misha help him out of the back of the SUV. He bit hard on his teeth not to let the groan escape.

"You're hurting." Misha's voice sounded next to his ear and Jensen grunted. He should've known that Misha would pick up on it. The doctor was good in that way. 

"Just a bit sore, nothing much." 

"And I'm a girl." Misha replied as he helped Jensen out. They've been on the road for almost seventy-two-hours straight. For most of the time Jensen drove after he'd picked up on a tail they had. Misha shivered, he didn't even want to think about it. They were on the road for about two hours on that first day when Jensen told Sebastian to take the next exit. He made Sebastian drive through the small town. Let him stop and check the tires, got them back on the freeway again, only to repeat the whole procedure again. The second time he cursed and told them they had a tail. He then demanded to take over the driving. He took one of the detour roads, did some driving Misha only saw on TV before and only stopped later that night. The following morning the tail was back. 

Jensen refused to let anyone else drive. He pushed himself to his limit and nearly passed out again. Misha was still unsure how Jensen managed to get rid of the vehicle following them, but this morning there was no sign and he gave in and let Sebastian drive, a sign that he was hurting real bad. 

"We've lost him, don't worry." Jensen sighed next to him. 

"How can you be so sure?" Misha had to ask." 

"I just know." Jensen sighed and leaned heavily against the other man. "The keys are under there." He indicated to an old cracked ornament. 

"That thing?" Misha looked at the pottery in question. 

"Yes, that thing." Jensen smiled. His mother was into sculpting and when he was small he wanted to make one himself for Jared. It ended up as something that up until today he's not sure what to call. It's one of the few things of his old home that he brought to this little piece of heaven. 

"What do you call that?" Misha made Jensen lean against the wall and bent to retrieve the keys. 

"He made it for me." Both men turned around when Jared spoke up behind them. He also was leaning heavily against Sebastian, his breathing a bit labored. 

"You remember." Jensen couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. 

Jared nodded tiredly. "You made it especially for me. I can never forget it." 

"But what is it?" Misha just had to ask again as he moved to unlock the door. 

"Something special." Jared said proudly. He looked at Jensen and blushed. Over the past two days he'd come to get to know Jensen again and he started to trust him, he felt safe with him. 

Jensen smiled and let Misha help him into the cabin. This was his; he bought it a few years back. Only two other people knew of this place. 

"What is this place? It's beautiful." Sebastian asked as he looked around. 

"Thanks." Jensen took his place on the couch and waited for Sebastian to help Jared to the couch as well before he answered. "I needed a place to recharge my batteries; away from everything. A few years back an opportunity arose and I bought it. It's private, but more important - it's safe." He looked at the three men, they all looked washed out. He knew they could rest here until he could get the necessary back up they needed. He was worried about the tail they picked up. He had a feeling that whoever tailed them was playing cat and mouse. However, they were here now. He had enough firearms and ammunition here to hold down the fort until backup could get here. "The bathroom is through there." He indicated to the door on the left side of the short hallway. "There are only three bedrooms. I'll take the couch." 

"I'll take the couch. You're still mending and sleeping on a couch would not do." Sebastian spoke up. He was already on his feet and headed towards the door. "I'm just going to get the kit. It's time you and Jared took something for the pain." 

"I'm not hurting that much." Jensen said and then groaned as Misha pressed his finger against the wound in his shoulder. 

"You want to try that again?" 

"You play dirty." Jensen leaned back. He did hurt, but he was more tired than anything. 

"Are we safe here?" Jared's voice sounded out and Jensen turned to face him. 

"We are. I'm also going to get help." 

"Why only now, why not earlier?" Jared asked. 

Jensen sighed. It was hard to explain. "I first had to get you somewhere safe and there were also a lot of things that I had to think about." He looked at the three men. "I'm not sure on how they found us. We might have a leak." 

"What does that mean?" Jared nearly whispered. 

"It means that someone that I trusted betrayed me and betrayed the FBI." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to phone. The fridge will be bare, but there are enough other foods in the pantry." He indicated to the kitchen and then slowly got up from the couch. 

"Here, drink this," Sebastian held out the two little white pills. 

Jensen looked at Sebastian and then took one. He swallowed it dry and then limped on to the only door that was to the right side of the cabin. He gently shut the door behind him as he entered and then leaned back, sighing hard. Jensen looked at the desk where he would normally sit and work through some tough cases. Once again it was a difficult case that brought him here, but this time it was personal as well. He crossed to the window and reached for the satellite phone. He waited patiently for it to be answered. 

"It's me." He didn't mention names, but still held the phone further away from his ear as Steve cursed hard. 

"We're all right. What about the two of you?" He asked in concern. He closed his eyes and leaned against the window. "Will he be all right?" He nodded his head and then cleared his throat. "I'm glad." 

Jensen smiled as he heard Chris's voice in the background. He heard the concern laced in Steve's voice, but he calmed when Chris spoke up himself. He dragged his hand over his face. "We've got a leak." Once again Steve cursed, and Jensen could understand his frustration. 

"We're safe for now, but we had a tail, I don't know how long they will take to find us again." He listened to Steve's reply. "I don't want to bring him in. Not before I know it's safe, but I don't want to stay here and become a sitting duck. It will compromise the cabin as well." Jensen nodded his head again. "Okay, I'll keep you up to date, speak to JD and call me back, you know the number. Keep safe." He ended the call and sat down. He still couldn't believe that Chris got shot and nearly died. For Steve to be worried meant it was serious. As his shoulder ached, he remembered he didn't tell them he got shot as well. Not that it mattered; it wasn't as if they'd be able to do something about it. He knew there'd be hell to pay later if they found out, but that was not an issue to worry about now. Now he had matters more important to take care off. He stood up and went to the safe, his leg throbbed, but he pushed the pain back, he had things to concentrate on more important than a sore leg. He gathered all of the weapons and ammunition and walked through to the sitting area. Jared was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. 

"I know Sebastian can hold a weapon." 

Sebastian snorted. "I'm anti-weapons. The only reason why I even took one was to keep Jared safe. The less I've got to do with it, the better." 

Jensen nodded his head. "I understand and I'm sorry to have put you in this position." He knew of many men that felt the same way about firearms, and sometimes he could understand their point of view, but in instances like this, it was a different matter. 

Sebastian nodded and looked on as Jensen started to check out the weapons. There were four Sig Sauer pistols, a .38 special and an M40A1 sniper rifle. The only reason why Sebastian knew this was because of reasons he no longer wished to remember. "Do you think that's enough?" He lowered his head. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." 

Jensen smiled. "It's okay." He looked at Misha. "Do you know how to handle a weapon?" 

Misha nodded. "I'm not an expert, but I know how to point and fire." 

"That's good enough for me." He looked at Jared, but Sebastian spoke up. "No, you're not going to give him a weapon. Not unless it's the last way out." 

Jensen didn't ask questions, but nodded his head. "You still got my backup?" 

Sebastian nodded in agreement. 

"Good." He took one of the Sig pistols and handed it to the other man. He also handed him a box of ammunition. He gave Misha two of the remaining pistols and took the .38 for himself. The last Sig he tugged into his trouser and snorted as both the doctors shook their heads. "I don't have any holsters here, and the safety is on." 

"I'm not sewing your balls back." Misha commented. 

"I'll be careful," Jensen replied with a smile. He picked up the sniper weapon and set it up at the front window. 

"Did you phone?" Sebastian asked as Jensen finished with the rifle. 

"I did. Christian was hit. He's in hospital." He quickly filled the two men in on what the conversation entailed. "We won't stay here longer than two days. We need to get to a proper safe house. Steve will make sure we're secure." 

"What about our tail?" Misha asked. 

"If he comes we'll be ready." Jensen stated with confidence. 

"How are you planning to get out of here? They know what we're driving, the SUV will be spotted." Sebastian asked. 

"Chopper." Jensen grinned. "There's a huge clearing at the back, large enough for a bird to touch down and get us out of here." 

"Then why wait two days, why not arrange it now?" Misha inquired as he frowned. 

"I need to make sure who I can trust. I will not endanger Jared's life or any of your lives by doing something drastic." Jensen nearly growled. 

Misha held up his hands. "I'm only asking. 

Jensen sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I promise you that I want to get out of here as soon as possible as well, but I have to be sure." 

"I'm sorry. I was out of line," Misha replied and then stood up as Jared moaned in his sleep. "He's running a fever again." He lifted his hand from Jared's forehead and turned to pick up the kit Sebastian brought in. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Jensen's voice laced with concern. 

"He should be in hospital." Sebastian sounded gruff. He turned and looked at Jensen. "So should you." He turned back to Jared and Misha and started to assess Jared's condition. 

"I know, but what did you want me to do? Leave him there for those thugs to take him out?" Jensen hissed. He was getting tired of Sebastian's attitude. 

Misha held up his hand. "Both of you need to relax." He looked at Sebastian. "Jensen is doing his best." He turned to face the agent. "You need to sit down and take it easy. I'm not picking you up if you pass out." 

Sebastian looked down and Jensen sighed. He decided to follow Misha's advice and sat down. He had to walk the perimeter of the cabin, but he could feel he was at the end of his rope. 

"Good." Misha smiled. Jared had settled down again and the other two took seats as well. "Do you have coffee here?" 

Jensen nodded. "There should be some of the good stuff in the pantry. The percolator is next to the microwave." He tried to stand up, but Misha pushed him back down again. 

"Sit, I'll make." 

"Thanks," Jensen sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

"How did you find this place?" Sebastian asked. 

Jensen smiled. "A few years back a case brought us out to this side and we were looking for a suspect when I stumbled across this place. I fell in love with it. I was surprised to see that it was in the market. The price was reasonable, so I bought it." He didn't explain that it was something he and Jared dreamed about. 

"Do you think it's safe enough to have a look around?" Sebastian asked. 

"Sure, I need to walk the perimeter as well." He stood up and out of habit checked his weapons again. He was surprised to see that Sebastian took his with, but he chose not to comment on it. Both men stepped out on the back porch and Sebastian sighed. 

"This is a beautiful place." He looked at the lake that stretched out before them, a gentle slope going down to the edge of the water. Giant tall trees lined the banks and to the side was the clearing Jensen mentioned earlier. On the other side of the lake, the mountains kissed the sky in silence. 

Jensen let Sebastian take his fill before he started to limp slowly towards the water. Sebastian followed quietly. They walked on, and Jensen kept an eye out for any sign of someone being there that shouldn't be. The silence broke with the sound of a single shot. 

"Jared!" Jensen yelled as grabbed his pistol and started to run-hop in the direction of the cabin. He wanted to scream out in pain as agonizing jolts of pain snapped through him on every running step he took forward. Even as they ran, another shot rang out, followed by another and another. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Misha stood with his back to the front door and looked out of the wide bay window to where Jensen and Sebastian were walking. Both men seemed to be deep in thought. He measured out the coffee and switched on the percolator. He turned back to the pantry when movement on the front porch caught his attention. He turned cold. He could see where Jared was still sleeping on the couch and he knew there was no way in hell that Jensen and Sebastian could've made it to the front porch when he saw them seconds ago at the lake. He looked at the counter and his eye landed on the pistol. He couldn't believe his luck that he brought it with him. Now he only had to build up the courage to shoot if needed be. He was honest when he told Jensen that he knew how to point and shoot, but taking a life - he made it his life task to save them. 

Quietly he made his way to the sitting room. He knew that Jensen had locked the door and it made him feel a bit more at ease; that was until the door handle rattled and Jared moaned in his sleep. Misha nearly pulled the trigger. He knew he had to get Jared to safety, but he also knew he couldn't allow anyone into the house. He made it to where Jared was stirring and placed his hand over Jared's mouth. He looked on as Jared jerked awake. He kept his hand on Jared's mouth, but brought his own finger to his mouth to indicate to Jared to keep quiet. He only removed his hand when Jared nodded his head. 

Jared jerked awake when he felt someone's hand on his mouth. His initial instinct was to struggle, until his gaze landed on Misha and he saw Misha holding his finger in front of his mouth. He knew what Misha wanted him to do and he nodded quickly. He looked around and found it strange that neither Jensen nor Sebastian was there. He started to get up and was thankful for Misha's help, when the door rattled again. He gasped hard and the door stopped rattling immediately. He looked at Misha and then the first shot shattered the door. He yelled and leaped to the floor. 

Misha fired the moment the shot came through the door. It was wide as the couch was on the opposite side and he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger again and again. He thought he could hear Jensen yelling, but the shots echoed through the enclosed space. He grabbed hold of Jared and pushed him to the back of the cabin, away from the danger. He fired once more and then ran after Jared to the back door just as the front door burst open. He didn't hesitate, but pushed Jared out and together the two men ran towards the lake. 

"Down!" Jensen's voice sounded right in front of them and both men didn't wait for another warning, but landed hard on the ground. Misha covered Jared's body with his own. He counted another five shots and then silence followed. He could hear his own rapid breathing in his ears and Jared's body trembled beneath his. When someone pulled him up harshly, he nearly pulled the trigger again until he saw it was Sebastian. 

"Let's go." 

He didn't ask questions, but helped Sebastian pull Jared to his feet and started running. He had no idea where Jensen was. None of the three men slowed down until they reached the SUV. Sebastian grabbed the back door handle and pulled it open. He pushed Jared inside and as Misha got in he ran to the driver's side. 

"Where's Jensen?" Misha was out of breath. 

"He's coming," Sebastian replied. His hands shook as he started the car. He couldn't believe that their few moments of peace were shattered like this. He could still hear the shots and could see himself and Jensen moving towards the cabin. Seeing Jared and Misha running towards them, no blood seeping from their bodies made him sigh, that was until a third figure appeared at the door. Even before he could yell out, Jensen had ordered the two men to the ground and had pulled the trigger in rapped succession. He took cover and when he looked up; Jensen had run on to the cabin. The man was lying face down. 

Jensen had ordered him to get Jared and Misha to the SUV and as he helped the men to their feet, Jensen disappeared into the cabin. Sebastian held his breath. "How many men did you see?" 

"Only one," Misha answered. He was busy looking Jared over. He hated the fact that the younger man was so quiet. Jared couldn't afford another setback. 

"Good." Sebastian looked on at Misha and Jared. Misha was trembling. His breathing still hitched. Jared was still out of breath, the run and fall to the floor not a good thing to his broken ribs, or his injured feet for that matter, but there was no fresh blood and that counted for a lot. "Jared, you okay? Jared?" He asked again as the young man didn't acknowledge his question. He turned and cupped Jared's face. "Jared, come on buddy, focus on me." He gently rubbed Jared's wrists between his hands and smiled as Jared's eyes focused on him. "There you go. We're okay. Just take some deep breaths." He smiled as Jared took a deep breath and then sighed as Jensen jogged out of the front door. 

Jensen made his way over to the SUV and climbed in. "Everyone okay?" He wanted to gather Jared in his arms, but knew they had to get out of there. He pulled the satellite phone from his pocket and even as he dialed he told Sebastian to drive. He believed that they had more time. He couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of what could've gone wrong. 

After he ascertained that the fallen man held no threat for them did he enter the cabin and did a quick sweep. He made sure to grab their kit, and the rest of the ammunition and the phone. Only then did he go out again and search the body quickly. Just as he wanted to leave something held him back and he opened the man's mouth. What he saw made him shiver. The man also had no tongue. He didn't even bother to find out if he could see any ridges on the man's fingers. He knew he would find none. 

"Let's get out of here." He indicated to Sebastian as the phone rang in his ear. 

"We've been made. We're on the move again." He spoke quickly when Steve answered the phone. "One perp, no tongue. We'll be heading east again. Next town over is Spring Circle. Get us there tomorrow this time." He shook his head. "No, no chopper. Only you. I don't trust anyone else at this moment." Jensen nodded his head. "Keep safe." He ended the call and dragged his hand across his face. "Fuck." The rest of the car stayed silent and Jensen had no idea on what to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://imgur.com/0AQAXXn)

_Jared awoke as someone shook him hard. His entire body screamed out in pain and with difficulty, he managed to open his eyes. He found himself tied to a chair, and he could feel blood dripping from his nose._

_He frowned as he tried to remember, but as the man with the ice blue eyes looked up at him, every memory of what had happened slammed back into him. He shook his head. "No, please." He begged. No longer did he feel hope._

_The man laughed. "You really got some pretty manners." He shook his head. "How old are you?"_

_Jared swallowed. "Sixteen, sir."_

_The man nodded. "You into girls, boy? Have you ever been fucked before?"_

_Jared blushed and he thought of Jensen._

_The man stood up and even as Jared flinched away, he lets his finger trace Jared's cheekbone. "I hope you'll never lose this ability. Few young people like you still have the ability to blush.” He looked over his shoulder as the door swung open. "And?"_

_Jared looked on as a man entered the building and walked towards them. "It's him." The man smirked and Jared shivered._

_"Well, well. How small is the world we live in." He smirked again. "I am to believe that you had the pleasure of meeting a very dear friend of mine." He turned and stood in front of Jared. "Mark Pellegrino."_

_Jared couldn't help but to gasp at the name. He shook his head in denial._

_"You know what's even better?" The man smiled again. "His son, Vincent is my godson and you'd make the perfect gift, or should I say, toy for him." He laughed out loud as he stepped away. "Clean him up." He didn't look back as Jared started to scream, but walked calmly out of the building to wait in his car._

"Jared, Jared." Jensen called out again as Jared kept on thrusting around, his screams not letting up for a second. "Jared," he called again and shook the younger man hard. He calmed Jared down as the younger man's eyes snapped open and filled with fear. "It's okay, we're safe, remember we stopped at a motel, it's just a dream." 

Jared looked around him and then relaxed as he realized that he was no longer in the warehouse, but in a motel room. "Sorry." He looked at Jensen. "Where are Misha and Sebastian?" he asked as he moved to the side of the bed, he might have started to trust Jensen more, but he was still uncomfortable being alone with him. 

Jensen smiled softly. He stood up to give Jared some room before he answered. "They went to look for some food. They'll be back soon." 

Jared nodded, but didn't bother to respond. He was still dealing with what had happened to them just hours before. The fact that the last two days have passed in a blur didn't help much either. "What did you mean when you said the man had no tongue?" Jared frowned; there was something bothering about that. 

Jensen sighed. He hadn't told any of the men what he knew; everything seemed to happen at once. Jared was the first one to bring it up again. The younger man also deserved the truth, but he also didn't want to upset Jared; he had enough to deal with already. Knowing that he couldn't just brush him off, Jensen decided to tell him everything, but first he wanted to wait for the other two men. There was no need to repeat everything twice. "I'll tell you everything as soon as Misha and Sebastian return." He looked at his watch; it was time for the other two men to return. He stood up to pace the room when there was a knock on the door. "Bathroom," he whispered to Jared and waited until Jared closed the door behind him before he looked through the peep hole. When he saw it was only Sebastian and Misha he opened up and allowed them in. 

"Jared," Jensen called out. "It's safe." He helped Sebastian unpack the food and as his stomach growled, he blushed. "Sorry, it's been a while since we all had something decent to eat." They lapsed into silence as they ate their fill and only when the last take away container got thrown in the trash did Jensen speak up again. 

"Jared wanted to know why I told Steve on the phone that the guy had no tongue." He stared at the three men and then let his gaze settle on Jared. "At the hospital, four men were gunned down. The autopsies showed that three out of the four had their tongues removed. Their fingers have been burned with acid to remove their prints. We don't know who sent them, but expect that they are Pellegrino's goons." 

Jared blanched at Jensen's words. "Gonna be sick." He moaned and rushed to the bathroom. He pushed the door shut and heaved into the bowl. He could feel himself shiver at Jensen's words and realized that it wasn't Pellegrino who was after him. It was Olyphant. He had heard about Olyphant's crew before. They were ironically named the _Whisperers_ . Jared later on learned that it was because they couldn't talk. He had heard the story that Olyphant personally removed their tongues. It seemed like that part was true. It was also so much worse; he couldn't let Jensen find out what Olyphant did to him, what that _personification of evil_ made him do. Jared shivered and then jerked away as a warm hand landed on his nape. 

"Easy, it's just me." Jensen's concerned voice sounded behind him and Jared sagged back as he heard the faucet run and a cold wash cloth was pushed into his hands to wipe his face off after he heaved again. 

"Thank you," Jared gently lowered his bruised body to the cold tiled floor. The space was somewhat cramped, but he didn't have the words to ask Jensen to give him some space. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you like that." 

Jared lowered his head. He knew Jensen thought he was upset by the fact that the men had their tongues removed. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Jensen who was behind these attacks, but he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in Jensen's eyes should he find out what Jared had done. It was better for Jensen to think that he was upset about the graphic violence the men went through. Instead, he found himself nodding his head. "It's okay; it's not your fault." He attempted to get up, but his injured ribs made it difficult to move. He smiled as Jensen offered him his hand. It felt strange to touch Jensen like this. He'd forgotten about how warm Jensen's touches always had been. Together they stepped out of the bathroom and Jared had to roll his eyes as both doctors swarmed around him. 

Jensen stood to the side as both Misha and Sebastian buzzed around Jared. He didn't wish to crowd the young man. He was just thankful for the fact that both men gave him the opportunity to go and check on Jared. He was still amazed that Jared didn't freak out with him being in such close proximity. He smiled. They might be in danger, but he had a feeling that Jared was starting to trust him, and that feeling was one he couldn't explain to anyone else - it gave him hope. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Timothy slammed his fist into the wall. He could feel the little bones in his fingers gave way due to the force he put out. He couldn't believe it. The best he had were dead. Three of them died at the hospital and the fact that the fourth one failed to get back to him after it was reported to him that Jared was located could only mean one thing. 

He stared at the computer screen in front of him. He had a lock on Jared's location and knew that after he used Google with the co-ordinates he had, that they were at a motel. He was _blind_ at this point in time. The rest of the crew he sent out to finish this had been delayed and would only converge on Jared's co-ordinates in about four hours' time. He wished he could storm in, but even the fact that he was only half an hour away didn't help the fact that he was alone. He wanted to kick himself for not bringing some of his men with him, but he wanted to let the first team grab and bring Jared to him and then he wanted to be alone with the younger man and now, now he had a busted hand, four dead men, a sagging cock and no fucking Jared. He rammed his hand into the wall again and screamed out in frustration. 

Olyphant stopped as his phone chimed up. "Yes." He smiled. It seemed that things were starting to look up for him again; already he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation. "Are they willing to help out?" He smiled again, and turned to the laptop and rattled off the motel's information and then ended the call. It seemed like one of his henchmen's brothers were the local sheriff in town and as in many small towns corruption was rife. This sheriff was deep into the local gang's pockets and he had no problem in getting his hands dirty. He'd be able to get to the motel in less than ten minutes with his deputies. Things were looking good. Timothy quickly grabbed his stuff. He already had a place set up to take Jared for a few hours before moving them out. He'd be stupid to believe that he'd be able to transport Jared on any of the roads; he just had to use another mode of transportation. He couldn't help but to laugh as a train's whistle blew in the background. No one would think of stopping and searching the trains. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve looked over at Chris who was slumped sideways against the passenger door. He could still feel the anger boiling up inside of him, but it didn't matter how much he yelled or how he threatened Chris, the other man signed out of hospital AMA and told Steve that he was coming with. It had left Steve with two options. Either he took Chris with him and made sure Chris was all right, or look on as Chris went off on his own and in his current condition that was not an option. 

"You can stop glaring at me; it's not going to make me change my mind." Chris grumbled, his eyes still closed, pain lines edged around them. 

"You're supposed to be in hospital, Chris." Steve didn't try to keep the anger out of his voice. 

"And Jensen needs our help." Chris snapped back. He turned to confront his friend. "Jensen had saved my butt on more than one occasion. He has taken a bullet for me; I will not stay in bed and leave him in danger." 

"Damn it, Chris." Steve slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Don't you get it, you could've died. I thought you did and for that one second in time I had no idea on what to do." He sighed. "I'm not trying to be an ass, Chris, really I'm not." He wished to say more, but knew this was not the time so he just sighed. "Please, just promise me you'll take it easy and be careful." 

Chris nodded, there was a weird tension in the air and looked at Steve. He knew the other man felt it as well. "I promise." He made the promise without his flamboyant attitude. 

Steve gaze locked with Chris. "I'm holding you to it." He looked at his watch. "We're ten minutes out. Phone Jensen and let him know." 

Chris pulled up his phone and made the call and then started to check his weapons. It was time they brought Jared to safety. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen looked through the thin curtains and frowned as he saw the sheriff's car pass the motel for the third time. Normally something like that would put him at ease, but this time around the hair in his neck kept standing on end. Something about this was off. He nearly jumped when the satellite phone chimed away. "Yes?" He hated not giving his name, but he couldn't take the chance. 

"We're about ten minutes out." Chris's voice sounded through the phone. 

Jensen frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be in hospital?" Still he couldn't help but to smile as he heard his friend's voice. 

"You sound like Steve." Christian grumbled, he looked at Steve and as his friend rolled his eyes, he slapped him in a playful manner on his arm. "Everything all right on your side?" 

"Not sure." Jensen replied. "The local sheriff keeps on driving past. I don't like it." 

"You suspect trouble?" Chris asked and indicated to Steve to step on the gas. 

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." 

Chris snorted. "You are many things, paranoid is not one of them." He looked at his watch. "Five minutes." 

"We'll be ready." Jensen ended the call and turned to the other three men. "We're leaving the SUV behind. Get ready to move out." He checked his pistol again and then did a final check on the parking lot in front of their room. "Fuck." He looked on as the sheriff's car came crawling into the motel's parking lot, flashing lights making their intention clear. He looked at Jared and the other two men. "Stay put until I tell you it's safe to come out." He looked at Sebastian. "If there's trouble, get Jared out of here. Make sure to take the satellite phone with you. Chris and Steve will contact you about it." He waited until Sebastian nodded before he opened the door. His pistol was at his back, his bloodied FBI identification card in his hand. With confidence, he strolled out of the room. 

Sebastian looked on as Jensen neared the patrol car that stopped in front of their room. He could see two people in the car and he had to share Jensen's sentiment; he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't think of any reason why the sheriff would show up at their room, unless there was something going on. He looked over his shoulder. "I think we need to get out of here," and indicated to the bedroom. It was the corner unit and had a large window that could not be viewed from the parking area. He had to praise Jensen's insight when the man parked their vehicle at the back of the motel. Sebastian ensured that they had everything they needed and herded the two men out of the room. As he climbed out, he could hear raised voices from the front and knew it was their cue to get going. "Let's go." He took Jared by the arm and helped him into the vehicle. He didn't like Jared's look. The young man was white as a sheet and he could feel him tremble underneath his touch. He also knew that he couldn't do anything now; they first had to get out of there. "Stay low." Sebastian grabbed the blanket that was still inside of the SUV and threw it over Jared's body before getting in behind the wheel. He switched on the engine and waited. If he listened carefully, he could hear muffled voices coming from the front of the motel, they were too far away to hear the words, but he couldn't think for one moment that they were spoken out of kindness. 

Misha turned and looked at Sebastian. "Don't like this at all." 

"Have to agree with you on that." Sebastian looked over his shoulder where Jared was hunkered under the blanket. "You all right, Jared?" 

"Yes," Jared's voice sounded up from underneath the covering. He was not going to let them know that he didn't feel too well. Instead, he asked, "any sign of Jensen?" 

"Nothing yet." Sebastian looked at his watch; Jensen's five minutes were almost over. He placed the SUV into reverse and slowly started to move the vehicle backwards. 

"NO!" Jared shouted out and pulled the blanket from his body. "We're not leaving him here." 

"Jensen made me promise to keep you safe, Jared and that's what I'm intending to do." Sebastian might not have liked making the promise, but it was one he intended to keep. He slowly backed up, wanting to give Jensen as much time as possible for joining them. As the SUV neared the back corner of the motel a few things all happened at once. 

Gunshots rang out from the front of the motel and two dark colored sedans with screeching tires pulled up behind them, making it impossible to get away. "Shit," Misha exclaimed as Jared pushed open the back door and started to get out of the vehicle. "Get back in," he tried to grab hold of Jared, but only managed to grab the blanket that was still wrapped around Jared's torso. "Jared!" Misha yelled and at the same time he opened his own door just to take cover when a shot was fired in his direction. 

Sebastian let go of a string of profanities as he grabbed the handgun and aimed for the rear window. He had no idea on where Jared had gone, but knew that he had to make sure that whoever was shooting at them, did not hit Jared. 

Misha had grabbed his weapon as well. His hands trembled, but he knew that if the bad guys got hold of Jared they would never see him again. The next shot shattered the passenger window where Jared got out of and Misha pulled the trigger shooting back. The occupants of the two sedans took cover. Misha made his way quickly out of the SUV, not wanting to be trapped inside. He ran around the vehicle, meeting up with Sebastian at the driver's door. "We need to get back into the motel; this is not a good place to be in."

If it wasn't for the severity of the matter, Sebastian would've rolled his eyes. He knew they had to get back into the motel, but they also needed to find Jared. Jensen would kill them slowly if something happened to Jared. "I'll cover you, go for it." Sebastian peaked out from behind the door and started shooting. He was happy to note that Misha didn't waste his time, but sprinted off immediately. It felt to him as time had come to a grinding halt, but it couldn't have been more than two minutes since Jared jumped from the car. He fired off some more rounds as he got ready to make it back to the room. He was about to jump and make a run for it when another SUV came around the corner, shots ringing out already. It looked like the cavalry made it as the men in the SUV kept on firing at the two sedans. He didn't have long to wait before the bodies started to drop one by one. Within minutes the two sedans were emptied of their occupants - all on the ground - dead by the look of things. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen approached the sheriff cruiser with caution. The two occupants were staring at him in the same way he was staring back at them. It almost felt like a showdown. He didn't wish to go any nearer, and decided to wait them out. If they wanted something from him, they had to get out of the car and get it. 

He wasn't surprised to hear a voice shouting from inside the car. "Raise your hands where we can see them!" He wanted to snort, but instead he did as they requested but opened his hand at the same time to show them his credentials. 

"FBI, special agent Jensen Ackles." He made sure his movements stayed clear and precise. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?" He saw the two men look at one another, it was clear that they were not informed of whom he was and it had taken them off guard. 

"Throw your weapons away." The order came from the one who spoke before. 

"No chance," Jensen answered. He knew that the moment he removed his firearms they would shoot him and make it appear that he was the aggressor. 

"Do as I order or we will shoot!" 

He wanted to shake his head. He had identified himself as a federal agent and still they threatened him, if that was not telling, that they were dirty then he didn't know what one was. Jensen knew he was at a disadvantage with his hands raised in the air. If they started shooting, he would not get a chance to reach for his own gun before they mowed him down, but he also couldn't stand and do nothing. As he made a reach for his Sig, a shot rang out from the back of the motel and it gave him the necessary distraction that he badly needed. It also made him curse as he flung himself to the side and saw Jared running around the corner towards them, he wasn't even armed. "Get down!" he shouted as he managed to pull the pistol free and fired rapidly. Everything was happening fast, but he noted that they didn't fire at Jared; instead they kept their attention fixed on him. It was evident that they wanted Jared alive, but it still placed Jared in extreme danger. Jensen was grateful for the extra vehicles parked around; it gave him plenty of cover as he ran from the danger zone to get in a better position to fire back. They were not particularly good shots, something that he was extremely grateful. He was aware of the shots fired at the back of the motel. By the sound of things there were at least eight people involved, which meant it was Sebastian and Misha facing off against at least six other men. He had to get to them, but he also had to get Jared out of here. He had no idea on where Chris and Steve were. He could only hope that they would show up soon. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jared could hear Misha shouting at him to get back as he ran from the vehicle, but he didn't give a damn. He needed to get to Jensen and to help him; he wasn't going to let Jensen stay behind and most likely getting killed. When the shot rang out, there was a moment that he wanted to kick himself, he was not armed - he felt so stupid. It didn't matter now, he was committed to helping Jensen and he would find a way. As he rounded the corner he saw Jensen ducking low and reaching for his weapon. He was convinced he could hear Jensen yelling at him to get down, but he only had one goal in mind and that was to help. He ducked as a number of shots went off behind him and knew that Misha and Sebastian were under fire. He ran towards their motel room in an effort to see if he could find something he could use as a weapon. Jared was surprised to reach the motel room with the knowledge that not one shot was in his direction. It made him feel even more scared. He slammed the door shut behind him and frantically started searching the room. He wasn't surprised when he ended up empty handed. He then came to realize that the shots had stopped outside and he carefully pulled the flimsy curtain aside to look out. He was surprised to see Misha and Sebastian jogging towards the door, followed by two men that looked vaguely familiar. There was no sign of Jensen and Jared could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Jensen," he called out and flung the door open, already running towards the parked cars where he last saw Jensen heading to. 

"Jensen!" Jared shouted again, looking around in an attempt to locate his friend. He was aware of the other men running up behind him, but he didn't turn around, instead he kept on heading further into the parking area. 

"Shit!" Steve shouted as he saw Jared emerged from a room and heading into the open parking lot. Not only did he not know where Jensen was, but he also had no idea on how many bad guys there were. He sprinted past Misha and Sebastian in an attempt to get Jared and get him back to safety. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three men charging up on them, pistols raised. "Chris!" He yelled and lifted his hand with his weapon at the ready and started shooting. He would ask questions later. As the firefight erupted, he ran faster, he was happy to note that at least Jared was hunched over as he kept on running forward. He knew Chris had his back so he didn't look back to fire again. Steve saw Jared disappear behind a late model sedan and he turned and followed him. "Jared," he yelled out as the young man in question came into sight. "Stay down," he ordered as a bullet blitzed past him. Things were getting serious, he had no idea of how many people were after them, and with no sight of Jensen as yet, he had no idea of how bad things really could become. 

Jared got startled as the man spoke up behind him. "No, who are you? I need to find Jensen." Jared shook his head as he made a move to run forward again. He had no idea who the man behind him was. He did look familiar, but he couldn't place him. All that he wanted to do was to get to Jensen. He tried to run faster. 

"Damn it, Jared, stay down!" Steve was utterly frustrated, with speed he rarely possessed, he closed the gap between them and pulled Jared down. He had to use all his strength to keep Jared on the ground. 

"Let me go," Jared tried to wriggle loose, but it didn't get him anywhere. He tried to buck the bigger man off him, but the grip over him was too strong. 

"Stay down, you're going to get us all killed." Steve snarled as he managed to snatch his cuffs from the back of his jeans and cuffed Jared's one arm to his. He couldn't let Jared run off again. He turned as someone came running up behind him and swung his pistol to the side. They were in a very compromising position and with Jared cuffed to him, he had a very limited range of movement. He sighed in relief as Chris appeared behind him. "Any sign of Jensen," he asked as he pulled Jared in behind the vehicle without letting go of the hold he had over him. He growled as Jared tried to pull away. "Stop it, or I will hogtie you." He sighed as Jared relaxed. 

Christian shook his head. "No sign yet, the cruiser was empty, blood on the driver's side." He looked over to where he'd left Misha and Sebastian in the motel room. He indicated for them to go in and looked around the parking lot. He hated the eerie silence; to think that a firefight has just occurred here and no sirens could be heard was alarming to say the least. "I don't like this." 

"Agree with you on that," Steve pulled Jared to his feet. "Let's get you back to the room." He started walking towards the room, his weapon still at his side. 

"What about Jensen?" Jared asked as he pulled back his arm from Steve's grip. He now realized that they were on Jensen's side. 

Steve growled again and pulled Jared hard. "We'll find him. You need to get back into that room and stay there." 

"No, I can help." Jared made an effort to pull away again. 

"Don't be a spoiled brat," Chris exploded. "We're trying to keep you alive, so stop acting like a child and do as we say." 

"I'm not a brat." Jared couldn't believe that the man had called him that. "Who are you guys, what do you want?" He kept on looking around for Jensen while at the same time looking at Sebastian and Misha who was now at the motel room door, ready to enter. They didn't look too concerned about the two men with him, so Jared had to assume they were not there to kidnap him. 

Steve groaned, now he understood why Jared fought them so hard, the only times Jared had seen them was at the hospital and there he was drugged up to the gills. "FBI and Federal Marshall," he indicated to himself and Chris. "We're friends of Jensen." He released the hold he had on Jared and pushed him out in front of him. "Let's get you back into the room first and then we'll go and look for Jensen." Steve couldn't help but to frown. He hated not knowing where Jensen went to, it bothered him not being able to cover Jensen's back. 

"I can help," Jared insisted again. 

"No you can't, Jared. These goons are after you, you wanting to play the hero is not a good thing." Chris grumbled and pulled Jared along. "Just stay in the room and we'll get Jensen." He didn't even try to listen as Jared spoke up again, but opened the door and pulled Jared inside. "Stay." He looked at Misha and Sebastian. "Keep him here, you can tie him up, hell, you can even sedate him, but don't let him out of here until we're back." 

"You're an ass," Jared mumbled, but stayed put. 

"Well, better an ass than having your blood on my hands," Chris shot back and exited the room. He knew he was harsh, but his first responsibility was towards Jensen. He checked his weapon and waited for Steve to do the same before both men set off to find their friend. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen cursed again as he jumped yet another railway track in pursuit of one of the men that exited the cruiser. He couldn't believe how quickly the gun battle changed into a chase. After seeing that the men didn't shoot at Jared he'd managed with the cover of the cars to get closer to the cruiser, only for both the men to jump ship and run off. He knew he couldn't let them be so he went after them. They had the advantage by knowing the lay of the land better than he, and he had to guess where they were headed; they were sure footed and certain. That was until the sheriff misjudged himself with the distance between himself and Jensen and found Jensen on top of him where they traded a few blows before the sheriff made a grab for Jensen's Sig, and in the struggle over the weapon, he got shot. Jensen didn't even bother to check if he was still breathing, he'd seen the blood pattern spread over the man's shirt and knew he would not even make it to the nearest hospital, instead he started to run after the second man - he had to catch him if he wanted to know where Pellegrino was. 

Jensen had to drop as a bullet slammed into the ground inches away from his left foot. "Shit," he gasped as he started to move fast. He had no idea where the shot came from and knew he had no time to look for the shooter, he hated running while someone took a shot at him, but he had to do it for two reasons. One to get to safety, but two - even more important - to find the general direction the bastard was shooting from and hopefully getting a chance to find him and get some answers from him. When the next shot rang out, Jensen had managed to find some cover behind some stacked up crates on the outer skirts of the railway tracks. He made sure that the shooter could not get a lucky shot and then waited patiently. The ground littered with gravel and it made it easier for Jensen to hear anyone approaching. He held his breath as the footsteps slowly came closer. He looked down and saw the man's silhouette slithering closer. Jensen didn't want to shoot to kill. He wanted to know who had sent this man and, if it was Pellegrino, where the man was hiding. He waited until the last moment before he stepped out of his hidey-hole. "Freeze!" he shouted as he pointed his pistol in the thug's face. 

The man jumped at the order, but luckily didn't discharge his weapon; instead he raised his hands in surrender. 

Jensen huffed. By the insignia on the man's shirt, it was the sheriff himself. "Sold your soul, did you?" He didn't try to listen as the man started to sputter out words. Instead, he secured the sheriff's weapon and then cuffed him. Together the two made their way back to the motel. Jensen could feel the dread settling in his stomach, he had no idea what would await him on their return. Wanting to get to the motel as quickly as possible, he shoved the man hard. "Move," he ordered and hastened his pace. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve sighed as he saw Jensen walking towards them. He couldn't see if Jensen was wounded, but he was glad to note that it seemed like Jensen had caught one of the attackers. It surprised him to see that it was the sheriff - dressed in uniform and all. Steve shook his head. "You all right?" 

Jensen nodded his head. "Where's Jared?" 

Chris grinned. "Trust you to ask that question first." He indicated back to the motel. "He's safe." He reached out and took the sheriff by his arm. "What an outstanding officer of the law you are." He laughed as the man sneered at him. "I know you know the following, but let me repeat them to you. You've got the right to..." 

Jensen watched on as Chris led the man away. "He all right?" 

Steve snorted. "He's a stubborn mule, that's what he is." He turned to face his best friend. "Other than that, he's doing okay. Still hurting, but alive, and for that I'm grateful." 

"You're not the only one, Steve." Jensen started walking back towards the motel. 

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Steve enquired. 

Jensen ran his hand through his hair. "If I didn't know better I'd say we got ourselves a mole, but since I didn't talk to anyone except you and Chris that's impossible. I have no idea how these clowns found us here, or at the lake for that matter, but they did and I need to find out how." 

"Misha?" 

Jensen shook his head. "No, he really cares about Jared. It's not him. It's also not Rouché. But Pellegrino's men are always right there. We have to find the bastard and fast." 

"We will." Steve replied and then opened the door to let Jensen into the room. He stood back and looked on as Jared stepped forward and engulfed Jensen into a tight hug. He was pleased to see that Jensen hugged Jared back just as hard. 

"You all right?" Jensen asked and looked up to include Misha and Sebastian in the question as well. He smiled as both men nodded at him. He looked at Jared. "You could've been killed." His blood froze as he remembered seeing Jared running towards him while he was engaging the two rogue cops. 

"I couldn't leave you here," Jared whispered. He had begun to realize just how much he wanted Jensen around. Old memories were starting to resurface, and the love he had felt towards Jensen had started to open again. He had so much shit going on in his head, but he couldn't damper those feelings any longer. 

Jensen pulled Jared close for a second hug and held his breath that the younger man wouldn't pull away. He was surprised when Jared leaned even harder into his embrace. "Thank you," he whispered the words. He wanted to scold Jared for being so reckless, but something about Jared's posture told him that now would not be a good time. He looked up, saw Christian opening his mouth and shook his head. "Later", he mouthed the word and guided Jared to the couch. 

"You all right?"

Jared nodded his head and lifted his chin to look at Jensen. "I don't think it's Pellegrino that's after me." 

Jensen frowned and was about to ask why when the man they captured snorted. "Something you wanted to say?" He sneered the words. 

The man grinned. "Pellegrino is the least of this bitch's problems." He grunted as Steve's fist connected with his jaw. 

"Watch your mouth." Steve's eyes had turned dark with anger. 

"What do you mean?" Chris stood closer; he had a bad feeling about all of this. 

The man grinned again, but shook his head. "Nothing else to say." 

Both Steve and Chris growled, but it was Jensen who stood up and slammed the man hard against the wall. "What did you mean?" he growled. 

The man shook his head but remained silent. Jensen wanted nothing more than to ram his fist into the sheriff, but knew that was not the way to do things. He turned the man around and made sure the cuffs were secured. "Lock him in the bathroom until we're ready to move out." He shoved the sheriff in Steve's direction and looked on as his friend manhandled the man into the bathroom. 

"What do you want to do?" It was Sebastian who spoke up. 

"We're going back in. I want Jared in a safe house and I want to find the leak." He nearly growled out the last words. 

"A leak?" Misha looked around. 

"It's the only way they could've found us here." Steve explained as he came back from the bathroom. He held his phone out to Jensen. "You want to call it in?" 

Jensen thought hard and then nodded. "Yes, I want to get to the truth of this. I need to question the sheriff." He turned and faced Jared, Misha and Sebastian. "We'll get all of you to a safe house and take it from there." 

The three men nodded in silence and Jensen frowned as he saw how pale Jared had become. "You all right?" 

Sebastian heard the concern in Jensen's voice and ran a critical eye over Jared. "You hurting?" He hated the fact that they were out in the middle of nowhere. For all intents and purposes Jared was still supposed to be in hospital. He looked as Jensen went on his haunches next to the youngest member in their group and spotted the red that tainted Jensen's shirt for this first time. 

"You're bleeding." He stepped up behind Jensen and pulled him up, letting him sit on the couch next to Jared. 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and grimaced lightly. "Shoulder just started to bleed again." He cocked his head at Jared who was very quiet. "You still didn't answer me or Sebastian's questions. "You all right, you hurt?" 

Jared shook his head. He didn't want to speak. When the sheriff told them they had bigger problems than Pellegrino he knew who the man was talking about and wished nothing more than to have never heard those words. He couldn't explain how scared he was at the mere thought that Olyphant could be after him. "Just tired." He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back, hopefully they would believe him and leave him be. 

Sebastian arched his eyebrow, but didn't reply. Instead, he walked over to the small kit they had and pulled out some pain tablets for Jared and some more items he'd need to look at Jensen's shoulder. He had to smile when he saw Steve push Chris down on one of the beds and indicated for Misha to have a look at him as well. 

Jensen didn't push Jared but made eye contact with Steve. "He all right?" 

Chris rolled his eyes. " _He_ is right here, you know, and yes I'm fine. Steve's just being a mother hen." 

Jensen held up his hand when he saw Steve wanting to rip Chris another one. "Let Misha take a look at you in any case." He held out his hand to Steve. "Let me use your phone, even with a leak we still need backup." He took the phone and dialed Morgan's number, preparing himself for the reprimand he was about to unleash on himself. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Olyphant screamed out in pure rage as he realized that his plans were foiled once again. He had waited for the sheriff and his men for more than two hours and when they didn't show he knew he was screwed over again. He turned on the tracking device and murmured under his breath as he saw Jared was still right there in the little shithole town. He had no reason but to believe that the sheriff was either killed or captured. He hoped for the first. Timothy knew he had to curb his anger, get his head back into the game and a plan on the board. Jared belonged to him, and only him. 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://imgur.com/HTpi9rq)

[](https://imgur.com/7Q4rVIO)

**Another Three Days Later**

Jeffrey hugged Jensen hard before releasing him from his embrace and ushered him into the house. It was part of their old decommissioned safe houses, which hadn't been on the books for the last seven years, but was still kept in a very good condition. When he had received Jensen's call, and came to realize, just as Jensen had, that there was a leak. He knew this house was the perfect place to keep Jared safe. 

He waited until his young agent entered the house before taking a final look around and then closing and locking the door behind him. He had two teams of six agents each guarding the house in shifts. All of them handpicked and all of them he trusted with his life. Inside the house was himself, Jensen, Chris, Steve and Jim Beaver as well. All of them were armed to the teeth. Jeffrey looked around the large living room and made his way over to where Chris sat on one of the sofas and Steve was standing next to him. 

"How are you feeling, Chris?" He shuddered at the thought that the agent could've lost his life in that shootout. 

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm all right, Jeff. Steve, here's being a real mother hen," he smiled as he slapped his best friend on the arm. "I'm really okay." He knew the other man needed to hear those words. 

"Good, very good. Just take it easy, from what I hear, you're one lucky guy." Jeff mock-glared at him before moving on. He was already formally introduced to Doctor Roché and he was highly impressed with the man, especially with the fact that he kept not only Jared alive, but also acted as a bodyguard to the injured man. He and their witness Collins both acted very bravely, something that would definitely count in Collins' favor with the judge. 

"Doctor Roché, Doctor Collins," he greeted the two men with a nod of the head. "I can't thank both of you enough for what you've done. I'm must say I'm glad to see you all back here in the city in one piece. We'll be making arrangements for both of you to be placed in protective custody until this matter has been resolved. It will however take a while, so I'll ask you to be patient with us. If all goes well, you'll both be reallocated tomorrow morning." 

Misha nodded his head while Sebastian smiled. "I hate guns, Deputy Director, but this time it came to good use. I must admit, however, I will miss this lot." 

Jeffrey wanted to address Sebastian again when his phone rang out. "Excuse me, I need to take this." He took out the phone and moved to the side of the room where he could have the conversation privately. "Morgan," he answered the call and listened as the speaker on the other side filled him in. He couldn't help but to blanch at the news. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath and dragged his hand over his face. "Are you sure? Was fingerprints checked as well as DNA?" He sighed hard as the questions both got answered in the positive. He ended the call with a frown on his face. His eyes searched for Jensen and when he found his agent, he indicated with his head to follow him to the kitchen. He looked on as Jensen squeezed Jared's shoulder where the youngest member of the group was seated on another sofa. He looked a bit pale and Jeff knew with the news he had just received Jared would even become paler. 

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Jensen asked as he leaned against the counter. 

"Timothy Olyphant." Jeffrey only uttered the name. 

Jensen shook his head. "We know he's Pellegrino's right hand man. One evil fucking bastard, but tends to keep to the sidelines. What happened?" 

"I've received two pieces of information that's not going to sit well with you. The first is that it seems like Olyphant is the new head of the Pellegrino Family. A source received viable information from Italy on that." He held up his hand as Jensen wanted to interrupt. "Yes, it means Pellegrino himself is dead, in fact, his body was found very late last night. By the look of things it seemed like he died due to gunshot wounds, but the official cause of death will only be known after the autopsy has been performed." 

"Fuck," Jensen cussed in the same manner Jeff had done earlier. "How long has he been dead?" 

"Not sure, but what I can say for sure is that it wasn't he who ordered the little show down you just went through." 

"So it's more than a week, at least. We need where Olyphant is." Jensen had to re-assess the risk on Jared and he had to do it immediately. 

"Already on it. In the mean time, this is a safe place. You know it's off the books and you yourself have vouched for each and every single man out there. Let's find Olyphant and keep Jared safe as well. I know the DA will want to contact Jared as soon as possible, but I'll keep them away for the next few days," Jeffrey suggested. 

Jensen nodded. "I need you to find something else out for me as well - Jared's family. He's still not talking about how he landed up with Pellegrino, but I have a feeling it all started there." He quickly filled Jeff in about how Jared and his family disappeared one weekend eight years ago. 

"I'll check into it and let you know." Jeff looked at his watch. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, in the mean time keep safe." He indicated with his head to Jim that he was leaving and Jensen looked on as his two mentors made their way out of the house. He sighed deeply and wondered how he was going to explain to Jared what was going on. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Timothy grinned as he looked through the binoculars and saw the object of his obsession pacing across the room. He had managed to gain access into a house across the road from the house where Jared currently was in. It had taken all the skill he had to gain entry and even more patience to wait for the occupants to arrive home before he killed them one by one. Luckily he was trained in how to kill with his bare hands as he had no intention for any of the feds to know he was there. His cock was hard and pressed up against his trousers. Just the way Jared walked made him want to take the _boy_ hard. He sighed and rubbed his aching member hard. He had to be patient. It was obvious that if he wanted to get Jared back, he would have to do it himself. In taking on this job himself, he had to make sure he was more than one hundred percent prepared. The fact that there were so many feds guarding the house showed him just how importantly they viewed Jared. He had no qualms in killing each and everyone, but he would like to be able to get Jared out of there with the minimum blood spilled; not because of him showing mercy or because he'd become soft but for the humiliation factor. To be able to get Jared out of there man alone, the feds would never be able to live that down. There was just one person he would make sure didn't get out alive - Jensen Ackles. In fact, he couldn't wait to slit that agent's throat side to side. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen approached Jared after Jeff and Jim left. He didn't want to share the disturbing news with Jared, but he also knew he had no choice; Jared had the right to know. It would also provide him the opportunity to find out from Jared what he knows about Olyphant. He smiled as he took a place next to Jared. "I need to tell you something," he tried not to sound nervous, but by the way Jared's shoulders straightened, he knew he failed. 

"What's wrong?" Jared's voice was strong, although he didn't feel it at all. 

Jensen sighed. "We found Pellegrino." 

"But that's good, isn't it?" Jared's chest tightened even as he asked the question. 

"He's dead." Jensen replied. "By the look of things he's been dead for about a week, if not more." 

Jared paled visibly. "The _Whisperers_ ," he himself whispered the name. He lowered his gaze to the floor. He knew that should Olyphant find him, he'll never get out alive. He was unaware of the fact that he started to shiver as the severity of the matter settled down on him. 

Jensen nearly missed what Jared had said and he was about to inquire when he noticed Jared had started shivering. "Jay?" he asked in concern. There must've been something in his voice, because the moment he called out to Jared, Sebastian's head snapped up and he was at their side in seconds. 

"What's going on?" he asked in concern as he turned Jared's head so that he could get a better look at him. 

Jared remained quiet but shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. In fact, his mind started to race. He knew how cruel Olyphant was; he knew that the older man would not hesitate in killing everyone that he thought stood in his way. Jared knew that he wouldn't be able to live with their deaths on his hands and he had to get away. If Olyphant then caught him, so be it, but he had to make sure to keep them safe; especially Jensen. 

"Jared, look at me." Sebastian tried again. He had Jared's wrist between his fingers, he hated the way Jared's pulse was racing. Already Jared's brow was covered with sweat. "Jared," he called out to the young man again. By this time, Misha had also made his way over and was kneeling at Jared's other side. 

"Hey, buddy, what's going on? You feeling okay?" Misha asked concerned. He shook his head as Sebastian arched his brow in a silent question. "Jared, come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" Misha tried again. 

Jared looked up as he heard Misha calling out to him again. He frowned and then lowered his head as he realized that he had zoned out. "Sorry," he tried to move away, but was stopped by Jensen, who pushed him back into the couch. 

"You all right?" Sebastian asked again. 

This time Jared nodded his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak anybody out." He knew he had to find a reason for his behavior, before they realized that there was something wrong. "I just can't believe he's dead. It means this nightmare is over. It's really over." He tried to smile, but knew it looked more like a grimace than anything else. 

Sebastian pushed himself away. He noted that Jared's pulse had returned to normal and he was no longer shivering. "You'll tell me if you're not feeling well. You do know you're still supposed to be in hospital." He waited until Jared nodded in his direction before he moved away. He knew that by crowding Jared they would not get anything out of him. 

Jensen smiled softly at Jared as Misha also moved away and took his seat next to Jared. He didn't hesitate to pull Jared close to his side and ignored the fact that for one moment Jared resisted before he leaned into Jensen's touch. "I know you're scared. I'm scared, but you're safe. I will not let anyone get to you, or take you away from me again." 

Jared shook his head. "You can't make a promise like that. You don't know him." He pressed his head into Jensen's shoulder. 

"You said something earlier, I think I heard the word _whisperers_?" Jensen asked quietly and frowned as Jared tensed up immediately. 

Jared shook his head. "I need to get away." He blurted the words out and at the same time he attempted to get up from the couch. 

"What? No," Jensen pulled Jared back and placed his arm around Jared's shoulders. "You're not going anywhere." 

"You don't understand he'll kill you. He will kill everyone. He's worse than my Mas..." Jared took a deep breath. "He's worse than Vincent or Pellegrino. He's crazy. I need to get away. He will kill you." 

Jensen grimaced as Jared nearly referred to Vincent as his master. He still had no idea on what Vincent had done to Jared, he knew Jared still had to tell them what had happened and he couldn't even start to imagine how traumatic that would be for Jared when that day came. In the mean time, he had to concentrate on the new threat - Timothy Olyphant. "I will not let him get to you. He will not kill anyone anymore, Jared." He made sure Jared looked at him before he continued. "What do you know of him, Jared? What did you whisper earlier?" 

Jared sighed. He was tired of running, of being used as a _fuck toy_ , not being able to lead his own life. He didn't want normal, he would never be normal again, but he only wanted to be able to say that it's his own life he's living and no one else's. 

"You can trust me, Jared." Jensen hugged Jared hard. 

_"You can trust me, Jared."_ Jensen words played over and over in Jared's mind. He trusted Jensen since he was four years old and all though they had been apart for twelve years he knew he could still trust him. The fact that Jensen had kept him safe until now should count for something. "The men without the tongues." He took a deep breath. "The guards talked a lot about them. They were Olyphant's personal _hit squad_. Misha should've heard about them as well, although he wouldn't have had any dealings with them." He lifted his head from Jensen's shoulder. "One of the stories told around the mansion was that Olyphant personally removed their tongues. They were called the _Whisperers_. They were the elite of the elite." He snorted. "You killed one of them." He referred to the man at the cabin. 

Jensen looked at Jared. He had a feeling that Jared knew even more, but he also didn't want to push too hard. Instead, he asked, "Do you know how many men he had in this squad?" 

"Four, everyone only spoke about four." 

Jensen lifted Jared's chin. "Then they are all dead. Three others without tongues were killed in the shootout at the hospital." 

Jared blanched and looked over to where Chris and Steve were listening to their conversation. "They're all dead?" 

It was Steve who nodded. "They are indeed." 

"Good," Jared looked back at Jensen. He had reached a decision; he had to tell Jensen all that he knew. He realized that it wouldn't be easy, but he had to. It was the only way in which he would be able to heal. "There's more." 

Jensen nodded his head. "I know. You willing to talk to me about it?" He couldn't believe how hard his heart beat with the knowledge that Jared was willing to confide in him. 

Jared stared at Jensen and snorted. "If I want to start living my own life I need to trust someone. I've always trusted you. I know that I'll need someone qualified to talk to as well. My head is so screwed up, but I'm not ready for that as yet." 

"I'll always listen and I'll help you find someone who you would be comfortable in talking to when you are ready." 

"Thank you." Jared ran his hand over his face. "I'm not ready to tell you everything, but I will be with time, I can only ask you not to push me." He waited for Jensen to nod in agreement before he spoke up again. "He's vicious and cruel." Jared couldn't help but shiver and shook his head. "Everyone was scared of him." He took a deep breath. "I saw him kill a girl; she wasn't even eighteen years old." He looked at the men around him. They were all listening to what he was saying. His gaze locked with Misha's. "I think Misha has seen his cruelty as well." 

Misha nodded his head. "He's a monster. He's sadistic." His voice was filled with ice, but they could also hear the fear layered in it. "He would torture the girls; his aim was never to kill, but always to maim." He looked down as he noticed that his hands were trembling and then turned his attention to Jared. He wouldn't share everything with them what he had witnessed Olyphant do, he wouldn't do that to Jared, but they still had the right to know what he was capable of. "He loved cutting them, placing stuff like magnets or small ball bearings under the skin. He also had an obsession for Jared. He hid it well. Jared belonged to Vincent and he couldn't take what belonged to his employer's son, but it was clear. He wanted Jared as his own and he wouldn't stop at nothing to get him." 

Jensen growled. He only now really realized for the first time that Olyphant was a bigger threat than either Pellegrino senior or junior could've been. "I will not let him get you." 

Jared smiled and nodded his head. He knew it was not a promise Jensen could make, but he could only hope that it would be true. 

Chris looked at Steven and then at the rest of the people in the room. There was still one aspect that they needed to address. There was still a possible leak and they had no idea where it came from. "What do we do about the possible leak?" 

Sebastian looked at the three agents. "I was wondering when you were going to come to that topic." 

"Well?" Chris asked abruptly. 

"No, it's not me. I can assure you after spending so much time with Misha and Jared that it's neither of them as well. Jensen's been with us all the time. None of us made an attempt to call, text, or even send a pigeon to anyone to inform them of our whereabouts." 

"So that's why you tried to hand feed that bird." Jensen snorted at his own joke. "It's not any one of us here, Chris. I'll stake my life on it." He waited until both Steve and Chris nodded their heads before he continued. "It's late, let's get some sleep. We're safe here for now." He pulled Jared up from the sofa and hugged him hard. "You're in the back bedroom with Sebastian and Chris. Myself, Misha and Steve have the second room." He gave Jared a hug. "You're safe. Good night." 

Jared nodded his head. "Good night." He followed Chris and Sebastian to their room. He smiled as he heard Chris mumbled about being all right and that he didn't need to be paired up with a doctor. Jared smiled as Steve smacked Chris on the side of the head. "Behave," Steve said as he walked toward the second room and winked at Jared. All the men were exhausted; it had been a few tiresome days. Jared knew they were going to sleep hard and yawned as he stepped into the room and lowered himself on the nearest bed. He didn't even bother in undressing and was asleep even before his head touched his pillow. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Timothy looked on as the one light after the other got switched off until the whole house was covered in darkness. He looked at the time and settled down again. It was still too early to make his move. He still had to get past all of the agents outside the house and he knew that they'd still be alert. He had to wait until around two in the morning before he could execute his plan. He sat down and mentally went through his plan. It was a simple one, one that the feds would never expect. It would prove to them just how special he viewed Jared. He always found that simplicity worked the best. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen's eyes snapped open as a hand landed on his shoulder. "We had company," Steve whispered in his ear even as he moved towards the door. Jensen immediately came to his feet, his Sig in his right hand. He noticed the natural light shining through the window and realized it was just after six in the morning. He didn't bother with asking what Steve meant, but moved with Steve through the house, clearing it from front to back. Only after they made double sure that the house was secured did they approach the bedroom where Jared was with Sebastian and Chris. 

"What happened?" Jensen hissed as Chris exited the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Fucking bastard is sneaky, Jen." He showed the photo he picked up from the floor. 

"He's taunting us." Jensen seethed. He looked at the photo and wanted nothing more than to crumble it up in his fist, but as it was potential evidence, he had to preserve it. He handed it back to Chris. "Make sure it gets sent to the lab." 

"Jared still asleep?" Steve asked. 

Chris nodded his head. "The kid's out of it. Didn't even once stir through the night." 

"What happened?" Jensen asked. 

"Got up, as I had to utilize the bathroom. Went to get a drink of water in the kitchen when I found this taped to the fridge." Chris explained quickly. 

"Outside teams?" 

"All accounted for." Chris answered. 

Jensen sighed. "We need to go. I can't believe he's found us again." He growled in frustration. 

"It's not Misha, Sebastian or Jared. None of them has used a phone or even touched a phone since we arrived here yesterday." Steve indicated. 

"I know, but we're missing something." Jensen sighed. "I need to contact Jeff, get the others up; we're moving within the next hour." He started to walk off but then turned back. "Not a single word to Jared about the photo." He didn't wait for any response, but made his way back to the room to fetch his phone. He had no idea where the leak was, but he knew that if he found the person responsible he would kill him with his bare hands. He wasn't surprised to find Misha up as he entered the room. "We need to go," he didn't bother to explain, but grabbed his phone and started dialing Jeff's number. Jensen closed his eyes as he waited for his boss and mentor to answer the phone. He kept on seeing the image of the photo in front of his eyes. It was of Jared kneeling on the floor, naked with a ball gag pushed in between his lips. Jared was looking up into the camera and although he looked defiant, Jensen could see the fear deep within his eyes. Jared was still a teen in the photo. In fact, Jensen knew that Jared was still sixteen when that photo was taken. He had seen the scar on Jared's hipbone. It was still pink. Just before Jared and his family had disappeared, Jared had managed to injure himself when he played ice hockey. The same injury was clearly visible in the photo. By the way the photo was touched, it was clear that it was handled a lot - and that Jensen couldn't take. It made him nauseous to think Olyphant had a photo of Jared in such a position, and that he looked at it each and every day. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"I thought we were safe?" Jared asked as he got bundled into the car, squeezed in between Jensen and Sebastian. 

"It's just a precaution," Jensen mumbled. 

"Bull and you know that." Jared called Jensen on the lie. "What are you not telling me, telling us?" 

Jensen caught Steve's eye in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Olyphant knows where we are." He didn't elaborate further. 

"What, how's that possible?" Sebastian asked in concern. 

"Not sure, but until we find out, we keep moving." Jensen replied. He was missing something; he just had no idea of what it was. He closed his eyes, hoping to trigger his memory with what was hiding in plain sight. His thoughts kept on replaying the photo they found and the conversation they had on Olyphant the previous day. "Shit," he cursed aloud. "We're fucking missing something." 

"What do you mean?" Jared asked. 

"We've got a leak, but we've got no idea of where it's coming from. Olyphant is aware of our every move, step for step and I've got no idea on how that's possible. We must be missing something." He took out his phone and dialed Jeff again. He didn't wait for the other man to answer properly before he spoke up. "You need to check out the houses in the neighborhood." He nodded his head at something that Jeff said and then ended the call. 

"What happened, what are you not telling us?" Jared asked worriedly. 

Jensen sighed. "Someone was in the house last night." He stopped Jared when he saw the younger man wished to say something. "He didn't hurt or kill anyone. He just left a photo behind." 

"What photo?" Jared asked as his throat threatened to close up. 

"Nothing much, just a photo," Jensen couldn't believe he was telling this to Jared, that after he indicated that not a word should be said. 

"You're lying, what photo?" Jared challenged Jensen. 

"Drop it," Jensen growled and wanted to slap himself as he saw how Jared flinched. He disliked being so gruff, but he had to keep Jared safe. If he could do so by hurting Jared's feelings but still keeping him alive then so be it. He looked around at the accusing glances that were aimed at him; there was nothing he could do now. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to think of what he was missing. 

The rest of the vehicle remained quiet after Jensen snapped at Jared. All of them knew that the only reason why Jensen acted in such a brutal way was that he was trying to protect Jared. Steve found Jared's eyes in the rear view mirror and he winked at him. He hoped that Jared realized that Jensen was trying to keep him safe. 

Jensen's mind kept on showing him the photo of Jared and he kept on repeating the info Misha and Jared shared of Olyphant and then it hit him. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Jared by the shoulders, turning Jared so that the younger man faced him. "You're the leak." 

"What?" Jared asked confused and then the words sank in and he started to struggle against Jensen's hold. "NO! NO! I swear, I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to move away, but found that Jensen's hold over him was too strong. "Please, you've got to believe me. I didn't tell him anything. I swear!" 

Jensen knew he was not making any sense, he had to get Jared to calm down, but the young man was struggling hard and he had to use most of his strength to make sure Jared didn't injure himself. "Fuck it, Jared, calm down." He growled the words and was relieved when Steve pulled the SUV over. 

"Get off me; I didn't say anything, please, let me go!" Jared continued struggling against Jensen's hold and tried to kick out, managing to kick Jensen hard in the shin making Jensen lose his grip. It gave him the moment he looked for and he scrambled away. He was aware of the fact that Sebastian was still seated on the other side of him and that he wouldn't be able to get past the other man but he had to try. He had to get away. He turned his body and launched himself at the door, hoping that he'd be able to get it open and flee. Jared couldn't believe that Jensen though he was the leak. It made no sense. 

"What the fuck," Steve brought the vehicle to a halt and was out of the SUV just as the back door swung open and Jared fell out onto the ground on his knees. Even as he tried to help Jared up the young man shied away from his touch, trying to get to his feet. It was clear that he wanted to run away and Steve couldn't let that happen. Instead, he managed to circle around Jared and grasped him around his waist, holding him close to his chest. "Calm down, Jared." He tried to get Jared to settle, but Jared kept on struggling, hitting and kicking him for all that he was worth. 

Chris had to grab hold of Misha as the doctor launched himself at Steve. It was obvious that he thought Steve was going to hurt Jared. Chris knew Steve and knew that if Steve wanted to hurt Jared, he would've done it already. He knew Steve was making sure Jared didn't injure himself. "Calm down. Steve's not hurting him." 

Jensen got out of the vehicle, looked at the chaos around him and knew he had to get everyone to calm down. He lifted up his hands. "Stop, stop." He indicated for Steve to let Jared go and made sure that he stood far enough away from Jared so that he wasn't perceived as a threat. "Jared, look at me." He kept his hands up. "Please, just listen to me, and I'll explain." 

Jared shook his head. He didn't want to listen; he only wanted to get away. His body ached, he had a pounding headache and now he was charged with being the leak. "I didn't do anything wrong, please." 

The moment Steve let go of Jared, Misha rushed to his side. He was shocked when Jared moved away from him as well. He turned and placed himself between Jared and Jensen. "What the hell are you talking about, how can you say Jared's the leak? You had seen what they have done to him, and now you accused him of something like that. Why, you know it's not him." He growled in frustration. 

"I know," Jensen started to explain, but got interrupted by Misha, who snorted. 

"Make up your fucking mind. First you say he is the leak, now you're saying you know he's not the leak." 

Jensen wanted to scream out of frustration. "Just give me a moment to explain, please." He looked over Misha's shoulder to where Jared was ready to bolt. Seeing that Jared stayed he started talking, hoping that what he was about to say would make as much sense as what it did when he thought about it in his head. "Last night you and Misha explained to us how sadistic Olyphant is. Misha told us that he likes to torture people by placing stuff under their skins and that got me thinking. What if he placed a tracking device in you? That's how he knows where we are. That's how his goon found us at the cabin. That's how he found us at the safe house; a safe house that's been decommissioned and off the books for such a long period of time." 

Jared shook his head. "No, he never did anything to me like that. Vincent wouldn't allow it." His head was pounding. His words sounded slurred to him. 

"What if it was with Vincent's permission or maybe Vincent didn't know it himself?" It was Chris' voice sounded up. 

"I would've noticed it." Jared nearly screamed. His vision darkened at the corners. 

"Calm down," Sebastian moved towards Jared. He could see that Jared was reaching the end of his rope. 

Jared shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. "I can't, this is too much. Please, I didn't do anything wrong." 

Jensen knew he had made a mistake when he had grabbed Jared by the shoulders and told him he was the leak, but he was so excited in realizing how Olyphant knew their whereabouts the whole time that he didn't stop and think for one moment what his actions were doing to Jared. "Jay, I know you did nothing wrong, but this is something that we need to check out, please." 

Jared moved backwards. "No," he had enough of being prodded and poked. He wanted this nightmare to end. His head was killing him and he rubbed his hand over his temple in an attempt to get some relief, but it didn't help. "I didn't do anything wrong." He blinked his eyes once and everything turned gray. He thought he heard Jensen calling out to him, but he couldn't be sure as his knees buckled beneath him and he sank to the ground. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

_Jared grunted as he became aware of his surroundings once again. He shivered from the cold and tried to cover himself as he realized that he was naked. He looked around and fear crept into his heart as he saw the small room which he was in. A single bulb that hung down from the middle of the ceiling supplied lighting. There was a solitary window right at the top where the ceiling met the walls. From where he was on the floor, he could see that it had burglar bars in front. His attention moved to the door itself. By the look of things it consisted of solid steel, he could see no hinges or handle. The floor he was lying on was concrete. It didn't seem that there was any way to escape._

_Jared wanted to curl up in a corner. Close his eyes and go to sleep with the hope that when he woke up again, it had all been a dream. The throbbing pain throughout his body made him aware that this was not a dream, but that he was grounded in reality; a reality over which he had no control._

_He moved as far as possible away from the door when it started to open. Jared shivered as the three bulky men entered the small room. "What do you want?" he asked, trying to mask the fear he felt._

_The biggest man of the three snorted, stepped right up to Jared and yanked him to his feet. "Shut your trap, slut." He backhanded Jared hard and then continued to drag him through the open door._

_Jared tried to resist, tried to get away, but the man merely picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and continued walking. Jared tried to see where they were going, but his head hurt where it made contact with the wall after the man hit him. His cheek still stung. He had a limited view of where they were going. The stairs they went up with made him realize that he was kept in a basement of sorts, the hallway opened up into a spacious area, thick carpeting covered the floor. Jared groaned as he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Immediately he tried to scramble away, but was stopped short as someone grabbed him and held onto him hard._

_"Perfect," a voice spoke up and Jared recognized it as the man he asked for help. "He will make the perfect gift for Vincent."_

_"Please," Jared pleaded he had no idea what was to happen to him, but he knew that it couldn't be good. The man laughed, he had a deep earthy laugh, one that Jared would normally associate with someone being friendly, this time it only sent shivers down his spine._

_"Keep those good manners, boy," the man responded. "Let him shower, get him ready. Mark and Vincent will be here within the hour." He turned and left, leaving Jared alone with the three burly men._

_The biggest goon shook his head. "Nothing wrong with your hands, you can clean yourself." He grunted and pulled Jared up by his hair, making Jared groan in pain. "Get walking, and don't try anything." He shoved Jared hard._

_Under normal circumstances, Jared would've been impressed with the bathroom interior, this time he noticed nothing, just got himself into the shower and started to wash. He knew he'd be unable to escape now. He looked around for something to use as a weapon, but it was difficult with the man standing right outside the shower leering at him the whole time._

_"Make sure to wash behind your ears, boy." The man laughed at his own joke while he traced his tongue over his bottom lip. His eyes did not rise to look Jared in the eyes, but stayed focused on his groin. "I hear Vincent gets tired easily of his toys, I'm going to ask if I can have you as soon as he's tired of you. I don't mind second hand goods."_

_Jared shivered hard and tried to move so that the man couldn't eye him, but he was yanked back into his original position. "Don't move and get done." This time, Jared stayed put and finished up. He reached for a towel and dried quickly. The man then pulled him out of the room, not even giving Jared the time to find his own feet._

_He was shoved into a large room. It looked like a library, but he wasn't granted the opportunity to look around as he was kicked behind the knees that made him land on the floor. One of the goons pulled him up by his hair until he was on his knees. "Stay." The man grunted the order._

_Jared was unaware of how much time had passed before he heard voices drifting towards them. He lifted his head and immediately got slapped hard for his trouble. "No one told you, you could look, slut." The words had stung as hard as the slap itself. He lowered his gaze and trembled hard._

_A pair of shoes appeared before him and he was roughly pulled to his feet. Another slap to the back of his head made him lower his gaze. He turned scarlet red as the man started to run his hands over his body. His attempt to step away was greeted with a vicious fist to his kidneys, making him whimper in pain. The man who inspected him didn't say a word, but kept on touching him, starting at the top of his head, working his way down. He even looked in Jared's ears. Opened his mouth to check his teeth and laughed when Jared tried to bite him. "Some spark, I see. Love it." His nipples got pinched, making him groan and rise to the tip of his toes in an attempt to alleviate the pain._

_"No!" He yelled as the man's hand grabbed his cock and started to jerk him roughly. This time he fought with all his might, but strong hands kept him in place. He kept on screaming, but he wasn't released. He could feel his body reacting to the repeated friction and he wanted to die as he grew hard. "No, please, no." He kept on pleading, but the man ignored him by just stroking him harder and faster._

_"Cum," the word was whispered in his ear and he felt his own release erupt from him. This time he was permitted to fall to the floor in shame._

_"He's great, thank you, uncle. He'll make the perfect pet._

Jared gasped and pushed himself up. "Easy, Jared." Misha pushed him back so that he was lying flat again. He frowned as he looked around. He had no idea where they were. He looked at Misha as he addressed him again. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Where, what happened?" He sighed in content as Misha held a glass of water for him to drink. The cool liquid soothed his aching throat. 

"In short?" Misha cocked his head. "You freaked out, which, by the way, was not your fault; then your blood pressure spiked and you collapsed. That was four hours ago." 

As Misha spoke, the memories returned and Jared tried to get up again. "I'm sorry." He looked around the room, only realizing for the first time that they were alone. 

Misha snorted. "As I said, it was not your fault; therefore you've got nothing to be sorry about." He helped Jared sit upright. "Take it easy, your BP is still way too high." 

"Where are we, where's everyone?" 

"We're in a motel, about an hour from the safe house. Chris is outside the bedroom on duty. Sebastian, Jensen and Steve went to acquire some equipment." Misha explained. 

"You don't sound very happy, are you angry with me?" 

Misha shook his head. "No, I'm not angry with you. I'm furious with Jensen. He had no right to do that." 

Jared remained quiet. He still had no idea if what Jensen had suggested could even be possible. "What equipment?" 

"Something like a hand scanner, like what they use at the airports and places like that." Misha shrugged. "Sebastian wanted to take you to the nearest hospital for x-rays, but since we don't know what Olyphant's plans might be, Jensen decided that it was safer to keep innocent people out of it. He feels that if his theory is correct, then the scanner will pick up the tracker and then we'll know for sure." 

Jared nodded his head. "What if I do have a tracker in me?" 

Misha looked at the man he thought of as a dear friend. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He helped Jared lie down again. "Get some rest; I can see that you still have a killer headache." He prepared a syringe and shook his head when Jared wished to object. "I waited with this until you regained consciousness. Now it's time to get rid of that headache and this is the easiest way to do it." 

"How long will it knock me out?" 

"A good few hours." Misha smiled. "Enjoy it, it's the good stuff." He lowered Jared's sweatpants, swept the area clean with a wipe and quickly injected the pain medication. He helped Jared dress again and then pulled the sheet over his body. "Jensen told me to let you know he's sorry. I told him to tell you himself, but I do think you need to hear those words now." He placed his hand across Jared's and waited until Jared drifted off to sleep before he moved from the bed. Jared would be asleep for a while. It was time to check on what Jensen had found and if they were back. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen knocked and waited patiently for Chris to open the door before coming in. Sebastian and Steve followed at his heels. 

"Did you get one?" 

Jensen held up the scanner. "Easy." He grinned as Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Let me guess, you stole it?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't have the time to go and buy one, now did we?" Jensen looked over to where Misha was. "How is he?" 

"Resting," Misha replied shortly. He was still pissed at Jensen and didn't mind if the other man knew it. 

Jensen sighed. "I'll make it up to him, I promise." 

"You better." Misha stood up and walked up to Jensen. "He has just started to trust you. Don't fuck it up." 

"I won't." It was Jensen's turn to roll his eyes as Steve snorted. "Glad you're finding it funny, Carlson." 

"No need to cry about it, now is there?" Steve indicated to the scanner in Jensen's hand. "How do you want to do this?" 

Jensen sighed. "Is he still sleeping?" 

"I gave him something to sleep. He'll be out of it for a few hours." Misha supplied the answer. 

"Can I say something?" Sebastian spoke up. "I suggest that we do this as soon as possible, one because if Jared indeed has a tracker on him, Olyphant may already be on his way and then we're sitting ducks and two, what are you going to do when you do find that Jared's indeed got a tracker in him?" 

Jensen looked at his two friends before he turned to answer Sebastian's question. "You're right; we need to do this as soon as possible, so although I would've loved to wait until Jared woke up, we don't have that luxury. And on the question what do we do if he has got a tracker in him, I hoped you or Misha would be able to remove it." 

"WHAT!" Sebastian was furious. "Do you for one moment think that either myself or Misha are butchers that can be used to cut out objects just because you think we can. We're doctors, medical professionals, not some street corner butcher." 

"Whoa, easy, Sebastian. That's not what I meant. I know you can't just cut Jared open and remove it, but you have to knowledge to do something like that and if we can get you the necessary equipment, would you do it? I don't want you to butcher Jared, but it's not as if we can waltz into any hospital and demand an OR. We'd have to get by with what we can get." Jensen defended his opinion. 

"He's right," Misha held up his hand as he saw that Sebastian wanted to object. "Olyphant is dangerous and he will not hesitate in killing innocent people to get to Jared. If Jared has a tracker located in him, we have to find it and if possible, remove it. It might be the only way to get Olyphant off Jared's neck and give Jensen and his team to find the bastard and make sure Jared's safe." 

"I'm not a butcher," Sebastian grumbled, but added nothing else. 

Jensen nodded his head in Misha's direction to show his thanks and then picked the scanner up. "Let's do this." He followed the two doctors into the bedroom, leaving Chris and Steve outside. He couldn't help but to notice how young Jared looked as he slept. He hated knowing what Jared had gone through and that he hadn't been there to protect Jared. He used the scan and started at the top of Jared's head. Moving down slowly listening to the whining noise of grunts and beeps the device made. He didn't know why, but sighed in relief as he reached Jared's feet and the scanner not once moaned out loud. 

He looked on as Misha with the help of Sebastian turned Jared over and then he started the same process. This time at Jared's feet working his way up to his head. The scanner screamed loudly, making all three men jump in surprise as he swept it over Jared's thigh, just there were the buttocks and the top of the thigh came together in that little crease; right under his sit spot. He looked at both doctors and scanned the area again with the same result. Jensen nodded his head, but continued the scanning, not wanting to miss anything else. He found nothing more and returned to the place where the scanner indicated there was something hidden. It screeched out again and he switched it off. "What now?" 

Sebastian sighed. "Now we look and see if we can feel something. Find out how deep it is and then take it from there." He looked at Jensen. "I know you want to remove whatever it is as soon as possible, but we still need to make sure we know what it is and Jared needs to know about this before we remove it." 

"I will never do anything to him that he doesn't know about. I promise." He looked on as Sebastian lowered Jared's sweatpants until it was settled just beneath his buttocks. He continued to look on as Sebastian prodded the area and then looked up at him. 

"I can feel it. It's not that deep under the skin. It's small but hard, definitely something foreign." He manipulated the area to get a better grip. "It's now between my fingers." He had about half an inch of flesh and skin between fingers. 

"If we get a better look at what it is, will you be able to remove it?" Jensen had to ask. 

Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes, but how do you suggest I get a better look. Hospitals are out." 

"I've got an idea." Jensen looked at his watch. "How long before he wakes up?" He dragged his hand through Jared's hair. 

"About another two to three hours." Misha answered. 

"Good, it gives me enough time to plan." He had an idea, which he hoped would pan out. He leaned in and kissed Jared softly on the forehead. "I'll be back, stay safe." He whispered the words to Jared and then stood up to leave. "I'll return within an hour. Stay here." He removed one of his pistols and handed it to Sebastian. "I know you still hate them and it's unfair to ask you to do it again, but please." 

Sebastian took the offered weapon and nodded his head. "I'll help keep him safe. What's your plan?" 

"Let's just say I'm going to go and see a man about a horse." Jensen grinned at the confused looks on both Misha and Sebastian's faces and then he left. He made sure that both Steve and Chris knew to make sure Jared stayed safe before he left. He could only hope his plan would work. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jared woke up and found Jensen seated next to him on the bed. "You found it." 

Jensen nodded once. "I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault." Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Where?" 

Jensen frowned. "Where on your body?" 

"Yes." 

"In the small groove between your buttocks and your thigh, left side. It's very small. Sebastian says it's not very deep and he'll most likely be able to remove it." 

"When can he remove it?" 

"He first wants to check everything out, he's not willing to just cut and burrow around." Jensen explained. 

"He wants to take x-rays I presume. But we can't go to a hospital." 

"It's already sorted out, don't worry. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Jensen pulled Jared up by his arm. 

"What did you do?" 

"I contacted an old friend, who I know would be very happy to see you again and she was willing to help out." Jensen grinned as he saw the look of confusion on Jared's face. "Danneel." He explained and grinned as Jared's whole face light up. 

"Danni?" Jared shook his head. He couldn't even remember the last conversation he had with her. Even the pictures he had of her in his mind were very faded. He swallowed hard. "Does she know?" 

Jensen shook his head. "No, she doesn't know everything. I only told her that you are in protective custody on the run from some bad guys. She can't wait to see you, Jay." 

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face her." Jared shook his head. 

"Hey, look at me." Jensen tilted Jared's face so that he could look the young man in the eyes. "It's going to be all right. I promise you." 

Jared stared a long time at Jensen before he sighed. "Okay." 

"Good, let's get this done." Jensen took Jared's hand and together they walked to the door. 

"Wait," Jared pulled back. "How is she going to help, we can't put her in danger, Jen." 

"You remember how Danni always loved horses? Well, she became a vet, also became involved in the rodeo business. She follows most of the tour and because the owners and riders of the animals want the best care for the horses, it's a lucrative business to have something like a portable x-ray machine handy. I have to say it's still huge, and it's stored in a massive trailer, but it's available and ready for us to use." 

"Like in right now?" Jared had to ask. 

"Yes, right now. Come on, let's get this over with." Jensen didn't need to tell Jared that they needed to do this as soon as possible. They had no idea on how far behind or for that matter how close Olyphant was to them. 

Jared took a deep breath and followed Jensen out of the room. Immediately, a woman that faintly smelled of grass and something else he couldn't place his finger on wrapped up in a hug. "Danni?" He asked surprised. She has gotten a lot taller since the last saw her and she was stunning. Long beautiful auburn hair fell from her shoulders almost to her waist. Her eyes shone with an intense light and her smile made her even more beautiful. 

"Jared, it's been such a long time." She stepped back for a second but then hugged him hard again. "Seems like you went through a lot, but now you're with Jensen and I know he'll keep you safe." 

Jared was rendered speechless and could only nod his head. He sighed in relief as Sebastian stepped up to them. "Let's do this." 

Danni nodded her head and let the group of men from the room to where a large truck and trailer were parked. The trailer, decorated with the most amazing artwork Jared had seen in a long time. "It's beautiful." 

"Thanks, had it custom-made." Danni explained as she led them to the back where she opened up and all of them climbed in. "Over here." She guided both Sebastian and Jared to where the machine was and helped Sebastian set everything up. She made sure that she stayed nearby, but still far enough so that Jared didn't feel embarrassed as he had to undress for the x-ray to be taken. 

Sebastian made sure he had enough photos from different angles before he nodded to Danneel that they were finished. "Thank you, for your assistance." He leaned in and kissed both her cheeks. He laughed as she blushed. 

"You're a real charmer, aren't you?" She smiled warmly as she greeted both Jared and Jensen. The men looked on as she got in behind the wheel of the truck and drove off. Jensen would've loved for her to visit with them, but it was too dangerous. He made sure there was no one watching them before he herded Jared back into the room. 

They all took seats around the room while Sebastian and Misha studied the x-rays. "Well?" Jensen asked as the silence stretched too long. 

"I'll be able to remove it without much difficulty. A localized anesthetic would be sufficient and I don’t think it will need more than two tiny stitches." Sebastian explained. 

"I don't remember." Jared spoke up and then shook his head. "I don't remember stitches there. Surely they had to be removed, even if I don't remember getting them, I must remember when they were removed." 

Misha cocked his head. "I don't know when this was done, Jared. Sometimes when they drugged you, you were out of it for days. It could’ve been done then." 

Jensen bristled. "Where were you when they drugged him up?" He couldn't help but to growl. 

"He wasn't there. It was part punishment, part entertainment. It wasn't his fault." Jared came to Misha's defense. 

"I should've stopped it." Misha lowered his head. 

Jared snorted. "We've been through this before, you didn', I was angry with you, but I'm not anymore. Let's just leave it where it is – in the past." 

Jensen wanted to reply, but Jared was correct, it was in the past and they had more things to be concerned about than what had already happened. "Can you do it here?" He looked around the room. It was one of the better motel rooms he'd seen in a while. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's not very sterile, but if I have to, I can make it work. It's at least cleaner than the place where we had to patch you up." 

"What are you going to do with the tracker once it's out?" Jared asked as he lifted the x-ray to have another look at the small chip that was inside of his body. He knew he was used goods, he knew he was not worth the effort Jensen and the rest of the team put in to keep him alive, but just looking at the x-ray, knowing that it was planted in him, that he didn't have any say in the matter made him feel more than abused; it made him feel dirty. 

Something must've shown on his face as Jensen pulled him close. "You know you're wrong, right?" He whispered the words, ignoring the rest of the group, all of his attention directed at Jared. 

"Didn't know you became a mind reader or is that something you picked up at the FBI?" Jared tried to keep it light. 

Jensen's smile was crooked. "We might have been out of touch for eight years, Jay, but I still know you. And you're wrong. Whatever negative thoughts you're having of yourself, is wrong. I would do this again." He placed a gentle kiss on the side of Jared's face and then stood up. "As for what we're going to do once it's out. That's easy. We're going to set a trap and we're going to catch ourselves one big fish." 

Steve looked at his watch. "We'll need to get a move on. I have a feeling he'll want to strike again once it's dark." 

Jensen nodded. "By that time I want Jared to be as far away as possible from here." 

Sebastian turned to Jared. "You ready for this?" He took the x-ray Jared still had in his hand and started to explain quietly to Jared what he was going to do. "It will not take more than fifteen minutes from beginning to end. We'll have to make sure it doesn't get infected. I've got some heavy duty antibiotics that I'm going to run through your body just to be on the safe side." 

Jared nodded nervously. "Where do you want me?" 

"Let's set up in the bedroom, but first I need to clean up there a bit, so sit tight and I'll call you when all is ready." Sebastian squeezed Jared's hand and then he and Misha disappeared into the bedroom. 

Jared's hands shook and he tried to hold them still, but Jensen noted the tremble and took his hands in his. "It's going to be all right." He knew the words must sound hollow to Jared, but it was the only thing he could offer at that stage. He couldn't wait for this whole nightmare to be over. He was ready to start a new chapter in his life, this one with Jared firmly in it as well. 

"I have to believe that," Jared took a deep breath. "I know I owe you so much, but may I ask you another favor please?" He waited until Jensen nodded his head before he continued. "There are so many things I need to tell you. So many things I need to work out for myself still, but I need to know where my family is. I know they're dead, but I need to know what happened to their bodies. I need to put them to rest." 

It was a shock for Jensen to hear about Jared's family. "Everyone?" 

Jared nodded sadly. "The night when _he_ found us I was there when my father was shot." He swallowed hard. "Just before all hell broke loose in the mansion he told me my sister and mother were also dead." He looked up at Jensen. "I can't tell you everything now, but please, I need to know what happened to their bodies." 

"I'll find out for you, Jay." Jensen hugged Jared close. Together the two of them stayed seated until Sebastian came out and told Jared that they were ready. 

Jared got up and he had to smile when Jensen didn't let go of his hand, but walked with him into the room and stayed at this side during the whole procedure. It made him feel safe, cared for and loved. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen looked at the little chip he held in his hand. It was the tracker embedded underneath Jared's skin. Sebastian had little difficulty in removing it and had handed the device to him after it was cleaned up. Jensen returned it to its container and placed it in his pocket. It was time to get the ball rolling. He looked over to where Jared was seated next to Steve and couldn't help but to smile. Both of his friends had accepted Jared easily, going out of their way to make him feel safe. He knew that Jared wouldn't like what was going to happen next, but Jared's safety came first. 

"Jeff will meet you in four hours.' Jensen addressed Chris, but didn't elaborate where. 

"Did you tell Jared?" Chris quirked his brow as Jensen shook his head. "He's not going to like it." 

"I know, but it's not his decision. Hes under our protection and if he doesn't cooperate, then you may use the necessary force you deem fit to get him away." 

Chris rolled his eyes. "You sure it's going to work?" 

Jensen huffed. "From the information we have on Olyphant, from what both Jared and Misha told us, I'm confident that it will work. He thinks he's superior, and that he's untouchable. But he's not and it's time we take him down." 

"When do you want to tell Jared?" 

"The sooner the better, I suppose." He took the seat next to Jared and smiled as the young man laughed out loud. It was good to hear him so exuberant. "How's that wound feeling?" 

Jared turned. "It's good, not even feeling it." 

"Good." He took a deep breath. "You, Sebastian and Misha will be leaving with Chris within in the next half an hour to a place of safety. Jeff will meet you there and you'll be escorted to the DA's office where your statement, as well as Sebastian's and Misha's statements will be taken down. From there you'll be escorted back to the safe house where you'll stay until all of this is resolved." 

Jared had turned silent at Jensen's words. He would be stupid not to feel relieved that things were almost over, but he had a feeling there was something Jensen was not telling him. "Where will you and Steve be?" 

"Here, waiting for Olyphant to arrest him." Jensen answered. 

"NO!" Jared jumped up and immediately paced the floor. "He'll kill you; you don't understand how dangerous he is." He turned to Misha. "Tell him, tell him how crazy Olyphant is, you know how he is." 

Misha tried to respond, but Jensen stopped him from speaking up. "He will not kill me, Jared. We will arrest him and it will be the end." 

Jared shook his head. "You're foolish if you think he'll show up alone and just give it up when he sees you and Steve." 

"You seem to have forgotten, Jared. We're trained federal agents; we know what we're doing." 

"AND you seem to forget that he's more than just your average thug. He's ruthless, he's fucking crazy and will not hesitate to kill you. Don't you understand? He's a predator and he likes playing with his food." 

"I'm not a gazelle, Jared. I can take care of myself. Steve's going to be with me the whole time. We are taking him down." 

Jared shook his head. "You don't understand, he'll be out even before you can blink." 

"He will not get away, Jared." 

"I'm not talking about escaping, Jensen. He's got the power behind him to get out of jail and still collect his two hundred dollars when he passes go." Jared was getting desperate. To him it felt as if Jensen was dismissing Olyphant without realizing the power the man had. "Damn it, Jensen! He's got senators in his pocket, eating out of his hand." 

It became dead quiet in the room. "Which senators, Jared?" 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. It's not as if I had access to newspapers and TV for the past eight years. I just know there's Senators involved as well." 

"They were your _clients_." Misha spoke up. 

Jared nodded once. "One of them was a very good friend to Pellegrino and Olyphant. I saw him even before I fell out of Vincent's good graces. He attended private parties at the main house and Vincent bragged that it was good to have friends in high places. I didn't understand what he meant, until one day one of the guards let it slip that he was a senator." He took a deep breath. "He's sadistic." He shivered hard. He didn't want to remember what the guy had done to him, but the memories flooded his mind and he groaned hard, grabbing onto his head in an attempt to stop the onslaught. 

Jensen grabbed Jared's shoulder as the other man grabbed his head and groaned hard. "Easy, it's all right, you're safe." He just knew that Jared was remembering what happened to him. 

"Please, he'll kill you. He can't be stopped." Jared was really starting to get desperate. 

Jensen could hear and see how distraught Jared had become, but he also knew that he needed the information Jared had just shared with them. It also now made more sense why all of the raids they had on Pellegrino failed, it's because the orders came from high enough that a corrupt senator or two knew it was going down and warned Pellegrino of the intended raids. He was beyond angry, but also knew that it was not the time now to be enraged. "Did you perhaps hear a name; would you be able to recognize any of them if you saw them again?" 

Jared shook his head. "They never used names and if they did, it wasn't real. I'll most likely be able to recognize them if I see them again, especially the one." A small but sad smile appeared on his face. 

"What is it?" Jensen inquired softly. 

"The last time," he swallowed hard. "The last time when I was with a _client_ , it was the senator." His hand moved over his throat. "He wanted to fuck my mouth and I didn't want to. I bit him." 

"That's the last time I came by to treat you. You were drugged to the gills." Misha shivered, he could remember how Jared had looked that night. He also remembered David telling him that the reason Jared had the ball gag on was because he used his teeth. 

"You never saw the senator?" Jensen placed the question to Misha. 

Misha shook his head. "I was only called to come out after all of the _guests_ have left. I never saw anyone other than the staff." 

"I may have a way in narrowing the field down," Steve spoke up. He grabbed his laptop and started typing away. 

"What are you looking for?" Chris asked as he leaned over Steve to have a closer look at the screen. 

"I remember reading something about a senator, but can't remember what it was about. Give me a moment to find it again." He mumbled as his fingers flew over the keys to look for the article. The rest of the room stayed silent as Steve typed away. 

Jensen had pulled Jared closer to him, wanting to ensure that Jared knew he was there for him. He needed to get Jared out of there. His gut was telling him that Olyphant would make a move tonight and he didn't want Jared near here when it went down. He looked at his watch again. Chris really had to get going if they wanted to reach Jeff on time. "You need to take them and get going." 

"No," Jared spoke up again. "It's not going to work. He'll kill you." 

"You need to listen to me. I'm doing my job. A job that I'm trained for. I'm not letting this bastard get away. He doesn't know that we found the tracker. It's the perfect trap for him." Jensen knew he snapped at Jared, but he had to realize that Jensen was doing his duty. 

Jared felt the sting of the words. "I realize that you're doing your job, and I'm not saying that you're not trained, but you don't understand." His hands trembled as he talked. "He knocked on our motel room door, when my father opened the door; he was next to Mark when Pellegrino shot my father point blank. I can remember Olyphant grinning from ear to ear as it was the funniest thing ever. That look in his eyes. It's one I'll never forget." Jared shook his head. "Misha told you what he liked to do with the other slaves. I've seen it for myself. When Vince handed me over to Olyphant, he did things to me that I still can't talk about, some of them I'll never be able to talk about. He is a monster. He will kill you and he will enjoy it, so please, I'm not saying that you're not good enough or anything like that, but he's more ruthless, more cunning and he will not even blink when he kills you. You can't do this alone, or even with Steve as your only backup, you will not survive." He took a deep breath. "I can't lose you again. I will not survive." 

"Jensen's right." Misha spoke up softly. 

"We can't let this chance go, it's not worth your safety, Jared." Jensen had made up his mind. The sooner they got Olyphant the sooner Jared could start his new life. 

"But it's worth your life." Jared snapped back, stood up and walked out of the room into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Jensen stood up to follow him, but Chris shook his head. "Let him cool down a bit." He had a look at the time. "We'll leave here in ten minutes. Talk to him just before we go." Chris held up his hand as Jensen wanted to say something else. "Make it up to him when Olyphant is behind bars." 

"Bingo!" Steve piped up as he found the article he was looking for. "Senator Mark Sheppard could not attend a fundraising in honor of members serving in the armed forces due to being bitten by a Fer-de-lance when he spent the day at the local zoo with his family and attended a private snake milking session." Steve looked up as the others stared blankly at him. "The zoo where the senator allegedly visited does not have a Fer-de-lance in captivity." He clicked to another article. "This appeared two days later as an erratum, stating that when the first article was posted there was an error in the article in that the senator was not bitten by a Fer-de-lance, but this second article never indicated what bit him." Steve looked at the men around him. "I know this is a long shot, but I have a feeling that if we show Jared a photo of this senator we'd found our man." 

"How do you know that the zoo doesn't have such a snake?" Sebastian asked confused. 

Steve grinned. "I'm crazy about snakes." He lifted his feet. "See, I even wear them everywhere I go." 

Chris snorted. "Yes, you're crazy, and not only about snakes." 

Jensen sighed. "I don't like this, but it changes everything. If we bring Olyphant in and the senator pulls strings, then Olyphant may disappear and Jared's life would be once again in danger. We need to bring this bastard down with Olyphant." 

"You saying that this plan of yours to arrest Olyphant tonight is now off the table?" 

"No, I'm saying that my plan to arrest Olyphant tonight has changed. We've got other fish to fry, not only Olyphant." He took out his phone. "I need to speak to Jeff about this." He turned to Steve. "Find me everything you can on Sheppard. From the day he was born to the last meal he had today." Next, he looked at Chris. "Get Jared out of here. Myself and Steve will lead Olyphant away." 

"He's going to realize sooner or later that Jared's not with you." 

"I know, and hopefully he'll get angry and make some mistakes. There's also the possibility that he might run and disappear, but from what I understand he has an obsession with Jared and he won't let him go for anything. He might even get his senator buddy to get an idea on where Jared is and then we can nail both of them. We only need to keep Jared safe." Jensen sighed. "Take him back to the cabin. I know Jeff made sure it's cleaned up. Olyphant will never think of looking there again as he would feel the place have been compromised." Jensen looked up and saw Jared standing in the door. He knew Jared had heard everything he said. 

"It's the only way." 

Jared nodded. "Keep safe." 

Jensen nodded and looked on as Misha, Sebastian and Chris made their way out of the room, Misha calling over his shoulder for Jared to take care of himself. Jensen waited with Jared in the bedroom for two minutes before helping him out of the large window and looked on as Chris guided the young man to where he had parked the SUV out of sight. They could only hope that if Olyphant was in the vicinity that he only had eyes on the front side of the room and didn't see them pulling this old trick out of the hat. After looking on how the SUV drove off, Jensen joined Steve back in the living room. 

"He'll be all right." Steve stated with hope. 

"He better be." Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket again. He had one more trick up his sleeve and it was time to put the last part of his plan into action. 


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://imgur.com/rMlBMXX)

**Four Days Later - Jensen's Cabin**

_"When are you going to learn your place, boy!" When the blow landed it was hard enough to send him to the floor. He had to use all of his willpower not to show the pain he found himself in. He would not give the monster the satisfaction of seeing him hurting. Instead, he came to his feet and although he stumbled, he managed to stay upright._

_Vincent snorted. "You really are stupid, boy. You should learn to stay down." The next blow went right into his solar plexus and Jared gasped for air as his knees buckled yet again. Jared had no idea where he found the strength to get up again, or to make himself smile as he stood up. His body ached; the beating he was taking had been going on for longer than what he wished to remember, but he would not stay down. He would not kneel or call this bastard master._

_As he looked up, he shivered in fear, but hoped that it didn't show in his face. The man before him had a look of unadulterated rage in his eyes and he knew that he had pushed him too far. He stumbled backwards, but didn't get far before Vincent was on top of him. He tried to block the punches, to fight back, but he was weakened from not being fed as extra punishment for his disobedience and soon he found himself on the floor yet again, but this time, Vincent was on top of him, punching and kicking him, while snarling and cursing at him the whole time._

_Jared wondered if he was about to die as he was pulled up by his hair and slammed face first into the wall without having the time to brace himself with his hands. As his face hit the wall, he could feel the blood rushing from his nose, and as he swallowed he only tasted blood. He was turned around and slammed back against the wall. He could feel the blood running from the back as the skin spilt open. "I've had it with you, boy. It's time you really learned who's in charge here." Jared was yanked to the bed, dazed and in no position to struggle. His vision was blurry and as he squinted, he saw Vincent loosening his belt, opening his trousers and stepping up to the bed. "No." He sluggishly tried to push the other man away, but to no avail. He was turned onto his front; his legs pushed apart and even as he started to scream, Vincent thrust into his channel, tearing him deep. He kept on screaming and screaming._

"Jared!" Misha shook Jared again as the young man remained firmly in the clutches of a brutal nightmare. "Come on, Jared, wake up." He tried again. He'd tried to get Jared to wake up for more than a minute already, but no matter how much he shook him or called out Jared's name, Jared didn't wake up. He was about to call out again, when Sebastian pushed him away and threw something over Jared's head. With shock, Misha noted that it was water with ice cubes in it. He wanted to yell at Sebastian, but the shock treatment had the necessary effect as Jared gasped out loud and his eyes snapped open. He looked around, fear visible in his eyes before he leaned forward and up heaved everything he had eaten earlier in the night. 

"Whoa, easy, Jared." Misha held Jared's hair back as he continued to heave hard. He was conscious of the fact that Sebastian had moved away and was grateful for the man when he returned with a bucket and a wet wash cloth. By that time, Jared had stopped puking and was panting hard. "Come, let's get you cleaned up." Misha spoke softly; by the look in Jared's eyes, he could see that Jared was still terrified. He was amazed when he managed to help Jared up and guide him to the bathroom where he continued to speak softly to Jared and started to undress him slowly, getting rid of the soiled t-shirt and sweatpants. He didn't get far before Jared started to fight against him and Misha had to step back. "Easy, Jared, I'm trying to help." He tried to soothe Jared down, but it didn't seem to work. 

On a certain level Jared was aware of the fact that he has woken up from a nightmare and that Misha was with him helping him, but it still felt to him as if he was trapped in _that_ place. He could smell the cologne Vincent used, the cigarette smoke that permanently stuck to the man's clothes; even to his skin. He could feel Vincent's hands on him and he only wanted it all to stop - to go away. He whimpered as Misha tried to touch him again and pulled away sharply. "No," he moaned out loud. 

"Jared," Misha barked the word and winced as Jared's head snapped back, but then sighed as he saw Jared's eyes clear up and realized that the young man was back with him. "Sorry," he apologized as he took a step forward. "You back with us now?" he asked in concern, but still didn't try to touch Jared, first wanting to make sure that Jared had finally woken up and was aware of his surroundings. 

Jared frowned. "Misha?" He cleared his throat, as he sounded gruff. He looked down at himself and then blushed as he remembered the dream and what had happened after that. "I'm sorry." He stumbled over the words as he tried to get away from Misha but shivered at the coldness that was caused by the ice water that Sebastian had dumped out on him. 

"Jared, easy." Misha held up his hands. "You've got nothing to be sorry for." He decided not to mention the obvious nightmare Jared had suffered, first wanting to get Jared cleaned up and into some dry clothes. 

Jared shivered hard. "Cold." He dragged his hands over his arms in an attempt to get himself warmed up. 

"That I do believe." Misha held out a thick towel to Jared. "What do you say we get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry?" He had to smile as Jared nearly snatched the towel out of his hands in an effort to begin to dry himself off. 

"I'm going to get you some dry clothes. You all right?" Misha asked as he turned to exit the bathroom. 

Jared nodded his head. He was still nauseous and had to swallow hard to keep the bile from rising up in his throat. He looked over at the shower; the warm water on his skin would feel magnificent. "Gonna take a quick shower." 

"Sure, I'll place your clothes here on the counter for you." Misha left the room and closed the door behind him. Only then did he sigh hard. "Fuck," he whispered the word before walking towards the bedroom Jared used. 

"He all right?" Sebastian asked from where he stood. 

"For the moment, yes. It was a bad one." Misha sighed tiredly. It had been a rough few days for them at the cabin. Nightmares and night terrors plagued Jared's dreams every night and they were steadily getting worse. 

"You need to get him to talk; it's the only way he'll be able to deal with all of this." Sebastian sounded tired as well. None of them were sleeping well, not with the constant waking up every few hours with Jared's heart wrenching sobs and screams that filled the cabin at odd hours of the night. 

"I know that," Misha snapped and then hold up his hand as a sign of apology. "He doesn't want to talk. I've tried, you've tried, even Steve has tried. He's bottled everything up and until this mess is sorted out and he gets the chance to realize that he can put everything behind him, these nightmares are not going to end." He sighed again. "I just wish Jensen would show up." 

Sebastian nodded his head. "You're right. Jared's not going to put this behind him until he realizes that he's safe, but he needs to start talking. His health is deteriorating with all of this stress he is placing on himself." 

Misha nodded, Sebastian was correct. Jared's BP has risen over the past few days; he was very pale and had slight tremors in his hands due to the lack of sleep and stress. "Steve said if all went well Jensen will be back in a few days. We can only hope that he'll open up to him." 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jared had stripped off all of his soiled clothes and stepped into the tub, turning the faucets on and letting the hot, almost scalding water rain down on him. He leaned forward, his head resting on the wall as the water ran rivers down his back. He could feel the muscles relaxing as the hot water took care of the stiffness inside of him. Unfortunately, it couldn't do anything for the turmoil that raged inside of him. It had been a hard four days, he'd never thought that being separated from Jensen would affect him this severely. In a manner of speaking, he'd just managed to start to put his life together, even though they were on the run, but at least there was some kind of stability. There were no _clients_ to please, no kneeling or being made to feel inhuman, drugged to the gills not knowing if it was day or night. It was made worse by the hated nightmares, but he hated it even more that he remembered each and every moment of the terrors, even long after he woke up by either screaming himself awake or being woken up by a frantic Misha, Sebastian or Steve. He was well aware of the fact that his nightmares have become worse. It was as though he was reliving all of the hell he went through over the past eight years. The fact that he dreamt about the first time that Vincent had raped him tonight, didn't bode well for any nightmares that would follow. Jared could only imagine what he would dream about next. He shivered hard as his mind travelled down the road he had to walk before he was rescued. He didn't even want to think about it. Vincent broke him to such an extent that he called him Master; that he craved for his attention, even if it was a slap or kick. He still tried to defy the man whenever he could, but in a way he had accepted that his life was over - that he truly was the property of Vincent Pellegrino. 

When he fell out of favor with Vincent he thought things couldn't be worse as what it already was, but he was wrong. Timothy Olyphant proved him wrong. Jared shook his head as his hands lathered up with soap scrubbed at his body. Olyphant taught him how to beg, not for mercy, not for life, but for death. He was under no illusion that the day that Vincent had no need for him anymore he would become the property of Olyphant and he knew that once that happened he wouldn't live a lot longer. Jared looked down at the water that still ran down his body. He frowned when he saw it was pink as it disappeared down the drain and only then saw the angry red marks he had made on his arms, torso and thighs as he _scrubbed_ himself clean. He hissed as he realized it stung where the water made contact. He felt so dirty, he could still smell Vincent on him after the nightmare and even despite the fact that he knew he had to stop; he kept on scrubbing in an attempt to get rid of that smell. He had to get clean. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve frowned as he entered the cabin after walking the perimeter to find both Sebastian and Misha in the kitchen. "Another nightmare?" 

Sebastian nodded his head as he packed the last of the cleaning material away after he cleaned up Jared's room. 

"It's getting worse." 

Misha snorted. "That's an understatement. When do you think Jensen will be back?" 

"He said if all went well by tomorrow night." 

"Do you know what he's planning?" Sebastian spoke up. 

"I don't think you want to know." Steve replied. He was still angry at his best friend for the plan he came up with. So many things could go wrong. What worried him more was the fact that he wasn't there to have Jensen's back. Yes, Chris was there, but Jensen was his partner. It was not Chris' job to look out for Jensen it was his. 

"You're right, I actually don't want to know, but tell me this. Will it bring this whole nightmare to an end?" Misha asked as he filled three mugs with coffee. 

Steve sighed. "No. It's only supposed to flush Olyphant out. We're nowhere near getting the senators involved, especially not Sheppard." 

Misha bristled at the thought of Olyphant. The man had some superhuman senses or something like that. He had managed to evade Jensen's trap that was for him and was now in the wind. That was then also the reason why Steve patrolled the perimeter, they were all on edge. Sebastian even carried a pistol with him, despite the fact that he hated weapons. "How long still, do you know?" 

Steve shrugged. "I've got no idea. I know that the moment Olyphant is in custody Jensen will be taking over Jared's protection and you are all going down deep. Jensen's got some plans up his sleeve, but he's not letting anything out of the bag until it's time to move. Until then, I know as little as you do." He cocked his head and frowned. "How long has Jared been in the shower?" 

Both Misha and Sebastian cursed as they realized the block of time that had passed and Jared was still in the bathroom. "Fuck," Misha cursed again as he stormed into the bathroom and plucked the shower curtain away to find Jared on his knees sobbing hard. He winced at the sight of Jared's skin. It was bloody red, not only from the hot water, but also from nail marks that crisscrossed all over his body. He closed the faucets and pulled Jared to his feet. He was ready to fight Jared, but was surprised to find that Jared didn't fight him at all. "Let's get you out of here." He took the towels offered by Sebastian and helped Jared out of the tub. He locked eyes with Sebastian and shook his head. Things had gone too far. 

"I think it's time we sedated him." Sebastian spoke as he helped Misha to dry the stoic man off. 

Misha nodded in agreement. Up to now Jared had bucked at the idea of being drugged, but seeing the state in which he was now, it was time to get his mind and his body some rest. "Help me to tend to these wounds and get him dressed up and then we'll drug him. I hate doing this, but you're right. It's time." He managed to guide Jared back to the bedroom and placed him on the bed before he had a look at Jared's wounds. Jared was covered in deep angry welts and scratches and it was easy to guess what had caused it. Misha did not have to be a psychiatrist to know that Jared had tried to _clean_ himself after the nightmare he had experienced. Misha had no idea what the nightmare entailed, but the way Jared had screamed and begged he knew it couldn't have been something good. 

In silence the two doctors patched Jared up before dressing him in another set of sweats. "Let's get you under the covers, Jared." Misha spoke softly as he turned the cover down and made Jared to lie down. He had no idea what was going on in Jared's mind. The young man had shut down completely. He looked on as Sebastian drew the sedative up into the syringe and plunged it into Jared's skin. They both stayed next to the bed watching over Jared until the drug started to work and Jared's eyes drifted close and Jared settled into a heavy medicated state of sleep. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**Three Days Earlier...**

Jensen punched at the wall in anger, his brain not even registering the damaged he inflicted on the already badly bruised hand. "Fucking bastard!" He bellowed out in anger looking for something else to throw, but found that everything in the room already turned over and tossed. He raised his head and let go of all the bunched up anger inside of him with a roaring scream. Only when his throat tightened up and there was nothing left in him to scream did he stop. He sank to his knees and panted hard, he was so exhausted and there was no end in sight. He wanted nothing more than to get into bed, pull the covers over his head and never look the world in the eyes again, but he couldn't. That would mean that he was letting Jared down and that's something he wouldn't do. 

"Are you done?" Steve's calm voice sounded from a corner of the room and Jensen lifted his eyes to find his friend seated against the wall the furthest away from him. He'd forgotten that Steve was with him. 

"Sorry," he rasped as he unsteadily came to his feet. 

Steve shrugged. "No harm done to me, although I can't say the same about this room. Jeff's gonna have a stroke when he gets this bill." He stood up himself, walked to where Jensen was still standing, and pulled him to his chest. "I know you're frustrated, but we'll get him, I swear." 

Jensen shook his head, sighed and then nodded. "You're right, we will." He pulled from Steve's embrace and looked at his watch. "I need to phone Chris." 

"You do that; I'll get us something to eat." Steve looked around at the destroyed room, "and another set of rooms as well." He started gathering their stuff and couldn't help but to think back about the last few days... 

_They had prepared everything to a T, not leaving any details out, wanting to catch Olyphant on that same evening as Jared and the rest of the team had left for the cabin, but it didn't work out that way. Olyphant didn't show up. There was no sign of him even though both men stayed awake right through the night._

_They had stayed another day, hoping that Olyphant was just over cautious and would try to get to Jared the following night. Once again, he didn't show and both of them had started to feel angsty, sitting like lambs waiting to be slaughtered. It was now already the night of the third day and still there was no sign of Olyphant. Both men had started to speculate if Olyphant was indeed the one after Jared, if there was something they were missing._

_Getting a call from Jeff informing them that the DA no longer wanted to put off meeting with Jared and that they had to bring him in within seventy-two hours had sent Jensen over the edge. Luckily he only took it out on the room._

Steve returned to the room, letting his eyes roam around for any sign of trouble before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "There are no other rooms available," he announced as he placed the hot pizza on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture that was still upright. He took out his 9mm and checked it thoroughly before putting it on the seat next to him. "We also got company." He grinned as Jensen's head snapped up in attention at the casual statement. 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." Steve grinned again. "It was strange to find that all of the rooms have been booked, but there are no cars parked out in the lot. So I discreetly inquired if it was a group booking and I was right. The thing is they were supposed to sign in already, but no one has shown up so far. The manager didn't seem too upset about it. He indicated that the rooms have been paid in full and that if we wanted another room by tomorrow he'll release one if they still haven't showed up." 

"They're never going to show up, because he's already here and he's making sure that no one can witness what's going down because he booked out all of the rooms." Jensen had to be impressed. "He'll come tonight then." 

Steve nodded his head. "And we'll be ready." He looked at his friend. "You know the next part after this will be even more difficult." 

"I know, but at least then I'll be with Jared and I know we'll be able to keep him safe." Jensen started to clean the room, not wanting to stumble in the dark if there's a fight. "Let's eat." He indicated to the pizza with his head as he picked up yet another broken piece of chair and flung it to the side. 

The two men ate in silence and then made themselves ready for the possible attack. Both men wanted to take Olyphant in alive, but they had no qualms in ending his life if it had to happen. "Stay safe," Jensen said as he stood up and casually walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside. "Keep the door locked and keep Jared safe!" He called out over his shoulder and then grumbled loudly. "Can't believe this fucking shit." He didn't say anymore just took out his phone and started dialing a number. He waited for five seconds before he started talking. "I'm not doing that, Jeff. It's not safe and you know that. There's no sign of Olyphant here, so we're safe. I'm not risking his life in moving him now. You've got Collins throw him to the DA and let him keep them busy." He walked on and disappeared into the shadows. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve looked around at the empty room. He hated this part of the plan, but knew it was the thing to do. Olyphant had to believe that Jared was left alone with only one person looking out for him. He only hoped that they didn't overplay their hand by letting Jensen walk away and him staying behind. Their thinking was simple. Olyphant would not know the history of Jared and Jensen, so although Jensen was the senior agent on the case he would not stay put to guard Jared if there were more pressing issues to take care of. Thus, with Jensen leaving the room and having a fake conversation with their boss leaving Steve to guard Jared. The scene was set. He moved through the room, switching on the lamp in the sitting part of the room, before going to the bedroom, switching on the light there, switching it off again and then switching on the bathroom light, opening the faucets and then moving back to the bedroom. He paced up and down, making sure that his shadow could be seen from the light shining in from the sitting room, but not making it able to distinguish who it was that was pacing. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Olyphant moved silently through the darkened corners of the building. He had located the perfect spot to check things out and have been watching the room where _his property_ was at for almost all of the night. He didn't have to check the laptop to know that Jared was in the room, he has watched the monitor for three days, seeing how the tracker moved from room to room, never stepping out. He was frustrated that he never caught sight of the young man in any of the windows, but it seemed like the feds were doing their job in keeping him away from all the windows. He was now near enough to hear the water running in the bathroom and with the shadow pacing up and down he knew that Jared was doing what he always did - worrying. This time the boy had a reason to worry, he would make Jared suffer before taking his time with that sweet body. He would make sure Jared knew that he belonged to him. His cock ached and he mentally chastised himself for keeping his mind on the job ahead. This time he would not fail. 

He used the master key card he had snatched from the manager after making sure the irritating man would not bother him again and swiped it quickly against the door, slipping in as the light blinked from red to green. He closed the door silently behind him and with the pistol in his one hand; he slowly made it to the bedroom, halting just outside the door. This was the moment he was waiting for; the moment he would get what belonged to him. 

Olyphant slowly entered the room and froze as he came face to face with a Glock pointed straight at his forehead. 

"Surprise," the man sneered as he stared Olyphant down. "You're under arrest," Steve smirked at the stunned look on the other man's face. "Don't even think about it," Steve barked as he saw Olyphant's hand twitching around his own weapon. "I will shoot you." He stepped closer. "Drop it." He issued the order without looking away. Steve could see the rage in the man's eyes and a small part of him hoped that the bastard would try to take a chance. 

"He ordered you to drop your weapon," Jensen's voice sounded up behind Olyphant as he placed his own Sig against the back of Olyphant's head. 

"You left," Olyphant bristled with anger as he let go of his weapon and heard it falling to the floor. 

"Oldest trick in the book and you fell for it. I came back through the bathroom window. We've been waiting for you. It's good that you finally decided to show up Mister Timothy Olyphant." Jensen reached for his cuffs and as he made sure Steve's weapon was still pointed at the man he cuffed him tight. "Can't wait to book you." He sneered the words as he led the man from the room. This part of the plan was a success. Now came the hard part. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Chris sighed as his shoulders slumped in relief. "They caught him. Jensen's plan worked." He grinned as he placed the phone down and grabbed a bottle of whiskey to pour each of them a shot. 

"Seriously?" Misha accepted the offered drink. 

"Seriously." Chris shook his head. "Jensen's plans are always simple. He says if something simple doesn't work than a complicated plan will never work." He had to smile again even as he yawned. It has been a rough night and the sun was just sticking its head over the top of the trees. He could smell the fresh air and knew it was going to be a good day. "They'll be here around noon tomorrow. He wants to sit in at Olyphant's interrogation before heading this way." 

"What about the senator?" Sebastian asked as he sipped the gold liquid even though it was not even light outside. 

"Jensen's got a plan for that as well. Not quite as simple as the one he caught Olyphant with, but simple enough. It's just not going to be so easy this time around. None of us can see the senator openly vouching for a known mob member, but we'll have to look and wait how he reacts and take him down accordingly." 

"What about Jared?" Misha placed the empty tumbler on the table in front of him. 

"He'll stay right here. All of us will. The DA agreed to a deal; they will send someone here to do the necessary interviews and prepare all of the affidavits." Steve looked at Misha. "Your lawyer will also be here." 

Sebastian cocked his head. "I thought Jensen wanted this place to remain unknown. Sounds to me like a lot of people will be trampling through here in a couple of days." 

Steve laughed. "That's the best part." He held up his hands, "I don't know how he managed it, but both the DA and Misha's lawyer have agreed in coming here blindfolded." 

"You've got to be kidding." Sebastian shook his head. "They are really serious about this case." 

"They are. The DA realizes the impact this case will have on the whole _familia_ here in the States and that Jared's testimony would bring them to their knees. Both Pellegrinos' may be dead, but there will still be lots of heads to roll when Jared tells everyone what he knows." 

"But does he know anything?" Misha asked softly. 

"I know enough," Jared's tired voice sounded from the doorway and the three men turned to see him standing there only clothed in a pair of sweats. He was shivering slightly as he ran his hands over his arms. He walked towards them and sat himself down on the couch. 

"You all right?" Misha asked as he took a blanket that was lying on the couch and placed it across Jared's shoulders. 

Jared didn't reply, but only shook his head. He knew he was not coping and he had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. He looked up into Misha's concerned eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be all right again." He sagged visibly against Misha's shoulder. "I just want this over." He whispered the last words as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The sedative Sebastian administered to him still in his system. 

Misha pulled Jared closer to his side and leaned back against the couch, not minding that Jared slept on him. In a way it made him feel that he was helping, knowing that if he was man enough to stand up ,Jared would've been free of the hell he lived in at least for the last couple of years. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen dragged his hand over his face as he took his seat in front of Jeff's desk. It has been a brutal twenty-four hours and he was ready to get away from everything. "Care to explain this?" Jeff held up a piece of paper and Jensen flinched. "I'll pay for it." 

Jeff shook his head. "I'll get it through; I hope your head is screwed on right after this." He tapped with his finger on the slip of paper. 

"It is. You know it won't happen again." Jensen straightened his shoulders. 

"I know." Jeffrey smiled. "Once again, I have to say, good work." He made eye contact with the third man in the room. "You too, Carlson, you share this praise with Jensen." 

"Thanks, Jeff." Steve smiled. "So does this mean we can get out of here?" 

Jeff leaned back in his chair. "Were you going to share your next plan in more detail with me, Jensen?" 

Jensen shook his head as he stood up and walked to stand by the window, looking down at the street below. "Not more detail to share, it all depends on what our _friend_ will do." He didn't utter the senator's name; not even here in the FBI offices would that information be safe. 

"Fair enough." Jeff stood up as well and greeted both the agents with the hand. "Go and keep Jared safe. I'll be down within the next forty-eight hours with the rest of your guests." 

"What's the DA going to do with Collins?" Jensen inquired. He had come to know the man better over the time they had spent together and saw him as a friend now. 

"He had a look at all of your reports and the full affidavit Collins made. It looks like he's going to be used as a witness for the prosecution. Any charges they bring against him will be minimal." Jeff grabbed a folder from his desk. "You might want to have a look at this as well; I know you'll need the time to think it over." 

Jensen frowned at the folder but didn't open it up. He would be doing that later. "See you in a couple of days, Jeff." He turned and slapped Steve on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here." 

Steve nodded his head in agreement and both agents made their way out of the office. 

"Jensen," Jeff called out. "Take the emergency exit. The media are still hovering in front. And since we all know how you feel about them, I think it's best to avoid them totally." He laughed as Jensen rolled his eyes and watched on as the two younger men left his office. He took his seat behind his desk and picked up his phone. "You want to go and grab a beer after work tonight?" He asked his best friend and grinned as Jim told him yes. They agreed to meet up at a local watering hole for cops and feds after work. Jeff ended the call and closed his eyes tiredly. He still couldn't believe what has happened over the last couple of weeks. To think that the top structure of the American mob was either dead or behind bars was unbelievable, but true. A smile showed on his face as he thought back on what had happened during Olyphant's bail arraignment. 

_The gallery was packed with journalists, there were no seats available in the courtroom. The walls lined with police officers, Marshalls and FBI agents. Olyphant was seated next to his counsel while Jensen was seated just behind the prosecution._

_When the matter was called the DA stood up and explained in short the allegations against the defendant and why there was an objection against bail. He explained that not only due to the seriousness of the allegations, but the ties he had with the mob and also due to the fact that they perceived Olyphant as a flight risk they were against him being released._

_Olyphant's counsel had argued that his client was a respected member of his community. That he was a legit businessman with a spotless record and that it cannot be held against him if he had business dealings with Mark Pellegrino, but that he was not aware of the fact that Mister Pellegrino was involved in the mafia. That statement made most of the law officials' snigger in laughter. The judge, however, was not impressed._

_What angered Jeff and by that also angered Jensen and Steve was when the defendant indicated that the charges were all fabricated and that his client was arrested innocently. Jeff had to hold Jensen down in an attempt to make sure the young agent did not lose his temper in court. The judge's decision on setting bail was brief - it was refused._

"One point for the prosecution, zero for the defendant." Jeff smirked as he picked up his briefcase to head out. It had been a tough week, but at least it ended on a high note. 


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://imgur.com/j8tTTWm)

Senator Mark Sheppard paced his office deep in thought. He was bombarded with calls in regards to the arrest and detention of Timothy Olyphant. A number of people knew he was friends with the man. Many of them now wanted answers. Up until now he had been able to keep them all at bay, but time was running out. He had to make a stand, but he had no idea on what kind of stand to make. His position was already in jeopardy just by the fact that he knew Olyphant, but if he didn't play his cards right, it would become even more precarious for him. 

He could come right out and deny them ever being friends, stating that they were mere acquaintances and that he'll give his full cooperation with the district attorney's office should that be expected from him. That would bring Olyphant down on him and although the man was currently behind bars, he knew how far Timothy's reach stretched and he knew that he would die within an hour should he say anything negative against the man. 

His second choice was to make the state's so called _star witness_ out as a attention grabbing whore and a liar. This would sink his career for sure, but there might be a possibility that Olyphant would get out of jail and he was sure that Timothy would take great care of him if he made such a selfless sacrifice. He stopped pacing as the phone on his desk started to ring. He picked it up and after listening for a few moments the blood drained from his face and he had to grab onto the desk in an attempt to stop himself from falling down. He trembled as he replaced the receiver down and took a shaky breath. It seemed like his choice was made for him. He could only hope that Olyphant would indeed take good care of him. He straightened his tie and stepped out of his office. "I'm heading home; please make sure I'm not disturbed." 

The trip home was in silence, his driver and bodyguard both realizing that their boss was in no mood to chat. At home, he shut himself up in his study, grateful for the fact that his wife and family were out of state, visiting with relatives and would only be back by the end of the next week. 

Mark walked over to his private safe, keyed in the code and opened the small box. Inside there were three items. He took out all three of the disks, took an envelope from his desk and placed them inside. He sealed it up and waited for the call, which would tell him what to do with it. He poured himself a shot of bourbon in an attempt to calm himself and sipped it gently. He still jerked hard as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered the phone, listened again and ended the call. He picked up the envelope and gave it to his bodyguard with brief instructions. He went back to his study, closed the door behind him and set out to get utterly drunk. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen looked on as Jared continued to sleep. He and Steve had returned to the cabin roughly an hour earlier, greeted warmly by their friends, all except Jared. Misha had explained to Jensen the nightmares Jared was suffering as he walked with him to where Jared was lying sleeping. Misha's words still turned over in his head. 

_"He needs to talk about them, Jensen; it's eating him alive. Sebastian and I are deeply concerned about him. He's still recovering from all of his injuries and these nightmares are placing a hamper on his recovery. You have to get him to talk. The sooner the better."_

"When are you going to catch a break, Jay?" Jensen whispered the words as he placed his hand over Jared's interlinking their fingers together. 

"You look tired." 

Jensen looked up as Sebastian entered the room. "Rough few days," he sighed. "But it's over." 

"You are all as stubborn as mules. You, Chris and this one." He indicated to Jared on the bed. "Chris should be in bed recuperating, he could've bled out from what I understand but he's up and at it. Making rounds, keeping us safe. You," he poked Jensen with his finger. "You got shot as well and are still healing. The fact that you were running around trying to catch that man didn't help your recovery as well." He lifted his hand as he Jensen wanted to interrupt. "I know, you did your job and you'll do it again, but you still need to realize that if you don't take care of yourself you'll work yourself into the ground, or worse - keel over and die." Sebastian sighed. "I'm very thankful for what you have done. You've kept this young man alive, you gave him hope, but take a few hours and look after yourself as well. That's all that I'm asking for." 

"I can't fail him, doc. Not again." 

Sebastian shook his head. "You do realize that you haven't failed him yet. I know he's told you this before; your friends did as well. There was nothing you could've done eight years ago. You were just a young man, you had no experience in the law, hell you where still attending college when all of this had happened. Stop being so hard on yourself; give yourself a break and concentrate on helping Jared now, instead of being stuck in the past and trying to change what you cannot." He lifted Jensen's head to look him in the eyes. "Jared's still going to sleep for a few hours. Why don't you join him and get some sleep yourself." He didn't wait for an answer but pushed Jensen down so that he was lying next to Jared on the bed. "Get some rest, sleep." 

Jensen couldn't argue with the words Sebastian had spoken. They were all true. He looked to his side, pulled Jared to his chest and closed his eyes. Both doctors had a point. He did need some sleep and Jared did need to talk. _'I could do both'_ , Jensen thought as he tiredly drifted to sleep. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Steve cursed as he opened yet another email and found the same link. He was surprised that the satellite phone had not started to ring continuously. He looked at the time and realized the reason why the phone was still silent. It was only four in the morning. No one would be in yet. He looked to where Chris was sleeping with his head on his lap, while he'd balanced the laptop on the armrest of the couch. 

"Chris," he had to repeat the name twice before his partner stirred. 

"What?" Christian mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at his friend. 

"We've got problems." He turned the laptop to face Chris and clicked on the link. He turned his eyes away, not wanting to look at the images again, but couldn't turn the sound out of his mind as the video clip played out. 

"Fuck," Chris was wide-awake. "You think it's true?" 

"I do, but not in the way it's shown here. You got to know him; you saw the injuries on his body. You've seen and heard the nightmares he's experiencing. There's just no way he partook in this freely. I can promise you when this clip is properly analyzed they would find that it has been edited so much that what's here is nothing near the truth." 

"But until then this is out there and it's going to destroy him. It's going to look like the FBI indeed arrested Olyphant when he was innocent. FUCK!" Chris yelled out, not caring that the rest of the house was still sleeping. 

Steve tried to calm him down when his laptop pinged and he received another mail. He clicked on the link and saw it was a new one. He opened it up and together he and Chris watched the second clip in silence. It was much worse than the first one. 

"How many do you think there are?" Chris had to swallow hard to keep the bile down. 

"I don't know, but we've got to end this. It's already going viral and most of America is still asleep. "Go and wake Jensen up, I need to phone this in." Steve reached for the phone and dialed Jeff's number. Their boss was due to arrive with the DA and Misha's attorney later in the day, but this couldn't wait until they arrived. Jeff had to know now; the DA had to know now. 

Christian took a deep breath as he approached the room where Jensen was with Jared. He knocked softly before he entered. Jensen was already sitting upright, his Sig in his hand pointed at the door. "I come in peace," Chris spoke softly in an attempt not to wake Jared up. 

"What's wrong?" Jensen placed the pistol back on the nightstand and stood up. He covered Jared with the covers and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. They had yet to talk, but it seemed like him sleeping with Jared had kept the nightmares away. He had stirred a few times very restlessly, but Jensen had managed to calm him down without Jared waking up once. Jensen was convinced that this was the most sleep Jared had gotten in the time they were apart. 

"You need to come and see this." Christian stepped out of the room, knowing that Jensen would follow him. 

"Why are the two of you not sleeping?" Jensen asked as he realized what the time was. 

"I was sleeping." Chris defended himself. 

"I came in after walking the perimeter and couldn't sleep, so I started reading through all of my emails when this started to come in." Steve explained as he ended the call to Jeff. To say his boss was impressed with the early wakeup call would be putting it mildly. To say he was impressed by the news Steve told him, would be something totally else. He turned the laptop so that Jensen could see it. 

"What is it?" Jensen's gut turned in trepidation. 

"Something that after you've seen it you need to go out and take your anger outside, not in here." Steve met Jensen's gaze. "Promise me." 

"What is it?" Jensen asked again. 

"This." Steve clicked on the first link and watched Jensen's face and all the emotions that played on it as the clip played on the screen. When it ended, he shut the laptop and didn't even think of showing Jensen the other one. The fact that his laptop chimed to indicate other mail coming through, made him fear the worse. 

Jensen had no idea on what to feel; he couldn't even start to explain the emotions that he felt as he watched the clip. The bile rose up and he turned and ran to the bathroom. He reached the toilet just in time and heaved into the bowl. When he was done, he accepted the wet cloth held out to him by Chris and wiped his face clean before he brushed his teeth and took a deep breath. He looked at Chris over his shoulder. "There are more than just that one clip." He made it a statement. 

"Yes, at least one more." Chris answered. 

"Did Steve contact Jeff?" 

"He phoned him when I came to collect you." The two men made their way back to the sitting room. 

"Drink," Steve pushed a mug of hot coffee into Jensen's hands, gave Chris a cup as well and took his own before sitting down. "I thought you'd go ballistic." 

Jensen snorted, his hands trembled. "Trust me I wanted to, but I can't. Not when Jared is near, I don't want him to see me lose it. He'll automatically think I'm angry at him." He looked at the two men. "Jared will not see these clips. Understood?" 

"Understood," both men answered together. 

"What did Jeff say?" Jensen asked as he took a sip of the coffee, his anger still very close to the surface. 

"He'll get the cyber department to see if they can ping where the clips originated from. Depending on what is found it will be taken further." Steve looked at Jensen. "You can't keep this from Jared." 

"I know, but this will break him. He doesn't deserve this." Jensen stood up and placed his empty mug on the table. "Can you track the clips from where they were posted from here?" 

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, not with this laptop. I will ask around on the sites. We might get some more info on the clips from there." 

"Okay, do that." He turned and walked to the bedroom. "Let me check on Jared and then we'll need to walk the grounds again." He didn't wait for Chris to answer but stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Jared was still lying in bed just as he had left him. He looked so young, even younger than his twenty-four years. He'll be turning twenty-five in just over two months and Jensen couldn't help but to wonder when was the last time Jared got to celebrate his birthday. He had a bad feeling that it was his sixteenth one. He pulled on his shoes and exited the room taking his Sig with him. He hoped that Jared would sleep for a few hours more before Jensen had to pull the rug out from under his feet yet again. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jared woke up with something stroking his hair. It felt like heaven and he sighed deeply. "You like this?" Jensen's voice sounded next to his ear. 

"When did you get back?" He sat up and smiled shyly. He was happy to see that Jensen had returned. "Did you find him, is it over?" 

"Got back late yesterday afternoon; would've been back earlier, but took us longer to get here than what I thought it would do." There was no need to tell Jared about the horrifying accident in one of the mountain passes they had to drive past to get here. Instead, he pulled Jared closer. "You slept through the whole night." 

Jared lowered his head. "I didn't mean to sleep so long." 

"Hey, look at me." Jensen waited patiently for Jared to look at him before he spoke up again. "If you want to sleep the whole day, none of us will have any problem with that. From what I understand is that you've been having some nasty nightmares. You want to talk about it?" 

Jared remained quiet. He knew he had to talk about it, but it made him aware of how dirty he really was and he didn't want to see the disgust in Jensen's eyes when he realized just what had happened to him. He knew that by talking to someone it would take away some of the fears he still had within him. "I don't want to be a bother." Jared looked down again. 

"You'll never be a bother." Jensen reassured him. "I'll always be there for you to talk with." He smiled as Jared smiled at him. He hated the fact that after what he had to tell Jared that smile would disappear and the nightmares would definitely become more. He looked up at a knock on the door. 

"Can I come in?" Misha asked as he stood in the doorway. 

"Sure," Jared answered and began to move away from Jensen but stopped when Jensen pulled him closer to his side. 

"Where you going?" Jensen placed his arm around Jared's shoulders holding him against him. He could see by the look in Misha's face that Steve and Chris had told him about the video clips. He could imagine what Misha thought about it. 

"I want to check you out real quick, you up for it?" Misha addressed Jared as the images he saw on the clip played in his head. He knew what had gone on in that place, but he never in his wildest dreams thought it was so terrible. He couldn't believe how strong Jared was to have survived that and not give up. 

"Sure," Jared shrugged his shoulders. He actually felt good for a change. It seemed like the night of uninterrupted sleep he got helped him greatly. 

Misha checked him out quickly and stood back from the bed. "You're doing a lot better. I'm happy to say that your BP is down and it looks like that low grade fever has finally decided to break." 

"It's all the sleep he got in." Jensen spoke up. 

Misha nodded in agreement. He knew that Sebastian had made Jensen sleep next to Jared and both men looked visibly better. "A few more nights like that and you'll be a hundred percent in no time." He packed up the bag and moved away from the bed. "There's still breakfast left, you need to eat something, both of you." He added as he knew that Jensen didn't eat anything as yet. 

Jared blushed and the other men laughed as Jared's stomach rumbled out loudly. "Seems like it's indeed breakfast time." 

"Who can argue with that stomach?" Jensen pulled Jared up with him and hugged him once more before walking with him to the sitting room. 

Breakfast was finished with a minimum fuss. Jensen was happy to note that none of the others made any mention of the vids that were available all over the net. He still had no idea on how to tell Jared what was going on. When Jared excused himself from the table to go and take a quick shower, Jensen turned his attention to Steve. "And?" 

"The cyber unit is still working on it; they said it will take a couple of hours." 

Jensen growled out of frustration. "We don't have a couple of hours; this is going to hurt him so bad." He sighed. "I have to tell him. I just don't know what to say." 

"It will work out. We all have his back. Olyphant must have something to do with this." Steve started typing away on the laptop. "We must see if we can find a way to link him to whomever posted the vids. I need to call cyber." He grabbed the satellite phone to start to make some calls. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen never got the opportunity to talk to Jared as the younger man had dropped off to sleep after his shower and Jensen didn't want to bother him. Both Misha and Sebastian explained to him that it was quite normal for Jared to sleep so much and that it would do him no harm. Now they were all seated around the sitting room after Jeff, Misha's lawyer and the DA by the name of Daniel Matthews arrived. 

Jensen was not impressed by the man, there was something about him that made the hair on his neck stand up and he had this feeling in his gut that things were about to go south. "Let's get started." The DA cleared his voice and looked at the men around him. He couldn't believe how gullible they all were, but he would sort it out quickly. He was there to make sure that justice is served, but he would not let an innocent man go to jail for something he hasn't done. He opened the file in front of him and lifted out some photos. All of it was taken when Jared was first rescued and it showed all of the injuries he'd sustained from the alleged abuse he'd suffered and the injuries he'd suffered from the SUV accident when Vincent was shot and killed. He turned the photos upside down and then let his gaze settle on Jared. 

"I'm here on behalf of the office of the District Attorney as you know. You've brought serious allegations against Mark Pellegrino, Vincent Pellegrino and more specific Timothy Olyphant, is that correct?" 

Jensen frowned at the man's attitude and wanted to open his mouth and say something when Jeff shook his head with an indication for him to keep quiet. 

Jared nodded his head and then found his voice. "Yes." 

"And these allegations that you're making occurred over a period of eight years while, according to you, you were kept as a slave, correct?" 

"Yes, correct." Jared spoke softly. 

"And although we've yet to take down your statement, I understand that everything that had happened to you happened against your will?" 

This time Jared only nodded his head. 

"Mm," Matthews typed and then turned his laptop to face Jared. "Then explain this." He clicked on the link and the first vid Steve saw earlier that morning started to play. 

"What the fuck, switch that off!" Jensen roared as he leaned across to stop the clip from playing. 

"Where did you get this?" Jared's asked quietly as he shut the laptop in an attempt to stop the clip from continuing. 

Matthews ignored Jensen's rant as he focused his attention on Jared. "So you bare knowledge of this?" 

Jared shook his head. "No." 

"Then why don't you look shocked? You're very calm for someone who has just witnessed himself in..." he never got to finish his sentence as Jensen's fist connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards. 

"Shut the fuck up; don't even think of completing that sentence. I don't know who you think you are, but get out of my house." Jensen hissed as he pulled the fallen man to his feet and shoved him towards the door. 

Matthews began to fight back. "I will not let an innocent man go to jail, because of a jealous _slut_." He grunted in pain as Jensen's fist landed in his midriff. "I'll bring you up for assault as well," he tried to land a punch of his own, but found himself on his back, Jensen standing over him. 

"A _jealous slut_?" Jensen's voice was a mere whisper. "Did you even bother to read Jared's medical reports, did you look at Doctor Collins' affidavit, do you even fucking care!" He shouted as he lifted the man to his feet and slammed him into the wall. 

"Jensen, let go." Both Steve and Chris tried to pry Jensen of the other man. They were seething, but knew it wouldn't help until they found out what the DA knew and what was happening. Chris turned as he heard Misha calling out to Jared and saw the young man making his way to the bathroom before he heard the sounds of hard retching coming from the room. "Damn it, Jensen, let him go." Chris tried again and as Jensen continued to slam the man against the wall, he changed tactics. "Jared needs you." 

It was as if the wind went out of Jensen's sails. He let the man go immediately, turned and looked for Jared. He winched as he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom and Misha's concerned voice flowing through the door. "Get him the fuck out of here," he snarled at Jeff as he stormed past to go and find Jared. 

"Mister Matthews, I think it's time you start talking." Jeffrey spoke up as he tried to calm himself down. He had no idea that this would happen. 

Daniel shook the hands from him and straightened his crooked tie. "I will have his badge; he will not even be able to write out a parking ticket when I'm done with him." 

"Put a sock in it, will you." Steve shoved the man backwards so that he landed hard on one of the chairs in the sitting room. "What the fuck is going on here, talk." He looked over at Misha's attorney and noted with satisfaction that the man didn't seem impressed with Matthews' behavior as well. 

"You're so gullible; can't you see it's just a ruse? He wants money that's all and since he can't get any from the Pellegrino's he's willing to take what he can get from an innocent bystander." 

Misha had to do everything in his power not to punch the man's lights out when he came back from the bathroom and heard Matthews’ last statement. He couldn't believe it. "Why do you say this?" He heard himself asking the question. 

Matthews looked at the men standing around him. He could see the rage in their eyes, all directed at him. He felt intimidated, but he also knew that now was the time to open their eyes to what Jared Padalecki really was. "There's more than just that one clip out there. I received an email very early this morning directing me to it, and I have to say that it's appalling." 

Misha snorted, interrupting the man even as he wanted to continue. "Appalling you say, what a nice word to explain the horrors that young man went through." He leant in closer. "Let me put something to you straight." He waved at his attorney who tried to stop him from speaking. "I don't give a damn about any of my rights, not if it means that a scumbag like Olyphant goes free." Misha turned to face Matthews' again. "I've only seen that one glimpse of what you wanted to show Jared, but I have an idea on the contents of the clip and on the others you're speaking about. Let me tell you this, I've seen Jared after every session he had with a _client_. I saw how he was beaten, assaulted, abused, and raped each and every time. They pumped him so full of drugs that he wasn't even able to remember his own name, much less give consent to anything. And if you think he wanted to have those drugs in him then you're mistaken again. He would fight them with all he had in him; it normally took four large gorilla type men to hold him down so that they could inject him with the cocktail of the day. Yes, he did plea for release, but that's only because of the drugs in him. I've heard him begged to be given the opportunity to reach climax, promising he'd do everything they wanted him to do, but that was how he was trained, Vincent was his _master_ and he was never given the opportunity to forget that. But you know what? In a way, he managed to still keep a small part of himself for only himself and that's the reason why he was punished. He dared say no. It had thrown Vincent. He didn't think that Jared still had it in him to say no and Vincent knew he had to teach him a lesson. That's the reason why he was sent to the _stables_ , as Vincent referred to the salves. He was in their clutches for eight years and he still didn't give up." He dragged his hand over his face. "And what I told you know? That happened to him while he was under Olyphant's _care_. I don't even know all of the horrors he had to go through while he was with Vincent." 

"But…" Matthews' tried to speak up again. 

"But what? He begged for it, he said he wanted it, he wanted more?" Misha snarled. "Let's pump you full of drugs, hold you captive for eight years, make you have sex with whoever wants you and see how you beg." 

Steve stepped up to Misha and dragged him back. He was certain that Misha was going to hit the DA and regardless of the fact that he'd love to see that he knew it was not the right thing. "Tell me more about the email." 

Matthews looked up. He was starting to question if the information he was given, was indeed correct. "It was sent from someone I don't know. The clips were an attachment as proof that Timothy Olyphant was innocent. The email continued to inform me of all the charity work Olyphant was involved in, it included organizations against the abuse of children." He looked down and blushed. "I thought you were all gullible, I didn't think…"

"You're right, you didn't think." It was Jensen spoke up. He was trembling hard. Jared was nowhere in sight. "Show us the email." He took the laptop from the table and pressed it into Matthews' hands. He then turned and looked at Sebastian and Misha. "He's in the bedroom; please keep an eye on him." 

Both Misha and Sebastian nodded their heads before the two doctors disappeared. Chris caught Jensen's eye and knew that he’d sent them away on purpose. He could understand it. It was bad enough that they had to see what Jared went through, it was not right for anyone else to see it. 

Daniel opened the email and looked on as the laptop was taken away from him and watched as the other five men flocked to it. 

"Can you trace it?" Jensen enquired. 

"Looks like it." Steve mumbled. He frowned as he looked at the number of clips. There was one extra one. "What’s this one?" 

"Just another clip," Daniel swallowed hard as Steve glared at him. "It starts where someone's fucking Jared's mouth and then there's a commotion and I remember Jared's get slapped hard." He shrugged. "I thought it was part of an act." He shook his head. "I now realize; he really got beaten." He couldn't help but shiver. "I don't know who punished him, but he got beaten pretty badly. It ends there." 

"Are there any faces visible?" 

"No," Matthews answered Jensen's question. 

"It's the time I bit the Senator." Jared's voice sounded soft behind them. He was extremely pale and shivered hard. Misha hovered behind him in concern. 

Jensen closed the gap between himself and Jared in a heartbeat. "I thought you wanted to rest?" 

Jared nodded his head and then shook it. "I don't want to see those clips, I didn't want to do those things, but I had enough. I want a life. They took eight years away from me, that's enough." 

Jensen couldn't help but to be proud of Jared. He knew it took a lot of courage to stand up after everything he went through. "You sure?" 

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure, but I have to watch it." Jared steadily made his way over to the couch and took a seat. He turned his attention to Jensen and in a sense shut everyone else out in the room. "Olyphant recorded everything. I think he aired it live as well." He shook his head. "I don't think he realized that I knew, but I did. I can't even remember how I first realized it, it's been too long, but I just know it happened." He looked at the DA. "Yes, I didn't scream for help or maybe even indicated that I didn't want it to happen, but I couldn't. I can't explain it to you, and in all honesty – I don't want to explain it to you. I don't trust you. You've already formed an opinion of me – biased by what I've seen here and I can't see my way open to work with you." 

"You don't have to watch it." Jensen spoke up. 

Jared shook his head. "I don't have a choice." He took a breath. "You've seen it." 

Jensen realized that Jared had noticed the fact when he tried to shut down the laptop earlier on. He knew he owed Jared an explanation. "Links were sent to Steve and he showed it to me." He took Jared's hand in his. "I didn't want you to see it. You already had to live through it. There was no need for you to go through that again." 

"Would you've told me about it?" Jared had to know. 

"Yes, even though I know how much it would've hurt you, I wouldn't have kept it away from you. That's not fair to you. But I still wanted to protect you from it." He shook his head again. "I still don't want you to see it. There must be another way." 

"Jared's right, Jensen," Jeff spoke up. "This is what we're looking for to nail Olyphant with and get Sheppard as well. With Steve and the rest of the cyber unit we'd might be able to trace this back right to Olyphant." 

"That doesn't link Sheppard." Chris pointed out. 

"It does," Steve couldn't help but to smirk. "If we can get the original clip on the net we'll have the date stamp and that we can cross reference with the article in the news and link him that way. We'll only need a warrant to get him to lower his pants. There still must be a mark left on him. One that wouldn't be able to be reconciled with _any_ snake bite." 

Jeff grinned. "If we can get Sheppard to roll over on Olyphant, he'll go down." 

"I want Sheppard to go to jail. There will be no deals made with him. He's just as bad as Olyphant." Jensen replied. 

I need to get back to civilization." Steve indicated to the laptop. "The cyber guys needs to check this out properly and someone has to start working on the warrants. I assume we want two for the senator. One for his computers and one for his pants, or the lack there off." He smirked. 

"Do that," Jeff ordered and looked over to where Matthews' sat. "Take Mr. Matthews' with. He's no longer needed here. I'll inform his superiors of his actions." 

Daniel lowered his head in shame. He now realized what he'd done and he knew that no matter how many times he'd apologized it wouldn't be enough. He rose to his feet and made his way to the door, knowing that it would be better to wait outside. He was aware of the fact that Collins' lawyer indicated that he was heading back with them as well. 

Jared waited until the man stepped out of the cabin before he spoke up again. "I still need to see the clip." He nearly whispered the words. He looked up as Jensen shook his head. "I need to do this, please." 

Jensen could see the determination in Jared's eyes, but he could also see how scared and insecure Jared was. Jared was right. He had to do this. Jensen realized that if Jared wanted to start living his own life he'd have to deal with his past - that included the clips. "I won't let you watch them alone." 

Jared shook his head, but Jensen tilted his chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "I won't let you go through that alone - not again." 

Jared lowered his gaze. "I don't want you to see me." 

"I'm not going to think differently of you, Jay. As Misha mentioned, you were drugged, but you still defied them and that's what makes you so strong. You did nothing wrong, Jay." Jensen tried again and sighed in relief as Jared nodded his head. He lifted his own gaze and met Jeff's eye. He indicated with his head for the rest of the men to clear the room. Jensen waited until the room was cleared before he opened Steve's laptop, which he had left on the table after he copied the link from Matthews' laptop and opened it up. Even before the images appeared the muffled sounds and grunts coming from the screen could be heard. 

Jared didn't even realize that he'd placed his hand in Jensen's squeezing it hard as the images became clear. He didn't even have to look to know that it was him strapped head down on the St. Andrews Cross, a cock shoved in and out of his mouth as he was forced to take what was handed out to him. He was stark naked, his own cock rock hard, the head leaking freely. He could still feel the hardened organ pushing against the back of his throat. He wanted to gag then, but knew it would not be an option. Instead, he did something that no one expected him to do. With the next thrust, he bit down and even as the man screamed and the offending object was removed he couldn't help but to shiver. He knew what he had done would not go unpunished, but in that moment in time, he didn't care. He was free to breathe. Jared remembered how the man he bit moved away, still screaming and yelling obscenities. Then Olyphant was back and the beating had started. He had so many drugs in him that his cock stayed erect through the whole beating until he was removed from the cross and the gag pushed into his mouth and dragged to his room. 

Jensen was concerned about how quiet Jared had become next to him. Even after he'd stopped the clip, Jared had still not moved. "Jay?" He asked as he took Jared's face in his hands. "Jay?" His own heart wanted to break as he saw the look of utter desolation edge on the young man's face. He was at a loss for words. Nothing he could think of to say that would take the pain that Jared went through away. 

Jared shook his head and then sagged. He was beyond tired and where he always dreamed of being freed and starting on his own, he now realized that dream was still so far away. He looked up and found Jensen's eyes on him. "Is it wrong for me to wish he was dead?" He sighed and lowered his head on Jensen's shoulder. "I know it's wrong and I'll be punished for it, but I just wish he was dead." He started sobbing and as his shoulders shook Jensen pulled him closer so that Jared sat down on top of him and held him close. For the first time since the ordeal started, Jared gave in to all of the emotions he had bundled up inside of him and let it go. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Olyphant paced the small room he was placed in, pleased with the fact that he'd managed to convince the guard not to shackle him to the table. His legal team was late and despite the fact that he knew they were doing their best to get him out of here he still hated waiting. He was seething with the fact a fed outwitted him. He should've seen it was a trap, but he became cocky and it landed him here. He still had many favors owed to him, but it was as if everyone tried to distance themselves from him, something that he would not forget when he got out of here. 

He looked up as the door opened and he couldn't help but to smile as he saw the look on his lawyer's face. "I assume it's working." 

"It is indeed." The lawyer grinned as he placed his briefcase on the table and extracted his laptop. He opened it with flare and clicked on a link. Both men watched on in silence and as the clip ended, Olyphant bellowed with laughter. 

"When do I get out of here?" 

"I will say it will not be later than tomorrow evening." The lawyer was positive. 

"Good, I pay you well. Do not let me down." Olyphant dismissed the man and paced the room again. He was already planning his revenge against Ackles. This time he will not hesitate to kill him. But first, first he would make sure agent Ackles looked on as he drained the life out of _Whoreboy_.

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Misha stood in the doorway looking at the scene in front of him. Jared was seated on Jensen's lap, sobs raking through his body as he clutched Jensen's shirt. It broke his heart. He turned away and headed Sebastian off. "They both need this." The two men made their way out of the cabin and sat down on the porch. "I had a lot of time thinking since this whole thing has started, with what I now saw there has made up my mind. When this is done and I get out of jail, I want to start a house for abused children." Misha sighed. "If they'll ever let me near children." He shook his head. "I'll lose my license after this, but I won't let that hold me back, but this time I will not keep quiet." Misha dragged his hand over his face. "I'm as guilty as Olyphant; I don't know how Jared ever can forgive me." 

Sebastian placed his hand on Misha's shoulder. "You're right, you're guilty, but not of the same things as _that_ monster and you'll stand trial for what you've done, but that's where the similarities between you and him ends. You are already making amends for your role in this and you've become a great friend to that young man in there. Don't allow your hate for yourself to consume you. Take your blame, carry it and as you said, turn it into something valuable. I for one will support you in any way I can with your new venture." 

Misha turned and faced Sebastian. "You're always so direct." 

"It's a French thing." Sebastian laughed. "Let's see what we can make for dinner." He stood up and pulled Misha up. "It will work out; you've got friends that care. I'm one of them." He grinned and stepped back into the cabin. He wasn't surprised to find the sitting room empty. He looked and saw that the bedroom Jared used was closed. "Now he can start healing." He whispered to himself. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

_"Such a good boy, so beautiful." Vincent purred as he dragged his hands through his pet's beautiful hair as the young man sucked and licked at his aching cock. He had just had the most relaxing shower when his pet crawled up to him and started lapping at his soaked skin with his tongue, drying him from his toes up and up. He thrust into the fiery mouth as Jared's mouth enclosed around him again. The grip he had on the long hair tightened up and he gasped as Jared stilled and he could set his own hard and fast pace as he fucked into Jared's mouth. He could feel how the head pushed against the back of Jared's throat and he roared as Jared swallowed and his cock slipped down further. He didn't last long but lost his load with the next thrust and kept on pushing in until his balls were empty and his cock limp. Only then did he withdraw from Jared's mouth. "Well done, pet. Well done."_

_"Thank you, Master." Jared's voice was gruff from the punishment his throat had taken._

_Vincent's cock jerked at Jared's words. It was the first time his pet called him Master. What a wonderful feeling. His pet would be rewarded for that. Tonight he'd be permitted to sleep with a thin sheet. He looked out of the window. Snow kept on falling down in layers. It was among the coldest winter nights in five years._

Jared gasped and got upright as he awoke with the dream still vivid in his mind. He turned and looked down at Jensen asleep next to him. He had done so many despicable things. Licking his Ma..., Vincent clean was just one of many. He was so cold that night. He had told himself he was only doing it for self-preservation. However, was it really, or was it him being weak? He looked at Jensen again. Jensen would've never given in. When those clips were seen by the whole of America, they will know that what he is. A slut, a real _Whoreboy_. Vincent was right to call him that - it was what he was. 

He silently got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and after washing his hands he slipped out of the room. He was surprised to find Chris seated in the sitting room. He stopped short and was about to turn around when the other man spoke up. 

"I didn't have the right to call you a spoiled brat. I'm sorry." 

Jared found Chris' eyes. He lowered his gaze as he had no idea of what to say. He settled on nodding his head. 

"You want some coffee, just made a fresh pot?" Chris rose and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Thank you," Jared found himself walking deeper into the sitting room and sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"I know why I'm up, but why are you up?" Chris asked as he passed the mug. He looked at his watch. "It's nearly two in the morning." 

"Couldn't sleep," Jared spoke softly before taking a sip of the hot liquid. 

Chris shook his head. "And Jensen can sleep through everything." He grinned. "We met a few years back during a joint operation between the FBI and the Marshals. We had to share a room." He laughed softly. "I can't even remember what exactly happened, but there was this huge commotion right outside our door. I woke up with my Glock in my hand, ready to shoot whatever was trying to get in and Jensen? He only turned over on his side and continued sleeping. I couldn't believe my eyes." He laughed again. "We became good friends then." He looked at Jared. "He never forgot about you. He never stopped looking. I know he searched all of the missing persons' reports every month, not skipping one month." 

"He should've." Jared whispered the words. 

"No. He did the right thing." Chris took the chair next to Jared's. "I think almost everybody here has told you this before, and it's time I did the same. You didn't deserve what had happened to you and although I don't know the whole story. I know one thing - you survived. That alone makes what Jensen did to try and find you worth it." 

"Did I survive or am I just weak?" Jared shook his head. "Forget I asked that question. I know the answer." 

Chris took a sip of his own coffee and then placed the mug next to him on the floor. "Your answer, or the truth?" 

"It's the same thing." 

Chris shook his head. "No, it's not. You're telling yourself you were weak. I'm telling you, and I know Jensen told you this, as well as Misha and Sebastian. You're not weak, you're strong and you are a survivor. You survived." 

"You've seen those clips." Jared hissed. "They are all true. I sucked cock; I took it up the ass. I begged for more, for release. That's weak!" 

"I know you were drugged for all of that. I know you didn't want to be there. I know you were raped. What I know for sure that if you were weak as you say, you wouldn't have bitten Sheppard. And by that one act alone, we're going to bring down Sheppard and Olyphant and the masses out there would be aghast to what had happened to you." He placed his hand across Jared's shoulders. "There will always be those few that will say you asked for it, but what they say doesn't count. We know what had happened and you know what happened. And that is all that counts." 

"What if it isn't enough?" Jared whispered. 

"It will be enough." Chris squeezed Jared's shoulder and looked up as he saw Jensen standing in the door. He knew his friend had heard almost all of the conversation. He watched as Jensen stepped in and kneeled in front of Jared. 

"I'm in agreement with Chris. It will be enough." 

Jared nodded his head, closed his eyes and rested his head on Jensen's shoulder. 


	11. Chapter 11

[](https://imgur.com/Itq60rR)

**Following Afternoon**

Jeff sighed as he ended the call. Jensen and more so, Jared was going to be devastated by the news he had. He placed the satellite phone back on the desk and walked back to where everyone else gathered in the sitting room. He shook his head as Jensen caught his eye. "Jared," he waited until Jared's attention was on him before he continued. "I'm sorry to say, but Olyphant was released on his own recognizance about an hour earlier." 

"No, no. It can't be." Jared shook his head as he tried to get to his feet. "No, please, no." He had no idea on what to do. 

"What the fuck, happened?" Sebastian asked when he noticed that the rest of the group was speechless. 

"The clips," Jared whispered as he looked at Jeffrey for conformation. 

Jeffrey nodded his head. "There's more." He indicated at the laptop Steve left behind. "Senator Sheppard went on live TV and made a statement in support of Olyphant late last night." 

Jared's knees buckled and he was grateful for Misha and Jensen next to him as they caught him from falling. "They're going to go free, both of them." 

"No," Jensen growled. "They will not." He hugged Jared hard and then pushed him back onto the couch. "I need to see this statement he made." He waited for Jared to nod before he moved away and opened the laptop. He did a quick search and clicked on the link. 

_"I have known Timothy Olyphant for the past twelve years and it's an honor to call him my friend. The allegations tendered against him are unfounded and depleted from any truth. Not only would Timothy Olyphant never attempt to take another's life, but he lives and upholds a set of values that's imprinted into each one of us as citizens of this great country. To his accuser, I say this - your lies will be made known for what they are. You will not bring this giant of a man down with your deceit."_ Senator Sheppard turned away from the cameras and disappeared back into his house. 

Jensen closed the laptop and turned to where Jared was rocking himself back and forth. "Look at me," Jensen placed his hands on Jared's shoulders. "I know what had happened is not good, but Sheppard has just handed himself and Olyphant to us on a silver platter." 

Jared frowned. "How?" 

"He just gave us the link between him and Olyphant. You can place him at the Pellegrino mansion. You can place him with Olyphant. Even though he can still deny that he ever visited the Pellegrino's he now can't deny that he knows Olyphant. And that's step one." He grinned. "We need to get those warrants." He looked at Jeff. 

"Steve is still working on it." Jeff sighed. "The fact that Olyphant was released and this statement of Sheppard made things a bit more difficult." 

"You and Jim have pull with the people higher up. I think it's time we use it." Jensen stated. He knew Jeff hated playing politics, but they had no choice here. 

"You're right." Jeff came to respect the young man, which Jensen was willing to die for. "You also need a few more protection officers here." 

Jensen shook his head. "No. I don't want anyone else to find about this place. It's a place where Jared can feel safe. I'm not going to compromise that." He looked over at Chris who nodded in agreement. "Olyphant will not think of looking here again. As I said before, he's too arrogant for that." 

"It's your decision. I'll respect it." 

"Thank you, Jeffrey." Jensen looked around for pen and paper. It was time to start planning and he had an idea on where to start. "Jared, I need your help." He sat next to the young man. "I know it's difficult for you to talk about this and I know you'll have to talk to the DA about it again, but there's certain information that I need for me to bring Olyphant and Sheppard down. I need to find out what happened to you. What you say, are you up in helping me?" 

The rest of the men stood up and silently exited the room. They knew Jared wouldn't be able to share his story with them, definitely not now - maybe never. 

Jared looked at Jensen. He had seen and heard the statement Senator Sheppard had made. He had recognized his voice as the man who had raped him so many times. The fact that Jensen was still here, willing to help him, made him realize that he was indeed with a friend. Jensen was not going to leave him. He had a chance of starting with a new life. He nodded his head. "I recognized his voice. It is him." 

Jensen looked at the laptop and an idea formed in his head. He made a note on the paper and then turned his attention back to Jared. "That's good. It's something else that will sink him." He didn't elaborate, wanting Steve to confirm things first before he told Jared. "You were given to Vincent, correct?" 

Jared nodded his head. "Yes," he shivered. "We fled, I still can't remember where we ended up, but we were so tired and hungry and then _they_ showed up." He started telling Jensen of what had happened when Mark Pellegrino and his men showed up. Jared was unaware of the tears that run down his cheeks as he explained about how his father was killed. How he managed to escape and how he ended up in the clutches of Ray Liotta, Vincent's godfather. "I can't remember how many days have passed. They'd beaten me so much." He placed his hand on his chest. He could still remember how it felt being unable to breathe deeply. He looked up at Jensen. "Mast..." Jared bowed his head. "Vincent showed up at this place I was kept up and he started to touch me. I tried to stop him. I really did. But he kept on touching and they didn't want to let me go." Jared sobbed. "I can't, please not now." 

"It's all right. You don't have to go through that now." Jensen wanted nothing more than to let Jared forget about everything, but he knew that was not an option. 

Jared drew his strength from Jensen. "I know I need to tell you everything, but it is so difficult." 

"Tell me what you're comfortable with. If I need something else from you, I'll ask you. Okay?" 

"Okay." Jared sighed. "I kept on fighting him, kept on defying him wherever I could." He shook his head. "He kept on beating me, but then he realized that it wasn't working. He then started telling me if I didn't submit to him my mother and sister would suffer." Jared became quiet. "It was the first time he referred to them in all that time. I must've been with him for about three months at that time. It worked. With time, his threats became empty, or maybe deep within myself, I knew they were dead and I started fighting again. He kept on pushing me and I kept pushing back." He swallowed hard. "He raped me so many times that it didn't even bother me anymore." Jared looked down. "I started wishing he would rape me rather than beating me. It was quicker that way." He fiddled with his hands. "I am a whore. I wished to be raped." His eyes were full of tears. "Who wishes to be raped!" He yelled. 

Jensen grabbed hold of Jared and pressed him to his chest. "It's all right, it's over. You're safe." He kept on rubbing Jared's back as the man shivered against him. "You're not a whore. You didn't ask for any of that." He wished he had a way to show Jared how much he meant to him. "Jay," Jensen lifted Jared's head from his shoulder. "We'll get you through this, I promise." He smiled and hoped that Jared could see the confidence in his eyes. 

Jared nodded his head. "We can go on." 

Jensen smiled encouraging. "Did Vincent take you to any of his meetings?" 

"Not in the beginning." He shivered. "In the beginning he'd lock me in my cage. I hated that thing, but it changed. I came to realize that when he locked me up I was safe. I was still cold and hungry, but he didn't use me; not as a punching bag and not as his _fuck toy_." He reached for his cold mug of coffee. "When I was better _trained_ he took me along." Jared shrugged. "Still not sure why; maybe it was to show me off, or maybe he was just bored and used me as a distraction between meetings." 

"Do you know who attended those meetings?" Jensen inquired. 

"You mean, do I know the names?" He shook his head. "I had no idea of who was who. They did refer to one another on first names, but to me it didn't mean anything. It was just another meeting, just another bunch of men who leered at me when Vincent didn't look." 

"Did Mark attend those meetings as well?" 

"Not all of them, but most." Jared looked down at his hands. "He was mostly there when it was time to punish those who went against them. He loved pulling the trigger himself." 

"The senator, did he attend any meetings?" 

Jared had to think hard. "No, I never saw him there. But he came to a lot of parties at the mansion." 

"Can you remember how long you had been at the mansion when you first saw him there?" Jensen asked as he pulled the writing pad closer. 

Jared bowed his head. "I believe it was in the first year? I know it was before my eighteenth birthday." 

Jensen scribbled something down. He wanted to ask how Jared knew this, but he had a feeling that it wasn't something Jared was going to share with him now. Instead, he nodded his head and then pursued his questions. "Was Olyphant present at any of those meetings with Mark and Vincent?" 

"Not many. I can recall two times that he was there when someone got shot." He looked at Jensen. "I can't even recall their names. One was a woman. She was so brave, so defiant. Not once did she plead for her life. Told Mark she would see him in hell. Olyphant handed over the pistol to Mark and I can remember Mark saying something about him looking forward to that, but that she had outlived her usefulness now and then he shot her." 

Knowing that Misha's wife was a victim of the Pellegrino's Jensen wondered if it could've been her. "Can you remember how long ago this was?" 

"When he shot the woman?" 

"Yes." 

Jared thought hard. "About eighteen months back," he shook his head. "I can't be certain. It could be longer." 

Jensen made another note. "Do you know what they did with the bodies?" 

Jared shivered. "The guards always spoke of the _farm_. It wasn't the mansion. They called the mansion _home_ , never referred to it as the farm." He got up and walked to the kitchen, taking their mugs with him to fill them up. "Vincent threatened me with that place as well." Jared brought the coffee back. "He would say that it's in the middle of nowhere, but still right in the middle of the feds. He always laughed, saying that the feds would never even think of looking there." He took a sip of the fresh coffee. "He bragged, saying that his father has been dumping bodies there since the early eighties." 

Jensen made some extra notes. This was something they never knew about. They would have to go over all the properties owned by Pellegrino, maybe they'll find something. "I'm sorry, the next question is more personal, but it's important." Jensen took a deep breath as Jared nodded his head. "The info we had was that no one touched you, except Vincent, but then that changed." 

Jared abruptly stood up and started pacing the floor. "I've tried hard to become obedient. Not to be seen." He snorted. "In short, I always opened my legs when it was required of me and I always called him Master. I hated it. He knew it. It was exactly what he wanted and it kept me alive. Mark felt I was a liability; that Vincent was becoming soft. Vincent took exception and tried to show Mark that it wasn't so. That was the first time he gave me to someone else. I fought with everything I had in me." Jared held out his left hand. "That's why my little finger is crooked like this, he broke it himself, not once, but four times. It took four men to take me down when I started to fight." Jared stroked the finger. "He broke it that night after his guest had left. He waited three days and then broke it again. After that, he waited six days and then broke it for the third time. The last time was twelve days later. I think the only reason why he didn't break it again was that he found a better punishment for me. I was introduced to the rest of their _harem_."

Jensen wanted nothing more than to rip something apart, his rage boiling to the surface, but he kept it together, for Jared's sake. Jared has gone through enough; he didn't need to see how Jensen lost his shit. He cleared his throat. "How long were you there?" 

"If I told you it felt like a lifetime, would you believe me?" Jared looked at Jensen. "I'm really not sure. Maybe Misha will be able to tell you." He cocked his head. "I got to know him while I was still at the mansion." Jared snorted. "I hated him as much as what I hated every other bastard there. Especially when I learned he wasn't kept there, but could come and go as he pleased." He shook his head. "I can't remember how many times I pleaded him to help, but he never did. Every time he left I wondered if that was the day they would kill me. I thought that he would tell on me every time I begged him, but he never did. He never helped to get us out of there either." He looked around as if he was searching for the man he spoke of. "But he also became my friend. He would always call me by my name, never referred to me as _Whoreboy_. He could get me to settle down. Hell, he managed to get me to tell him what was wrong with me each and every time, not leaving anything out. And still, I hated him." 

"And now?" 

"Now I can't hate him any longer. He saved my life. He made it possible for me not to panic every time I saw you. He helped me through many nightmares." Jared looked up. "I still don't know why he didn't let anyone know." 

Jensen knew, although it was Misha's story to tell, Jared also had a right to know. "You'll have to ask Misha to tell you everything, but it was because of him that we found you. He did tell someone; he told me. At the time he told me the reason why he didn't say anything, I felt like you and I hated him. Now, now I can understand why he's done what he's done. I think if you talk to him, you'll understand as well. He now realized that what he has done was wrong and he's willing to serve time for his actions. He's really remorseful for what has happened." 

Jared nodded his head. "I've forgiven him already, but I have to know. I'll talk to him." 

"That's good." Jensen looked at the notes he has made. "Let's move on to Olyphant and Sheppard. Misha indicated that Olyphant was obsessed about you?" 

Jared closed his eyes to get his breathing under control. "As I said before, he didn't attend many of the meetings that Mark and Vincent did, but he was more on the _entertainment_ side of things. He ruled the slaves' quarters with an iron fist. He said when we ate, what we ate, who ate. He made sure that everyone there knew he was in charge. He liked to call us all together and hand out punishment in front of everyone. That's how I learned what a sadist he was. We were all on drugs, but this one girl had it bad and she managed to steal a phial of whatever they gave her. He found out about it." Jared shook his head not to get lost in the memory. "He had her strapped against a Saint Andrews Cross. We were all seated in front of the cross. Her back was to us. I remember the guards were placed around us. Should we close our eyes, or looked away we would've been punished as well." Jared's hands shook as he reached for his coffee. He wasn't surprised that his mug was almost empty again. "He started to whip her until the blood seeped down her arms and legs. He then used a scalpel and started cutting open those cut marks by the whip he used. She kept on screaming. I tried to shut it out, but I couldn't place my fingers in my ears so I sang hard in my own head trying to keep her screams out. It didn't help. I could still hear her screams days later in my dreams." He managed to smile. "I did however find a way not to see what was happening to her, soon after Olyphant started with his torture." He looked at Jensen. "He took different objects and inserted in her body through the cuts he made. I couldn't bear it so I crossed my eyes. Everything was blurred. The guards were far enough not to notice what I'd done. That's how I got through that session. I puked my guts out when I got back to my room." Jared shook his head. "She stopped screaming somewhere in the middle of everything, but that didn't stop Olyphant. He just kept on going. She didn't survive." 

"Did you know her name?" 

"Kayla. Her name was Kayla. She was just a kid." Jared wiped away his tears. "You asked about his obsession with me. I didn't realize it at first. I mean I was being drugged up each and every day. All of these men wanted me, I was forced to submit to them, to let them do things to me that I'll most likely never in my life do ever again, and he was there each and every day. I could always hear him whispering stuff, but it was too faint and one guy did something he wasn't supposed to do." Jared looked at Jensen. "You have to understand, they were allowed most things. But one thing Vincent made clear when I was given to the harem was that I was not to be hit in the face, unless he gave his permission, and this guy slapped me. It was not really hard, but Olyphant saw it and he went ballistic. He kept on shouting that the guy has ruined _his property_ and that no one was permitted to do that. I have no idea what happened to the guy, but he never came back. I remember the head of the guards, David, telling Olyphant to stop referring to me as his. I belonged to Vincent. I thought Olyphant was going to kill him right there, but then Vincent walked in and Olyphant changed from the raging bull to this calm guy in an instant. It was scary." Jared leaned back into his chair. "From there he was always around me. Overseeing all of my _sessions_ with clients. Personally taking care of my punishments and pumping me full of drugs." Jared stopped talking. "Misha was right, I was sometimes so high, it would've been easy for him to insert anything into me." 

"You indicated earlier that you were aware of Olyphant recording stuff?"

"Yes. I can't remember when it was, but I can still remember seeing that red dot that kept on flickering the whole time this man was busy fucking my mouth and I tried to block everything out so I stared at that right light the whole time, wishing it would swallow me whole. It never did and when I was lucid enough to think clearly about it, I knew what it was." He sighed. "I never asked Vincent about it. I thought that it was recorded on his order." 

Jensen looked at the time. The sun had set and he knew that this must be very difficult for Jared. "Do you wish to break? We can continue tomorrow again?" 

Jared immediately shook his head. "If I stop now, I don't think I'd be able to continue tomorrow again. Can we please go on?" 

"Are you sure?" Jensen asked in concern. 

"As sure as what I can be." 

Jensen looked down at his notes. "What role did Mark play in all of this?" 

Jared went pale as the memories of the last conversation he had with the man came back. Something must've shown on his face as Jensen dragged him to his chest. He could hear Jensen talking to him, but it was as if he was stuck inside of his mind. Only when something wet was wiped over his face and he gasped for air, did he become aware of his surroundings. He was on the couch. Misha, Sebastian and Jensen hovered over him. 

"Jared, you with us? You all right?" Jensen asked in concern as he wiped Jared's brow with the moist cloth again. 

"Jensen?" Jared frowned. "What happened?" 

"You turned completely white and then just collapsed. I tried to get you to wake up, but nothing helped, until we used this cloth." Jensen placed the cloth on the arm rest. "You feeling better?" 

"Yes," Jared nodded his head.

"I think Jared’s had enough for today. His BP is elevated again." Sebastian observed as he pulled the pressure cuff from Jared's arm. 

"No!" Jared shook his head. He didn't want to tell Jensen why he collapsed like that, but he also knew he couldn't keep it to himself. It needed to be said. He looked up to Jensen. "I need to tell you something, please." 

"You sure, we can wait until tomorrow?" Jensen asked again. 

Jared shook his head. "I don't think I'll be able to tell you tomorrow, if I don't tell you now. Please, I don't want to, but I need to." 

"Okay, but you stay put right here." Sebastian pushed Jared back so that he was lying down again. He turned and faced Jensen. "Keep it short." 

"I will." Jensen took his place by Jared's head, making Jared rest on his thigh. "Does it have to do with Mark?" 

"And my mom." Jared whispered the words. 

Jensen frowned. "Your mom?" 

Jared nodded his head. "Before the raid, after I bit the senator Mark came to my room. Things are a bit hazy, I was drugged again, but I can remember he sat down and he told me everything." Jared had to draw a deep breath as his breathing sped up again. "I can't remember everything. Maybe I don't want to remember everything, but he said something that made me want to puke up everything I had inside of me. I still feel like that." Jared lowered his eyes. "My mom was in a relationship with him and she found out what he did so she ended it and disappeared. When he found her again, she was married to my dad and pregnant." Jared placed his hands over his eyes. "She was pregnant with me." He shook his head. "His words to me were, _'luckily I've already got an heir.'_ I am his child, Jensen. Mark Pellegrino was my father and Vincent was my half brother." He whispered the last words and then turned sharply to his side as he heaved hard. 

Jensen's hands steadied him automatically, not wanting Jared to fall off the couch, but even as he tried to soothe Jared down, Jared's words kept on repeating in his head. He was Mark Pellegrino's son. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Jared, but now was not the time. He managed to get Jared up from the couch and into the bathroom. He was aware of the fact that both Sebastian and Misha hovered around them. He accepted their help and after Jared stopped heaving they got him into bed and Jensen opened his arms as Jared curled up next to him. Long after Jared managed to drift off to sleep, Jensen still stayed awake. He couldn't get to terms with what Jared had told him. Jared's whole life was a lie. His family was not only uprooted by the man that was supposedly his father, but was slaughtered by him. He knew Jared was his son and still he had allowed his other son to have a sexual relationship with his own half brother. Jensen knew Jared was going to have difficulties working through all of this, but he would not let him do it on his own. He would stand by Jared and helped him through this as well. He loved Jared and would always love him. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**Two Days After Olyphant's Release**

Steve paced the tiny room, a file in his hand and a frown on his forehead. Deputy Director Jim Beaver stood on the other side of the reflective glass and couldn't help but to smile. He watched the man who sat facing the mirror and shook his head. Some people were just so arrogant. Senator Mark Sheppard was among those. He still couldn't believe that the senator opted to come in on his own, even after his rights were read and he indicated that he understood them. Jim wondered if he would still be as confident as what he was now if he knew what Steve had in that file of his. He leaned against the side of the wall and waited for the show to start. 

"So, Mark..." Steve began, interrupted by the man sitting across the table. 

"Senator Sheppard." The reply was clipped. 

"What?" Steve frowned. "Oh, sorry. _Senator Sheppard_ , I do apologize." He looked at the file again. "I have to thank you again for agreeing to come with us on such short notice. I do know how busy you are and I wouldn't have bothered you at all if it wasn't for my boss breathing down my neck." Steve grinned as he looked up into the mirror, knowing well that Jim was standing there. 

"If you'd be so kind to answer a few questions for me, then I'm sure you'll be out of here shortly." Steve walked around the table, pulled the chair out and took a seat. He left the file closed. "I have to say, I was impressed with the statement you made in regards to Mister Olyphant. It's good to know that he's got the support he needs to get through this mess." 

Mark looked up at the agent sitting across from him. For a moment, he considered that the man was mocking him, but the expression on his face was sincere. "Thank you." He smiled. "So I gather you didn't want to bring me in?" 

"Oh, no, Senator, not at all." Steve shrugged and then let his shoulders sag. "But I was told to bring you in and I have to follow orders." He looked around as if he was searching for something. "But there's one thing I don't understand." He shook his head. "Forget about it, it's nothing." 

"You said your name was Carlson, correct?" Mark asked. He started to have a good feeling about this whole thing. He was correct when he first assumed that he had nothing to worry about. 

"Yes, Senator. I'm Steve Carlson." Steve held out his hand and grinned as Mark took his hand and gave it a firm handshake. 

"Please to meet you, son." Steve wanted to roll his eyes at the epithet used on him. He might've been younger than Sheppard, but not young enough to be his son. 

Steve opened the files, leaved through the pages and then stopped as if he found what he was looking for. He dipped his head slightly. "There are a bunch of questions I have to ask you. Do you mind?" 

"No, no, not at all. I know you're only doing your duty." Sheppard relaxed more, even leaning back in the chair he sat on. 

Steve cocked his head, glowered, cleared his throat and then looked up at the man seated across from him. "In your statement to the press you indicated that you’ve known Mister Olyphant for twelve years, correct?" 

"Yes, correct." 

"Hmm, how did you meet?" Steve took out a pen and started scribbling on a pad of legal paper. 

Sheppard frowned at first and then beamed. "We met at a fundraiser, here in town, actually." 

"Can you remember which fundraiser it was?" Steve kept his gaze lowered, wishing to put the man at ease. 

Mark shook his head. "No, sorry. I attend too many of those to remember which one it had been." 

"It's okay. It's not that important." Steve shrugged his shoulders. 

"How did you become friends?" Steve made sure he sounded interested. 

Mark chuckled. "Both of us formed part of a so called _blind auction_. We ended up being the final two men and as we waited for the bidding to take place, we started talking. We realized that we had a lot in common, actually." 

"I've heard of a silent auction, never of a blind auction. How does it work?" 

"Quite easy actually. Several items are placed up for auction. For example football tickets or tickets to the opera. But all that is mentioned on the brochure is sports tickets or cultural tickets. You have no idea for what sport it is or anything like that. What neither of us knew was that we both auctioned an hour of our time up and the organizers threw that in as one item." He grinned. "Our _item_ was marked as _'time in an hourglass with influential men'_. We both laughed at the description. We ended up raising over a thousand dollars on that auction." 

"I'm sorry to be so forward, Sir. But you've got such a distinctive voice. I remembered thinking about it when I listened to your statement the other night." 

Mark cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you, it is rather unique." 

"Yes, in fact, it's clearly distinctive and can be picked out easily, or what would you say?" 

Mark started to move around in his chair, but then settled down as he saw the look of innocence on the agent's face. "Yes, you can say that." 

"So if I played you something you'd be able to identify your voice easily." Steve didn't wait for an answer, but nodded his head at the technician on the other side of the glass and listened as the sound clip filled the air. He remained silent until the clip finished before he spoke up again. "You recognize that?" 

"Yes, of course. That's me giving my statement on Timothy." He frowned, "what is this all about?" 

Steve lowered his head again. "Sorry, Senator, I'm only doing what is expected of me. Would you please help me out?" 

"Sure, I understand." Mark relaxed again. 

"What about this one?" Once again the room filled with a sound clip. 

"Yes, that's my voice. Do you want to know when that was?" Marked inquired. 

"If you can remember, Senator." 

"It was at the inaugural dinner of the U.S. Senate. I was one of the key speakers." 

"Good." Steve made another note. "Last one," he smiled. 

The clip sounded through the room and the color drained from Sheppard's face. "Where did you get that?" 

"So it is you?" Steve's entire posture changed. No longer was he the insecure, shy junior agent. Instead, he became the confidant senior agent he was all along. 

Sheppard shook his head. "No, no. That's not me. I'm relating to what was said. It was so disgusting. Who talks like that? What's going on, what was that?" He tried to faint disgust, but he couldn't cover the fear in his eyes. 

"Hmm, that's strange." He took out a piece of paper with three graphics on it. "This is a graph with your voice pattern indicated on it. For record purposes, it's been drawn up from your voice sample using the statement you made two nights ago." He drew attention to the second graph. "This one here is from the second clip we listened to and you confirmed as your voice. As you can see they clearly matched. Now this one here," Steve indicated to the last graph, “is from the clip we just heard and which you say it's not yours, but as you can see, it's a perfect match to the two above." He left the piece of paper on the table and leaned back. 

"You can't use this." 

Steve grinned. "Yes we can. All three samples were public record - including the third because it was placed on the net. You confirmed here, after your rights were explained that the first two were yours. That's enough for us to use in a court of law and if you still doubt this, let me show you something else." He walked to the door and opened it up as someone knocked on the door. He took another piece of paper, thanked the person on the other side of the door and returned to his seat. Steve placed the new paper next to the other one. "Looks the same, don't you agree." He tapped on the latest paper. “This was made using your voice while we were here in this room. And look - all four samples are a perfect match. I would say we can use this." 

Sheppard realized that he was painted into a corner. He now had to start thinking of saving his own skin. "What do you want?" 

Steve smirked. "Except lowering your pants, nothing much." He took out a warrant and slid it over to the Senator. "You'll find everything in order." 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Olyphant frowned as yet another call to Sheppard went unanswered. He had been attempting to get hold of the other man since yesterday evening, but with no success. He wanted to throw something bad and turned to grasp the bottle of bourbon that stood next to him. He screamed as he let go of the bottle, looking on in satisfaction as it shattered against the wall. The golden liquid stained the eggshell white coated wall. 

He was on the verge of calling again when the phone he still clutched in his other hand chimed. He stared at the screen and sighed. "Finally, where the fuck have you been?" He snarled the words. 

"I had the fucking feds on me, Timothy. Do you know how long I had to talk to them, to get them to back off? You fucking owe me, and you owe me big." Sheppard shouted over the phone. 

Olyphant pulled the phone away from his ear as he waited for the other man to calm down. "What do you mean the feds were on you? What did they want? What did you tell them?" 

"What? You seriously want to have this conversation over the phone?" Sheppard sighed tiredly. "The wife and children are at my in-laws. Come over, we'll be free to talk." 

Olyphant remained quiet. 

"You still there?" Sheppard asked as the silence stretched on. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" 

"What do you mean, how do you know you can trust me? Fuck it, Timothy. I've been your friend for twelve years. I'm not going to go into detail, but you know what we've done together, how can you _not_ trust me?" 

Olyphant exhaled noisily. "I'll be there in about an hour. Make sure there's enough of the good stuff. Mine met with an unfortunate accident." He ended the call without waiting for a reply. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jensen found Jared in a secluded spot next to the large lake that was located at the back of the cabin. "There you are, I was starting to wonder if maybe you ran off." He stood next to Jared and looked out at the deep blue water. 

"How do you do it?" Jared spoke quietly. 

Jensen took a seat next to Jared, pulled his knees to his chest and hooked his arms around his drawn up legs. "How do I do what?" 

"How do you leave this place to go back to our so called _civilization_ and deal with all that evil out there?" 

"I have to admit each time I leave here it becomes more difficult for me to do so. I would rather stay here, walk among these mountains and spend my time fishing." Jensen smiled. "That would be the life." He became serious. "But I also love my work. I love the fact that I get to make a difference in the world, put the bad guys away." He shrugged his shoulders. "Some of the time in any case." 

"Why did you go into law enforcement?" 

"Two reasons. The one being you; I couldn't accept that you just disappeared without a trace. In today's time, it was just impossible. I had to find you; to do that I had to go into law enforcement." He looked over at Jared. "When I changed my major in college, I was driven to be the best, to be picked by the best. In the end I was head hunted, so to speak, and the first time I stepped out at Langley I knew I had found my place in life. I would lie if I said it wasn't difficult, but I wanted to succeed and I kept on giving my best. Jeffrey took me under his wing and made me part of his team. I met Steve and Chris and we became good friends. I enjoy my work with the FBI. It gives me a purpose in life." 

Jared looked away. "I never finished high school." He lowered his head. 

A shock went through Jensen's body. He'd never thought about that. Jared was only sixteen when he was taken. He wanted to kick himself for thinking that Jared had the opportunity to complete his schooling. "It's still not too late." He managed to find his voice. 

"For what, to go back to school? Think I'm a bit too old for that, Jen." 

"You can get your GED. I'll help you." 

"I don't know. Even if I got it, what would I do? Where would I start?" He sounded bewildered. "Maybe I should stay a whore, at least with that I've got some experience." This time he was cynical. 

Jensen pulled Jared closer to him. "Don't you ever dare speak about yourself in such a manner. You are not a whore, you were never a whore. You can become anything you wish. You always had the brains and you always excelled in what you did. It will be no different this time around." 

Jared shook his head sadly. "It will never be the same again, Jensen. I can't even remember the last time I read a book, for that matter read anything. I'm so far behind in everything and don't even try to deny it. I mean what the hell is Twitter? I've got no idea what that means or what the hashtags are that everyone is referring to. Is it part of this twitter thing, is it something totally different? I really have no idea. Even the cell phones have become smaller and slimmer, but they've become more complicated as well." 

"Twitter started in the same year you've gone missing - 2006." He knew now was not the time to clarify the finer points of that social wonder. "I'll show you." He bumped his shoulder against Jared's. 

Jared's eyes remained lowered. "Do you think I can still make something of myself?" 

Jensen hugged Jared close. He could understand the low self-confidence Jared suffered from. "I know how highly intelligent you are. You can do anything you put your mind to, and as I said I'll be there with you every step of the way." He grinned. "But I have to confess something to you." He waited for Jared to lift his head before he continued. "What little I know about Twitter is very dangerous. But I do think Misha knows how it works, we'll ask him. Deal?" 

Jared smiled. "You were always a bit slow on the uptake with technology." He laughed as Jensen gaped at him. "We'll let Misha show us together." 

"Now that sound like a plan." Jensen kept Jared against his chest. "You ready to leave here tomorrow?" 

Jared became somber again. "Will you bring me here again?" 

"As soon as things are resolved in the city, even before the trial starts, I'm bringing you back. After the trial, we can stay here for as long as you need. Jeffrey's already granted me time off." He didn't mention that Jeffrey phoned him last night in regards to the file he gave him and made him a proposition that he seriously had to consider. 

"It sounds good." He leaned back against Jensen, taking in the serenity that surrounded him, knowing that tomorrow will bring everything back into reality. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"Why did the FBI want to talk to you?" Olyphant asked as he took a sip of his drink. 

At first Sheppard only shrugged, then dragged his hands through his hair. He started to pace the study. "About our friendship, how long we've known each other, where we met." He snorted. 

"Wanted to know if I ever had dealings with the Pellegrino's." He took a deep breath. "I told them the truth." 

"That's all?" 

"That's all, what more did you want me to tell them?" Sheppard poured himself another shot and then passed the bottle to Olyphant. 

"As long as you kept your mouth shut." Timothy stood up and started pacing the room himself. It felt to him as if the walls were closing around him and it was entirely that little slut's fault. He no longer wanted to fuck Jared, he wanted to strangle him, feel the life drain out of him as he kept the pressure on the throat until Jared's eyes glazed over and there was no longer a whisper of breath left in the boy. 

"Do you know where he is?" Sheppard asked as the silence stretched on. 

"No, he disappeared into thin air. But I'll find him and then..." He stopped as Sheppard interrupted him. 

"Not here. Don't talk about it," he looked around nervously. 

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Really? Since when has that stopped you before?" He snorted. "I remember us talking about _it_ with your wife in the room next door, so don't tell _me_ not to talk about it. And you did ask." 

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm just nervous, those fucking feds." He took a large gulp of his drink, grimacing as the alcohol burned his throat. "Just wanted to be careful, you know?" 

It was Olyphant's turn to snort. "What, are you telling me your house is bugged?" 

Sheppard sputtered at Olyphant's words. "What, no? Are you fucking crazy?" He paced harder. "Listen, I'm just on my nerves due to the feds. Sorry." He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "How do you plan to find him?" 

Olyphant grinned. "I've got some ears to the ground; they'll find him for me." 

"What are you going to do with _Whoreboy_ when you find him?" Sheppard asked as he finally took a seat. 

"Plenty of stuff, none of it will be pleasant for him. Him opening his mouth is ruining me, and I will not let that happen. I will not let that insolent pup get away with it." He turned the tumbler around in his hand. 

"I meant to ask, where's Mark Pellegrino?" 

"Didn't you hear? He's dead." Olyphant smirked. "And all of his power is now bestowed on me." 

"What?" Sheppard sounded seriously surprised. 

"He got wounded in the raid. Tried my best to help, but in the end he just didn't want to let go. Had to give him an extra hand, but before that he phoned the _familia_. I was confirmed by Ray Liotta himself." 

"What do I call you now, Don?" 

"Not unless you want the Senate to crucify you. Let's just keep it for ourselves at the moment." 

Sheppard smirked and leaned back in the chair. "I still can't believe all those entertaining parties Pellegrino hosted. If there's one thing I'm going to miss then it will be that." 

"All that you're going to miss is fucking that young girls _and_ boys." Olyphant pointed out quickly. 

"As if you didn't like it, or didn't partake. Just look at _Whoreboy_ , what was he? Sixteen, seventeen when we first saw him?" 

"Sixteen when Liotta gave him to Vincent. Then I already knew he was special, just so sad that Vincent was so possessive of him. Must say, I was over the moon when he got tired of the slut and sent him my way," he sneered. "Look how beautifully he begged. He was truly photogenic. It's a shame that he has to die, but he'd become a liability." 

Sheppard sat back, but didn't reply. When there was a knock on the door, Olyphant frowned, but stayed where he was as Sheppard answered the door. When the FBI entered the room the color drained from his face. "What the fuck is this, Sheppard?" 

Sheppard didn't answer but turned as he was pressed against the wall and handcuffs slapped on. 

Steve grinned. "This is Senator Sheppard getting life imprisonment for giving you up, while we ask for the death penalty for you." He grabbed hold of the other man's arm and swung him around to face the wall as well. "Timothy Olyphant, you're under arrest for the murder of Mark Pellegrino..." 

Olyphant shouted in rage as he was led out, while Sheppard stood sedately to the side, still hoping that the FBI would protect him, even if he had to spend the rest of his natural life behind bars. 


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](https://imgur.com/OHJ3mKb)

[](https://imgur.com/pG4fNUu)

**Following Day: Undisclosed Safe House**

"I thought there would be no deal made with Sheppard?" Misha asked as Steve told them how they trapped Olyphant. 

Steve nodded his head. "True, but then he turned so sweetly on Olyphant that we had to make a deal." He grinned and then continued. "The deal is simple, he gets life imprisonment without the prospect of parole and the deal part - he gets to spend it in a correctional facility other than the one Olyphant will be held at and in solitary confinement, because we all know how far Olyphant's power stretches." Steve shrugged. "Not a very lucrative deal for him, but for us it's perfect." 

"He will never be released?" Jared asked from where he stood by the doorway. 

"He will never be released." Jeffrey answered. He handed Jared a document. "This is the signed copy of the plea bargaining deal." 

"Why?" Jared turned to face Jensen. 

"Why did Sheppard deal?" 

"Yes." 

"I would've loved to tell you that he did it because he realized he had done wrong, but in truth - he's saving his own skin." Jensen shrugged. "The important part is that he will never do another young man or woman any harm." 

"Will he be testifying against Olyphant?" Sebastian enquired. 

"Yes, he will. It's also part of the deal." Jeff answered. He stepped up to Jared. "It will also mean you and Misha will not be the only witnesses. Olyphant will be buried on all of your testimonies." 

"Are none of the other people who were freed going to testify?" Sebastian asked again. 

"They're too scared." Jared lowered his head. "They know what Olyphant is capable of doing. They will rather die than ever think of testifying against him." 

"That's selfish." Chris piped up. 

Jared shook his head. "No, it's called surviving. You need to realize, Olyphant made their lives hell. He ruled that house with an iron fist. They were all indoctrinated to follow his rules and his rules alone. When Vincent first sent me there, we were six men and nineteen women. You rescued ten women and I was the only man, right?" He waited for Chris to nod in agreement. "The other five men and nine women - they were all carried out of body bags; either tortured by him, managed a way to commit suicide, or never made it through a _play session_. In the end their deaths are on his hands and I can understand why they don't want to testify." 

Chris didn't reply. He didn't have an argument against that reasoning. 

Steve cleared his throat. "Any other questions, Jared?" He wanted Jared to understand everything. 

"What are the final charges against Olyphant and what sentence is he looking at?" Jared moved into the living room, sitting down as he waited for Steve to answer. 

"One of the main charges against him is in terms of the PROTECT Act of 2003. It stands for _'Prosecutorial Remedies and Other Tools to end the Exploitation of Children Today'._ In short it is there to curb child abuse. One of the core effects is that the statutes of limitations are not applicable. Even though you only had to deal with him when you were over the age of eighteen, he knew of you since you were sixteen and therefore we can charge him with child abuse according to this act. We further have him on record saying that he had killed Mark Pellegrino. With your testimony and with Misha's, we'll be able to pin more murders on him due to information we received, and we will be asking for the death penalty for all of that. He also attempted to kidnap you and to kill you; more charges he will be facing. There will also be several charges of distribution of pornographic material against him, due to the material he placed over the net and any DVDs that were made. Minor charges include racketeering due to his close association with persons involved in organized crime, and the fact that he boasted about him being the new head of the Pellegrino family clinched that charge. "

"Do you think he'll get the death penalty?" Jared had to know. 

"The prosecution is very optimistic, but even if he doesn't get the death penalty, he will not get out of prison again." Jensen answered. He didn't need to look over at Chris and Steve to know that should the unthinkable happen and Olyphant get off they would back him up and he'll make sure Timothy Olyphant never walked on the earth again. It was worth the while to go rogue over a man like Olyphant. 

"When will the trial start?" 

"Within the next month, Jared; the DA wants to push this through as quickly as possible." Jensen explained. 

"In the mean time?" Jared asked. 

"In the mean time you relax, get healthy and start planning the rest of your life." Sebastian spoke up. 

"Sounds good to me," Jensen added and hugged Jared hard. He knew they had to stay at the safe house until the trial was finalized but getting Jared to heal up and start making plans for his future sounded like the best thing to do. He also had to tell Jared what they had found, but that could wait for a bit longer. He had some news to share with Misha first. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"May I talk to you please, Misha?" Jensen asked later that evening. 

"Sure," Misha replied. He had noted that Jensen had been looking at him strangely the whole afternoon. He was glad that he now had an opportunity to hear what was bothering the other man. 

"Let's sit outside." Jensen indicated with his head as both men made their way out to the back of the house where some lazy chairs stood around. 

As Misha took to his seat he spoke up. "You found Vicky's body." 

"Yes, I'm sorry. Her remains were discovered early yesterday morning. We were able to identify her with dental records." Jensen placed his hand on Misha's shoulder. 

Misha nodded his head and closed his eyes. He _knew_ she was dead. For a long time he had hoped, but that had faded away and one day it disappeared totally and he then realized that his lovely wife was gone. He cleared his throat. "Where, how?" 

"She was shot." Jensen debated with himself if he should tell Misha more, but in the end, he decided it was preferable that Misha heard it from him, than at the trial where it most likely would come out. "It happened about eighteen months ago. Mark Pellegrino shot her himself." Jensen took a breath. "Jared was able to provide us with some information on a place that the guards referred to as the farm. We went through all of the documents we seized from the raid and found a piece of land close to Langley that was in Mark Pellegrino's mother's maiden name. The FBI sent agents to go and investigate it. It was an empty piece of land, but there were signs of ground disturbance so they brought in ground penetrating equipment and found several graves. Your wife was found in one of those graves." 

"Where is her body now?" 

"It's still at the morgue. We will assist you with any arrangements you want to make as soon as the body is released by the ME." 

"It's over." Misha sounded devastated. He twirled the ring on his finger. "She was my life." Misha bowed his head and started to sob. Jensen stayed at his side, giving silent support, knowing that there was nothing more what he could do. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

Jared looked up as Jensen entered the bedroom that they shared. They've been sleeping in one bed since Jensen had returned to the cabin and Jared had to admit it not only kept his nightmares away, but it made him feel safe. 

"You look distressed. What's wrong?" He asked as Jensen flopped on the bed next to him. 

Jensen gathered Jared in his arms. He had to be the bearer of more bad news to Jared as what he had done to Misha. He didn't want to do it, but knew Jared deserved the closure it would bring. "I had to tell Misha some devastating news." He sighed as Jared frowned. He had wanted Jared and Misha to talk before all of this was revealed, but things didn't work out that way. "Misha always told you that he couldn't get you out of that place, but never gave you an explanation why. As far as I understand from what he has told us and also of what you told me he always said you won't understand?" When Jared nodded his head, Jensen continued. 

"You've seen the wedding band on Misha's finger. He was married to a wonderful woman by the name of Vicky. They were happy together, but Vicky had a drug problem - a serious one. She also had a gambling problem. She gambled at places where Pellegrino had influence and soon she found herself in his debt and he supplied her habit. He learned her husband was a doctor and Pellegrino kidnapped her. He held her captive and forced Misha to work for him, threatening to kill Vicky if Mark didn't do as what he wanted. Misha did just that." Jensen lowered his head. "Her body was found yesterday after we followed up the information you gave us on a property the guards referred to as the farm." 

"What? No! Poor Misha and I always thought of him as a coward. I get why he never said anything. I need to tell him how sorry I am." Jared got up to go and find his friend. 

"Jared," Jensen pulled Jared back to the bed. "Misha indicated that he needed some time alone. There's also something else that I need to discuss with you." He shifted back against the bed and opened his legs so that Jared could sit between them. He crossed his arms over Jared's chest as he pulled him closer. 

"You found more bodies." Jared's voice was a mere whisper. 

"Yes, we did." 

"My family?" Jared's voice broke at the end. 

"We're not sure." He had to clear his throat as his own emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He knew this was going to crush Jared. "A grave with three bodies was found. Adult male, adult female and a female child. The bodies are badly decomposed and we need to run some test to determine identity." 

"I don't have anything of them left for you to use to ID them." Jared whispered as his body started to tremble. 

Jensen tightened the hold he had over the young man, wanting to give him as much comfort as what he could. "They'll be able to do a DNA match; we'll only need a swab from the inside of your cheek to help us with that." 

Jared only managed to nod his head. He knew they had died. He had seen his dad killed in front of his eyes and not so long ago Pellegrino had told him he had killed his mom and sister, but it still hurt so much. He wasn't aware of the tears that streamed down his face as Jensen held him close and provided comfort for the second time in one evening. 

Jensen only released Jared from his embrace when the younger man finally drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted but knew he wouldn't fall asleep. He knew that Jared would be plagued with nightmares this night and he was planning on staying awake and making sure Jared got some sleep in. Although Jared had now found some closure, he still had the trial ahead of him and Jensen knew that was going to take its toll on him. Jensen wanted to be there with him in any way he could. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

"May I talk with you, please?" Jared asked against Misha's ear as he hugged the other man hard. He has been waiting to talk to Misha the entire morning, but the doctor remained in his room until after lunch before he came out for the first time. Jared had spotted him first and that's how Misha ended up being hugged by Jared. 

"Sure," Misha's voice was full of emotion. He indicated to his room, not wanting the rest of the group to hear them talk. Misha closed the door and took a seat next to Jared on the bed. Both men looked washed out. 

"Jensen told me about your wife," Jared started. His eyes found Misha's face. "I'm truly sorry. I know my words are just that - words and can't change anything, but please accept them for what they are - sincere condolences." Jared swallowed. "I said some nasty things to you when we were at the mansion. I'm sorry for that. I truly am." 

Misha was the one to pull Jared closer. "You were right, Jared. I was a coward, I could've done something, but I didn't. Vicky would be ashamed of me." 

Jared shook his head. "No, I don't agree. She would've been proud of you. You saved my life, you saved Jensen's life; you've got nothing to be ashamed of, but plenty to be proud of." 

"Thank you, Jared." Misha hugged Jared hard. "I'm sorry for your loss." He whispered against Jared's skin as he kissed him on the temple. Misha smiled softly as Jared hugged him again. He had a feeling that Jared loved handing out hugs and he had no problem with being on the receiving side to any of them. 

"There's something else that I need to tell you." Jared admitted nervously. 

Misha frowned. He had no idea on what Jared wanted to tell him. "What is it?" 

Jared shifted uneasily on the bed. "I don't know where to start, so if it sounds confusing, please bear with me." 

"Take your time, Jared." 

"Okay, so about eighteen months ago, it can be longer, Vincent took me to a meeting. I hated attending them, not because they were boring, but those meetings usually coincided with some sort of violence. Someone also had to be beaten up, or taught a lesson. Vincent knew I hated seeing that so he always took me to keep on reminding me what he can do to me." Jared took a deep breath. "This time his father was also present, as well as Olyphant." He shivered as he remembered the details. "We were at this warehouse, it was almost midnight and except for the four of us, there were a few guards present, but no one else." Jared touched his neck and then played with a scar on his left palm. "Vincent had me on a leash and made me walk on all fours from the car into the warehouse itself. I can remember that the floor was extremely filthy; so many used condoms, pieces of glass lying around. I even managed to cut myself on a piece." He rubbed over the scar again and then continued. "Inside there were another two guards and a woman. I can remember seeing her kneeling on the floor, her back to the door. She had such beautiful curly dark hair, but I could see it was not well kept. She was extremely thin and I could see her body trembling. When we entered Mark went and stood in front of her." Jared shook his head. "She looked up at him, her body straightened and she looked him in the eyes. Mark said something to her and she spat at his feet. It made him so angry, but even as he slapped her she didn't utter a word. She was really brave. Olyphant handed Mark a pistol, Mark pointed it at her, and she smiled. She told him she would see him in hell. Mark replied and said that he was looking forward to that and then he shot her." Jared lowered his head. "She was so brave and I think that she had managed to get under Mark's skin because he thought she was going to beg, but she didn't. I never learned her name, but I have a feeling that it could've been your wife, Vicky? And even though I know you didn't want to hear this, I had to tell you. I had to share with you just how brave she was." 

Misha remained quiet. He finally knew about the last moments of Vicky's life and although Jared had been correct, saying that he didn't want to hear it, he was happy to know that she still kept that fighting spirit she always had. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you this." Jared stood up to leave the room, but then turned and faced Misha. "She was wrong about one thing." Jared spoke softly. 

"Sorry?" Misha asked confused. 

"She was wrong about the fact that she would see Mark in hell." Jared shook his head. "Mark is in hell, Vincent is in hell, but she's not there. Of that I'm sure." He turned around and walked out of the room. 

Misha pressed his face in his hands. He missed her so much. Even though he had suspected for a long time that Vicky was dead, knowing that it was true still made it hard to accept. Jared’s words were true, Vicky might have been a gambler and a drug addict, but she still was a wonderful and caring woman and he was sure that despite all of her faults, she was in heaven and not in hell. Mark Pellegrino was going to search for a long time, but he wouldn’t find Vicky there where he was. Never. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**Four Months Later**

"You sure you want to go, Jared? Jeff would be more than happy to let us know what the sentence is if you want to stay?" Jensen asked as he leaned against the bedroom door, watching as Jared dressed. 

"I need to be there." Jared's voice mumbled as he pulled a heavy hooded sweater over his head. 

Jensen only nodded his head. He should've known Jared would answer like that. In the past four months he had once again realized just how stubborn Jared could be. Sometimes he knew it was good, but times like this, he didn't feel that way. He wanted to protect Jared, but knew he could only do so much. 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm making it difficult for you, but I need this not only for closure, but for my own future." Jared stepped up to Jensen and hugged him hard. 

"You're not making it difficult for me; it's my protectiveness towards you that's having a problem with this." Jensen tried to explain. 

"And I'm grateful for that, but I am a big boy and I've handled it so far, I'm not going to let it get to me now."

Jensen nodded again. "I'll let Steve and Chris know to meet us outside the courthouse." He held up a finger as Jared wanted to object. "You want to go, then we follow my rules." He smiled as Jared rolled his eyes. "You will also eat tonight, you hear me?" He poked Jared in the side and even though he'd used a light tone when he spoke, Jensen was dead serious. Since the trial had started and the media frenzy began, Jared had started to lose weight at an alarming rate. He was also plagued with nightmares again. 

"Do you think the vultures will once again be there?" Jared asked as he ignored Jensen's remark about his eating habits, or the lack thereof. 

"They will be there and that's why we're going in with my rules." Jensen pulled the hoodie over Jared's head. "You keep this on, head lowered and you stick to me like glue, understood?"

"Understood." Jared gave Jensen a light kiss before he stepped away. "Will we see Misha and Sebastian tonight?"

"Yes, both said they'll come over," Jensen replied. Both of their friends were released from protective custody after Misha had testified. 

"And we're still leaving for the cabin tomorrow?"

"As soon as you're packed we're out of here, I promise " Jensen knew it was important for Jared to get away from this. Both men needed this trial to come to an end and the sooner the better. 

"Let's do this." Jared grabbed another kiss and headed out of the door. He greeted the FBI agent standing at the SUV friendly and got into the back. He didn't say a word as Jensen took his normal position - shotgun. 

Jensen turned to face Jared as he shut his phone. "We'll go in the same way we did last time. Chris says the media is there in its masses." He couldn't help but to remember the first time they went to the court when Jared took the stand. None of them were prepared for that morning and the few mornings thereafter... 

_Chris had brought the vehicle to a halt across from the court building as first Steve and then Jensen got out. Jared was placed in the middle between the two men. They had crossed the street and as they started to ascend the stairs, a reporter noticed them. It was then when the bloodhounds smelled them and even before they could get up another two stairs, the media had closed around them. Mini recorders, mikes and cameras shoved in their faces, some of the reporters pushing from the back to get closer. It didn't mind how many times both Jensen and Steve had said 'no comment', they continued to press on, shouting questions and demanding answers. Only when they got near the top did they get some extra help from police officers on duty and could they escape the horde. Jared was a bit shaken up, but otherwise unscathed._

_They did however not take into account what would happen once Jared took the stand and told his story for the first time. The numbers of reporters had quadrupled and that first day when they exited the court, the questions asked were more intense, more personal. One reporter even had the audacity to ask Jared how much he was paid as a kept boy for the Pellegrino's and Jensen had nearly managed to kill the guy. That comment had shaken Jared to the core and it was the first of many nights where he got the minimum hours of sleep due to reoccurring nightmares._

_The following day things were even worse. This time they had to battle not only with the media, but with deranged members of the public that felt Jared was only an attention whore. Jensen then realized that they had to formulate a plan to get Jared into court without going through all of those people. He applied for permission to take Jared through the entrance used by the correctional services, but permission was denied saying that it would cause a security risk. Once again they had to take Jared through the so called front door. That changed when someone pushed through the masses that surrounded Jared and tackled him to the ground. Jared had injured his arm in the process and was in shock by the time they managed to get him out of there. The following morning they had permission to use the detainee's entrance and Jensen had another plan. Jared wore a hoodie and Jensen had convinced him to wear loose shackles around his ankles and wrists so that he looked like just another prisoner. It worked perfectly and the media were none the wiser._

Jensen bent down, took the shackles from his feet and handed them to Jared, "your accessories." 

Jared grinned as he took the shackles and cuffed his ankles together. Jensen made him do it himself after he panicked the first time. They quickly figured out that Jared had to be one to shackle himself in. It gave him a sense of control. "He will get life, right?" Jared asked again. He still couldn't believe that Olyphant was convicted on all the charges that he faced despite the fact that he was there for the jury's verdict and had watched the news just to make sure it wasn't a dream. He was still scared that Olyphant might get probation and walk out of court. 

"Jay, look at me." Jensen waited patiently for Jared to finish locking himself in before he spoke again. "The judge heard what you testified. He heard what Misha and Sheppard testified. The jury even recommended the death penalty, so even if he disregards that recommendation, Olyphant is still looking at life and I can't see him not getting that. But even if he does get a ridicules sentence today, he will never get near you or touch you again, I promise." 

Jared could only nod his head. He had to believe that Olyphant will get the sentence he deserved. They pulled up to the court and once again unnoticed by the media Jared made it inside with Jensen at his side. Steve and Chris met up with them at court one. 

"You're ready for this, Jared?" Steve asked as he tucked the shackles away in a backpack he had with him. 

"As ready as I can ever be." Jared replied as they stepped into the courtroom. Even though the judge had made an order that no media was allowed in court the gallery was still packed. Jeff was seated in the second row from the front, Jensen led the way and they took to their seats. They sat down on the side of the prosecution and Jared was the furthest away from the defense table. They didn't have to wait long before Olyphant was led in. He openly snarled at Jared and both Steve and Chris had to place bracing hands on Jensen to hold him down. Jeff placed a protecting arm around Jared. "Don't let him get to you, he lost." 

Jared kept his head high, but did not make eye contact with Olyphant. He was still scared of the man, he didn't think there'd ever come a day that he wouldn't be scared. 

Jensen took a deep breath and then pulled Jared closer to his side. "Sorry," he whispered. He knew Jared hated Jensen losing control. 

"I know," Jared whispered back and a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Only a few more hours and then we can be out of the city." 

"We can leave now," Jensen remarked hopefully. 

Jared shook his head. "I have to be here. I need to see this through." 

Jensen nodded his head. He knew that would be the young man's answer, but he had to try. He was about to say something else when the bailiff entered the court and the judge entered shortly afterwards. Jensen squeezed Jared's hand as the judge shuffled through his papers, cleared his throat and looked up to face the defendant. 

"It is always a hard task for any court to hand down sentence. It is not something that can be done on a whim. In this case, as in most, probationary reports were obtained, witnesses were called to come and testify and now the moment of reading out the sentence has arrived." Judge Franklin turned a page, shoved his glasses up his nose and continued. "Mister Olyphant, you have been convicted of some horrendous crimes. Most of which have shocked the community; even the country. You were seen as a role model in society. You were an active member of the economy and contributed much to worthy causes. You were a corner stone member of society and you let us all down. You committed murder; you were convicted of capital murder and also on several counts of conspiracy to commit murder. You were convicted of attempted murder. You were found guilty of aggravated assault. You were involved in organized crime, but the worst you exploited our children, because when you first met young Jared Padalecki he was only sixteen years old. You did nothing to help him. In fact, you not only helped in letting other members of society rape him, you stood by and watched. You recorded it; you showed it live on the internet. You distributed copies of those recordings and you got off from it. You, Mister Olyphant are disgusting. You are an embarrassment to society - a pure menace. The jury recommended the death penalty as a suitable option and even after reading the reports handed up to me on your behalf, after hearing from your friends on what a wonderful man you are, I do not see enough redeeming factors before me other than to hand down the maximum sentence I can. Mister Olyphant you are hereby sentence to death as prescribed by law and upon a date set by this court in a warrant of execution." The rest of Judge Franklin's words were lost as the court erupted in chaos. 

Jared was unaware of the commotion that started up around him. The moment he heard the sentence delivered it was as if his world has come to a screeching halt. It was over. It was really over. He didn't even notice as Jensen took him by his arm and led him out of the court. It didn't even matter as they guided him out the back door and into the waiting vehicle without the pretense of shackling him up. He became aware of Jensen next to him as he heard his name being called again and again. 

"Come on, buddy, look at me. Jay? You're scaring me. Look at me, Jay." He blinked his eyes and slowly the world around him came back into focus. Jared was surprised to see that he was in the SUV and they were already well on their way to the safe house. 

"Jensen?" he asked confused. 

"Jay? You with me?" Jensen took his face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly. 

Jared melted with the kiss. He felt every emotion that Jensen felt through that one kiss and it grounded him in a way nothing else could. "It's over," he said against Jensen's lips as they broke apart. 

"It is indeed." Jensen sounded breathless. "You all right?" 

Jared had to give some thought to the question. Years of torture, humiliation, being used as a sex object, all of it was over. So many emotions were running through him, he had no idea if he should stay quiet, be loud, be happy or even cry. "I'm not sure, but I think I will be." 

"I think you'll be too." Jensen kissed him again, this time softly, with the same intensity and passion but somewhat gentler. They both needed the connection. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/WC8VpJX)

**Following Afternoon**

Jared took a deep breath of the clear mountain air and released it slowly. He turned around and smirked as he saw Jensen standing a few steps behind him, taking some deep breaths himself. "I missed this place." 

Jensen smiled. "It is good to be back." He closed the distance between them and took Jared into a hug. "And we don't have to leave here until you ready to." He grinned. "And this time around it's just you and me."

"I still can't believe we can stay here for as long as I want to. Are you sure Jeff's all right with that?" 

"You were there when he told me last night that he doesn't want to see my face again until we came back. I would say that's enough reason to say he's all right with it." Jensen kissed Jared gently. "Now I can kiss you whenever I want to." 

Jared snorted. "You've been kissing me whenever you wanted to." He shook his head. "Not that I mind it, just saying." 

"Good," Jensen turned serious for a moment. "You'll let me know if we're going too fast. I don't want this to bring back any bad memories for you or cause you nightmares." 

"Jen," Jared took the other man's face between his hands. It was time the two of them had a talk. He knew some things have been bothering Jensen and it was time they talked about all of it. "You can never cause me nightmares and I can't think of anything you can do that would bring back any bad memories. As for taking it too fast, do I have to remind you, I'm the one who's pushing us to go faster, you're the one who's holding back." 

"I don't want you to get hurt," Jensen whispered. 

"I know, and I'll always be grateful for that." Jared tucked at Jensen's hand and the two men made their way down to the edge of the lake. Jared spotted a log to the side and made his way over, sitting down and waiting for Jensen to take his seat as well. "You were the first and only man who ever made love to me. You held me and told me you loved me. You never did a thing to hurt me and you never will. Yes, I was raped; I was violated in so many ways that I don't even want to think about it, but it didn't break me - it may have bended me, but I'm still me. There were days that I wanted to give up, but I never did. I'm grateful that I never did. And yes, there will be situations that I might panic or freak out, but you're here and we can work through it. I will need your help to work through it, and I will tell you when we try something and it gets to me. I want a relationship with you and I don't want what Vincent or anyone else did to me prescribe how our relationship must be." He squeezed Jensen's hand. "Please." 

"I'm proud of you." Jensen replied. "You've come so far. You don't even stumble over Vincent's name anymore, calling him master. You don't tense up when there are too many people in the same room with you or when I hug you from behind. I know you're not broken, but I do think I'll need a bit more time just to really let it seep in that it's true. So just like you'll tell me when something's bothering you, I will let you know when I feel a bit more protective of you than what I really should be and we'll make it through, because I want a relationship with you as well. I want to have you beside me each and every day. I love you, Jared Padalecki." 

"I love you, Jensen Ackles." Jared laughed as his stomach rumbled with hunger. "Think it's time we got something to eat." 

Jensen shook his head. "Here we're having a very serious conversation and you're hungry." He mocked growled at Jared and pulled him to his feet. "Luckily you're not the only one that's hungry." The two men made their way back to the cabin in search of something to eat. 

The sandwiches went down quickly and they made themselves comfortable on the large couch. "Will you let me show you how to shoot?" Jensen asked as his eyes landed on his Glock that was lying next to him on the side table. "I need to know that you can defend yourself." 

"I was going to ask you to show me." Jared replied seriously. Although Olyphant was behind bars and Mark and Vincent dead didn't mean Jared's was out of danger. There was still a price on his head, especially after he named Ray Liotta as the man who captured him after his initial escape.

"We'll start practicing tomorrow." Jensen pulled Jared closer. He loved having the young man on his lap. "You'll start eating more," he growled softly. 

"I'll try." Jared gave a soft pledge and then leaned in to capture Jensen's mouth in a soft kiss. Jared sighed as Jensen took control of the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip to gain access as the kiss grew into something more, a hunger that needed to be filled. They both wanted more and Jared gasped as Jensen's hands moved down over his ass, squeezing that taut muscle, while at the same time holding him in place as Jensen rolled his hips forward and rubbing his erection against Jared's hard cock. 

"Fuck," Jared gasped for air as the friction between them became too much. "Not going to last much longer if we keep on doing this." His hips continued to roll with the same motion as Jensen's.

"Let's take this someplace more comfortable." Jensen breathed against Jared's neck as he moved forward on the couch. He hitched Jared's legs around his waist and then got up from the seat. 

"Please," Jared held on as they made their way to the room. When Jensen lowered him on the bed, Jared kept his legs crossed behind Jensen's back and pulled him back on top of him. Both men moaned in unison as their cocks brushed against one another. Jared started to fumble with Jensen's buttons as he wanted skin on skin. 

"Let me," Jensen broke their kiss, arched away and pulled his shirt over his head, freeing himself from the offending piece of material. He leaned in, kissed Jared along his jaw line, nibbled on his chin and then devoured his mouth in another raging kiss. 

Jared melted at the onslaught of yet another hungry kiss. His cock felt trapped within his trousers and he bucked up in the hope that Jensen would touch him there. "Please," he managed to gasp as Jensen attached himself to the sensitive spot he had in the junction between his neck and collarbone. 

"What do you want," Jensen marked each word with a nip, leaving some interesting spots on Jared's skin. 

"Your hands on me." Jared managed to words out and then latched onto Jensen's mouth as his lover leaned forward. 

Jensen had no problem with the request. He lifted himself a bit from Jared and managed with some fumbling to unhook Jared's trousers. "Lift up," he spoke up and pushed the trousers and boxers down over Jared's hips. He had to break the kiss they shared to pull Jared's trousers off and while he was on his feet he took care of his own trousers and boxers as well. "You're beautiful." He got back on the bed and gathered Jared's t-shirt up and pulled it over his head. "Much better." He started to trace Jared's skin with his fingers, loving the trail of goose bumps he left behind. Jensen lowered his head as he gently sucked on Jared's one nipple while rolling its twin between his fingers. Jared arched into the touch while the little buds grew tight. "So sensitive," he grinned as he blew over the nip he had in his mouth and Jared shivered at the sensation he caused. 

Jared kept on shivering at Jensen's touches. It seemed as though his skin was on fire and he couldn't help but to want more. He sighed and whimpered in pleasure as Jensen continued to explore his body. He nearly growled in frustration as Jensen bypassed his aching cock, but latched onto the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. He shivered violently as Jensen pressed his nose against his crotch and breathed deeply. "Intoxicating," Jensen, drawled before he moved up so that he could kiss Jared on the mouth again.

"My turn," Jared was out of breath but he still managed to flip them over and get Jensen to lie on the bed beneath him. "Wanted to do this for so long," his voice was gruff. He slowly started to work his way down Jensen's body. Learning again those pleasure spots, he had forgotten about. He located the one on the left side of Jensen's ribcage, making Jensen shiver with anticipation as he sucked and lapped at the spot, knowing he was driving Jensen mad. He found another as he turned Jensen on his front and Jensen nearly humped the bed with excitement when he lapped at Jensen's lower back. He remembered a conversation which they had so many years ago and reminded himself to bring it up later, a conversation that involved tattoos and piercings. Jared nipped hard at Jensen's hipbone and laughed as he was thrown over and Jensen straddled him again. Both men were out of breath, a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies, their cocks still pulsating with need.

"Can't wait any longer," Jensen moved a bit higher so that their cocks were in line. He used spit to wet up his hand as he took the two cocks together and slowly stroked them together while he rocked out the same rhythm with his hips. 

Jared's eyes rolled back in his head as Jensen's hand and cock rubbed against his own straining hard on. With difficulty, he managed to spit into his own hand, understanding that there was no time for lube and brought his hand down to where Jensen's hand was. He interlinked his fingers with Jensen's as they continued to find pleasure, chasing down their own release, wanting to mark one another with their scent, claiming each other as their own. 

"You'll cum with me?" Jensen gasped as his balls tightened up and his stomach got that all too familiar feeling of ecstasy before he fell over the edge. His hips shook with pleasure as he coated his fist with his seed and he roared as Jared's seed landed on his hand, over his cock and as they kept on jerking their hands together. 

Jared heard Jensen's request even as his own trip of ecstasy started low in his body and travelled with the speed of light through him. He was aware of the sticky streaks of cum spurting over him and Jensen and their scent mixed together was intoxicating. He whimpered as they continued to stroke themselves through their climax and sighed in bliss as Jensen landed on top of him, covering his quivering body with his own. He released his cock and held Jensen tight; loving the way Jensen pressed him into the mattress, keeping him safe. He knew they had to move; it would become sticky if they didn't, but he couldn't get the words out to tell Jensen to move. Instead, Jared managed to turn the both of them so that they were facing one another side by side. He found Jensen's green eyes and smiled. "I will never have bad memories with you." 

"Good," Jensen kissed him again, snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep. 

Jared smiled. It looked like they would deal with the stickiness later. He kissed Jensen once more and then drifted off to sleep himself, knowing that he was safe. 


	13. Chapter 13

[](https://imgur.com/PlNvOUb)

**One Year Later**

Jensen looked over his shoulder where Jared was standing together with Sebastian and Misha. The three men were laughing about something Jared was telling them. He smiled as he looked at how Jared used his whole body to get his point across. His cock twitched at the thought of Jared's body. After they had settled down, Jared started to eat regularly and even gain some weight. He started jogging and lifted some weights Jensen had in the cabin and then his body came to realize that he was no longer being kept prisoner and he finally evolved. He was over six feet when they found him, but no one really realized it, especially since he was so skinny and he always walked hunched over, but that has disappeared. He stood tall; you now realize that you had to look up to look him in the eyes. His shoulders were broad, his arms strong and he had a healthy tan. He smiled and joked and was at ease. He became an outstanding marksman and when Chris showed him how to use knives, he excelled in that as well. He was confident and it showed in everything he did. 

"He looks great." Danneel spoke up next to him. 

Jensen turned and smiled at her. "He is. I can't tell you how fortunate I am to have him in my life." He grinned and cocked his head as he looked at the ring on her finger. "You happy?" 

Danneel smiled. "I am. He's a good man, Jensen. He paid for what he has done. Some days it's still hard for him, but he's giving his best." Misha's medical license had been revoked. The medical board found that although he had shown remorse for his actions, in their eyes he was not a fit and proper person to be a medical doctor. It had hit him harder than what he thought it would. With evidence from Jared, Jensen and Jeff the deal he made with the DA was a mere formality. In exchange for his testimony, he was placed on probation and had to complete a number of hours doing community service. That he did with a smile. 

"Misha is a great man. You know I did have a talk with him. He knows he better treat you right." Jensen laughed. "I threatened him with Jared." 

Danneel threw her head back and laughed. "What did you say Jared will sit on him?" 

"Something like that." Jensen smiled again. "I still can't believe the two of you are together." 

"When I first saw him there was this tiny spark, but I ignored it. When we met up with him doing his community service we hit it off. He's such an amazing person. He's a joker, loves playing with the kids, but he cares as well. He really has a heart of gold. He will do everything in his power to help those kids out." 

Jensen nodded his head; he knew which kids Danneel was referring. When Jeff had handed him that envelope, Jensen had no idea what it contained, until he spoke to Jeff over the phone and opened it and had a look at it. The FBI was starting a new Human Trafficking unit. One that specialized in the tracing and rescuing of children from slave markets around the world. When Jensen saw the proposal he immediately he thought of Misha and after he spoke to the man, they brought in Sebastian as well. The FBI had no hesitation in bringing both men on board. When Misha contacted him and told him that he was bringing Danneel in, Jensen had no problem with that either. Now, not only did they have a safe haven for children rescued from slave rings where they still needed to be reunited with their families, but they also had a rehabilitation centre for children who were abused. They found that the kids loved the horses and managed to find themselves again while working with the horses and riding them. They normally had a group of about ten children at the ranch for an unspecified period of time. Jared was amazing with the kids as well, especially with the older teens. He could talk to them, listen to them and gave them hope where they thought there were none. 

"Are we never going to start drinking?" Chris's voice sounded from the side and Jensen had to laugh as Steve slapped his friend on the back of the head. 

"What?" Chris asked in bewilderment. "I only meant to ask when do we drink some of this lovely bubbly." He held up the bottle of Champaign. 

Steve shook his head, took the bottle from Chris and handed it over to Jensen to open. 

"Chris is right. It is time to celebrate." Jensen managed to open the bottle with a loud _pop_ and started to fill the flutes with the bubbly drink. When everyone had a glass in their hands, he turned to face Jared, who was standing next to him. 

"About a year ago you told me you were never broken, only bent a bit and even though I believed you, it still took me a while to realize that what you were saying was indeed the truth. You went through hell, and all that I wanted to do was to cover you up in bubble wrap and keep you safe. You kept on popping that wrap, kept on getting out of your cocoon and showed me; showed us that you were indeed not broken. You survived, it didn't matter what got thrown in your way, you kept on pushing forward, sometimes in small steps, other times with great leaps, but you got there. Now, not only do you have your GED, but you obtained a full ride to Stanford to fulfill a dream of yours, to become a child psychologist. I know you're going to succeed in becoming what you want, not only because you will work your ass off, but because we will be there for you every step of the way. To the love of my life, to the one who told me what strength is, to you I raise my glass and wish you all the great things in life." 

The group of friends all raised their glasses and celebrated Jared's success with him. Jensen stepped away from Jared as their friends closed in around them. He had noticed Jeff on the side talking on his phone and he made his way over. "Any problems?" Jensen inquired. 

Jeff shook his head as he put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at his watch. "Timothy Olyphant was executed fifteen minutes ago." 

"It's finally over." Jensen found Jared's gaze from across the room. "Think I'll share that news a bit later on in private." He grinned at Jeff and made his way over to Jared. It was time he once again told his best friend, lover and soon to be husband just how much he loved him.

**THE END**


	14. ART for Gone but not forgotten by ameraleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the art pieces made by the lovely **ameraleigh** in one place!

[](https://imgur.com/OHJ3mKb)

[](https://imgur.com/WecJal9)

[](https://imgur.com/5fcTnz3)

[](https://imgur.com/OJCTuwM)

[](https://imgur.com/HTpi9rq)

[](https://imgur.com/P2po9aj)

[](https://imgur.com/RwUrwy2)

[](https://imgur.com/D2KkZ7P)

[](https://imgur.com/1BBR1gi)

[](https://imgur.com/MZ3kFVP)

[](https://imgur.com/evtJEd5)

[](https://imgur.com/GneyOtL)

**Author's Note:**

> For more amazing art, please go and check out my artist, ameraleigh's work, over on LJ at this link...
> 
> http://ameraleigh.livejournal.com/17452.html


End file.
